


Alphabet

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Romanticism, Sexual Content, What if?, missing moment, mythea
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 73,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di shot Mythea.<br/>Una per ogni lettera dell'alfabeto (a volte anche due).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A - (The) Apartament

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Pubblico per la prima volta qui, ma magari qualcuno mi ha letto altrove.  
> Questa è una raccolta di one shot di varie lunghezze e rating, indipendenti l'una dall'altra salvo diversa comunicazione. Principalmente è una shot per ogni lettera dell'alfabeto, ma può capitare che ci siano anche dei "doppioni".  
> Le shot parlando del rapporto tra Mycroft e Anthea, sia come coppia che come semplici collaboratori. In ogni caso, c'è sempre un bel po' di romanticismo.  
> Ovviamente, nessun personaggio mi appartiene.  
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> M.

 

**A – (The) Apartament**

 

 

Erano passati anni dalla prima volta che era stata in quell'appartamento.

Il suo capo le aveva chiesto di seguirlo e lei, come sempre, aveva obbedito senza fare domande.

Mycroft aveva aperto la porta con un anonimo mazzo di chiavi e le aveva ceduto il passo all'ingresso. Una volta all'interno, mentre lui si toglieva il cappotto e lo appendeva accanto alla porta, lei si era guardata intorno incuriosita.

Era un elegante e discreto appartamento nella City, i muri erano freschi di pittura e i mobili, semplici ma graziosi, odoravano ancora di nuovo. Non c'erano oggetti personali e, chiaramente, nessuno ci viveva al momento.

“Cosa ne pensi?” chiese lui infilando distrattamente le mani nelle tasche della sua lussuosa giacca.

Anthea notò quel gesto perché non era abituale per lui. Tuttavia, era molto più confusa dal luogo in cui si trovava.

“Non capisco. Cos'è questo posto?”

“È un appartamento.” replicò lui con ovvietà mentre alzava le sopracciglia e tratteneva un sorriso.

“Naturalmente, ma...”

“Ti piace?”

“Sì, certo, è molto luminoso e spazioso. Forse non molto colorato. Ancora però non capisco perché siamo qui.”

“Questo appartamento è un... punto d'incontro.” spiegò lui con tono stranamente esitante.

“Oh, ora capisco.” Annuì lei dandosi della sciocca. Era ovviamente un luogo neutro per meeting segreti. “Se mi fornisce i dettagli provvederò a organizzarli. A chi è destinato?”

Lui sospirò e fece un passo nella sua direzione, guardandosi intorno come se non avesse il coraggio di incrociare i suoi occhi.

“È destinato a me e... alla mia amante.”

Anthea dovette attingere a ogni briciola di coraggio per rimanere impassibile di fronte al suo capo.  _Il suo Mycroft._  Lo aveva sempre considerato  _Suo_ , anche se non lo era mai stato davvero, e l'idea che un'altra donna potesse considerarlo allo stesso modo era come una frustata. Immaginare lui in intimità con qualcun altro era una pugnalata al petto.

“Capisco.” disse semplicemente cercando di mantenersi calma. “E perché ha bisogno del mio parere?”

“Ho bisogno di sapere se questo posto è piacevole. Deve essere confortevole.”

  
_Confortevole?_  Cosa diamine si aspettava da lei? Che gli rifornisse il frigorifero di fragole e champagne e che gli cambiasse le lenzuola?

“Manca di un tocco personale.” rispose cercando di trattenere il groppo che le si stava formando in gola.

“Non abiteremo qui. Entrambi manterremo la nostra attuale abitazione, ma ho bisogno di avere un posto discreto in cui incontrarci alcune volte alla settimana.”

“Capisco. Sono certa che piacerà alla...  _signora._ ” aveva replicato lei esitando sull'ultima parola.

Aveva un gran numero di epiteti da dedicare alla donna sconosciuta che andava a letto con il suo capo, ma non era il caso di usarli in quel momento.

“Tu credi?”  
“Certo.” annuì lei sentendo che il groppo in gola stava salendo e che i suoi occhi iniziavano a bruciare. “Ora è meglio andare,  _Sir_. Deve rivedere i documenti per l'incontro di domani.” aggiunse allontanandosi verso la porta nel tentativo di scappare via.

Non era sicura di essere riuscita a rendere sufficientemente neutra la sua voce, ma l'importante era che lui non la vedesse piangere.  _Piangere non era ammissibile._  


Aveva appena messo la mano sulla maniglia, quando fu bloccata da quella più grande di Mycroft sopra la propria. Strinse gli occhi per qualche secondo sperando che le lacrime tornassero indietro, ma sapeva che era impossibile.

“Anthea...” sussurrò lui dolcemente accanto a lei.

Avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi e insultarlo. Come poteva farle questo? Dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui, il suo ringraziamento era chiederle di aiutarlo con la scelta di una  _garçonnière_  per la sua amante?

Non gli aveva mai confessato i suoi sentimenti, innanzitutto perché non credeva che sarebbero stati accettati e, in secondo luogo, perché era sicura che lui ne fosse perfettamente a conoscenza. Era l'uomo più geniale che avesse mai incontrato ed era in grado di leggere la storia della vita di chiunque con un semplice sguardo, quindi sapeva cosa provava.  _Doveva saperlo._  


Il fatto che non ne avessero mai parlato non gli dava il diritto di infierire su di lei. Non le stava lasciando scelta se non quella di umiliarsi in lacrime di fronte a lui, e non avrebbe mai creduto che potesse essere così crudele.  _Non con lei._  


Fece un profondo respiro e, raccogliendo le poche forze che le erano rimaste, si voltò affrontando il suo sguardo. Le lacrime ormai l'avevano tradita, ma avrebbe lottato per non sacrificare le ultime briciole di dignità che le erano rimaste.

“Oh, mia cara...” disse lui con tenerezza attirandola a sé e stringendola al suo petto.

Nonostante i suoi buoni propositi, Anthea non fu in grado di opporsi. Si lasciò andare a un pianto incontrollato fra le braccia dell'uomo che amava. Lui le accarezzò i capelli lasciando che si sfogasse e, quando si calmò, la allontanò leggermente da sé il tanto sufficiente a guardarla in viso. Lei non voleva, non poteva perdersi in quegli occhi grigi, non quella volta, ma lui le circondò il volto con le mani e la costrinse dolcemente. Con delle carezze le asciugò le guance con affetto e Anthea si sentì morire.

E poi, inaspettatamente, lui si chinò e la baciò sulle labbra. Dapprima con delicatezza e poi con maggiore decisione. Lei rimase pietrificata. Doveva essere un bacio di scuse. O peggio, pietà. Avrebbe voluto ribellarsi, non desiderava essere compatita, ma aveva desiderato quel bacio per così tanto tempo che ora non poteva permettersi di rifiutarlo. Ricambiò, pur sapendo che quello sarebbe stato un addio, perché non le avrebbe permesso di continuare a essere la sua assistente dopo un simile sfoggio di emotività. E lei era consapevole di morire di dolore in quell'esatto istante. La sua vita non avrebbe avuto più alcun valore senza quell'uomo.

“Mia dolce Anthea...” sussurrò lui passando a baciarle le guance ancora umide. “Mia dolce sciocca Anthea...” ripeteva stringendola maggiormente a sé. “Come puoi anche solo pensare che io possa volere un'altra donna accanto?” le sussurrò dolcemente all'orecchio. “Sei tu, sei sempre stata tu, l'unica donna che desidero.”

Anthea rimase paralizzata. Non poteva essere vero. Aveva sognato per anni di sentirgli proferire quelle parole e ora temeva di averle solo immaginate.

“Mycroft...” sibilò lei con il poco fiato che le era rimasto.

Lui la zittì con un altro bacio e lentamente la trascinò verso la camera da letto.

 

***

Cinque anni dopo, Anthea era ancora l'assistente personale di Mycroft Holmes, oltre che la sua amante. No, lei era molto di più. Era la sua compagna. Anche se non c'era nessun documento o anello a testimoniarlo,  _lei era sua moglie_.

Ogni week end, sicurezza nazionale permettendo, raggiungevano separatamente quell'appartamento nella City, e passavano la serata e la notte insieme, come una normale coppia.

Quando erano insieme, in quell'appartamento che ormai era divenuto una vera e propria casa, potevano lasciarsi andare e rilassarsi. Potevano essere normali, anche se per poche ore rubate. Potevano passare le serate abbracciati sul divano a leggere o a guardare la TV. Anthea poteva sbizzarrirsi in cucina come una moglie qualsiasi. Potevano dormire abbracciati e fare colazione insieme. Quell'appartamento era diventato la loro isola di pace in mezzo al caos delle loro vite.

Quel venerdì in particolare, Anthea era raggiante. Aveva preso mezza giornata libera ed era andata a fare shopping per la loro cena di anniversario. Erano passati cinque anni esatti da quando Mycroft l'aveva portata in quell'appartamento e lei aveva creduto che avrebbe potuto morire di dolore, e invece si era trasformato nell'inizio della sua nuova meravigliosa vita accanto a l'uomo che amava. Entusiasta, aveva acquistato un piccolo regalo per lui, nuova lingerie per lei e l'occorrente per preparare una deliziosa cenetta.

Alle sette tutto era pronto. La cena era in tavola e lei indossava un abito sexy che non lasciava molto all'immaginazione. Solo che Mycroft era in ritardo. Come ogni venerdì, lei aveva provveduto a fissare i suoi appuntamenti in modo che potesse lasciare l'ufficio il più presto possibile. Evidentemente, però, qualcosa di imprevisto lo aveva trattenuto.

Mentre scorreva le mail nel suo blackberry faceva mille congetture sul perché, ma senza trovare una risposta. E poi, improvvisamente, arrivò una nuova mail.

 

_Mi dispiace. LEI ha richiesto la mia presenza. Come sai non posso rifiutarmi._

_Non so quanto ci vorrà, non aspettarmi in piedi._

_A dopo._

_M._

 

Anthea sbuffò. LEI. O meglio, Sua Maestà la Regina. Questo era l'unico impegno che era sempre improrogabile. Cosa potesse volere alle sette di un venerdì sera, non poteva immaginarlo. Chiaramente era qualcosa di veramente grave.

Sospirò e iniziò a conservare la sua deliziosa cenetta. L'avrebbero mangiata il giorno dopo per pranzo. Sperando che Mycroft sarebbe stato libero per quell'ora.

Il fatto che non avessero un legame formale portava anche a questi problemi. Per tutti, Mycroft Holmes era un uomo scapolo e libero da impegni familiari, che poteva quindi accorrere a qualsiasi richiesta e a qualsiasi ora. Forse, se avessero saputo che aveva una compagna che lo aspettava a casa, le cose sarebbero state diverse. Forse, avrebbero avuto un minimo di rispetto in più.

  
_Forse._  Certo, la Regina sarebbe sempre stata improrogabile, purtroppo.

 

Un rumore la svegliò. Ci mise qualche secondo a rendersi conto che era la porta che si richiudeva. Guardò l'orologio e vide che erano le tre del mattino.

“Myc?” chiamò con voce ancora impastata.

“Perdonami, mia cara.” disse lui chinandosi su di lei e baciandole la fronte.

Anthea cercò di metterlo a fuoco e lo osservò togliersi i vestiti con lentezza.

  
“Sei stato con  _LEI_  sino ad ora?”

“Non esattamente, ma ho dovuto sbrigare delle faccende per conto suo.”

“E immagino che dovessero essere fatte proprio di venerdì notte.”

“Purtroppo sì. Non sai quanto avrei voluto evitarlo.” confessò lui con tono stanco mentre si infilava a letto e la abbracciava. “Non ho pensato ad altro che alle tue labbra per tutta la sera.” aggiunse baciandola con dolcezza.

“Ti avevo comprato un regalo, ma a questo punto te lo darò a colazione.” lo informò lei accoccolandosi fra le sue braccia.

“Anche io ho un regalo per te, ma non è incartato.”

“Sono certa che sarà bello lo stesso.”  
“Bello, non credo. Non l'ho mai pensato.”

“Mi hai regalato qualcosa di brutto?” chiese lei divertita.

Lui le mise due dita sotto il mento, costringendola a guardarlo, e le sorrise.

“Ti sto regalando me stesso.” sussurrò con uno strano tremore nella voce. “Vuoi sposarmi?”

Anthea rimase senza fiato, incapace di interrompere il contatto visivo con quegli occhi grigi che amava. Aveva capito bene?

“Sul serio?” domandò quando ritrovò la voce.

“Sì. Vuoi diventare mia moglie?” propose lui con un sorriso luminoso. “E spero che ti renda conto che per me lo sei già...”

Anthea era così emozionata che non sapeva se ridere o piangere. Incapace di decidere, semplicemente annuì, felice.

“Sì, lo voglio.”

“Bene, allora non dovrò restituire questo.” replicò lui voltandosi per aprire il cassetto del comodino accanto al letto.

Quando si voltò nuovamente aveva in mano l'astuccio di una gioielleria. All'interno c'era un anello di fidanzamento.

“Tu... Quando lo hai deciso?”

“Più o meno cinque anni fa.” rispose lui con naturalezza.

Lei sorrise e poi lo baciò con trasporto, sentendosi completamente e indiscutibilmente felice.


	2. B - Birthdays

 

**B - Birthdays**

 

 

 

Mycroft Holmes non amava ricordare il proprio compleanno.

Oltre al fatto che non vedeva l'utilità di commemorare l'età che avanzava implacabilmente, non desiderava neanche ricordare gli imbarazzanti festeggiamenti di quando era bambino, con sua madre che invitava i suoi compagni di scuola e non si rendeva conto che nessuno di loro era suo amico, perché lui in realtà non ne aveva.

  
Da adulto, era riuscito a distaccarsi da quelle tristi tradizioni, con la sempre valida scusa di essere estremamente impegnato a salvare il paese da una qualsiasi minaccia. Fortunatamente, sua madre si era rassegnata a fargli una semplice telefonata per fargli gli auguri, e nient'altro.

Quanto a suo fratello, generalmente attendeva che il giorno fosse finito per mandargli un semplice messaggio di auguri, sempre lo stesso. Due semplici parole prive di significato, ma era già uno sforzo enorme per uno come Sherlock.

C'era una sola cosa che amava del suo compleanno.

Quando arrivava in ufficio, qualunque ora fosse, trovava sulla scrivania un cupcake con un pacchetto e un biglietto di auguri. Non era mai firmato, ma non era certo necessario. Quando lo vedeva sorrideva, lievemente imbarazzato, e ringraziava il cielo che fosse sempre solo lui a scoprire questa sorpresa divenuta ormai una tradizione.

Dopo qualche secondo, si ricomponeva e chiamava la sua assistente personale.

“Anthea! Vieni qui un momento, per favore.”

“Sì,  _Sir._ ” si presentava lei immediatamente con un sorriso.

“Pensavo di averti detto che non desidero tutto ciò.” la sgridava fingendo un tono severo.

“Mi spiace,  _Sir._  Il pasticcere e il gioielliere non hanno voluto saperne di annullare la prenotazione annuale... E mi sembrava scortese rifiutare.” replicava lei con ironia fingendosi dispiaciuta.

Era ormai una tradizione anche che lei inventasse scuse assurde per giustificare il dolce e il regalo sulla scrivania.

“Vedi di chiarire la faccenda per il prossimo anno.”

“Certo,  _Sir._ ” accettava lei con un sorriso lasciandolo solo.

Mycroft scuoteva la testa e rideva, mentre si sedeva alla scrivania e scartava il suo regalo, scelto sempre con incredibile buongusto dalla sua adorata Anthea.

Forse non amava il suo compleanno, ma c'erano tradizioni che era bello mantenere.

 

 

*

 

Anthea amava il suo compleanno.

Non le importava di avere un anno in più, non si preoccupava delle rughe né dell'orologio biologico. Era il suo giorno, il suo momento speciale. E non era per i regali, costosi o non, che riceveva. E neanche per la puntuale telefonata di sua madre che la invitata a farsi vedere ogni tanto.

Non era niente di tutto ciò.

Quello che amava era arrivare in ufficio e trovare un'orchidea ad attenderla sulla scrivania. E poi, nell'arco della mattinata, arrivava sempre un corriere con un pacchetto per lei, solitamente contenente gioielli di grande classe. Non le importava il valore, quello che contava era che erano qualcosa di scelto appositamente per lei e, soprattutto, era importante chi fosse il mittente.

Non aveva mai sbandierato il suo compleanno, ma lui lo aveva scoperto e memorizzato immediatamente. E ogni anno, qualsiasi cosa succedesse, la sua orchidea era lì ad aspettarla.

Naturalmente, Mycroft fingeva di non essere il mandante di quei graditi presenti, ma Anthea riconosceva il suo tocco in ogni dettaglio. Nella scelta dell'orchidea, elegante e di classe, non una banale rosa, e in quella del gioiello, mai appariscente o pacchiano, adatto a essere portato anche in ufficio. Sapeva che era lui e, ogni volta, lei lo ripagava con grandi sorrisi e poi, a fine giornata gli dava un bacio sulla guancia.

“Grazie,  _Sir._ ”

“In merito a cosa, Anthea?”

Lei sorrideva e non aggiungeva altro mentre andava via per tornare a casa.

E poi, quando ormai si era ranicchiata sotto le coperte, riceveva sempre un messaggio sul suo fidato blackberry.

 

_Happy Birthday, my dear. MH_

 

Solo allora, con un sorriso felice, si addormentava.


	3. C - Children

 

**C - Children**

 

 

 

Fece un profondo sospiro prima di bussare lievemente ed entrare nell'ufficio del suo capo.

“Le ho portato le altre lettere da firmare,  _Sir_.” annunciò entrando e raggiungendo l'uomo seduto alla scrivania. “Le lascio qui e le ritiro dopo.” disse pronta ad allontanarsi di nuovo.

“Anthea? Aspetta.” la fermò la voce decisa dell'uomo. “Torna qui, per favore.” le ordinò.

Lei rimase immobile per qualche secondo dandogli le spalle e poi si voltò fingendosi tranquilla e lo raggiunse.

“Mi hai già portato queste lettere stamattina.”

“Oh.” esclamò lei sorpresa. “Mi spiace,  _Sir_. Devo aver scambiato le copie alla stampante... Le porto subito quelle corrette.”

“No, fermati un secondo. Siediti.”

Anthea aprì la bocca per obbiettare, ma poi la richiuse immediatamente. Avrebbe dovuto avere un valido motivo per disobbedire a un ordine semplice e banale come quello, e in quel momento non gliene veniva in mente nessuno.

Si sedette, cercando di non incrociare gli occhi grigi del suo capo e si stampò in viso un sorriso di circostanza.

“C'è qualcosa che non va, mia cara?”

“No, Mycroft. Perché lo chiedi?”

“Perché sono anni che lavori per me e non hai mai fatto un errore simile. Inoltre, hai gli occhi arrossati, come se avessi pianto. E quel sorriso finto può ingannare chiunque, ma non me.”

“Sto bene.”

“Ne sei sicura?”

Lei annuì, cercando di non cedere nuovamente alle lacrime.

“A me non sembra.” concluse l'uomo alzandosi e girando attorno alla scrivania per raggiungerla. “Dimmi cosa succede, mia cara.” la invitò posandole la mano sotto il mento e costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi.

Quello fu troppo. Le lacrime iniziarono a sgorgare immediatamente, e lei fu incapace di fermarle.

“Oh, Mycroft...” mormorò fra i singhiozzi. “Mi dispiace così tanto...”

Lui la prese per mano attirandola a sé e la abbracciò, accarezzandole il viso e i capelli con affetto.

“Per cosa ti dispiace?”

“Temo... Credo...” balbettò lei non riuscendo a esprimersi a causa delle lacrime.

Mycroft le accarezzò il viso, asciugandole le lacrime e le sorrise.

“Va tutto bene, mia cara. Dimmi solo cosa ti tormenta e vedrai che risolveremo tutto.”

“Credo di essere incinta.” disse lei tutto d'un fiato prima di chiudere gli occhi per la vergogna.

L'uomo rimase interdetto per qualche secondo, ma poi trovò nuovamente il fiato per parlare.

“Ne sei sicura?”  
“Ho un ritardo di cinque giorni. Io non ho mai ritardi.” spiegò lei tirando su con il naso. “Mycroft, mi dispiace così tanto... Non volevo... Non era mia intenzione, te lo giuro...”

Lui la zittì, posandole delicatamente un dito sulle labbra.

“Non devi dispiacerti. Sono cose che capitano.”

“Ma era mio compito assicurarmi che...”  
“E sono certo che lo hai svolto alla perfezione. Evidentemente rientriamo in quella piccola percentuale in cui i metodi anticoncezionali non funzionano. Hai già fatto un test?”  
“L'ho comprato ma non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di farlo...”

“Credo che dovresti farlo ora, così ci leveremo subito il pensiero. E, comunque andrà, io ti resterò accanto.  _Sempre_.”

“Ma tu non vuoi figli...”

“Ogni uomo ha il diritto di cambiare idea.”  
“Tu non lo fai mai.”

“Ascoltami, mia cara. La nostra relazione è fonte di grande gioia per me e accetterò con piacere qualunque cosa porterà. E se dovesse essere un figlio, ne sarò felice e sarò disposto a stravolgere la mia vita per voi.”

“Oh, Myc...” sussurrò lei gettandogli le braccia al collo e baciandolo con sollievo.

“Vai a prendere il test. Puoi usare il mio bagno personale.”

Lei annuì. Si allontanò e tornò poco dopo con una bustina di una farmacia. Dopo avergli indirizzato un sorriso, si chiuse nel bagno privato dell'ufficio di Mycroft Holmes.

 

Quando la porta fu chiusa, lui fece un profondo respiro.

Non aveva mai voluto figli, questo non era certo un mistero per nessuno. E, se avesse potuto scegliere, non ne avrebbe mai avuto. Ma quello che aveva detto ad Anthea era vero. Amava quella donna ed era felice di averla accanto. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lei. E ora, l'idea che avesse in grembo suo figlio, sangue del suo sangue, lo rendeva allo stesso tempo nervoso ed euforico.

Non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe stato lui a portare avanti il cognome degli Holmes. Non poté trattenere un sorriso pensando a come ne sarebbero stati entusiasti i suoi genitori.

Certo, avrebbe dovuto fare dei grossi cambiamenti nella sua vita. Avrebbe dovuto sposare Anthea, innanzitutto. Un uomo nella sua posizione non poteva avere dei figli illegittimi. E avrebbe dovuto farlo subito, prima che la gravidanza fosse evidente. Ovviamente, sarebbe stata una cerimonia ristretta e molto discreta. Nessuna pubblicità o sfarzo, ma era importante che tutto fosse fatto in maniera appropriata. E la sua adorata Anthea sarebbe diventata sua moglie.

In realtà, se lui non fosse stato Mycroft Holmes, l'uomo che tiene in mano il Governo Britannico, probabilmente l'avrebbe sposata molto tempo prima. Perché era giunto alla conclusione che lui non era nulla senza quella donna. Lei era la sua compagna e non avrebbe mai voluto diversamente.

Quindi, forse, era così che doveva andare sin dall'inizio. Dopo tanto affannarsi, era giunto lì dove doveva essere. Sorrise, sentendosi sollevato dal fatto che tutto ciò non lo spaventasse affatto.

In quel momento la porta del bagno si aprì e fece qualche passo verso di lei. Studiò il suo volto in lacrime e il suo sorriso.

“Quindi, avremo un bambino.” Concluse leggendo le sue espressioni.

“Sì, sembra proprio di sì.”

  
Lui la strinse a sé, posando la fronte su quella di lei, e infine la baciò con dolcezza mentre con una mano le accarezzava delicatamente il ventre in un gesto protettivo.


	4. D - Destiny

 

**D - Destiny**

 

 

Mycroft Holmes non aveva mai creduto nel destino, ma c'erano stati dei casi che gli avevano fatto dubitare delle proprie sicurezze.

 

Quando era un giovane agente sotto copertura del MI5, era stato affiancato a uno più anziano di nome Jeremy Sutter, o almeno questo era il nome che lui era tenuto a conoscere. Avevano svolto molte missioni insieme e Jeremy gli aveva insegnato tutto ciò che sapeva. Con il tempo, erano anche diventati amici, e questo per Mycroft era qualcosa di decisamente nuovo.

Ogni tanto, il suo compagno parlava della sua famiglia, raccontando brevi aneddoti divertenti o che lasciavano trasparire il suo amore per loro. Il giovane Holmes restava incantato ad ascoltarlo. Immaginava come dovesse essere far parte di quella famiglia apparentemente così perfetta. Jeremy parlava spesso di sua figlia, una bambina di dieci anni estremamente intelligente, tanto da aver saltato già tre classi. Secondo il protocollo, nessun agente doveva conoscere i nomi dei familiari dei propri colleghi, quindi Jeremy usava sempre degli pseudonimi quando parlava di sua moglie e sua figlia.

Il nome scelto per la bambina era particolare, quasi poetico.  _Anthea._  


Mycroft aveva immediatamente pensato che fosse un nome degno di una ninfa o di una fata. Gli sarebbe piaciuto immensamente conoscere la piccola, ma il protocollo vietava qualsiasi avvicinamento per non mettere in pericolo la vita stessa dei propri familiari.

E così si accontentava di sentire parlare Jeremy di quanto fosse orgoglioso della sua bambina.

 

Durante un’indagine, la copertura di Mycroft saltò. Uno stupido, banalissimo errore, rivelò la sua identità e rischiò la morte. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta sicuramente, se Jeremy non gli avesse salvato la vita. Purtroppo, nel farlo, fu ferito gravemente e prima che arrivassero i soccorsi, era morto.

Mycroft non era un uomo che piangeva spesso, ma in quella occasione versò tutte le sue lacrime. Aveva perso l'unico amico che avesse mai avuto e, a causa della sua sventatezza, aveva reso una bambina orfana.

Aveva implorato i suoi superiori di avere l'indirizzo della moglie di Jeremy per inviare dei fiori e le proprie condoglianze, ma fu inutile. Non si poteva infrangere il protocollo. L'agenzia avrebbe provveduto a nome di tutti e si sarebbe occupata del futuro della moglie e della figlia di Jeremy Sutter.

Mycroft, però, non se ne fece mai una ragione. Per anni continuò a svegliarsi nel cuore della notte in preda agli incubi, in lacrime, invocando il perdono di Anthea.

Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per fare ammenda, ma era certo che non ne avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità e che si sarebbe portato il rimpianto nella tomba.

 

 

*

 

Molti anni dopo, anche grazie alle importanti lezioni impartite da Jeremy, Mycroft Holmes era diventato un membro stimato e temuto del Governo Britannico. Era così importante che nessuno faceva mai il suo nome. Lui doveva essere solo la mano invisibile dietro al Governo. Gli ignari cittadini non avevano idea di chi lui fosse, ma chiunque avesse un minimo di dimestichezza nell'ambiente sapeva che lui era colui che realmente controllava e proteggeva l'intera nazione.

Nonostante ciò, si era ritrovato con l'arduo compito di scegliere un'assistente personale. Avrebbe potuto delegare un compito tanto tedioso, ma aveva preferito non farlo. La scelta di un membro così importante del suo staff era molto delicata e non poteva fidarsi del giudizio di nessuno.

E così, aveva dedicato una giornata intera alla scelta, temendo che non avrebbe mai trovato una persona sufficientemente intelligente e affidabile.

“Grazie, può andare.” disse alla decima candidata che vedeva quel giorno.

“Ma... Non mi ha fatto alcuna domanda. Mi sono solo presentata.”

“Mi è stato più che sufficiente, Miss Alcott.”

“Non può mandarmi via così, senza neanche una motivazione...”

“La motivazione è che cerco qualcuno di intelligente, affidabile e discreto. Ora, mi dica, lei pensa di esserlo? Perché è mia opinione che una donna piena di debiti e con una relazione con un uomo sposato, non lo sia.”

La ragazza spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa, ma non rispose. Semplicemente annuì e se ne andò dopo un rapido saluto.

Mycroft depennò un altro nome dalla lista, ne aveva ancora altre dieci da visionare ed era già esausto. Tuttavia, non poteva fermarsi o quell'incubo non sarebbe mai finito.

Quando entrò la successiva candidata, notò con piacere che non era una persona appariscente, ed era intelligente, precisa e puntuale. Era molto giovane, ma sembrava essere anche molto determinata.

“Miss Andrea Stevenson, si accomodi.” la accolse con un sorriso.

La ragazza ricambiò e si accomodò con eleganza. Mycroft non poté fare a meno di notare che era anche estremamente bella.

“Il suo curriculum è eccezionale. Complimenti. Vedo che ha conseguito due lauree, entrambe prima dei vent'anni. Parla correntemente cinque lingue ed è anche una perfetta dattilografa.”

“Sì, ho sfruttato al meglio il mio tempo.”

L'uomo annuì soddisfatto e iniziò a farle qualche domanda di prassi sui suoi studi e le sue esperienze. Ogni risposta che lei dava era assolutamente perfetta, nella forma e nel contenuto. Ciò nonostante, la ragazza riusciva sempre a non dire una parola di troppo, dimostrandosi estremamente precisa e discreta. Nemmeno lui stesso avrebbe potuto fare di meglio.

“Va bene, Miss Stevenson. Inizia domani. Avrà un periodo di prova di due settimane. Se riuscirà a reggere la pressione e a soddisfare le mie aspettative, potrà considerarsi assunta a tempo indeterminato. Domande?”

“No,  _Sir_. Non vedo l'ora di cominciare.”

L'uomo annuì e si alzò per accompagnarla alla porta.

“Sono certo che sarà una proficua relazione lavorativa, Miss Stevenson.”  
“Lo credo anche io,  _Sir_. Solo, la prego, non mi chiami  _Miss Stevenson_.”

“Preferisce la chiami Andrea?”  
“No. Mi chiami Anthea, per favore.”

  
Mycroft rimase paralizzato mentre cercava di pensare a delle parole da dire in quel momento per non sembrare un vegetale.

“Allora, a domani,  _Sir._ ” lo salutò invece la ragazza togliendogli l'imbarazzo e lasciando il suo ufficio.

Lo shock durò ancora qualche minuto. Non pensava che avrebbe mai risentito quel nome se non nella propria testa.

Era lei, doveva essere lei. Anthea non era un nome comune, e il suo profilo e la sua età corrispondevano con quelli della figlia di Jeremy.

L'aveva trovata, alla fine. Avrebbe avuto modo di occuparsi di lei e di fare ammenda per il male che le aveva fatto. A costo della propria vita.

 

Non aveva mai creduto al destino, ma in certi casi non si può negarne l'evidenza.


	5. D/bis - (My) Dear

 

**D – (My) Dear**

 

Quando lo aveva guardato la prima volta, durante il colloquio di lavoro, aveva pensato che i suoi occhi grigi fossero freddi e inespressivi. Gli era sembrato un uomo glaciale e austero, probabilmente senza un briciolo di senso dell’umorismo. Il suo profilo gli era apparso duro e impassibile, come se non provasse nulla.

Poi, però, aveva sorriso, e qualcosa era cambiato.

I suoi occhi avevano brillato di una luce giocosa e infantile. Le sue guance si erano sollevate creando delle piccole rughe intorno agli occhi che aveva trovato molto affascinanti e decisamente espressive. E il suo sorriso, pur non essendo perfetto, era estremamente dolce. Per un attimo, pensò di non avere di fronte lo stesso uomo.

E, improvvisamente, anche le sue parole acquisirono un significato diverso. Riusciva a cogliere le sfumature sarcastiche che utilizzava e capì che si trovava di fronte non solo a una persona intelligente, ma anche divertente. Forse non nel senso classico del termine, ma era certa che quell’uomo fosse brillante e piacevole. Così come la sua voce, bassa ma non troppo, che trovava davvero bella. Avrebbe voluto ascoltarlo leggere delle poesie...

E così, nel giro di mezzora, durante il colloquio di lavoro, si era ritrovata perdutamente innamorata del proprio capo. Non le era mai successo niente di simile. Né aveva mai provato qualcosa del genere per un uomo di quell’età. Lui doveva superarla almeno di dieci o dodici anni, ma non le importava. Nell’esatto momento in cui lui le aveva stretto la mano per annunciarle che il lavoro era suo, la ragazza aveva capito che avrebbe avuto quell’uomo per sé. In un modo o nell’altro. Anche se le ci fossero voluti anni.

 

I primi tempi il lavoro non fu facile. Doveva tenere a mente impegni, nomi e protocolli senza sbagliare. Doveva essere efficiente e prevedere le varie conseguenze di ogni singola azione. Doveva anticipare le richieste e i desideri del suo capo, in modo da essere sempre pronta in ogni occasione.

Aveva svolto ogni compito con entusiasmo e non aveva mai sbagliato, riuscendo ad arrivare al termine delle due settimane di prova.

Lui non aveva detto nulla, ma dal momento che non l’aveva cacciata poteva ritenersi assunta definitivamente.

Per festeggiare l’avvenimento, aveva portato dei dolcetti nel suo ufficio insieme al solito tea.

Lui era apparso sorpreso, e aveva arricciato le sopracciglia.

“Non mangio dolci.” Aveva detto semplicemente. “La mia dieta non lo consente.”

“Lei mangia sempre in maniera estremamente sana,  _Sir_. Può concedersi un’eccezione in un caso particolare.”

“E quale sarebbe il caso particolare?”

“Due settimane.”

“Oh, ma certo.” Aveva replicato lui con un sorriso e facendole accelerare i battiti. “È vero.  Sei stata molto brava, raggiungendo la perfetta efficienza in pochi giorni. Sapevo non mi avresti deluso.”

“Ho fatto del mio meglio,  _Sir_.”

“Hai bisogno di sentirmelo dire, dunque?”

“Se non le dispiace... Sarebbe bello.”

“Come preferisci.” Replicò lui con un altro sorriso e cambiando posizione sulla sua sedia. “Hai superato brillantemente la prova e sei assunta a tempo indeterminato,  _my dear_.”*

La ragazza deglutì. L’aveva chiamata  _my dear_? Nessuno, oltre a suo padre, l’aveva mai chiamata così. Ed era passato così tanto tempo...

Un brivido le attraversò la schiena. Gli piaceva che lui la chiamasse così. Avrebbe potuto usare il suo nome, quello vero o quello fittizio, ma aveva scelto di chiamarla in un modo così affettuoso e intimo.

Lo trovava incredibilmente erotico. Lo immaginava ripetere quelle parole mentre facevano l’amore e si sentì d’improvviso avvampare.

“Grazie,  _Sir_.” Mormorò semplicemente abbassando lo sguardo.

“Quindi hai portato questi dolcetti per ringraziarmi? O per festeggiare la tua assunzione?”

“Entrambe le cose.”

“Non devi ringraziarmi, te lo sei guadagnato. E, inoltre, sento di essere io a dover ringraziare te. So di non essere un uomo facile da accontentare.”

Lei provò a obbiettare, ma lui la zittì con un gesto della sua grande mano. Inevitabilmente, lei osservò quelle lunghe dita e le immaginò sfiorare la propria pelle.

“E, in merito al festeggiare la tua assunzione, forse non sono la persona più adatta con cui condividere questo momento.”

“Lei è l’unica persona con cui desidero festeggiare,  _Sir_.”

Lui sorrise ancora e si morse il labbro inferiore in un moto di imbarazzo. La ragazza sentì la gola arsa per il desiderio di poter essere lei ad affondare i denti su di lui.

“Ti ringrazio,  _my dear_. Ne sarei onorato.” Replicò lui invitandola a sedersi nel piccolo salottino privato e a prendere il tea con lui.

Lei obbedì e passò la successiva mezzora a parlare informalmente con il suo capo, godendo della possibilità di vederlo in un momento di relax. Più di una volta si domandò se lui la vedesse in maniera diversa da una qualunque efficiente assistente. Si chiese se la considerasse come donna o se magari la trovasse troppo giovane.

Osservandolo con attenzione, ebbe risposta alle proprie domande. Chiaramente la considerava una donna, era evidente dal modo in cui più volte, con fare casuale, aveva osservato le sue gambe accavallate. Purtroppo, però, la trovava anche troppo giovane. Riferendosi a lei, aveva usato diverse volte termini affettuosi come “child”. Era dolce da parte sua ma, allo stesso tempo, mortificava le sue fantasie romantiche.

Non si sarebbe fatta scoraggiare da questo, però. Si sarebbe comportata in maniera matura, in modo da assottigliare il più possibile il divario d’età fra loro. E avrebbe fatto qualunque altra cosa pur di raggiungere il suo risultato, perché non aveva intenzione di arrendersi.

Lei sarebbe diventata la compagna di Mycroft Holmes.

 

 

_* Ho preferito mantenere l'inglese per l'attinenza al titolo della shot._  



	6. E - Ex

**E - Ex**

 

Dopo anni, Mycroft Holmes era perfettamente in grado di capire con un solo sguardo come Anthea intendesse impiegare la serata. Non che volesse impicciarsi degli affari suoi, solo lo aveva notato.

Se indossava una camicetta senza bottoni e una gonna lunga, un trucco leggerissimo e una collana di perle, stava per incontrare sua madre.

Se indossava una minigonna e una camicetta scollata, un trucco pesante e degli orecchini a cerchio, stava per andare in un pub con le sue amiche.

Se indossava un vestito accollato e aderente, un trucco sofisticato e i capelli raccolti in uno chignon, aveva un appuntamento con un uomo.

Se indossava un semplice tailleur, un trucco semplice e anonimo, aveva intenzione di passare la serata a casa a guardare la tv.

Allo stesso modo, Mycroft era perfettamente in grado di capire come fosse andata la sua serata la mattina dopo.

Se era andata bene, qualunque fosse il suo impegno, indossava una camicetta colorata e un trucco luminoso. Era sempre sorridente e spesso canticchiava senza rendersene conto. A volte gli portava anche un muffin con il caffè.

Se la serata, sfortunatamente, non era andata come aveva previsto, aveva il suo solito tailleur e un trucco quasi inesistente. Senza contare che parlava a mala pena e non alzava quasi mai lo sguardo dal suo blackberry.

Quella mattina, però, era diversa da tutte quelle precedenti. Non aveva mai visto Anthea così.

Tanto per cominciare, indossava dei pantaloni. Per la prima volta dopo anni, le sue belle gambe non spuntavano da sotto la scrivania. Non che Mycroft fosse uno a cui importavano queste cose, ma era decisamente strano. Inoltre, i suoi capelli erano legati in una coda di cavallo e non era truccata.  _Per niente_. Non aveva mai visto Anthea senza trucco. Anche se leggero, c'era sempre. Anche quando la convocava alle quattro del mattino. Era quasi un suo tratto distintivo. Un segno di cura.

Non che non fosse perfetta ed elegante, ma l'uomo era sinceramente preoccupato da cosa potesse aver causato un simile cambiamento in lei. Anche se non lo dimostrava apertamente a nessuno, nemmeno a lei, teneva molto ad Anthea. Era una collaboratrice e amica fidata e avrebbe mosso mari e monti pur di vederla serena.

“Anthea, nel mio ufficio, ora.” la invitò appena arrivato quella mattina.

Lei non fiatò ma lo seguì immediatamente. Con un gesto lui la invitò ad accomodarsi mentre sistemava il suo cappotto e il suo ombrello. Quando infine si sedette di fronte a lei non poté fare a meno di notare i suoi occhi arrossati. Aveva pianto.

“Anthea, non voglio certo essere invadente, ma vorrei sapere se va tutto bene. Mi sembri...  _turbata_.”

La donna fece un profondo respiro mentre i suoi occhi cominciavano a luccicare, e poi fece un sorriso triste.

“Mi spiace che sia così evidente.”

“Non lo è ma, come sai, io noto certi dettagli. Stai bene?”

“Sì, cioè... Credo.”

“Vuoi dirmi che è successo? Mi piace considerarmi tuo amico oltre che il tuo capo. Se tu volessi confidarti, sai che io ascolterei e ti darei la mia opinione senza esitare. Potresti persino dimenticare che siamo in ufficio per qualche minuto.”

Lei sorrise nuovamente, questa volta con un po' più convinzione.

“Grazie, Mycroft. Non è una cosa così grave, ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo per elaborarla.” disse lei con sufficienza, cercando di non sembrare disperata. “Il mio fidanzato mi ha lasciato.”

“ _Oh_.” esclamò lui sinceramente sorpreso. “Non sapevo che avessi una relazione. Questo mi fa sentire in colpa per le volte in cui ti ho convocato in piena notte.”

“Oh, no, non devi. Ci vedevamo molto poco. Lui lavora in Africa con Medici Senza Frontiere. Non lo vedevo da mesi e ieri è venuto da me all'improvviso.” spiegò lei osservando le proprie mani. “Voleva dirmi di persona che mi lasciava. Si è innamorato di una sua collega. E, ci ha tenuto a precisare, mi è stato infedele solo negli ultimi due mesi.”

“Non mi sembra un gran gentiluomo, forse è meglio che tu lo abbia perso.”

“Sì, lo dice sempre anche mia madre. Certi uomini è meglio perderli che trovarli.” commentò lei con una risatina nervosa. “Ed è anche rimasto stupito quando gli ho detto che io non l'ho mai tradito. Non mi ha creduto. Pensava che da tempo avessi una relazione...  _con te_.”

Mycroft sussultò. Non che la cosa lo sorprendesse, sapeva che tutto il Governo spettegolava su cosa potesse esserci tra lui e la sua bella assistente, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che questa voce potesse prendere piede anche all'esterno.

“Ovviamente, lui non sa chi tu sia realmente. Per lui sei solo un uomo senza volto. E in questo caso sei stato l'inconsapevole capro espiatorio. Aveva bisogno di difendere la sua posizione attaccandomi e lo ha fatto nel più meschino dei modi. Non era un bravo ragazzo, in fondo.”

“Mi dispiace, Anthea.” disse lui con comprensione, rivolgendole un sorriso affettuoso.

“A me no, è meglio così, ma mi sento una stupida per non aver capito prima che tipo fosse.”

Mycroft si alzò in piedi e la raggiunse, posandole una mano sulla spalla.

“Tu non sei stupida. Sei una delle persone più intelligenti che conosco. Quell'uomo non si rende conto del tesoro che ha buttato via.”

“Grazie, Mycroft.” disse lei alzandosi in piedi e guardandolo negli occhi per qualche secondo. “Ora è meglio che torni a lavoro.”

Lui la guardò camminare verso la porta, ma la fermò prima che uscisse.

“Anthea, se lo desideri... Io potrei anche farlo eliminare. Come sai, mi basta una telefonata per trovare un killer senza scrupoli.”*

Lei rise, divertita e commossa, perché sapeva che lui non stava affatto scherzando.

“Grazie,  _Sir,_  ma non credo sia necessario.”

I due si scambiarono un cenno con il capo e lei uscì chiudendo la porta.

Mycroft Holmes tornò alla sua scrivania e, senza pensarci due volte, prese il telefono e ordinò subito un'indagine approfondita su quel medico così villano. Forse non lo avrebbe fatto uccidere, ma poteva rendere la sua vita un vero inferno.

 

 

*cit. Love Actually, film che adoro. Battuta del Primo Ministro Hugh Grant. :)


	7. E/bis - Endorphin

**E - Endorphin**

 

I capelli scuri della donna erano sparpagliati, in parte sul suo viso, in parte sul petto di lui. Riusciva a sentire il battito del cuore di lei andare a tempo con il proprio e il suo respiro caldo solleticargli la pelle. Percepiva il proprio sangue scorrere in ogni parte di sé e una piacevole sensazione di rilassamento e arrendevolezza lo stava travolgendo.

_Endorfine, naturalmente._

“Dovremmo alzarci da questo letto, prima o poi.” esordì lei con la voce ancora impastata dal piacere che l’aveva inondata.

“No.” replicò lui trattenendo un sorriso.

“D'accordo, è lei che comanda, _Sir._ ”

“Non ci alzeremo da questo letto sino a che non sarà strettamente necessario.”

“Allora penso che troveranno i nostri cadaveri qui, perché sinceramente non mi viene in mente nessun motivo strettamente necessario.”

“Mangiare, forse?”

“Mmm... Sopravvalutato.”

Entrambi risero e poi si scambiarono un bacio.

“Sei felice, mia cara?”

“Mai stata più felice.” rispose lei con un sorriso radioso.

“Allora non sei dispiaciuta che ti abbia...  _rapito_?”

“Assolutamente no. Può rapirmi ogni volta che lo desidera,  _Sir._ ”

“Non sembravi impaurita, comunque.”

“Non ne avevo ragione. Non ho mai dubitato del fatto che, se qualcuno mi avesse rapito, il mio capo sarebbe venuto a salvarmi. Mi sbagliavo, forse?”

“No, ovviamente. Potrei scatenare una guerra per te.” confessò lui accarezzandole il viso con dolcezza. “Mia Elena.”

“ _Elena?_  Elena era una donna volubile e infedele.”

“Non mi riferivo certo al suo carattere, ma al fatto che per lei è stata fatta una guerra. E, naturalmente, che era bellissima.”

“E tu saresti l'uomo che scatena la guerra per riavermi... o l'uomo che mi ha rapito?”

“A quanto pare, entrambi.”

A interrompere le loro risate fu lo squillo del telefono. I due si guardarono per un secondo con rassegnazione. Potevano anche scherzare sul fatto che niente avrebbe potuto strapparli da quel letto, ma la realtà dei fatti era che avevano delle responsabilità che non potevano essere ignorate.

Mycroft sospirò e si allungò sino al comodino per afferrare il telefono.

“Mio fratello.”

“Credi che sia una questione di vita o di morte?”

“Purtroppo con lui non si può mai sapere.” Replicò lui con tono esasperato prima di premere il tasto di risposta. “Spero per te che sia qualcosa di davvero grave.”

Anthea sorrise mentre cominciava a sentire la voce bassa del più giovane degli Holmes all’altro capo del telefono.

“Fratellino, la mia vita non ruota attorno a te e ai favori che posso farti.” Disse Mycroft Holmes con tono seccato. “Vedrò cosa posso fare, ma non posso garantirti nulla.” Continuò mentre con la mano libera accarezzava i capelli della sua assistente personale placidamente stesa su di lui. “In questo momento non sei il primo dei miei pensieri.” Aggiunse mentre tratteneva un sorriso. “Sherlock, non ti riguarda.” Disse infine chiudendo la conversazione.

“Che cosa voleva?”

“Qualcosa sull’accesso in una base militare. Niente di importante. O almeno non lo è in questo momento.”

“Che cosa non lo riguarda?”

“Mi ha chiesto come mai non fossi teso e rigido come sempre.” Spiegò lui con un sorriso divertito prima di baciare la sua donna sulle labbra.

“Beh, a questo possiamo porre rimedio...” rispose lei con malizia mentre iniziava a massaggiarlo sensualmente.

 


	8. F - Fire

**F - Fire**

 

La prima volta che si erano toccati, era stato per stringersi la mano.

La seconda volta fu perché lei gli sfiorò il viso aiutandolo a infilare il cappotto.

La terza fu quando si scambiarono un bacio sulla guancia per augurarsi Buon Natale.

Dopo di allora, i loro contatti casuali diventarono sempre più frequenti, sino a diventare normali.

Lei gli sfiorava la mano quando gli porgeva la tazza di tea.

Le loro ginocchia si incontravano sotto un tavolo a una riunione.

Lui le posava una mano sulla schiena quando le cedeva il passo tenendole aperta la porta dell’ufficio.

Contatti casuali e banali, insignificanti per chiunque, ma non per loro.

Ogni vicinanza, ogni momento in cui la loro pelle si univa, era l’accendersi di un fuoco che si alimentava giorno dopo giorno. Contatto dopo contatto.

E ora, dopo anni, erano entrambi attenti a non esagerare, perché bastava davvero molto poco per far scoccare un incendio.

  
_Non si gioca con il fuoco_.

 

La mattina era iniziata molto presto con una telefonata dell’ambasciatore bulgaro. Mycroft Holmes aveva imprecato silenziosamente e aveva convocato la sua assistente personale. Mancavano quindici minuti alle sei quando Anthea si era presentata a prenderlo a bordo di una berlina nera con autista.

“Buongiorno,  _Sir_.” Lo aveva salutato non appena seduto in auto porgendogli una gigantesca tazza di caffè.

“Buongiorno, Anthea. Grazie.” Aveva replicato lui sorseggiando immediatamente il caldo liquido nero per avere un po’ di sollievo alla stanchezza. “Questi diplomatici dell’est dovrebbero adeguarsi al nostro fuso orario.”

“Mi spiace non essere riuscita a intercettarlo prima io. Avrei cercato una scusa per evitarle la sveglia all’alba.”

“Non importa. Sopravvivrò.” Replicò lui facendo spallucce. “E tu, mia cara? Quante ore hai dormito stanotte?”

“Un numero sufficiente.”

“Ieri hai lasciato l’ufficio dopo la mezzanotte.”

“Non potevo andare a casa sino a che non avessi finito. Ho sistemato le bozze per il suo discorso di oggi pomeriggio. Inoltre, ho preparato le dispense per i diplomatici presenti e ho finito le ricerche approfondite su ognuno di loro e le ho inviate alla sua posta elettronica.”

“Mia cara, non voglio che ti stanchi così.”

“Non torno a casa sino a che non ho finito, è una questione di principio.”

Lui sospirò e alzò una mano per accarezzare quella di lei, ma poi ci ripensò e la appoggiò nuovamente sul proprio ginocchio.

“Non so cosa farei senza di te. Sei la mia salvezza.”

A quel punto fu la mano di lei ad alzarsi e a posizionarsi su quella di lui. Mycroft Holmes si diede del vigliacco visto che lei aveva osato quello che lui non aveva trovato il coraggio di tentare. E, naturalmente, deglutì notando la morbidezza di quella pelle liscia e profumata.

Erano le sei del mattino, pioveva e c’erano circa quattro o cinque gradi, ma in quella macchina stava esplodendo un piccolo incendio.

“Puoi sempre contare su di me, Mycroft. A qualsiasi ora del giorno… o della notte.” Disse lei mentre i suoi grandi occhi si incontravano con quelli di lui.

“Sai che cerco il più possibile di non disturbarti fuori dall’orario di lavoro.”

“Lo so, e lo apprezzo molto. Tuttavia, se serve, devi solo chiamare.”

L’uomo cominciò a sentire il caldo avvolgerlo come in una fornace. L’incendio aumentava.

Semplicemente annuì e sospirò quando si rese conto che erano già arrivati all’ambasciata bulgara.

 

La riunione con il diplomatico si protrasse sino all’ora di pranzo e l’ambasciatore li invitò a trattenersi per mangiare insieme. Mycroft Holmes non amava questi pranzi di lavoro improvvisati e ancor meno amava la cucina balcanica, tuttavia dovette far buon viso a cattivo gioco.

Nonostante ormai il discorso lavorativo fosse concluso, spesso il diplomatico cercava di tornare sullo stesso argomento, ma Anthea riusciva a distrarlo con i suoi sorrisi e con le sue domande sulle meraviglie dei Balcani.

Mycroft gliene fu infinitamente grato. A volte aveva bisogno anche solo di qualche minuto per chiudersi nei suoi pensieri.

Quando finalmente il pranzo finì, poterono allontanarsi dopo gli entusiastici saluti e sorrisi del diplomatico, in particolare rivolti ad Anthea.

Il maggiore degli Holmes dovette ammettere che tutte le moine che venivano riservate alla sua assistente personale lo infastidivano. Non era geloso, sapeva che il fascino di Anthea era spesso un’utile arma, semplicemente pensava che l’ambasciatore stesse decisamente esagerando visto che lo scopo del loro incontro era assolutamente professionale.

Risalendo in macchina sentiva una sensazione di disagio allo stomaco.

“Per fortuna ci ha lasciato andare o avremmo fatto tardi. Ha appena due ore per prepararsi al suo meeting.” Gli ricordò Anthea riprendendo in mano suo fedele blackberry.

“Non è un problema.” Replicò lui con un tono forse un tantino troppo gelido.

“C’è qualcosa che non va,  _Sir_?”

“Sono solo stanco.” Mentì lui voltandosi a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

“E che altro?” chiese lei con un sorriso. “So riconoscere la differenza tra la sua rabbia e la sua stanchezza. Ecco perché sono brava nel mio lavoro. Immagino che dipenda dall’ambasciatore.”

Lui sospirò, a quanto pareva era inutile nascondere qualcosa ad Anthea.

“Ho trovato fastidiosa la sua mancanza di professionalità. Era un incontro di lavoro, dopotutto.”

“Forse cercava di smorzare la tensione. Ogni tanto dovresti farlo anche tu..”

Mycroft si voltò a guardarla stupito.

“ _Come, prego?”_  


“Intendo dire che dovresti trovare dei modi per rilassarti. Ogni tanto lasciati andare. Ti farebbe bene.”

“Io non… Io sto bene.”

“Non stai bene. Sei così rigido…”

Prima che lui potesse fermarla, la donna si avvicinò a lui e gli mise le mani sulle spalle, tastandone i muscoli.

A causa del fatto che erano in macchina, era stata costretta a posizionarsi di fronte a lui, praticamente fra le sue braccia.

“Anthea…”

“Hai i muscoli molto tesi. Permettimi di prenotarti dei massaggi rilassanti, ti faranno bene.”

“Io non credo…”

Una fermata brusca dell’auto lo bloccò e fece finire la sua assistente completamente addosso a lui.

“Tutto bene, mia cara?”

“Sì, mi spiace, Mycroft.” Replicò lei imbarazzata.

Il fiato caldo di lei gli solleticava la pelle e provava l’insano e disperato desiderio di assaggiare quelle labbra morbide.

L’incendio era ormai senza controllo e lo avrebbe bruciato senza pietà se non fosse stata lei e riprendere in mano le redini della situazione allontanandosi da lui.

“Le prenoto quei massaggi,  _Sir_. Me ne sarà grato.” disse tornando al tono professionale.

Mycroft rimase senza fiato mentre la guardava sedersi nuovamente accanto a lui riprendendo a scrivere sul suo blackberry. Si maledì per non essere in grado di controllarsi meglio. Se non fosse stato per Anthea, l’avrebbe attirata a sé per baciarla e farla sua proprio sul sedile di quell’auto.

Decisamente si sarebbe bruciato con le proprie mani.

Perché un uomo come lui non poteva cedere a degli impulsi in quella maniera. Né poteva dare per scontato che una donna giovane, bella e intelligente come Anthea potesse gradire simili attenzioni. Rischiava di rovinare la loro collaborazione e di dover coprire uno scandalo. La sua leggendaria prudenza sarebbe andata a farsi friggere.

Se, invece, avesse avuto la certezza che lei potesse essere in qualche maniera interessata a lui, le cose potevano andare diversamente. Avrebbe potuto gestire la faccenda con le dovute precauzioni. Avrebbe potuto avere il controllo.

Certo, questa possibilità era piuttosto remota. Sapeva che Anthea gli era affezionata, ma dubitava che provasse un interesse maggiore nei suoi confronti. Era quasi certo di essere lui l’unico a bruciare di desiderio.

Forse era arrivato il momento di averne la conferma, o avrebbe finito per perdere la ragione.

 

“Complimenti per il suo discorso,  _Sir_.” Si congratulò Anthea una volta rientrati in ufficio. “E il meeting mi sembra essere andato alla perfezione.”

“Non sarebbe stato lo stesso senza la tua collaborazione, mia cara.” Replicò lui con un sorriso.

“Ho solo fatto il mio lavoro.” Minimizzò lei arrossendo leggermente.

Mycroft lo prese come un incoraggiamento e si avvicinò, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lei.

“Non essere modesta. Sei eccezionale.”

“Sono solo un riflesso dell’uomo brillante e meraviglioso per cui lavoro.”

Calò un silenzio imbarazzato fra loro mentre lei cercava di guardare ovunque tranne che negli occhi del suo capo.

“E io non sarei quello che sono se non avessi una donna fantastica che mi supporta dietro le quinte.” Aggiunse lui osservando la reazione di lei.

Vide il rossore diffondersi e le sue pulsazioni aumentare, il respiro accelerava. Forse, c’era una possibilità che anche lei lo desiderasse.

“Sei molto preziosa per me, mia cara.” Dichiarò accarezzandole leggermente una guancia.

Le labbra di Anthea si schiusero e poteva notare il petto di lei alzarsi più rapidamente.

“ _Sir_ , mi fa piacere sentirglielo dire… Lei sa quanto io tenga a… Il mio lavoro.”

Mycroft trattenne un sorriso malizioso e poi si allontanò da lei, con in mente un chiaro piano da seguire.

“Prenditi il resto della serata libera, mia cara. Te lo sei meritato.”

“Grazie,  _Sir_.” Disse lei annuendo prima di uscire dall’ufficio.

L’uomo, ormai solo, sospirò. Non era l’unico a sentire il fuoco lambirgli la pelle. Per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare, la sua Anthea lo desiderava allo stesso modo. Forse, addirittura, provava dei sentimenti profondi per lui, ma non voleva illudersi in tal senso.

Avrebbe trovato il modo di controllare l’incendio che, a giudicare dal modo in cui sentiva l’elettricità scorrere fra loro, sarebbe esploso molto presto.

A volte gli incendi non possono essere domati, ma possono essere circoscritti per evitare di bruciarsi. Ed era proprio questa la sua intenzione.

 


	9. F/bis - Faith

 

 

**F - Faith**

 

 

 

“ _All lives end. All hearts are broken.”_

 

 

 

“ _Faith._

“ _È grazioso, ma...”_

“ _Deve essere Faith. È il nome giusto per la nostra bambina.” aveva insistito lei con tono deciso. “Significa fiducia, speranza, amore incondizionato.”_

“ _Come desideri, mia cara.”_

 

 

 

 

L'uomo era seduto a tavola leggendo un quotidiano quando la giovane donna lo raggiunse e, dopo avergli dato un bacio sulla guancia, si sedette a fare colazione.

“Quella non è la tua divisa, Faith. Quindi, non hai intenzione di andare a scuola neanche oggi?”

“No, papà. Ottima deduzione.”

“Sai, non pago una retta a cinque zeri per farti stare a casa a perdere tempo.”

“Non perdo tempo. Anzi, lo ottimizzo. Ormai ne so più dei miei insegnanti, preferisco dedicarmi a qualcosa di più utile e costruttivo. Oggi, per esempio, imparerò il giapponese.”

“Come sai, sono favorevole a questa tua passione per le lingue straniere, ma vorrei anche vederti diplomata.”

“Non temere.”

“Come intendi procedere con lo studio di questa nuova lingua?”

“Ho preso un paio di libri in biblioteca. Entro un paio d'ore al massimo avrò assimilato la teoria e nel pomeriggio farò un po' di pratica con Jin.”

“Jin? Jin Nakato? Il figlio dell'ambasciatore Nakato?”

“Sì, si è gentilmente offerto di aiutarmi.”

“Si è offerto... O lo hai sedotto con i tuoi sorrisi?”

“Papà! Per chi mi hai preso?”

“Per una Holmes e degna figlia di tua madre.”

“Lo prendo come un complimento.”

L'uomo scosse la testa e sorrise. Era davvero orgoglioso di come la sua bambina stesse diventando una donna brillante, ma questo lo rendeva anche piuttosto triste.

“Va bene, vedi solo di non causare incidenti diplomatici, d'accordo?” disse mentre si alzava da tavola per andare a rinchiudersi nel suo ufficio.

“Agli ordini, papà!” replicò la ragazza con un ironico saluto militare.

 

Mycroft entrò nella stanza e si sedette alla scrivania. Con un tuffo al cuore, afferrò la cornice che teneva accanto. Lo ritraeva quindici anni più giovane, il giorno del suo matrimonio. Uno dei giorni più belli della sua vita assieme a quello in cui aveva capito di essere riamato da sua moglie e a quello in cui era nata la loro bambina.

Quella foto rappresentava una delle sue più grandi gioie ma era anche motivo di infinita tristezza, perché sua moglie non era più accanto a lui.

E ogni giorno, quando guardava Faith, riconosceva in lei i tratti della donna straordinaria che era sua madre. Amava terribilmente sua figlia, ma a volte crescerla da solo era molto dura. Avrebbe voluto avere il consiglio di sua moglie e poterla abbracciare per avere conforto.

Faith, d'altra parte, cercava di sopperire come poteva. Lui era consapevole del fatto che cercasse di essere una figlia modello per renderlo felice, e che gli tenesse nascosto quello che poteva farlo preoccupare. Era dolce e affettuosa, coccolandolo forse più del dovuto. Esattamente come sua madre.

Posò la cornice e ne prese un'altra in mano. La foto risaliva al giorno in cui era nata Faith. Ricordava l'emozione che gli aveva fatto tremare la mano mentre scattava quella foto della neonata tra le braccia di sua madre, in lacrime ma felice.

“Anthea, amore mio...” sussurrò mentre i suoi occhi si facevano lucidi.

Erano passati ormai due anni dalla sua scomparsa, ma il dolore non si affievoliva. Anzi, per certi versi era più acuto e soffocante ogni giorno di più.

Si era innamorato una volta sola nella sua vita ed era stato così fortunato da essere ricambiato. Aveva sposato la migliore donna del mondo che gli aveva donato una figlia splendida. Nonostante il lavoro tendenzialmente pericoloso che svolgeva, era arrivato incolume alla sua età. Era ormai un uomo anziano, ma non aveva tanti rimpianti, se non quello di aver aspettato troppo per dichiararsi ad Anthea. Quanti anni sprecati... Se solo avesse saputo che il loro tempo insieme era limitato, forse si sarebbe comportato diversamente. Forse l'avrebbe sposata il giorno stesso in cui lei aveva varcato la porta del suo ufficio.

Sorrise a quel pensiero. Sarebbe sembrato decisamente folle, ma non poteva negare di averla amata da quel primo giorno.

Rimise a posto anche la seconda cornice e sospirò. Non credeva nell'aldilà, non aveva idee così illogiche, ma a questo punto ci sperava. Voleva rivederla. Riabbracciarla, baciarla e stringerla a sé. Voleva sentire ancora il suo profumo e le mani di lei che gli scompigliavano i capelli ormai radi.

Non si è più gli stessi quando si perde l'amore della propria vita. Si comincia persino a credere in cose che sino ad allora si erano considerate stupide, inutili, illogiche.

Si comincia ad avere _fede_.


	10. G - Geography

 

**G - Geography**

 

“Stiamo per atterrare, _Sir_.” Annunciò la delicata voce di Anthea risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri.

“Oh, bene.” Rispose con un sospiro.

Era la terza tappa del suo giro per il mondo per il periodico incontro con i capi dei servizi segreti delle più importanti nazioni del mondo. Ed evidentemente stava invecchiando, perché era già stanchissimo.

“Come è il tempo a Oslo?”

“Stoccolma, _Sir._ ” Lo corresse la donna con un sorriso. “Ci sono dieci gradi ed è una splendida mattina.”

“Mia cara, ti prego, fai in modo che abbia qualche ora per riposarmi prima di cena. Sono esausto.”

“Certo, _Sir_. Vuole che le prenoti qualcuno dei servizi dell’hotel? Magari un massaggio?”

“No, grazie. Vorrei solo il servizio in camera ma purtroppo non posso evitare quella cena…”

“ _Sir_ , se lei volesse potrei trovare una qualche valida scusa…”

“No, Anthea. Va bene così. È il mio dovere.”

“Come preferisce, _Sir_.” Replicò lei annuendo e sganciando la cintura di sicurezza.

Mycroft la imitò e poco dopo scesero dall’aereo privato.

 

“Trovo impossibile pensare con questo caldo. Mi pare assurdo che una popolazione possa prosperare con questo clima.”

“Non sia così negativo, _Sir_. È solo stanco perché siamo alla settima tappa del suo viaggio, ma le assicuro che Madrid è una splendida città e il clima è accettabile.”

“Ti prego, dimmi che la prossima tappa sarà un luogo fresco.”  
“Mi spiace, _Sir_. Domani siamo attesi a Roma.”

L’uomo imprecò silenziosamente. Non ne poteva più. Era l’ultima volta che organizzava uno di quegli stupidi tour per il mondo.

“Sono davvero stufo.”

“ _Sir_ , se vuole posso dire che non si sente bene e che salta la cena.”  
“No, la prenderebbero come un sintomo di debolezza.”

La donna gli strinse leggermente il braccio, attirando la sua attenzione.

“Posso inventare qualche altra scusa, _Sir_.”

“Per esempio?”

“Posso dire che è in mia compagnia.”

“Cosa…” iniziò bloccandosi immediatamente.

Ma certo. Aveva sentito i commenti che tutti avevano fatto alla vista di Anthea. Pensavano fosse la sua amante.

“Anthea, non credo che…”

“ _Sir,_ lo pensano già. Sfruttiamo la loro stupidità.”

“Non voglio che pensino qualcosa del genere di te.”

“A me non importa, _Sir._ ” Replicò lei con un sorriso comprensivo. “E lei ha davvero bisogno di riposare.”

“Non a questo prezzo, mia cara.”

 

“Spero gradisca il fatto che stavolta siamo in una città del nord, _Sir_.”

“Sì, anche se Mosca non è esattamente la mia preferita.” Sbuffò l’uomo mentre salivano sull’auto che li aveva attesi all’aeroporto. “Ma per fortuna questa è l’ultima tappa del nostro viaggio.”

“A me non è dispiaciuto vedere tutte queste belle città, ma ovviamente non sono stata sotto pressione come lei.”

“Non dire sciocchezze, Anthea. Anche tu sei stata costantemente impegnata e so che sei molto stanca.”

“Sì, ma lo rifarei. È stato incredibilmente istruttivo e piacevole.”

“Una volta la pensavo come te. Ora però sono vecchio…”

“Lei non è vecchio, _Sir._ ”

Lui sorrise e strinse la mano della ragazza nella sua. La sua dolce Anthea aveva sempre una parola d’affetto per lui.

“Io mi sento come se avessi cento anni.”

“Sa perché, _Sir_? Perché lei non si prende mai una vacanza. Perché non posticipiamo il ritorno a Londra e restiamo qui per qualche giorno? Solo il tempo di riposarci e rilassarci.”

“Sai che non è possibile, mia cara.”

“Certo che lo è. Dipende solo da lei.”

“Mi dispiace, mia cara. So che vorresti una pausa e ti prometto che ne avrai una appena rientreremo a Londra.”

“No, Mycroft.” obbiettò lei con tono autoritario e informale. “Non è per me, ma per te. Io posso fare altri dieci viaggi, ma tu hai bisogno di fermarti.”

L'uomo non le aveva risposto, aveva solo stretto le labbra con aria imbarazzata e poi si era voltato dall'altra parte.

 

La cena si era finalmente conclusa e Mycroft e Anthea salirono sull'ascensore dell'hotel che li avrebbe portati alle loro suite all'ultimo piano.

“Il volo di domani per tornare a Londra è fissato per mezzogiorno, _Sir._ ” annunciò Anthea mentre raggiungevano la porta della suite.

“Pensavo fosse alle sei, come le altre volte.”

“No, _Sir._ Non questa volta. Avrete mezza giornata di pausa. Ordini del dottore.” lo informò lei con ironia.

“Ho degli appuntamenti a Londra domani mattina.”

“Spostati.” replicò la ragazza con un sorriso mentre sventolava il suo blackberry. “Non si preoccupi, so che sono importanti quindi ho trovato il modo di fissarli nuovamente il prima possibile.”

“Ma...”  
“Niente più _Ma, Sir._ Domani si alzi un po' più tardi, faccia una buona colazione, magari anche un lungo bagno caldo. Non pensi al lavoro per qualche ora. Tornerà a Londra pieno di energie, glielo prometto.”

Mycroft Holmes rimase a fissare negli occhi la propria assistente e aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma proprio non sapeva cosa dire. Strinse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo sentendosi in imbarazzo.

“Grazie, mia cara.” disse infine.

“Di nulla, _Sir._ ”

La ragazza sorrise e poi si allontanò verso la porta accanto.

“Aspetta, Anthea.” la richiamò il suo capo. “Vuoi farmi compagnia per un drink?”

“Volentieri, _Sir._ ”

Entrarono nella suite e si diressero verso il mobile bar posto nel salottino. Mycroft aveva intenzione di occuparsi dei drink ma lei lo precedette, posandogli una mano sul braccio per fermarlo.

“Ci penso io, _Sir_. Si sieda e si rilassi.”

Lui annuì e si sedette. Osservò la sua assistente togliersi gli alti tacchi, rimanendo con indosso solo il suo tubino nero e dirigersi all'armadio dei liquori.

Era bella, estremamente bella. E si preoccupava per lui sinceramente. Nessuno si preoccupava mai per lui. Santo cielo, nemmeno sua madre ormai lo faceva più. Tutti pensavano che, essendo lui un uomo potente e autoritario, non ce ne fosse bisogno. Dopotutto, lui era l'uomo di ghiaccio, perché preoccuparsene?

Solo Anthea capiva come era veramente. Solo lei si rendeva conto di quanto, a volte, avesse bisogno di essere coccolato. Era strano per lui pensare a qualcosa del genere e decisamente _coccolare_ non rientrava nel suo dizionario abituale. Ma quando pensava alla cura e alle attenzioni che lei gli riservava... _coccole_ era l'unica parola che gli veniva in mente. Nonostante ciò, lei riusciva a non farglielo pesare. Non lo trattava come un bambino viziato o come un vecchio bisognoso di cure e di accondiscendenza. E l'avrebbe sempre amata per questo.

“Ecco. Whisky con ghiaccio per lei, _Sir._ ” disse lei porgendogli un bicchiere con del liquore ambrato e sedendoglisi di fronte.

“E tu cosa bevi, mia cara?” chiese lui notando il liquido trasparente nel bicchiere di lei.

“Solo acqua tonica.”

“Oh... Così mi fai sentire un vecchio alcolizzato.” scherzò lui alzando il proprio bicchiere.

“Lei non è un alcolizzato. Né tanto meno vecchio. Come devo dirglielo?”replicò lei con tono dolce e rassicurante. “Comunque, preferisco non bere alcol. Il vino della cena era già fin troppo per me.”

I due rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, sorseggiando dai propri bicchieri.

“Dovresti smetterla di lusingarmi dicendo che non sono vecchio. So bene che abbiamo più di una decade di differenza.”

“E allora?”

“Pensavo che la tua generazione considerasse vecchio chiunque sia più vecchio di almeno cinque anni.”

“Può darsi, ma io non sono come gli altri della mia generazione.”

Di questo ne era certo. Anthea era unica.

“Io non la trovo vecchio,” aggiunse lei poco dopo con lo sguardo perso nel proprio bicchiere, “io la trovo affascinante. Saggio, colto, gentile, brillante. Non ci sono altri uomini come lei, là fuori.”

Mycroft deglutì. La sua Anthea lo considerava davvero così speciale?

“Ci sono stati e ci saranno altri come me, mia cara. Non sono certo, invece, che ci siano molte donne come te.”

“ _Sir,_ io...” disse la donna alzandosi e facendo qualche passo nella sua direzione. “Posso parlare liberamente?”

Lo sguardo di lei era serio e brillava di una luce incredibile. Per un attimo questo lo spaventò, ma poi si fece coraggio.

“Certo, mia cara.”

“Mycroft, potresti considerare... Cioè, potresti tener conto che...” balbettò lei arrossendo. “Io sono molto attratta da te... In realtà, penso di amarti.”

Calò il silenzio fra loro. Anthea lo guardava con aspettativa, trattenendo il fiato. Mycroft riusciva solo a sentire il battito furioso del proprio cuore. Incredulo, si alzò in piedi e la raggiunse fermandosi a soli pochi centimetri da lei.

“Mia cara...”

“No, ti prego. So che non è possibile.” lo interruppe lei immediatamente. “Voglio solo che tu sappia che io sarò sempre qui per te. Mi occuperò sempre di te e ti amerò sempre. E se, un domani, dovessi provare lo stesso nei miei confronti e volessi invitarmi a cena fuori o altrove, io accetterei. Accetterei qualunque cosa per te.”

Calò nuovamente un pesante silenzio mentre gli occhi grigi di lui si specchiavano in quelli chiari di lei. Quasi senza pensare, lui fece un altro passo, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lei.

“Perché pensi che sia impossibile?”

“Non lo è?” replicò lei con una risata triste.

“Niente è impossibile per me, mia cara.” rispose lui sistemandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio in un gesto molto intimo che la fece sussultare per la sorpresa.

“Ma io credevo che...”

Lui non le permise di proseguire. Si chinò su di lei e la baciò, trattenendola con una mano sulla nuca. Anthea rispose al bacio con entusiasmo e presto entrambi si trovarono senza fiato.

“Quindi, non dobbiamo alzarci presto, domattina.” sussurrò all'orecchio di lei con malizia.

“No, _Sir._ ” replicò lei con una risatina.

“Bene, allora. Perché prima di rientrare a Londra vorrei conoscere ogni singola parte di te. _Intimamente._ ”

Distinse chiaramente come, a causa delle sue parole, Anthea si ritrovò con la gola arsa.

“Abbiamo circa dodici ore, _Sir._ Crede che possano bastarle?”

“Nella metà del tempo posso memorizzare ogni piega o neo sulla tua pelle e replicarle a memoria come in una mappa.”

“Non ha bisogno di una mappa con me, _Sir._ ”

“Non dico di averne bisogno, ma potrei facilmente crearne una.” dichiarò lui con sguardo furbo. “Potrei riportarvi ogni tua singola zona erogena, numerandole dalla più lieve alla più intensa.” mormorò al suo orecchio con voce rauca e la sentì chiaramente rabbrividire fra le sue braccia.

“La sfido a farlo, _Sir._ ” replicò lei con un sorriso.

Lui la baciò nuovamente e poi la sollevò portandola nella camera accanto e posandola nel letto.

“Pensavo ormai mi conoscessi abbastanza bene da sapere che è meglio non sfidarmi.”

“Infatti, _Sir_.”

Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e poi Mycroft iniziò lentamente a sfilarle il vestito.

 


	11. G/bis - Girl

  
**G - Girl**   


 

 

“Siamo pronti per l'appuntamento delle cinque, _Sir._ ” annunciò Anthea entrando nell'ufficio.

Mycroft Holmes conservò rapidamente i documenti su cui stava lavorando, afferrò il suo cappotto e l'ombrello e la seguì immediatamente.

Pochi minuti dopo, quando finalmente erano entrambi seduti all'interno della berlina scura, lui alzò una mano e la posò sul ventre rigonfio di lei, con dolcezza.

Lei sorrise e poi si sporse su di lui, appoggiando il capo sulla sua spalla.

“Mi sembri stanca, mia cara.”

“Sono solo nervosa. Sono stata in ansia per questo appuntamento per tutta la settimana.”

“Non dovresti preoccupartene.”

“Non posso evitarlo.”

La creatura all'interno del grembo di lei iniziò a scalciare e Mycroft allontanò la mano sorpreso, ma quella di lei, adornata da una pesante fede nuziale, lo costrinse a rimetterla nello stesso punto.

“Non penso di piacergli.”

“Non essere sciocco. Scalcia perché è felice.” lo corresse con un sorriso affettuoso.

 

 Anthea era distesa nel lettino e Mycroft le era seduto accanto tenendole la mano per infonderle coraggio, mentre la Dottoressa Ryan stava procedendo con l'ecografia.

“Ecco, questa è la testa.” disse indicando il monitor su cui apparivano delle macchie grigie in movimento. “Queste sono le braccia, le gambe, e... Siete pronti a sapere il sesso?”

“Sì, la prego.” rispose Anthea dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo complice con suo marito.

“Bene, è un piacere informarvi che è una femmina.”

“Una femmina?” chiese ancora portando la mano libera alla bocca, commossa. “Ne è certa?”

“Sì, non c'è nulla che faccia pensare a un maschio, vede? L'ecografia è chiarissima.”

“Quindi, avremo una bambina...” ripeté la futura madre in lacrime.

“Immagino vogliate il dvd dell'ecografia, giusto?”

“Sì, la prego.” annuì ancora Anthea.

La Dottoressa Ryan si allontanò, lasciandoli soli per qualche minuto.

Mycroft era rimasto in silenzio, continuando a osservare il monitor senza dire una parola. Stavano per avere una bambina. _Sua figlia. Una piccola Holmes._

Sua madre ne sarebbe stata entusiasta. Aveva sempre desiderato avere una figlia, ma le sue preghiere non erano state esaudite. Ora avrebbe avuto una nipotina da viziare e coccolare. Non sapeva il perché ma, l'idea di sua madre che cullava sua figlia, in qualche modo lo emozionava. Se fosse stato un uomo diverso, forse avrebbe pianto.

“Myc, ti senti bene?” domandò sua moglie notando il suo sguardo.

“Sì, io... Non pensavo... Non avevo nemmeno considerato che potesse essere una femmina.” balbettò con voce tremante.

“Beh, c'era il cinquanta per cento di possibilità, dopotutto.”

“Eppure non ci sono molte donne Holmes, te lo assicuro.”

“Allora, è il nostro piccolo miracolo.” commentò la donna con un sorriso. “Sei felice?”  
“Oh, mia cara.” replicò lui baciandole la fronte. “Non potrei esserlo di più.”

 


	12. H - History

**H – History**

 

 

Mycroft era sempre stato molto timido e non aveva mai avuto molto successo con le donne.

Aveva dato il primo bacio al liceo, a Eleanor, una ragazza più grande che aveva chiesto il suo aiuto per prepararsi agli esami. Dopo aver passato alcune settimane a stretto contatto con lei, l'ultima sera, Eleanor lo aveva ripagato baciandolo. Dopo un momento di esitazione, lui aveva ricambiato con entusiasmo, e avevano passato più di un'ora a pomiciare in un angolo appartato della biblioteca.

Il giorno seguente, dopo l'esame, lui era andato a congratularsi con lei e le aveva domandato di diventare la sua ragazza, ma lei lo aveva guardato come se fosse pazzo. Con una risata crudele si era allontanata da lui e si era diretta verso un gruppo di ragazzi più grandi e atletici di lui.

Il giovane Mycroft era rimasto a guardarla apparentemente impassibile, ma dentro aveva sentito una parte del suo cuore spaccarsi.

La prima volta che aveva fatto sesso non era andata meglio.

Era all'ultimo anno dell'università e si era ritrovato coinvolto in una stupida festa. Stava andando via quando aveva riconosciuto Gwen, una compagna di corso, ubriaca e che faticava a stare in piedi. Ripensando alle parole di suo padre che lo invitavano sempre a comportarsi galantemente con le signore, l'aveva aiutata a rialzarsi e l'aveva riaccompagnata alla sua stanza.

Una volta assicuratosi che fosse al sicuro, stava per andarsene quando lei, improvvisamente risvegliata dal suo torpore, lo aveva attirato all'interno della stanza e lo aveva trascinato a letto.

Non avrebbe voluto approfittare di una situazione simile, ma lei non faceva che baciarlo e mettergli le mani dappertutto, e presto il suo autocontrollo cedette alla forza dei suoi ormoni.

Purtroppo, la mattina dopo dovette affrontarne le conseguenze. Gwen non fu scortese, ma lo guardò con imbarazzo, chiaramente pentita per aver passato la notte con lui. Cercò comunque di farlo sentire a suo agio offrendogli una tazza di tea. Mycroft rifiutò, capiva quando non era desiderato, e se ne andò dopo un breve saluto.

Da adulto, le cose non erano migliorate molto.

Non aveva avuto molte relazioni. Non particolarmente bello e con le sue manie di controllo e la sua attitudine a far risaltare la stupidità altrui, era considerato scontroso e snob.

Durante i primi tempi che aveva lavorato sul campo per il Governo Britannico, era stato intimo con qualche collega, ma non c'era mai stato niente più del mero rapporto fisico. Banale lussuria per sfogare l'adrenalina, per consolarsi o festeggiare di essere ancora vivi.

Nessuna donna sembrava essere interessata a conoscerlo davvero.

E, in seguito, quando era diventato l'uomo più potente della Gran Bretagna, era diventato tutto ancora più squallido. Le donne avevano iniziato a considerarlo, ma solo per il suo ruolo. Era stato subissato di proposte, oscene e non, di donne che desideravano solo far carriera.

Le uniche donne, rare in verità, che si erano interessate sinceramente a lui, invece non desideravano condividere con lui il suo lavoro, e questo era stato un ostacolo insormontabile, dato che era parte di lui.

Alla fine, si era semplicemente rassegnato a rimanere solo. Aveva una carriera invidiabile, non poteva pretendere di avere anche una soddisfacente vita sentimentale. Sarebbe stato troppo.

 

Anthea aveva sempre preferito gli uomini più grandi.

Aveva dato il primo bacio a dodici anni, a Eric, un ragazzo più grande di lei di tre anni, durante una partita di basket. Mentre tutti erano intenti a osservare il gioco, loro si erano quasi scontrati nel corridoio della palestra e, dopo aver riso ed essersi scambiati qualche frase innocua, lui si era chinato su di lei e l'aveva baciata. Con l'entusiasmo di una ragazza sognatrice che non aspettava altro, si era aggrappata a lui, trattenendolo più del dovuto. Sentendo un rumore di passi, si erano separati ed erano scappati via in direzioni opposte.

Quando si erano rivisti, nei giorni seguenti, si erano scambiati sguardi timidi, ma non erano mai più riusciti a incontrarsi da soli. E poi, l'anno scolastico era finito, ed Eric aveva cambiato città. Non lo aveva più rivisto.

La prima volta che aveva fatto sesso aveva sedici anni, con Colin, il suo ragazzo, più grande di lei di due anni.

Si erano appartati con la macchina della madre di lui e avevano fatto l'amore sul sedile posteriore. Colin fu gentile e appassionato, ma era anche lui inesperto e per Anthea non fu esattamente un'esperienza indimenticabile.

Quando, in seguito, andò all'università, ebbe modo di sperimentare al meglio ciò che il sesso poteva offrire, frequentando diversi ragazzi, sempre più grandi di lei. Una volta ebbe anche una relazione con un professore, ma la interruppe quando scoprì che era sposato.

Successivamente, dopo aver iniziato a lavorare per il Governo ed essersi innamorata irrimediabilmente del suo capo, si era limitata a brevi relazioni senza importanza, generalmente di una sola notte, in cui immaginava che fossero altre mani e altre labbra a sfiorarla.

Dato che aveva sempre avuto una predilezione per gli uomini più grandi, innamorarsi di Mycroft Holmes, che oltre a essere più vecchio di lei era anche un uomo brillante e potente, rientrava perfettamente nel suo stile. Purtroppo, però, lui non sembrava voler farsi avanti con lei, pur guardandola di sottecchi quando accavallava le gambe o si inchinava mostrando casualmente la scollatura.

Anthea aveva pensato più volte di prendere in mano la situazione, magari spingerlo sulla poltrona, saltargli addosso e possederlo sino a fargli dimenticare anche come si chiamava, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stata una buona idea. Mycroft Holmes aveva bisogno di avere il controllo, quindi doveva attendere che fosse lui a fare la prima mossa. E, nonostante la pazienza non fosse la sua più grande virtù, aveva deciso di aspettare. Questo però non le impediva di stuzzicarlo di tanto in tanto. Quindi lo faceva ingelosire ogni volta che poteva.

Sapeva che lui riusciva a capire con uno sguardo quando aveva passato la notte con un uomo e dopo, generalmente, si chiudeva in un ostinato mutismo per il resto della giornata sostenendo di aver bisogno di riflettere. Anthea ne era segretamente lusingata e poi, quando gli portava il tea, si assicurava di fargli avere anche qualche dolcetto o un regalino per farlo sentire amato. Voleva che lui capisse che avrebbe potuto averla in qualsiasi momento, sia come amica che come amante, bastava solo chiedere.

 

“Deve essere molto noioso per te, mia cara.”

“A cosa si riferisce,  _Sir?_ ”  
“Assecondare un vecchio brontolone come me.”  
“Lei non è vecchio, _Sir._ ”

“Tu sei solo troppo buona per ammetterlo. Non vuoi umiliarmi.”

“Dovrebbe avere più fiducia in se stesso,  _Sir._ ”

“Se non fossi il tuo capo e se non ricoprissi questo ruolo, la penseresti diversamente.”

“Si sbaglia, _Sir._ ”

“Allora, cosa diresti se ti invitassi fuori a cena? Come mi rifiuteresti gentilmente?”

“Perché dovrei rifiutare?”

“Perché tu non frequenti uomini della mia età.”

“La sorprenderei. E, comunque, stiamo parlando di lei e non degli uomini della sua età in generale.”

“Vuoi dire che accetteresti? Perché?”

“Perché sono anni che aspetto questo invito,  _Sir._ ”

“Se pensi che possa aiutarti a far carriera...”

“Non mi importa della carriera. Non così tanto. Avrei potuto lasciarla per ricoprire posti di responsabilità anni fa, ma non ho voluto. Preferisco restare al suo fianco.”

“Allora forse ti aspetteresti che io...”

“Io non mi aspetto nulla,  _Sir._  Non voglio che nessuno dei due cambi, ma gradirei molto cenare con lei.”

“Allora...”

“Allora la aspetto stasera alle sette,  _Sir.”_  


 


	13. H/bis - (Hot)el

**H – (Hot)el**

 

Mycroft spense la sveglia e si alzò. Fece una rapida doccia e poi, con metodo, iniziò a vestirsi. Con precisione indossò ogni parte del suo tre pezzi, seguendo un ordine che ripeteva impeccabilmente da anni. Aveva abbottonato la camicia e il panciotto e si voltò per prendere la cravatta, ma non era al suo posto.

Si accigliò. Era molto strano.

Anthea la preparava sempre accanto all'abito in modo che lui potesse vestirsi senza quasi notare che erano in un stanza d'hotel e non a casa propria.

Dopo essersi guardato intorno senza successo, decise di raggiungere la sua assistente personale attraverso la porta che divideva le due stanze comunicanti. Stava alzando la mano per bussare, sicuro che l'avrebbe trovata sveglia a quell'ora, quando si rese conto che la porta era aperta. E, attraverso lo spazio creato dalla porta accostata, riusciva a vedere alla perfezione l'immagine di Anthea riflessa nello specchio. Indossava solo della biancheria intima e, con movimenti lenti e calcolati, si stava mettendo una delle calze autoreggenti. Aveva infilato il piede e poi aveva percorso la caviglia elegante, il polpaccio tornito, sino a fermarsi sulla coscia soda. Mycroft era ancora paralizzato da quella immagine sensuale da cui non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, mentre lei iniziava a fare lo stesso con l'altra gamba.

Con un movimento fluido, la vide prendere e indossare una camicetta bianca. Deglutì immaginando di poterla sfiorare delicatamente così come faceva il tessuto... Anthea la abbottonò a metà, facendo in modo da avere una profonda scollatura sul seno. Dopo ciò, indossò la gonna che le aderiva perfettamente ai fianchi, mettendo in risalto il suo perfetto posteriore.

Per un attimo si chiese come fosse possibile che fosse ancora lì immobile, perché nella sua mente l'aveva raggiunta, baciata e trascinata su quel letto almeno un miliardo di volte e in un miliardo di modi diversi. Aveva sempre desiderato spingersi oltre con lei, ma in quel momento gli sembrava quasi vitale. Se solo non si fossero trovati in un hotel all'altro capo del mondo, con la giornata fitta di impegni con importanti dignitari e politici, probabilmente non avrebbe esitato. D'altra parte, però, se fossero stati a Londra, quella situazione non si sarebbe mai presentata e, di conseguenza, non si sarebbe ritrovato in preda a quel cocente desiderio.

Quando la vide indossare i tacchi e camminare attraverso la stanza, si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri e si allontanò immediatamente raggiungendo la postazione precedente, fingendo di cercare la propria cravatta.

Un discreto bussare attirò la sua attenzione.

“Buongiorno, _Sir_. Ecco la sua cravatta.” lo salutò la sua assistente porgendogliela.

“Oh, buongiorno Anthea. Grazie.” replicò lui con tono sorpreso e confuso.

“Ieri ho notato una leggera macchietta e ho provveduto a sistemarla e a farla stirare nuovamente in tempo per questa mattina.”

“Capisco. Ti ringrazio per la tua efficienza.”

“Si figuri, _Sir._ Ha bisogno di altro?”

_Oh, sì, di molto altro._

“No, grazie, mia cara.”

La ragazza sorrise e annuì e poi tornò nella sua stanza. Mycroft sospirò. Non era la giornata giusta per fare pensieri peccaminosi.

 

Anthea rientrò nella sua stanza con un sorriso compiaciuto.

Quando, la sera prima, aveva lasciato la porta comunicante aperta, aveva sperato che lui ne approfittasse per raggiungerla. Aveva passato gran parte della notte in attesa, rigirandosi sotto le coperte con indosso solo un minuscolo e sexy baby doll, invano.

Alla fine, verso le tre del mattino, si era alzata e aveva raggiunto la stanza di Mycroft.

Lui dormiva serenamente, senza neanche immaginare la tempesta ormonale che si agitava dentro di lei. Sospirò, rendendosi conto che forse aveva preteso troppa iniziativa da lui. Anche se era l'uomo più potente della Gran Bretagna, non era particolarmente rapido nel cogliere certe occasioni. Questo lo rendeva incredibilmente tenero, ma era anche piuttosto frustrante.

Guardandosi intorno, notò l'abito in tre pezzi pronto per la mattina dopo e, conoscendo alla perfezione la sua routine, visto che Mycroft le aveva fatto studiare il suo dettagliato programma nella prima settimana in cui aveva lavorato per lui, decise di costringerlo con le buone o le cattive a farsi avanti.

Aveva afferrato la cravatta e l'aveva portata via, tornando nella propria stanza, ma lasciando sempre la porta aperta.

Quella mattina, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, Mycroft aveva iniziato a prepararsi e anche lei. Aveva cronometrato il tempo esatto di cui lui avrebbe avuto bisogno per rendersi conto dell'assenza della cravatta, e poi aveva atteso.

Quando aveva sentito i suoi passi, se pur leggeri, avvicinarsi alla porta comunicante, aveva iniziato a indossare le calze. Sapeva perfettamente che lui poteva vederla dal riflesso del grande specchio che aveva di fronte. E sapeva che non si era mosso per tutto il tempo che aveva impiegato per prepararsi. Sentiva il caldo sguardo famelico di lui percorrerle la pelle e, inevitabilmente, questo la eccitò. Le piaceva che lui la guardasse così. Voleva sentire il suo desiderio, il suo bisogno.

Aveva impiegato più tempo del necessario per vestirsi perché voleva prolungare quella dolce tortura il più a lungo possibile. E poi, al momento giusto, aveva raggiunto con passi lenti la sua camera, dandogli il tempo di allontanarsi dalla porta.

Non era stato facile mantenere il controllo e apparire professionale quando l'unica cosa che voleva era spingerlo su quel letto e fare l'amore con lui almeno per le successive dodici ore. Soprattutto considerato che era perfettamente consapevole del suo sguardo carico di desiderio e di come la sua erezione riempisse il cavallo dei pantaloni. Sarebbe bastato un passo da parte sua per gettarsi fra le sue braccia ma, decisa a mantenere il controllo su se stessa e a far crollare quello di lui, girò sui tacchi e se ne tornò nella sua camera.

Era molto soddisfatta di se stessa, ma ora si sentiva eccitata come non mai e non aveva nemmeno il tempo per una doccia fredda.

 

Passare l'intera mattinata in una grande sala conferenze con i membri del governo di svariati paesi, a parlare di guerre da evitare e disastri diplomatici da coprire, era il suo lavoro e lui lo sapeva fare alla perfezione. Era la sua vita, in effetti.

Quella mattina, però, non era del tutto concentrato. Il ricordo della pelle liscia e del corpo sinuoso di Anthea lo stava ancora tormentando e, come se ciò non bastasse, averla accanto per tutto il tempo, con quel profumo inebriante e quelle lunghe gambe accavallate proprio accanto alle sue, era una tortura. Una deliziosa tortura.

E, ogni volta che lei doveva passargli un documento, una delle sue mani sfiorava quasi casualmente una delle sue cosce, sempre più in alto, ricordandogli come sarebbe stato facile per lui cedere alla tentazione di rendere incredibilmente intimo il loro rapporto.

Inevitabilmente, la sua mente non faceva che immaginare nuovi contesti in cui afferrarla, privarla di ogni vestito e possederla ripetutamente.

Come risultato, quando fu decretata l'interruzione per il pranzo, aveva un'erezione tale che gli era impossibile alzarsi. Cercò di prendere tempo raccogliendo con calma le sue cose, ma anche Anthea sembrava della stessa idea, e presto si ritrovarono soli nella grande sala conferenze.

“Tutto bene, _Sir?_ ” chiese lei senza alzare lo sguardo mentre sistemava i file in ordine cronologico.

“Certo, Anthea.”

“Non mi sembra, _Sir._ ” replicò lei con tono divertito.

Mycroft deglutì, ovviamente la sua efficiente e precisa assistente personale non poteva non aver notato il rigonfiamento dei suoi pantaloni. E, chiaramente, era del tutto consapevole di esserne la causa.

“Lei sa che deve soltanto chiedere, vero _, Sir?_ ”

“ _Come, prego?_ ”

Lei si voltò verso di lui e gli posò nuovamente una mano sulla coscia, più in alto di quanto non avesse fatto prima, sfiorando di proposito la sua erezione, ma senza procedere oltre.

Era un chiaro messaggio, significava che era pienamente consapevole di quanto lui la desiderasse in quel momento, ma anche che preferiva attendere che fosse lui a prendere l'iniziativa.

“Posso farla stare meglio, _Sir._ ”

“Non penso che sarebbe il momento e il luogo giusto.”

“La sala è deserta, sono andati tutti a pranzo. Nessuno noterà se tarderemo cinque minuti.”

“Non penso che sia il caso.”

“Pensa che sia meglio andare al ristorante... _in queste condizioni?_ ”

Mycroft aprì la bocca per replicare, ma si bloccò. Era vero, non poteva andare in giro così. Come minimo avrebbe avuto bisogno di chiudersi in bagno per... _porre rimedio_.

Anthea sorrise alla sua esitazione e, prima che potesse fermarla, con un movimento rapido e fluido, la vide infilarsi sotto il tavolo.

“Anthea, no...” provò a obbiettare ma lei aveva già sganciato il bottone dei suoi pantaloni e stava abbassando la cerniera.

“Shhh... non vorrà che qualcuno ci senta, vero?” lo rimproverò lei con tono malizioso mentre faceva scendere i suoi pantaloni e i suoi boxer il tanto necessario per esporre il suo membro pulsante.

Iniziò ad accarezzarlo con delicatezza e poi, senza preavviso, si chinò e lo prese in bocca.

Mycroft dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per non urlare come una ragazzina. Lo aveva desiderato tante di quelle volte che temeva di essere nel bel mezzo di un meraviglioso sogno erotico, ma era certo che fosse reale. Poteva sentire la calda bocca di lei avvolgerlo e succhiare mentre la sua lingua disegnava scie di piacere sulla sua punta. Nel frattempo, le mani di lei si erano posizionate alla base della sua asta e massaggiavano i suoi testicoli.

Non avrebbe resistito a lungo. Per troppo tempo aveva represso i suoi bisogni e ora era troppo debole per opporsi a tutto ciò.

Quando le mani e la bocca di Anthea invertirono le posizioni, gemette. Quella donna era in grado di farlo uscire completamente fuori di senno.

“Oh, mia cara...”

Lei sorrise, soffiando il suo fiato caldo sul suo membro e poi lo prese nuovamente in bocca, iniziando a succhiare con forza, senza interrompersi neanche quando un furioso orgasmo lo travolse.

Reclinò la testa all'indietro, sentendosi soddisfatto ed esausto. Era stato incredibile.

Anthea sistemò nuovamente i boxer e i pantaloni di lui e riemerse da sotto il tavolo, riordinandosi i capelli e la gonna spiegazzata. Poi, con aria professionale, afferrò i suoi fascicoli e si voltò verso di lui.

“Credo che dovremmo andare, _Sir._ ”

Mycroft non poté fare a meno che annuire. A quanto pareva quel giorno non aveva alcun potere decisionale.

 

Stavano rientrando nelle loro suite per cambiarsi in vista della cena, quando Mycroft la fermò.

“Ho bisogno di parlarti, mia cara.” la invitò facendo un gesto verso la propria porta.

Anthea sorrise e annuì. Sapeva che lui l'avrebbe sgridata per quello che era successo poche ore prima in sala conferenze, ma sperava che gli fosse piaciuto tanto da voler proseguire il discorso.

In realtà non era quello che aveva intenzione di fare in principio, ma non aveva proprio resistito alla tentazione di assaggiarlo. E le tremavano le gambe per la voglia di farsi assaggiare da lui.

Lo seguì nella sua suite e poi si voltò a guardarlo con aspettativa.

“Anthea, quello che è successo oggi... Non avrebbe dovuto accadere.”

“Non le è piaciuto, _Sir_?”

“Non ho detto questo. È stato molto... piacevole.”

“E allora qual è il problema?”

“Non è corretto.”

“Oh, ti prego, Mycroft, non fingere di non volermi. So cosa significa provare quel desiderio lacerante, doloroso come una febbre. Quel bisogno frustrante che è come una pugnalata. Credi forse che io non provi lo stesso?”

“Anthea...” sospirò lui accarezzandole il viso. “Attenta a quello che desideri. Se continui a provocarmi così prima o poi perderò il controllo.”

“Ci conto.” replicò lei maliziosamente.

“Riparleremo di questo, te lo prometto, ma non ora, non qui.”

Lei annuì, e poi si allontanò verso la porta comunicante, lanciandogli uno sguardo prima di andare nella sua stanza.

Un'ora dopo, Anthea aveva finito di indossare degli orecchini d'argento e poi si era data uno sguardo allo specchio. L'abito da sera nero le stava alla perfezione e sorrise notando come la profonda scollatura sulla schiena e lo spacco che le arrivava a metà coscia la rendesse terribilmente provocante. Non vedeva l'ora di vedere lo sguardo di Mycroft...

Un leggero bussare alla porta comunicante attirò la sua attenzione e, inevitabilmente, si sentì eccitata. Lentamente la raggiunse e la aprì trovandosi di fronte il suo affascinante capo in smoking.

Trattenne il fiato. Si aspettava di lasciarlo senza parole ma non pensava che la cosa sarebbe stata reciproca.

“Sei splendida, mia cara.” esordì lui lasciando scorrere lentamente lo sguardo famelico lungo tutto il suo corpo.

“Anche voi, _Sir._ ” replicò lei sentendosi avvampare nei punti in cui sentiva posarsi i suoi occhi.

Mycroft sorrise in maniera affascinante e poi le porse il braccio con fare galante che lei afferrò seguendolo fuori dalla suite.

Forse non era un appuntamento romantico, ma era la cosa più simile che avessero mai condiviso.

Durante la cena l'atmosfera era abbastanza rilassata, oltre agli argomenti di politica internazionale c'era il tempo anche per delle battute e, anche se né Anthea né Mycroft le avevano trovate particolarmente divertenti, avevano sorriso per cortesia. Cercando di rendere la cena meno straziante, entrambi avevano iniziato a conversare con i loro vicini di posto. Mycroft aveva accanto una donna che gestiva i servizi segreti portoghesi e con la quale stava discutendo di metodi di lotta al terrorismo. Anthea, d'altra parte, aveva accanto un anziano signore che non faceva che complimentarsi con lei per la sua bellezza. Era molto gentile, ma piuttosto pedante. La donna tentava di chiudere la conversazione pur mantenendo un atteggiamento gentile, ma sembrava non ottenere effetto.

Stava sorseggiando il suo vino per avere l'occasione di distogliere lo sguardo quando sentì una mano calda posarsi sul suo ginocchio nudo. Sussultò per la sorpresa ma, dopo un attimo di confusione, si rese conto che non apparteneva al suo interlocutore ma al suo capo accanto a lei, che continuava a parlare come se niente fosse con la collega portoghese.

Anthea deglutì. Era arrivato il momento dunque? Finalmente il suo capo aveva deciso di lasciarsi andare? Era riuscita a fargli perdere il controllo?

Decisa a fingersi impassibile, continuò a sorridere all'uomo che le rivolgeva la parola, mentre in realtà sentiva il cuore accelerare i battiti e le guance imporporarsi.

La mano non si muoveva, rimaneva lì, immobile, in un gesto di possesso che la elettrizzava. Mentre la sua gola si asciugava per l'emozione, non poteva evitare di sentire un calore pulsante sciogliersi nel suo ventre, rendendola umida e affamata.

“Vi sentite bene, mia cara? Sembrate accaldata.”

“Sto benissimo... Deve essere il vino.”

“Forse desiderate uscire a fare una passeggiata in balcone?”

“No, io...”

“Ti accompagno io, mia cara.” li aveva interrotti Mycroft con tono deciso, lasciando all'improvviso la sua coscia per porgerle la mano con un gesto galante.

Lei accettò con entusiasmo e lo seguì, con la grande mano di lui posata sulla sua schiena nuda, e raggiunsero il balcone poco distante.

“Ti senti meglio, mia cara?”

“No, Mycroft. Sai bene che non è l'aria fresca ciò di cui ho bisogno.”

Lui alzò un sopracciglio con ironia e sorrise sornione.

“Sai, mia cara, la pazienza è la virtù dei forti.”

“E tu sai, Mycroft, che non ho mai difettato in pazienza.” lo rimproverò lei con un sorriso. “Sono anni che aspetto.”

“E ancora non mi è chiaro il motivo, mia cara. Potresti essere più felice se cambiassi... obbiettivo.”

“Voglio solo il meglio. E sono molto testarda. Non mi arrenderò, Mycroft. Mai.”

Lui annuì facendo una smorfia di stupore e perplessità e poi le porse il braccio per riportarla dentro la sala.

“Sappi allora, mia cara, che potresti pentirti delle tue scelte.” le sussurrò avvicinandosi al suo orecchio.

“Ho detto _Mai_ , Mycroft. Non è un concetto sufficientemente chiaro?” replicò lei con sarcasmo.

Lui sorrise di rimando e poi le spostò la sedia per consentirle di sedersi agevolmente, come un vero gentiluomo.

La cena proseguì noiosamente come era stata sino ad allora, sino a che non fu servito il dolce. Anthea era intenta a mangiare la sua fetta di Red Velvet, quando sentì nuovamente la mano di Mycroft sul suo ginocchio. Lo guardò di sottecchi, ma lui fingeva di assaggiare il suo dolce con aria assente. Decisa a provocarlo, sciolse le gambe accavallate, lasciandogli libero accesso alle sue cosce. Lo vide trasalire per un secondo, per poi ritrovare subito la sua compostezza. Dopo alcuni secondi di frustrante attesa, la grande mano di lui iniziò a salire lentamente il suo interno coscia, sino a fermarsi al bordo dei suoi slip.

Il petto di Anthea si muoveva rapidamente per l'eccitazione e dovette bere nuovamente per bagnarsi la gola arsa. La mano le tremava quando ripose il calice sul tavolo.

Mycroft, invece, sembrava completamente impassibile. Aveva terminato il suo dolce e stava sorseggiando il vino con aria rilassata. La sua mano sinistra era ancora mollemente, ma anche saldamente, ferma all'altezza del suo inguine. L'aspettativa era come un fuoco che le bruciava le vene. Era convinta che non avrebbe potuto essere peggio, sino a quando non percepì le dita di lui muoversi, accarezzandola attraverso il tessuto. Dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per non emettere un gemito. Quell'uomo sembrava volersi vendicare per tutte le provocazioni a cui lo aveva sottoposto e ora la torturava con impalpabili carezze, talmente delicate da essere come un alito di vento in una giornata afosa. La facevano solo bramare qualcosa di più, lasciandola insoddisfatta.

In un attimo di lucidità, si pentì di avere indossato la biancheria quella sera. Sarebbe stata una bella sorpresa per lui scoprire che sotto il vestito non aveva assolutamente _nulla_.

In preda alla frustrazione, Anthea posò una mano sopra quella di Mycroft e la spinse con forza contro il suo sesso umido. Lui si irrigidì per qualche secondo per la sorpresa ma, anche stavolta, si riprese immediatamente. Finalmente, sentì un dito di lui infilarsi sotto i suoi slip e iniziare ad affondare nel suo sesso caldo. Anthea lasciò la mano di Mycroft per sorreggersi alla sedia per paura di cadere a terra. Le dita di lui continuavano a spingere dentro di lei, con un ritmo costante, sino a che per Anthea il rumore della sala divenne indistinto. Era a un passo dal perdere il controllo quando sentì il pollice di lui farsi strada e iniziare a massaggiarle il clitoride. Dovette mordersi le labbra e affondare le unghie nei palmi per non urlare quando un furioso orgasmo la travolse.

Non appena ritrovò lucidità, si guardò intorno, notando con sollievo che nessuno sembrava aver fatto caso a lei. Nemmeno il suo pedante vicino di posto che, a quanto pareva, era ora impegnato a fare i complimenti a un'altra donna avvenente.

Bevette dell'acqua per calmarsi e poi si voltò a guardare il suo capo. Stava nuovamente parlando con la collega portoghese, le mani elegantemente allacciate in grembo, come se non avesse la più pallida idea di quello che lei aveva passato negli ultimi minuti. Osservandolo bene, però, Anthea era in grado di percepire come nemmeno lui fosse del tutto calmo. Mentre parlava, lo vedeva stringere nervosamente la mascella, cosa che faceva quando era molto teso e, inoltre, stava chiaramente fingendo di seguire il discorso mentre i suoi occhi saettavano continuamente nella sua direzione.

Ma, soprattutto, il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni era fin troppo evidente.

Anthea attese di avere nuovamente la sicurezza di poter stare sulle proprie gambe, e poi si alzò in piedi, scusandosi, e lasciò la sala. Non aveva atteso il suo capo come di consueto, non riusciva più a restare seduta lì. Stava attendendo l'ascensore per rientrare nella sua suite, quando lui l'aveva raggiunta.

“Quanta fretta, mia cara.”

“Sono molto stanca, _Sir._ ”

“In effetti mi sembri... provata.”

“Sono certa che una lunga notte di sonno mi farà stare meglio.”

“Immagino che ti addormenterai all'istante.”

“Certo, ma non prima di aver fatto un lungo bagno rilassante.”

Mycroft aprì la bocca per replicare ma poi si bloccò, stringendo le labbra nervosamente.

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono ed entrarono nello spazio ristretto con un sospiro. L'aria era calda e carica di elettricità e Anthea sospirò nell'annusare il profumo di lui che l'aveva sempre eccitata, tanto più in un giorno come quello in cui i suoi ormoni erano stati sollecitati continuamente.

“Devo rivedere i miei appunti per domani, mia cara. Hai un po' di tempo per me?” propose lui fingendo un tono neutro poco prima di arrivare al loro piano.

“Ma certo, _Sir._ ” accettò lei con un sorriso esultante.

Arrivati alla porta della suite, lui le cedette il passaggio posando delicatamente la mano sulla sua schiena nuda, facendola rabbrividire.

Avevano fatto appena qualche passo quando lui l'aveva afferrata al polso con forza e poi l'aveva attirata a sé per baciarla. Anthea si era immediatamente stretta a lui, ricambiando, e le sue mani erano immediatamente corse a togliergli la giacca e il papillon per poi sbottonargli il panciotto.

Lui, d'altra parte, aveva tirato giù la cerniera del suo abito, lasciando che scivolasse a terra lasciandola quasi completamente nuda, eccezion fatta per gli slip e le scarpe.

“Sei così bella...” sussurrò lui tra un bacio e l'altro.

Lei lo baciò con più passione, guidata dall'emozione che le faceva battere il cuore all'impazzata. Le sue mani accelerarono e lo aiutarono a liberarsi dei pantaloni, sino a rimanere solo con i boxer. Erano entrambi seminudi al centro della suite, ma non sarebbero mai riusciti ad arrivare al letto, il gioco si era spinto troppo oltre. Mycroft si chinò a terra, sul tappeto, trascinandola con sé, e iniziò a baciare ogni centimetro della sua pelle mormorando commenti su quanto fosse liscia e perfetta. Scese fra le sue gambe, sfilandole gli slip e iniziando a baciare e succhiare il suo sesso umido con foga.

Anthea chiuse gli occhi, gettandosi all'indietro, estasiata dalla miriade di emozioni che provava in quel momento, con l'uomo che amava intento a procurarle piacere. Aveva aspettato così tanto, ma aveva sempre saputo che ne sarebbe sempre valsa la pena per il suo Mycroft.

Lui era risalito sul suo corpo, liberando il suo membro turgido e pronto ad affondare in lei, ma Anthea l'aveva fermato, facendolo rotolare sul tappeto e invertendo le loro posizioni. Per quella volta voleva essere lei al comando.

Quindi, cercando di non tremare per l'emozione, si era posizionata sopra di lui, calandosi sopra la sua erezione e lasciandosi penetrare lentamente. Entrambi avevano sospirato per quella sensazione tanto agognata. Mycroft si tirò su a sedere e la baciò con passione e, sospettava Anthea, con un moto di riconoscenza. Come se non pensasse di meritarla. Amava quel lato tenero in lui e questo la spingeva sempre a dimostrargli quanto invece lui fosse speciale.

“Ti amo.” gli sussurrò guardandolo negli occhi. “Ti ho sempre amato. E ti amerò sempre.”

“Oh, mia cara...” replicò lui con sguardo sorpreso ed emozionato. “Ti ho amato dal primo momento che i miei occhi si sono posati su di te.”

Felice di sentirglielo dire, Anthea lo baciò ancora con più trasporto, iniziando a muoversi su di lui. Le mani di Mycroft si posarono saldamente sui suoi fianchi, aiutandola a dare spinte sempre più forti, mentre continuava a baciarle il collo e il seno.

Quando sentì il piacere farsi strada, Anthea si aggrappò ancora con più forza, dando spinte sempre più profonde, sino a che non urlò il suo nome. Lui la raggiunse un secondo dopo, stringendola a sé come un tesoro prezioso.

Rimasero immobili, per secondi interminabili, avvinghiati su quel tappeto.

Poi, lui iniziò ad accarezzarle i capelli con delicatezza, come se avesse paura di farle del male. Anthea alzò il viso per guardarlo negli occhi e sorrise nel leggere in lui la stessa irrazionale felicità.

“Avevi parlato di un bagno, giusto, mia cara?”

“Sì, _Sir._ ”

“Allora direi che è arrivato il momento di usufruire dei molteplici comfort che questo hotel offre, non credi?”

Anthea rise e lo baciò ancora con dolcezza.

“Certo, _Sir._ ” sussurrò alzandosi e porgendogli la mano per invitarlo a seguirla.

 


	14. I - Idiot

**I – Idiot**

 

 

La porta si spalancò di botto.

“Mycroft, sei un idiota!” esclamò il più giovane degli Holmes uscendo dall'ufficio del fratello e andandosene sbattendo la porta.

Anthea alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. Si preannunciava una giornata decisamente storta. Ora Mycroft avrebbe avuto un umore pessimo per tutto il giorno.

Rassegnata, accese il bollitore e preparò il tea.

 

“Ehm, mi scusi... Anthea, giusto?” disse una voce maschile distraendola dalle sue mail e dalle decine di file che doveva verificare.

“Sì, e lei è...?”

“Detective Ispettore Lestrade. Sono già stato qui... Non ricorda?”

La donna scosse la testa con un sorriso di circostanza. Non ricordava quell'uomo, ma aveva l'aria simpatica.

“Perché è qui, Ispettore?”  
“Ho appuntamento con Mycroft Holmes. Mi ha chiesto di passare questa mattina. Credo riguardi Sherlock.”

“La farò entrare appena terminerà con il precedente appuntamento. Può accomodarsi nel frattempo.”

Il poliziotto annuì e sorrise sedendosi in una delle poltroncine comode che arredavano la sala d'attesa dell'ufficio dell'uomo più importante della Gran Bretagna.

La donna ricambiò e riprese il suo lavoro digitando forsennatamente sulla tastiera del suo computer.

“Anthea è il suo vero nome?” chiese ancora l'Ispettore distraendola nuovamente.

“No, ma è quello che ho scelto di usare.”

“E qual è quello vero?”

“Se glielo dicessi, dovrei ucciderla.” rispose lei con ironia.

L'uomo sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo, intimidito.

Anthea si prese qualche secondo per osservarlo meglio.

Circa cinquant'anni, ben portati. Non era il suo tipo, ma era un uomo piacevole. Abbronzato, doveva essere appena rientrato da una vacanza. Un cerchio bianco all'altezza dell'anulare, a indicare un divorzio recente, al quale probabilmente non era ancora abituato visto che si era appena tolto l'anello. Non doveva essere stata una sua scelta, e ancora non sembrava sentirsi a suo agio come single, dato il suo goffo modo di flirtare. E, chiaramente, la sua autostima era ai minimi storici.

“Beh, Anthea, o comunque ti chiami, io sono Gregory.  _Greg._ ”

“Piacere mio, Greg.”

“Credi che il tuo capo avrebbe qualcosa in contrario se ti portassi a bere un caffè?”

“Mi spiace, Greg. Sono molto impegnata. Magari un'altra volta.”

Lui annuì e le sorrise nuovamente. Anthea ricambiò, non poteva uscire con lui ma non voleva nemmeno umiliarlo. Era un uomo davvero gentile e simpatico.

“Buongiorno, Ispettore.” li sorprese la voce di Mycroft sulla porta del suo ufficio. “Prego, si accomodi.”

Lestrade obbedì e lo raggiunse. Mycroft chiuse la porta alle sue spalle ma non prima di aver lanciato uno sguardo contrariato verso la sua assistente.

Anthea sbuffò. L'umore di Mycroft andava sempre peggiorando. Alzò la cornetta e chiamò la pasticceria per ordinare qualche muffin consolatorio.

 

La porta si spalancò dieci minuti dopo lasciando uscire l'Ispettore Lestrade.

“Grazie per il suo aiuto, Ispettore.” lo salutò Mycroft con tono gelido. “Anthea, raggiungimi appena puoi.”

La donna si alzò in piedi afferrando il suo blocco per appunti, pronta a raggiungerlo, ma Greg la fermò afferrandole il braccio gentilmente.

“Il tuo capo oggi è più irritabile del solito. In bocca al lupo.”

“Non preoccuparti, Greg. So come trattarlo.” replicò lei con un sorriso prima di raggiungere l'ufficio di Mycroft e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Il suo capo si era già seduto alla sua scrivania e stava scrivendo qualcosa sul suo taccuino. Non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo al suo ingresso. Anthea non si stupì e si sedette di fronte a lui come sempre, pronta a prendere nota di qualsiasi cosa.

“Devo farti una domanda molto precisa, mia cara. E mi aspetto la totale sincerità, qualunque siano le conseguenze.”

“Va bene,  _Sir._ ” rispose lei perplessa.

“So che sei una donna giovane e attraente, e che molti uomini flirtano con te. E probabilmente le tue necessità sono ben oltre le mie...  _possibilità_. Quindi, se tu volessi frequentare altri uomini... Vorrei saperlo.”

“ _Come, prego?_ ”

“Hai capito benissimo, mia cara.” replicò lui alzando finalmente lo sguardo gelido.

“Ho capito le parole, ma non capisco come tu possa chiedermi una cosa simile.”

“Poco fa... Stavi flirtando con l'Ispettore Lestrade.” spiegò l'uomo con un'incrinatura nella voce normalmente sicura.

“Sì, beh, era chiaramente bisognoso di un po' di attenzioni.”

“Quindi devo aspettarmi di vederti flirtare con tutti gli uomini di mezza età con alle spalle un matrimonio disastroso?”

“Mycroft non essere così crudele. Sembri quasi...  _Oh._  Allora è così. Sei geloso.”

“Io non sono...  _geloso!_ ” replicò lui con tono disgustato mentre si irrigidiva sulla sedia. “Vorrei solo sapere con precisione qual è la situazione in modo da potermi...  _regolare_. Non voglio rischiare di infrangere qualche regola non scritta.”

Anthea era rimasta a bocca aperta, completamente sconcertata.

“Sai, Mycroft, non credevo che l'avrei mai detto, ma tuo fratello ha ragione.  _Sei un idiota._ ”

La faccia dell'uomo seduto di fronte assunse un'aria oltraggiata.

“Insultarmi non cambierà le cose.”

Sbuffando, la donna si alzò in piedi, girò intorno alla scrivania e si sedette in grembo al suo capo, circondandogli il collo con le braccia, mentre lui la guardava perplesso.

“Sei davvero un idiota se pensi che io sia interessata a qualche altro uomo.” specificò accarezzandogli gentilmente una guancia ruvida. “Posso anche flirtare con l'Ispettore Lestrade, il Dottor Watson, il postino o l'autista, ma l'unico uomo che mi interessa, e che desidero frequentare,  _sei tu._ ”

“Ma allora perché lo fai?”

“Perché gli uomini sono più gentili e disponibili quando lo faccio. E, nel caso dell'Ispettore, volevo solo essere carina con un uomo triste e gentile.” spiegò lei infilando una mano nei capelli di lui e scompigliandoli. “Penso a te ogni minuto di ogni giorno, e ti desidero costantemente. Il mio amore per te cresce ogni momento di più. Non mi interessano gli altri uomini.”

“Allora, tu... Sei certa di non voler avere una... _relazione aperta_? Credo sia questo il termine giusto.”

“Ne sono assolutamente certa. E mi auguro che lo sia anche tu.” lo redarguì lei con tono severo.

“Certo, mia cara.” replicò lui lasciandosi andare a un sorriso. “Ogni mia energia è dedicata a te. Non me ne rimane abbastanza per un'altra donna.”

“Bene, questa è la risposta esatta, amore mio.” disse lei chinandosi a baciarlo con passione malcelata. “Sappi, però, che mi piace vederti così geloso. Trovo eccitante che tu voglia difendere il tuo territorio... E per questo sappi che stasera avrai un gran bel regalo.”

“Un regalo?”

“Esatto. Come se fosse il tuo compleanno.”

“Oh.  _Oh._ Intendi...”

Lei annuì e rise vedendo l'espressione sorpresa e felice di lui.

“Sappi solo, mia cara, che questo non farà che spingermi a fare di nuovo l'idiota.”

“Lo so, amore mio.” rispose lei baciandolo ancora.


	15. I/bis - Ill

**I – Ill**

 

Mycroft si sedette nella poltrona presente nel suo ufficio e si prese la testa fra le mani. Era come se una band rock stesse usando il suo cervello come tamburo. A mala pena era riuscito a concludere l'ultima conversazione con il console coreano ed era esausto.

Un lieve bussare alla sua porta attirò la sua attenzione e, poco dopo, Anthea fece il suo ingresso.

“Dovrebbe andare a casa, _Sir._ ”  
“Sai che non posso.”

“Sapevo lo avrebbe detto, ed è per questo che le ho portato qualcosa per aiutarla.” spiegò lei prima di andare a prendere un vassoio e tornare nell'ufficio. “Ecco. Succo d'arancia, pane tostato con miele e una bella aspirina.”

“Prenderò solo l'aspirina.”

“No, _Sir._ Il succo d'arancia e il miele sono ricchi di vitamine. Inoltre, non fa bene prendere i medicinali a stomaco vuoto.”

L'uomo sospirò. Anche se era l'uomo più potente della Gran Bretagna, aveva fatto crollare governi e sventato complotti internazionali, Anthea riusciva sempre a imporsi e a farlo sentire come un bambino bisognoso di cure. 

_Non che si lamentasse._

Annuì e ingurgitò tutto quello che aveva davanti, anche se non ne sentiva il sapore.

“Molto bene, _Sir._ E ora, la prego, vada a casa.”

“Sta arrivando l’ambasciatore polacco.”

“Lo so, ma...”

“Mia cara, ti sono grato, ma sai che non posso semplicemente rifiutarmi di vederlo.”

“Allora la interromperò dopo dieci minuti con una valida scusa. È l'ultimo impegno della giornata e poi potrà andare a casa.”

Mycroft osservò il viso della sua assistente personale ed era evidente dal suo sguardo che non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere, quindi annuì.

 

Come promesso, Anthea lo aveva interrotto dopo dieci minuti inventando una chiamata del Cancelliere tedesco e così Mycroft si era potuto liberare. Lui e la sua premurosa assistente avevano preso un auto e in poco tempo erano arrivati alla lussuosa villa Holmes.

“Dovete andare a letto, _Sir._ ”

“Posso stendermi un po' sul divano...”

“No, _Sir._ Dovete proprio andare a letto. E non me ne andrò sino a che non mi avrete obbedito.”

Lui sbuffò ma alla fine obbedì e salì lentamente le scale diretto alla sua camera da letto. Solo quando fu sulla porta si rese conto che Anthea l'aveva seguito.

“Posso fare da solo, mia cara.”  
“Mi permetta di dissentire, _Sir._ Devo assicurarmi che lei stia bene.”

“Non credo che mettermi a letto sia necessario. Non sei un'infermiera.”

“Sono tutto quello di cui ha bisogno, _Sir._ La prego, non mi faccia arrabbiare.” minacciò lei con un sorriso sornione.

Alla fine si arrese e si diresse verso il letto, sedendovisi. Con movimenti stanchi, iniziò a sbottonare la giacca e il panciotto.

“Così ci metterà una vita, _Sir._ Lasci fare a me.” si offrì la donna avvicinandosi.

Le piccole e delicate mani di lei gli tolsero la parte superiore del completo e la cravatta, per poi passare alla camicia. Lui la lasciava fare, muovendosi in modo da agevolarla, ma la fermò quando si rese conto che stava per sbottonargli i pantaloni.

“Non credo che...”

“Non si preoccupi, _Sir._ Non guarderò più del necessario.”

“No, voglio dire... Io...”

“Basta brontolare.” lo rimproverò lei continuando a spogliarlo con professionalità.

Mycroft arrossì quando si ritrovò in mutande di fronte a lei. Non aveva previsto di sentirsi così esposto. 

“Forza, sotto le coperte, _Sir._ ”

Finalmente grato di potersi ricoprire, obbedì il prima possibile.

“Grazie, mia cara. Ora puoi andare.”

“Non ancora.” si rifiutò lei sedendosi accanto a lui e tirando fuori dalla borsa un termometro. “Prima devo controllare la situazione.” spiegò infilandoglielo in bocca prima che potesse protestare.

Impossibilitato a parlare, decise semplicemente di osservare. Anthea, oltre al termometro, aveva in borsa un sacchetto di medicinali. Sembrava essere determinata a prendersi cura di lui. E la sua espressione lievemente accigliata lasciava intendere che fosse sinceramente preoccupata.

“Trentotto.” disse lei estraendo il termometro dalle sue labbra e verificandone la temperatura. “Deve riposare e quando si sveglierà dovrà prendere queste medicine che le ho procurato.” aggiunse posando sul comodino accanto al letto il sacchetto che aveva in borsa. “Posso fidarmi che lo farà?”

Mycroft aprì la bocca per rispondere ma lei lo interruppe subito.

“Suppongo di no. Quindi è necessario che io resti con lei.”

“Ma...”

“Non cominci, _Sir._ Non sto ascoltando.” lo zittì lei togliendosi le scarpe e la giacca. “Deve solo a riposare, al resto penso io.”

“Anthea...” iniziò lui con la voce che si impastava ogni secondo di più. “Anthea, ti preoccupi sempre troppo per me.”

“Non troppo.” rispose lei stendendosi accanto a lui. “Il tanto necessario. Devo farlo perché invece lei non se ne preoccupa per niente.”

“Mi tratti come un vecchio incapace di badare a se stesso... Quando starò meglio ti punirò per questo.”

“Certo, _Sir._ ”

“Non sono un vecchio incapace...”

“No, infatti, _Sir_. È solo malato, ma guarirà presto.”

“E tu non sei mia madre.”

“Non lo sono.”

“Anche se sei così premurosa...”

“Faccio quel che posso.”

“E mi fai sentire a casa...”

“Lei è a casa, _Sir._ ”

“Sei la donna più importante della mia vita, te ne rendi conto, mia cara?” chiese lui mentre le sue palpebre diventavano sempre più pesanti.

“Oh, _Sir_...” mormorò lei con tono affettuoso. “Cerchi solo di riposare.”

Mycroft sentì delle labbra delicate sfiorargli la fronte prima di sprofondare nell'oblio.

 

Quando si svegliò guardò l'orologio accanto al letto. Segnava le sei del mattino. Si voltò e osservò la donna che dormiva accovacciata accanto a lui. Le accarezzò i morbidi capelli e ne annusò il profumo. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla più forte ma era completamente senza forze. 

Sorrise ripensando a come lei si era preoccupata per lui. Aveva insistito tanto per fargli prendere le medicine e farlo riposare. Una vera dittatrice, la sua piccola Anthea. E l'amava da morire anche per questo. 

Si voltò a prendere la medicina che gli aveva lasciato accanto a letto, e poi ritornò a stringersi a lei. Non desiderava altro, in fondo.

Le accarezzò un guancia con delicatezza, temendo di svegliarla, e in tutta risposta lei sospirò e affondò il viso nel suo petto, mormorando il suo nome. Sembrava felice.

Mycroft sorrise, sentendo il suo cuore battere più forte per l'emozione. E poi, ringraziando il cielo per la sua fortuna, aspirò il profumo dei suoi capelli e chiuse nuovamente gli occhi.


	16. J - Jealousy

** J – Jealousy **

 

Mycroft scese dall’auto con un sospiro. New Scotland Yard non era esattamente il suo posto preferito, ma non aveva avuto scelta. Suo fratello si era nuovamente messo nei guai e doveva parlare con l’Ispettore Lestrade. Avrebbe preferito farlo nel suo ufficio, ma dal momento che era già per strada, aveva accorciato i tempi recandosi lì di persona.

Sarebbe mai arrivato il giorno in cui non avrebbe dovuto porre rimedio a i pasticci di Sherlock? Sarebbe mai cresciuto?

Arrivò al piano e scese dall’ascensore, seguito poco dopo dalla sua fedele Anthea, impegnata a digitare sul suo blackberry come sempre. Con passo lento e calcolato si diresse verso l’ufficio dell’Ispettore ma, poco prima di arrivare, fu interrotto.

“Mr Holmes?” lo chiamò la voce di una donna. “L’Ispettore sta arrivando, ci vorrà solo qualche minuto.” Lo informò con un sorriso.

“Il Sergente Donovan, suppongo.” Rispose lui osservandola con attenzione.

“Al suo servizio, _Sir._ Se dovesse avere bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, si rivolga pure a me. Sarà un piacere.” Si offrì la poliziotta con uno sguardo malizioso.

“Lo terrò presente, Sergente. La ringrazio.”

“Sa, ho sempre desiderato lavorare per il Governo Britannico. E sono certa che mi piacerebbe lavorare _sotto di lei_.”

L’uomo strinse gli occhi, confuso da quella frase chiaramente provocatoria. Stava ancora cercando qualcosa da ribattere quando Anthea lo aveva distratto.

“Ecco l’Ispettore, _Sir_.” Lo aveva informato attirando la sua attenzione altrove.

Lestrade arrivò in quel momento e, dopo averlo salutato brevemente, lo guidò verso il suo modesto ufficio. Mycroft lo seguì, scacciando la sensazione di disagio che gli aveva procurato parlare con quella donna, e concentrandosi sul problema attuale.

 

Quando la porta si chiuse, Anthea scoccò uno sguardo irritato al Sergente Donovan.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese la poliziotta con aria divertita.

“Mr Holmes non apprezza questo atteggiamento. Se avesse mai avuto una possibilità di lavorare per lui, se l’è appena giocata.”

“Tu dici? O magari l’ho incuriosito.”

“Ne dubito fortemente. Mr Holmes ha gusti più... _sofisticati_.”

“Vuoi dire che io non sono alla sua altezza?” domandò la poliziotta con fastidio.

Anthea non replicò ma fece una smorfia di soddisfazione.

“E tu invece lo saresti?” incalzò Donovan facendo un passo verso di lei. “Solo perché indossi un completo firmato?”

“Non si tratta di vestiario, anche se mi pare ovvio che il mio sia nettamente migliore del tuo. Si tratta di classe. _Eleganza e discrezione_. Tutte cose che lui apprezza e che non vedo in te.”

“Forse è solo quello che ti ha fatto credere. Forse, dietro a quell’aria gelida, c’è un ragazzaccio a cui piacciono le donne prive di classe ed eleganza come me.” Replicò il Sergente con sarcasmo.

“Non ti illudere. So per certo che non gli interessi.”

“Non puoi esserne certa. A meno che non sia uno a cui piacciono gli uomini...”

Anthea non avrebbe voluto mentire o calunniare il suo capo, ma non sopportava quella donna. Decise, allora, di creare in lei il dubbio. Sapeva che sarebbe stato sufficiente.

“Se così fosse, non potrei certo rivelartelo. Mr Holmes è un uomo importante, la sua vita privata è considerata segreto di stato. Coprire i suoi _interessi_ è il mio lavoro.”

“Ah...” esclamò la poliziotta con aria delusa. “Allora è così.”

“Come dicevo, non hai alcuna speranza.”

“Sempre così... Ce ne fosse uno che si salva.” Mormorò Donovan con un sospiro mentre tornava alla sua scrivania.

 

Mycroft salutò l’Ispettore Lestrade e uscì dal piccolo ufficio. Anthea era lì ad attenderlo, scattando in piedi non appena aveva aperto la porta.

“Andiamo, mia cara.” La invitò con un sospiro stanco. “Arrivederci Sergente Donovan.” Disse salutando la donna seduta alla scrivania poco distante.

“Arrivederci, Mr Holmes.” Replicò lei ma con molto meno entusiasmo rispetto a solo un quarto d’ora prima.

La guardò confuso e poi gli sembrò di vedere un sorriso divertito sulle labbra della sua assistente personale. Doveva essere successo qualcosa tra le due donne mentre era dentro quell’ufficio.

Senza commentare, si allontanò verso l’ascensore e lasciarono New Scotland Yard.

“Cosa è successo, mia cara?” chiese quando furono nuovamente in auto. “Tra te e il Sergente Donovan.”

“A cosa si riferisce, _Sir_?”

“Il suo comportamento... è cambiato. Le hai forse detto qualcosa?”

“Le ho solo detto che lei non apprezza quel genere di atteggiamento e che ha interessi più sofisticati.”

“Sei stata molto convincente. Cos’altro le hai detto?”

“Che ero certa che lei non fosse interessato a lei.”

“Non le avrai detto che...”

“Ha chiesto se le piacessero gli uomini. Ovviamente non ho risposto in merito, ma lei sembra aver interpretato il mio silenzio...”

“Quindi ora crede che mi piacciano gli uomini.”

“Sì, la poveretta era molto delusa.”

“Anthea, perché lo hai fatto? Tutto questo non era necessario. Era sufficiente ignorarla, non possiamo dare adito ad assurdi pettegolezzi.”

“Avrebbe preferito che dicessi la verità, _Sir_?”

“Avrei preferito che facessi finta di nulla. Non è la prima donna volgare che mi rivolge simili squallide proposte.”

“Ma questa volta non hai avuto la risposta pronta, Mycroft.”

Il passaggio al nome di battesimo era sempre pericoloso durante una discussione. Anthea era arrabbiata.

“Non hai detto nulla, come se non ti dispiacesse ricevere le sue attenzioni. E lei lo ha considerato un incoraggiamento.” Aveva aggiunto con voce incrinata.

“Mia cara, non avevo intenzione di...”

“Smettila, ti prego. Sai che normalmente non sono gelosa. Come hai detto tu, non è stata la prima a farsi avanti così spudoratamente con te. Ma ho letto l’esitazione nel tuo sguardo. Eri incuriosito da lei.”

“Ero disgustato.”

“Certo, come no.” Commentò lei con sarcasmo. “Forse ha ragione il Sergente Donovan. Sotto sotto, sei come tutti gli altri uomini.”

A quel punto, esasperato, Mycroft reagì, mettendole le mani nelle spalle per farla voltare e attirarla verso di sé.

“Anthea, basta. Non mi interessa quella donna né nessun altra. Sai bene che sei l’unica che desidero. Pensavo che ormai fosse chiaro.”

Lei rimase in silenzio, i suoi occhi lucidi fissati nei suoi, e poi, infine, abbassò lo sguardo. Sembrava essere imbarazzata.

“Perdonami. È solo che quando ho assistito a quella scena... Mi dispiace, è solo che non sopporterei di perderti. Solo l’idea che tu possa essere toccato da un’altra donna mi fa impazzire...” confessò mentre due lacrime le rigavano il volto.

“Mia cara, non succederà. Te lo prometto.”

“Me lo auguro, o sarò costretta a far credere a tutta la Gran Bretagna che ti piacciono gli uomini.”

“Non oseresti.”

“Farei qualunque cosa per non perderti, Mycroft. _Qualunque cosa_.” dichiarò con determinazione.

Lui sorrise, lusingato da tanta tenacia. Non avrebbe mai creduto che la sua Anthea, così sicura di sé, avesse invece le sue stesse paure.

“Questo vale anche per me, mia cara. Ci apparteniamo e questo non cambierà mai.” Concluse posandole un bacio sulle labbra prima di stringerla a sé in un abbraccio.

 

 

 


	17. J/bis - Jetlag

**J – Jetlag**

 

Mycroft scese dall’aereo con aria sollevata.

Detestava i voli intercontinentali. Nonostante usufruisse di ogni comfort che i soldi e il potere potessero procurare, non poteva evitare di provare irritazione al riguardo. E un volo di circa otto ore era sempre un incubo.

Inoltre, come se la sua settimana a Washington DC non fosse stata abbastanza tediosa, aveva dovuto affrontare la sua permanenza negli Stati Uniti e il viaggio senza Anthea.

Normalmente non avrebbe fatto un passo senza di lei, non poteva permettersi di dimenticare qualcosa di fondamentale, lei era la sua memoria, la sua coscienza, la sua salvezza nei momenti di sconforto. 

_La sua anima._

Questa volta, però, non aveva potuto seguirlo. Sua madre non stava bene e lei lo aveva implorato di permetterle di rimanere a Londra. Gli aveva garantito che sarebbe stata comunque sempre a sua disposizione tramite telefono e e-mail, nonostante il fuso orario.

Lui aveva lasciato che lei facesse mille promesse, ma in realtà non era necessario. Doveva molto a quella donna e non avrebbe mai potuto impedirle di stare accanto alla madre malata.

“Non preoccuparti, mia cara. Per questa volta me la caverò da solo.”

“Ma, _Sir_...”

“Niente _Ma_. Non prendi ferie da due anni. Stai accanto a tua madre e porgile i miei saluti.”

Lei aveva sorriso, con gli occhi lucidi, e lo aveva ringraziato con un abbraccio che lo aveva lasciato senza fiato. 

_E anche emozionato._

Lei gli era mancata. _Immensamente_. Ogni aspetto di lei. Il modo in cui riusciva a farlo sentire a suo agio, il suo sorriso, la sua voce e il suo profumo. 

Il ricordo di quell’abbraccio, la sensazione di avere Anthea fra le braccia, il calore della sua pelle, gli aveva dato conforto negli innumerevoli momenti di noia di quella lunga settimana, ma non era stato sufficiente.

Spesso si era ritrovato con il telefono fra le mani, con il desiderio di chiamarla, ma si era trattenuto. Non era un bambino che aveva bisogno di una balia, per l’amor del cielo! Era un adulto e poteva affrontare una settimana di noiosi incontri anche senza aver bisogno della sua giovane e bella assistente per fargli coraggio. 

_C'era solo un piccolo problema._

Per tutto il tempo si era sentito come se gli mancasse una parte di sé, tanto da faticare a respirare. Aveva bisogno di lei, per quanto irrazionale fosse.

E mentre l’auto si dirigeva al suo ufficio, dove lei lo attendeva, sentiva quel peso farsi sempre più lontano. Come se fosse rimasto sull’aereo.

Certo, aveva ancora tutti i sintomi di un terribile jetlag, ma quello avrebbe potuto affrontarlo.

 

Anthea stava ricontrollando l’agenda della mattinata quando un trillo sul suo blackberry la avvisò dell’arrivo dell’auto del suo capo.

Senza indugio, scattò in piedi e si diresse verso l’ingresso, in modo da trovarsi proprio di fronte all’auto mentre Mycroft ne emergeva.

“Bentornato, _Sir._ Ha fatto buon viaggio?”  
“Buongiorno, mia cara. Terribile, come sempre. Detesto i voli intercontinentali, lo sai.” Replicò lui con tono gelido mentre raggiungeva l'edificio.

“Mi spiace, _Sir_.” Commentò lei notando immediatamente come il jetlag non l’avesse risparmiato neanche questa volta. “Posso portarle qualcosa, _Sir_?”  
“Gradirei del caffè.” rispose di getto lui senza smettere di camminare con passo deciso.

“Gli eccitanti sono sconsigliati dopo un viaggio come il suo, _Sir.”_ gli fece presente lei senza smettere di seguirlo a un passo di distanza.

“Non riuscirò ad affrontare la giornata senza del caffè.”

“Le concedo del tea, _Sir_. Molto leggero.”

“D’accordo.” Acconsentì lui entrando finalmente nel suo ufficio e sedendosi alla scrivania. “Ma mi aspetto anche dei biscotti al cioccolato.”

Anthea sorrise. Era proprio come un bambino viziato.

“Certo, _Sir_.” Annuì mentre si allontanava verso la porta.

“Anthea, aspetta.”

Si fermò con la mano sulla maniglia e si voltò a guardarlo con aspettativa.

“Come sta tua madre?”

“Meglio, _Sir_. Grazie. E ha molto apprezzato i fiori che le ha mandato.”

“Dovere.” Replicò lui abbassando lo sguardo con aria imbarazzata. “E... sono contento di averti di nuovo con me.”

Rimase a bocca aperta di fronte a quella confessione. Mycroft aveva sentito la sua mancanza? Cercando di rimanere con i piedi per terra, si disse che era solo per il lavoro. Doveva essere così.

“Anche io sono contenta, _Sir.”_ Disse semplicemente prima di uscire dall’ufficio e riprendere fiato.

 

Mycroft stava verificando alcuni documenti, tentando di non crollare dal sonno, quando un lieve bussare alla porta aveva annunciato l’ingresso di Anthea. 

Pur sentendosi terribilmente sciocco, alla vista della sua adorata assistente non era riuscito a evitare di sorridere come un ragazzino alla prima cotta.

_Shame on you, Mycroft Holmes!_

Fece un sospiro per ritrovare la sua compostezza e si chiuse dietro a una maschera gelida.

“Il suo tea, _Sir_. E i suoi biscotti. Inoltre, mi sono permessa di portarle dell’acqua minerale e le ho procurato delle compresse di melatonina.”

“Le prenderò più tardi. Grazie, mia cara.”

“Beva molta acqua. Deve idratarsi.”  
“D’accordo.”

“Inoltre, vedrà un appuntamento in agenda per le undici a St. James Park.”

“E perché mai?”  
“Deve stare alla luce per far assimilare al suo corpo i corretti cicli di luce e buio. Inoltre l’attività fisica è un ottimo aiuto contro il jetlag, quindi faremo una passeggiata.”

“Ma, Anthea...”

“Niente storie, _Sir._ Poi mi ringrazierà.”

“D’accordo, mia cara.” Acconsentì lui con un sospiro.

 

Era una mattinata calda per essere in febbraio. Il cielo era pulito e un timido sole scaldava leggermente l'aria. L'ideale per una passeggiata al parco. 

Mycroft camminava lentamente, poggiandosi sul suo elegante ombrello, mentre Anthea gli camminava accanto, appena un passo indietro. Teneva in mano il suo fedele blackberry, come sempre, ma lo guardava appena. Era più interessata a osservare l'uomo accanto a lei che sembrava essere più pensieroso del solito.

“Tutto bene, _Sir_?”

“Certo, mia cara.” replicò lui guardandosi intorno stringendo le palpebre. “Sono solo stanco.”

“Non avete appuntamenti nel pomeriggio, quindi potrete tornare a casa presto e riposarvi.”

Lui non rispose subito, continuando a far ruotare lo sguardo ovunque, come se non volesse posarlo su di lei.

“Certamente.” disse infine, come se fosse l'unico modo di concludere la conversazione.

“Eppure non mi sembrate sereno, _Sir._ ”

“Ho avuto modo di pensare, solo per un intera settimana in un freddo hotel negli Stati Uniti.”

“Pensare a cosa, _Sir_?”

“Alla mia vita. A cosa mi manca.”

“E cosa sarebbe, _Sir_?”

Lui si ammutolì nuovamente, distogliendo ancora lo sguardo.

“ _Sir,_ c'è qualcosa che desiderate dirmi?” incalzò lei facendo due passi rapidi e fermandosi di fronte a lui.

Mycroft sussultò per lo stop improvviso e finalmente la guardò in viso. I suoi occhi, che normalmente erano in grado di nascondere le sue emozioni, in quel momento erano come una finestra sulla sua anima. Poteva leggervi solitudine, dolore. _Tenerezza. Amore._

Quella consapevolezza la lasciò senza fiato.

“ _Sir?_ ”

“No, mia cara.” negò lui distogliendo lo sguardo. “Sono solo stanco. Il jetlag mi fa parlare a vanvera, a quanto pare.”

Lei aprì la bocca per replicare, ma lui si voltò e riprese a camminare facendo la strada a ritroso.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, lei lo seguì nuovamente. 

Forse non sarebbe mai cambiato niente, ma quello che aveva letto nei suoi occhi era più di una semplice dichiarazione d'amore. Era il profondo desiderio di abbandonarsi ai propri sentimenti. Forse era solo perché era stanco e magari il giorno dopo sarebbe tornato lo stesso Mycroft Holmes di sempre, rigido e impassibile.

O forse la settimana in cui erano stati separati aveva realmente cambiato qualcosa?

 

Mycroft rientrò nel suo ufficio più in fretta possibile. Aveva bisogno di calmarsi e possibilmente di dormire. Non era in sé. La stanchezza lo faceva essere debole e privo di ogni autocontrollo.

Si sedette sulla sua poltrona con un sospiro, reclinò la testa all'indietro e socchiuse gli occhi. L'immagine del dolce viso di Anthea gli si presentò davanti. 

Anthea che sorrideva.

Anthea che parlava. 

Anthea che gli dava ordini. 

Anthea che rideva scoprendo la dentatura perfetta. 

Anthea che sbatteva le ciglia per la sorpresa.

Anthea che si avvicinava a lui e gli dava un bacio sulla guancia. 

Anthea che si lanciava fra le sue braccia.

Imprecò fra sé. Quella donna era la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata, forse era il caso di ammetterlo. E magari di fare qualcosa al riguardo.  
D'altra parte, se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato negli anni, era non prendere mai una decisione importante quando si è felici, arrabbiati o sotto l'effetto del jetlag.

Avrebbe deciso l'indomani. Ora doveva solo riposare. Lasciare che quella nebbia che avvolgeva il suo cervello lo possedesse completamente.

Prima che potesse rendersene conto, le sue membra diventarono pesanti e il sonno lo raggiunse.

 

Anthea bussò lievemente alla porta e poi entrò senza attendere risposta.

Il suo capo aveva bisogno di tirarsi un po' su e, se il caffè era meglio evitarlo, c'erano altre cose che avrebbero aiutato. Una tazza di cioccolata calda guarnita con della panna era sempre una buona idea. Sapeva quanto Mycroft ne fosse ghiotto, anche se cercava di evitarla per non rovinare la sua dieta. Dopo un viaggio, però, poteva concedersi un lusso simile. E poi voleva coccolarlo un po' e vederlo sorridere.

Aveva fatto appena un posso all'interno dell'ufficio, quando lo vide seduto sulla sua poltrona, con la testa piegata leggermente di lato, addormentato. 

Sorrise fra sé. Non aveva mai visto niente di più tenero. Che gli altri si tenessero neonati e cuccioli di varie specie, lei aveva la possibilità di vedere l'uomo più potente della Gran Bretagna dormire come un bambino, ed era uno spettacolo inestimabile.

Si avvicinò e si fermò di fronte a lui, osservandolo. Il sonno era profondo,non si sarebbe svegliato facilmente. Istintivamente, si chinò su di lui e gli baciò la fronte delicatamente, mentre con un unico movimento posava la tazza sul tavolino accanto.

Si allontanò da lui il tanto necessario a guardarlo in viso e sorrise nella sua direzione, anche se sapeva che lui non poteva vederla. Stava per allontanarsi quando lo sentì mugugnare qualcosa.

“ _Sir?_ ” provò a chiamarlo con voce bassa per paura di disturbarlo.

“An... thea...”

Si morse il labbro inferiore per non urlare. Incapace di trattenersi al lungo, uscì dall'ufficio e andò a rifugiarsi alla sua scrivania.

Chiamava lei nel sonno. Sognava di lei. Amava lei.

 

Quando Mycroft riaprì gli occhi, guardò immediatamente l'ora. Aveva dormitoper tre ore e nessuno lo aveva disturbato. Ora si sentiva meglio, più lucido e sereno. Fece un sospiro e gettò la testa all'indietro, guardando il soffitto. C'era una strana sensazione che non riusciva ad afferrare. Qualcosa di bello che non ricordava. Era forse un sogno? Qualsiasi cosa fosse, sapeva che era legato ad Anthea. Per una frazione di secondo ebbe come la visione del suo sorriso e di lei che si chinava su di lui. Doveva essere un sogno, era l'unica spiegazione. Se Anthea fosse entrata nel suo ufficio e lo avesse trovato addormentato, lo avrebbe di sicuro svegliato.

Rassegnato a non ricordare altro, si alzò in piedi, e solo allora la notò. La tazza. Era sul tavolino accanto ed era piena di cioccolata e della panna ormai sciolta. Sfiorò la ceramica. Era fredda. Doveva essere lì da ore.

Forse, allora, quella sensazione piacevole che non riusciva a ricordare, non era un sogno.

Un piacevole calore gli si diffuse nel petto e sorrise. 

 

 

 

Nota:

L'ultima parte è ispirata a questa deliziosa fan art:

<http://www.deviantart.com/art/Mycroft-Holmes-Anthea-291708317>

 


	18. K - Kitchen

 

 

**K - Kitchen**

 

 

Aveva fatto un lungo bagno profumato e aveva cosparso il suo morbido e sinuoso corpo con la crema. Si era acconciata semplicemente i capelli e si era truccata in maniera sofisticata. Con cura aveva scelto un collier lungo che le scendeva lungo i seni e degli orecchini abbinati. Dopo aver passato in rassegna ogni paio di scarpe in suo possesso, scelse un paio di colore rosso con un vertiginoso tacco d’acciaio. Sorrise pensando all’effetto che avrebbe fatto.

Si guardò allo specchio con soddisfazione e scese lentamente le scale, diretta verso la cucina. Appena arrivata afferrò un piccolo grembiule da cameriera e lo indossò. Proprio in quel momento sentì la macchina arrivare nel vialetto e si affrettò a mettersi in posizione.

Fece dei profondi respiri in attesa, mentre sentiva il rumore dei passi entrare in casa.

“Sei qui, mia cara?” chiamò lui nell’ingresso.

“In cucina.”

L’uomo si avvicinò lentamente sino a raggiungere la porta.

“So che volevi passare la serata insieme, mia cara, ma…” la voce gli si spense in gola quando la vide.

Lo sguardo di lui percorse il suo corpo nudo disteso sul tavolo della cucina. Si soffermò sui suoi seni, messi in risalto dal gioiello che li sfiorava, sulle sue lunghe gambe, rese più provocanti dalle scarpe, con la destra piegata in modo da mostrare la perfetta muscolatura. Lo vide deglutire notando che il suo sesso era scarsamente coperto dal piccolo grembiule.

“Spero che tu abbia fame, Mycroft.”

“Oh, Anthea…” esclamò lui con un tono di disappunto che rovinò le sue aspettative. “La macchina del Primo Ministro ha appena parcheggiato nel vialetto. Ha insistito per vederci qui a cena per parlare della crisi in Medio Oriente.”

“ _Cosa?_ ” esclamò lei sussultando per la sorpresa.

“Mi dispiace, mia cara, ma devi andare a vestirti. Preferibilmente, subito.”

Presa dal panico, Anthea scese dal tavolo così velocemente che rischiò di cadere a terra, ma fu prontamente sostenuta da Mycroft.

“Mi dispiace, Mycroft. Davvero.” Si scusò lei mortificata mentre correva via su per le scale di servizio e andava a chiudersi nella camera da letto a piangere sulla sua umiliazione.

 

Mycroft non era riuscito a concentrarsi molto. Continuava a ripensare allo sguardo di Anthea, simile a quello di un cucciolo ferito. Per non parlare della visione del suo corpo nudo disteso sul tavolo, che era rimasta marchiata a fuoco nel suo cervello.

Mille volte, quella sera, aveva imprecato mentalmente contro se stesso. Era tutta colpa sua. Avrebbe dovuto avvisarla, appena saputo che sarebbe stato raggiunto dal Primo Ministro. Era stato incredibilmente scortese da parte sua non renderla partecipe di una visita, visto che ora vivevano insieme. E dato anche che lei lo aveva avvisato che aveva una sorpresa per lui. Si maledì nuovamente. Aveva pensato che lei avrebbe cucinato il suo piatto preferito, non... quello!

_Anche se, a dirla tutta, quello era il suo piatto preferito..._

Quando finalmente il Premier lasciò la sua casa, fece un sospiro di sollievo. Erano passate tre ore ed era sinceramente preoccupato per Anthea. Doveva sentirsi delusa, ferita e umiliata. Se gli avesse lanciato contro una di quelle scarpe dannatamente sexy con il tacco in metallo, avrebbe avuto ragione.

Aprì la porta della camera da letto con circospezione, aspettandosi degli oggetti volanti contro la sua persona, ma non ci fu niente del genere. La stanza era al buio e, tramite la luce che entrava dal corridoio, poteva vedere un fagotto sotto le coperte. Sorrise, pur sapendo di non essere visto, al pensiero che quello era _il suo fagotto_.

_La sua Anthea. La sua donna. L'amore della sua vita._

Raggiunse il letto e le si sedette accanto, spostando le coperte alla ricerca della sua testa, che era sprofondata all'ingiù sul cuscino. Ma era sveglia, ne era certo.

“Mi dispiace, mia cara. È tutta colpa mia.”

Non ci fu movimento o risposta, ma sapeva che lei stava ascoltando. Era come se ogni parte di lei fosse diventata improvvisamente ricettiva.

“Avrei dovuto avvisarti. Ancora dimentico che ora questa è anche casa tua. Permettimi di farmi perdonare.”

Finalmente il capo di lei si voltò verso di lui. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e il trucco le era colato lungo il viso creando delle righe nere che percorrevano le sue guance.

Sentendosi pari a un mostro e volendo riparare sin dove poteva, prese il suo fazzoletto dal taschino e iniziò a pulirle il viso.

“Non sei arrabbiato con me?” chiese lei mentre i suoi occhi tornavano a farsi lucidi.

“Non vedo perché dovrei.” rispose lui mentre era concentrato a pulirle il bel viso dalle lacrime. “Eri splendida su quel tavolo e ora ho solo il rimpianto di non aver cacciato via il Primo Ministro per venerarti come avresti meritato.”

Lei sorrise e tirò su con il naso, come una bambina.

“Pensavo che fossi furioso. Ero così preoccupata di averti messo in imbarazzo! Morirei piuttosto che causarti un dispiacere... Lo sai, vero?”

“Oh, mia cara... Non c'è assolutamente possibilità che tu possa crearmi un dispiacere.” la confortò lui poco prima di posare un delicato bacio sulle sue labbra. “E ora, dimmi, posso rimediare a questa disastrosa serata? Farò qualunque cosa tu chieda. O, se preferisci, sarò io ad attenderti nudo sul tavolo della cucina.”

Anthea rise, in maniera spontanea e allegra.

“Oh, no, amore mio.” rifiutò allacciandogli le braccia al collo e attirandolo verso di sé. “Ora resterai qui in questo letto con me. Per tutto il tempo che sarà necessario.”

“Ai tuoi ordini, mia cara.”

 

 


	19. K/bis - Kidnapping

**K – Kidnapping**

 

Anthea aveva spento il computer e indossato la giacca. Afferrò la borsa e tenne in mano il blackberry mentre si dirigeva fuori dall’ufficio. Era una serata piuttosto umida e si strinse nella calda sciarpa di kashmir mentre si avviava verso l’auto. Aveva appena svoltato un angolo quando si sentì afferrare e tappare la bocca. Avrebbe voluto difendersi, ne era più che capace, ma i suoi assalitori erano due e non riuscì a fare nulla se non dare calci all’aria. Prima che potesse rendersene conto, era stata imbavagliata, bendata ed era stata portata dentro un auto.

Non poteva né vedere né sentire, né tanto meno usare il suo blackberry dato che aveva i polsi legati dietro la schiena. Fece dei profondi respiri per calmarsi. Doveva riflettere.

Doveva essere a causa di Mycroft. Chiunque l’avesse rapita stava sicuramente puntando a lui, e voleva usarla per ricattarlo o costringerla a tradirlo. Non sarebbe mai successo. Sarebbe morta piuttosto che tradire il suo capo e il suo paese. _O l’uomo che amava._

Inoltre, sapeva che doveva solo resistere. Mycroft l’avrebbe salvata. Aveva fiducia in lui e sapeva che avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per liberarla. E, quando si parlava di potere, nessuno ne aveva più di lui in tutta la Gran Bretagna.

Cercò di concentrarsi sui suoi rapitori. Erano due uomini, data la forza e la grandezza delle mani che l’avevano afferrata, e sicuramente con addestramento militare. L’auto in cui l’avevano caricata era grande e di lusso, poteva riconoscere al tatto la pelle dei sedili. Non sentiva nessun rumore provenire dalla strada, quindi era completamente isolata acusticamente. E sicuramente doveva avere anche i vetri oscurati e anti proiettile. Sapeva alla perfezione quali macchine avessero quelle caratteristiche. Era in un auto del Governo Britannico. Chiunque fosse il suo rapitore, lavorava per il Governo. Magari lo conosceva.

Fece dei profondi respiri. Doveva restare calma e attingere a ogni briciola di autocontrollo. Dipendeva tutto da questo.

Dopo un viaggio di circa quindici minuti, l’auto si fermò. La afferrarono e la costrinsero a scendere, guidandola verso un vialetto ghiaioso. Lei li lasciò fare, senza opporsi. Non aveva senso sino a che non avesse saputo con chi aveva a che fare. La fecero entrare in un luogo chiuso con pavimenti di marmo, li riconobbe dal rumore che facevano i suoi tacchi, e poi la fecero sedere, apparentemente su un divano.

Dei passi si allontanarono e poi venne chiusa una porta. L’avevano lasciata sola, o almeno così credette all’inizio. Poi rimase in ascolto. C’era qualcun altro nella stanza. Qualcuno che respirava silenziosamente e che la osservava. Attese, sapendo che tutto si sarebbe basato sulla sua pazienza.

Dopo un tempo incalcolabile, sentì i passi di un uomo. La persona nella stanza si stava avvicinando. 

Per prima cosa le tolse il bavaglio e, nel farlo, le permise di annusare la sua colonia. Costosa e di classe. 

_E la conosceva alla perfezione._

Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, sopraffatta dalla sorpresa, ma si controllò e attese. L’uomo le sciolse i polsi e, infine, le tolse la benda, mostrandosi finalmente per quello che era e confermando le sue deduzioni.

“Buonasera, mia cara.” La salutò con un sorriso Mycroft Holmes.

 

Quando l’avevano portata nel suo salotto, legata, imbavagliata e bendata, aveva pensato di aver commesso un terribile errore. Non avrebbe dovuto farla rapire. Perché aveva deciso di agire così? Ora, se anche avesse avuto una possibilità con lei, se l’era appena giocata. 

Indeciso su come comportarsi, era rimasto in silenzio a osservarla per dei lunghi minuti. Lei non si era mossa. Era rimasta in ascolto, attendendo con pazienza di scoprire cosa stesse succedendo. Era coraggiosa, la sua piccola Anthea.

E poi si era deciso. Si era avvicinato e l’aveva liberata lentamente, sapendo che ogni secondo che passava le avrebbe svelato chi lui fosse. Perché nessuno lo conosceva come lei.

Quando si guardarono negli occhi, con grande sollievo, si rese conto che lei non era arrabbiata. Sembrava solo confusa. A ragione, ovviamente.

“ _Sir_ …”

Lui non la lasciò proseguire con quella che doveva essere sicuramente una legittima domanda, si chinò semplicemente su di lei e la baciò sulle labbra con dolcezza. Anthea sussultò un attimo per la sorpresa, ma poi rispose al bacio.

“Perdonami, mia cara.” Mormorò lui sulle sue labbra. “So che non è il modo più… _convenzionale_.”

“Il modo di fare cosa?”

“Il modo di corteggiarti.”

Lei sorrise e poi si sporse in avanti, baciandolo ancora con maggiore passione.

“Avresti potuto invitarmi, non aspettavo altro.” Lo rimproverò subito dopo con dolcezza. “Ma apprezzo l’iniziativa. È molto sexy.”

Mycroft si lasciò andare a una risata di sollievo e poi le cinse la vita con le braccia, attirandola a sé. Il profumo di lei lo circondava, elettrizzandolo. Le accarezzò una guancia con riverenza prima di abbassarsi verso il suo collo e percorrerlo con le labbra.

“Oh, Mycroft…” mormorò lei con un sospiro. “Perché ci hai messo tanto?”

Lui non rispose, non sapeva come spiegarle gli anni che aveva vissuto nell’esitazione. I suoi “ _non posso, è una mia dipendente_ ”, per non parlare dei vari “ _è troppo giovane per me_ ” che continuavano a rimbombargli in testa, e “ _una donna così bella non vorrà mai uno come me_ ”…

Quella mattina, però, aveva deciso che avrebbe agito. Si era svegliato sentendosi sicuro di sé e pronto a fare qualunque cosa per averla. _Anche rapirla._ Amava quella donna e non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta. Certo, scoprire che tutto ciò non era necessario e che lei lo desiderava  quanto lui desiderava lei, era stata una bella sorpresa.  Aveva sprecato anni preziosi crogiolandosi nell’indecisione. 

“Perché sono un idiota.” Rispose semplicemente mentre le sue labbra scendevano a percorrere la sua scollatura.

 

 


	20. L - Lust

**L – Lust**

 

Si era svegliato più volte quella notte. Si sentiva nervoso e infastidito. Quando aveva suonato la sveglia era già in piedi e stava cercando di ammazzare il tempo controllando delle mail sul suo portatile. Stava per richiudere il monitor e andare a fare una doccia, quando gli apparse il pop up di una nuova mail. Con un sospiro la aprì, sperando che non fosse niente di troppo impegnativo, perché in quel momento non ne aveva nessuna voglia.

 

_Già sveglio, Sir?_

 

Oh, era solo Anthea. Doveva aver ricevuto la notifica di lettura delle sue mail.

 

**Sì, mia cara. Non ho dormito molto stanotte. E tu?**

 

_Nemmeno io. Colpa della luna piena, mi rende sempre nervosa. È così anche per lei, Sir?_

 

**Non penso. Non ha mai avuto effetti su di me.**

 

_Forse è solo diventato più sensibile, Sir._

 

**Ti riferisci al fatto che sto invecchiando?**

 

_Non per me, Sir._

 

Mycroft sbatté le palpebre per un secondo. Era lui a essere stanco e confuso, o Anthea stava flirtando con lui? Deglutì mentre sentiva il proprio battito accelerare.

 

**Smettila di chiamarmi così, ti prego. Non siamo in ufficio ora.**

 

_Va bene, Mycroft. Potrei farci l'abitudine, sai?_

 

**A chiamarmi per nome?**

 

_A flirtare con te._

 

Cambiò posizione nella poltrona, sentendosi improvvisamente molto scomodo. Non se l'era immaginato, dunque. Anthea era interessata a lui. E questo lo elettrizzava e lo spaventava allo stesso tempo.

 

**In ufficio non è ammissibile.**

 

_Non mi permetterei mai di metterti in imbarazzo sul lavoro. Tutto il resto del tempo, però, sei mio._

 

Mycroft si alzò in piedi nervosamente, sentendo improvvisamente molto caldo. Perché l'idea che Anthea accampasse dei diritti di possesso su di lui lo eccitava? Ovvio, perché lei era bella, intelligente e tremendamente sexy.

_E, naturalmente, c'era anche il piccolo dettaglio che era innamorato di lei._

Rimase a fissare il monitor confuso. Non sapeva cosa rispondere. Avrebbe voluto dirle che poteva farlo suo in qualsiasi momento e che non si sarebbe mai lamentato, ma era paralizzato.

Era ancora alla ricerca delle parole giuste quando lei scrisse nuovamente.

 

_Ti ho spaventato? Scusa, quando c'è la luna piena divento sessualmente aggressiva._

 

**Non mi hai spaventato.**

 

Non era riuscito a scrivere altro e questo lo faceva sentire molto stupido. E questo era decisamente una novità per lui.

 

_Allora mi stai dando il consenso a continuare? Perché, sia chiaro, io voglio farlo._

 

**Non hai bisogno del mio permesso.**

 

_Bene, perché non te lo stavo chiedendo. Giusto perché tu lo sappia, sto andando a fare una doccia. E penserò a te. A più tardi, Mycroft._

 

Imprecò. Non poteva dirgli certe cose. Immaginarla sotto la doccia era già abbastanza, se poi doveva aggiungere il pensiero di lei che si toccava pensando a lui... Beh, non c'era da stupirsi che avesse una dolorosa erezione in quel momento.

Spense il computer e poi si diresse in bagno. Entrò nella doccia e aprì l'acqua gelata. Avrebbe calmato i suoi bollori per un po', ma sapeva che non sarebbe bastato, non questa volta. Si scostò dal getto gelido e si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, portando una mano al suo membro. Chiuse gli occhi, figurandosi il corpo sinuoso di Anthea insaponato, mentre le sue mani affondavano tra le sue gambe sospirando il suo nome.

E si masturbò come non faceva da quando era solo un ragazzo in preda a tempeste ormonali.

 

Quando salì in macchina Anthea era lì. Come sempre gli porse il suo quotidiano e il suo caffè, guardandolo a mala pena. Era troppo impegnata a digitare sul suo blackberry. Questo lo rassicurò. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa quella mattina, era stata superata e archiviata. O almeno era quello che sperava.

La mattinata passò in maniera monotona. Aveva impedito due guerre e uno scandalo internazionale prima di mezzogiorno. _Giornata fiacca._

Era nel suo ufficio controllando gli appuntamenti del pomeriggio quando un lieve bussare annunciò l'ingresso di Anthea.

“La macchina la sta aspettando per portarla al ristorante, _Sir._ ”

“Non ho prenotato in nessun ristorante.”

“Lo so, _Sir._ L'ho fatto io.”

Alzò lo sguardo sorpreso e arricciò le sopracciglia confuso. Lei era di fronte alla sua scrivania, le mani posate sui fianchi con un atteggiamento di sfida, e un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.

“Perché mai?” chiese semplicemente per prendere tempo.

“Perché vorrei pranzare con lei, _Sir_. Fuori dall'ufficio.”

Deglutì. Era chiaro. Lui le aveva detto che non poteva prendersi certe libertà sul lavoro e lei allora lo stava portando in un posto in cui avrebbe potuto farlo.

“Non avevo intenzione di pranzare, in realtà. Ho del lavoro da fare.”  
“Niente che non possa aspettare un'ora, _Sir._ Ho controllato.”

“Anthea...” iniziò posando i gomiti sul tavolo e unendo le mani davanti al viso. “A cosa vuoi arrivare?”

“Voglio solo pranzare con lei in un bel ristorante, _Sir._ Non mi sembra di chiedere troppo.”

Sospirò. Era vero, in fondo. E sino a quel momento si era comportata in maniera perfettamente professionale. Inoltre, era un uomo adulto e nessuno aveva più potere di lui, dunque, di cosa aveva paura?

“D'accordo.” acconsentì infine, sperando di non commettere un clamoroso errore.

 

Il ristorante scelto da Anthea era elegante e discreto. Ci erano già stati alcune volte per dei pranzi di lavoro e facevano un delizioso risotto ai frutti di mare.

Il cameriere li scortò sino al tavolo che gli era stata riservato, in una posizione d'angolo, circondato da dei pesanti separé e da alcune piante. Anche se erano in un posto pubblico, era come se fossero soli.

Ordinarono rapidamente e presto si trovarono soli e con un pesante silenzio da gestire.

“Allora, mia cara, siamo qui. Avevi progettato la mossa successiva o questo era il tuo obbiettivo finale?”

“Volevo solo stare un po' da sola con te... Fuori da quell'ufficio. Non è molto meglio qui?”

“Certo, ma...”

“Stamattina mi sono toccata sotto la doccia, pensando a te. Lo sai, vero?”

Mycroft rimase in silenzio, con gli occhi incatenati a quelli di lei. Certo che lo sapeva, e ne aveva immaginato ogni possibile scenario mentre anche lui si toccava.

“Dimmi che lo hai fatto anche tu.” aggiunse lei posando la sua mano su quella di lui.

“Anthea...” iniziò lui con tono di rimprovero.

“Non siamo a lavoro. _Pausa pranzo_. Possiamo parlare liberamente.”

“Abbiamo di fronte ancora tutto il pomeriggio... Credo sia meglio non distrarci.”

“Allora vuoi rimandare la conversazione a stasera? Per me va bene, ma anche stanotte ci sarà la luna piena... E sai che effetto mi fa.”

Rimasero a fissarsi per qualche secondo, lei provocante e lui indeciso, sino a che il cameriere non li interruppe portando le loro ordinazioni.

“Anthea, non è che io non sia lusingato... o interessato, ma...” ricominciò lui quando furono di nuovo soli.

“Sei preoccupato per la tua carriera?”

“No, sono preoccupato per te.”

“Sono una bambina grande. So badare a me stessa.” ironizzò lei mentre addentava una forchettata di risotto.

“Io non sono adatto a te, mia cara.”

“Perché?”

“Vuoi che ti esponga le ragioni in ordine alfabetico?”

Lei rise e poi bevette un sorso d'acqua per prendere tempo.

“Non mi importa.” disse infine posando il bicchiere. “Puoi avere anche mille ragioni, ma non mi importa.”

“Ora sono io a chiedere il perché.”

“Perché ti voglio. Non penso ad altro che ad averti nel mio letto... e dentro di me.”

“Banale lussuria, dunque?”

“Oh, no, non è solo questo.”

“E che altro?”  
Lei alzò le spalle con aria misteriosa e sorrise mentre continuava a mangiare.

“Non mi piacciono i segreti, mia cara.”

“Non è un segreto. Semplicemente non è ancora arrivato il momento di scoprire tutte le mie carte.”

“E quando lo sarà?”

“Solo dopo che sarai mio.” replicò lei sibillina. “Quindi spero molto presto.”

Mycroft spostò il piatto, la fame gli era passata. _O, almeno, la fame di cibo._ Ora il suo corpo stava soffrendo per ben altri bisogni. Gli sembrava di essere tornato adolescente, visto che era la seconda volta in un giorno che si ritrovava a dover gestire un'inaspettata erezione.

“Anthea, se è davvero questo quello che vuoi...”

“Certo che lo è. Tu non vuoi?”

“Non possiamo lasciarci trascinare dagli eventi, dobbiamo essere discreti e comportarci in maniera consona.”  
“Sei sexy quando dici queste cose.”

“Ti prego, mia cara... Ascoltami.”

“No, Mycroft. Ascoltami tu.” protestò lei alzandosi in piedi e girando intorno al tavolo per raggiungerlo. “Non mi importa. In questo momento voglio solo che mi stendi su questo tavolo e mi prendi, più e più volte, sino a farmi dimenticare il mio nome.”

Lui deglutì. Lo voleva anche lui. _Oh, sì, che lo voleva._ Questo, però, non significava che l'avrebbe fatto. Aveva ancora un briciolo di autocontrollo, dopotutto.

A fatica, si alzò in piedi in modo da poterla guardare in volto, ma il risultato fu che se la ritrovò praticamente fra le braccia. Era bello averla così vicina. Il calore della sua pelle sembrava bruciarlo attraverso gli abiti. La mano di lei si posò sul suo petto, scendendo lentamente sino alla cintura dei suoi pantaloni.

“Abbiamo almeno venti minuti prima che il cameriere torni. Se non facciamo rumore, nessuno se ne accorgerà.”

“No, mia cara. Non qui.”

“Dove, allora? Possiamo prendere una stanza in un hotel e rientrare in ufficio in perfetto orario. O preferisci in auto?”

“Stasera. A casa mia.”

“Oh, vuoi farmi aspettare così tanto? Sei crudele.”

“Sono certo che sarà un ottimo esercizio di pazienza.”

“Per me o per te?”

“Per entrambi.”

“Ma per arrivare sino a stasera serve un incoraggiamento...” aggiunse lei tirando giù la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni e infilandoci la mano.

Mycroft strinse le palpebre godendo della sensazione del suo tocco che lo incendiava.

“Anthea, non...”  
“Shhh...” lo zittì lei baciandolo sulle labbra. “Ti darà un po' di sollievo.”

“Non devi. Non è necessario.”

“Allora forse potresti darmi tu un po' di sollievo...” propose lasciando il suo membro dolorante e prendendo la sua mano e infilandosela sotto la gonna.

Con stupore si rese conto che non indossava biancheria intima. Lei lo spinse nuovamente sulla sedia, in modo che il suo bacino fosse proprio di fronte al volto di Mycroft, e poi si sollevò la gonna. Il sesso umido di lei era estremamente invitante. Le posò le mani ai lati delle cosce e poi risalì sino ad afferrare i suoi glutei sodi, attirandola a sé. La guardò per un istante, come a volersi imprimere quel momento nella sua mente per sempre, e poi affondò il viso tra le sue gambe. La baciò con foga, succhiandola e mordicchiandola sino a farla gemere.

“Silenzio, mia cara.” sussurrò allontanandosi da lei per un secondo.

Riprese a baciarla, infilando la lingua dentro di lei, mentre le sue mani la attiravano maggiormente a sé.

“Oh, sì, Mycroft, sì...” mormorava lei mentre si aggrappava alla sua testa, affondando le dita fra i suoi capelli.

Quando si concentrò sul suo clitoride lei ebbe un tremito e si morse le labbra per non urlare. Le unghie di Anthea affondarono nel suo collo e poi si sorresse a lui per non cadere.

Rimasero immobili per un minuto e poi Anthea si raddrizzò il tanto sufficiente a guardarlo in viso e lo baciò.

“Stanotte ti ricompenserò.”

“Non è per questo che l'ho fatto.”

“Bene, perché non è per questo che stanotte ti cavalcherò sino a farti piangere.”

“Io non piango, mia cara.”  
“Lo vedremo, Mycroft.”

Lei gli indirizzò un sorriso furbo e poi si risistemò la gonna, prima di tornare al suo posto, come se niente fosse, e riprendere a mangiare il suo risotto.

Mycroft avrebbe voluto imitarla, ma non era il cibo ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Una parte di lui si pentì di aver rifiutato il sollievo che lei gli aveva offerto, perché ora era più eccitato che mai.

Fece un sospiro e bevette un bicchiere d'acqua, sperando che l'aiutasse a calmare i suoi bollori sino a quella sera.

 

Il pomeriggio era trascorso fin troppo lentamente. Aveva cercato di mantenersi calmo, ma era inutile fingere di non essere eccitato all'idea di quello che sarebbe successo quella sera tra lui e Anthea.

Appena rientrato dal pranzo, era ancora talmente su di giri che si era dovuto chiudere in bagno _per darsi una sistemata_. Non ne andava molto fiero, in effetti. Era piuttosto umiliante.

Quando finalmente l'orologio aveva segnato le sei, gli tremavano le mani per la tensione. Non era da lui, normalmente era in grado di mantenersi glaciale in qualsiasi situazione, ma essere in procinto di fare del sesso selvaggio con la sua assistente personale non rientrava esattamente in una situazione tipica.

Come ogni giorno, si preparò e uscì dall'ufficio, dirigendosi immediatamente all'auto. Solo una volta all'interno dell'abitacolo si voltò a guardare la donna seduta accanto a lui.

“Tutto bene, _Sir_?”  
“Sì, mia cara. E tu?”  
“Certo. E sono certa che più tardi starò anche meglio...”

Lui abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi in imbarazzo al solo pensiero.

“Avete cambiato idea, _Sir_?”

“No, no. Sono solo... nervoso.”

“Ci penserò io a farvi stare meglio, _Sir_.” lo rassicurò lei mettendogli una mano sulla coscia, proprio all'altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni.

Mycroft deglutì nervosamente, sentendo l'eccitazione crescere.

“Mia cara, ti prego, aspetta che arriviamo in casa.”

Lei sorrise maliziosa e ritrasse la mano, ma non prima di sfiorare il rigonfiamento dei suoi pantaloni. Mycroft sospirò, stringendo i pugni per mantenere il controllo.

Quando finalmente l'auto si fermò nel vialetto della sua villa, si strinse nel cappotto per nascondere la sua erezione e superò l'ingresso il più velocemente possibile, seguito dal ticchettio dei passi di Anthea.

Raggiunsero il salotto e, finalmente, soli, si liberarono di cappotto e giacca. Prima che Mycroft trovasse il coraggio di voltarsi per guardarla in viso, lei lo aveva già raggiunto e gli si era buttata fra le braccia. Era calda come lava bollente e lo stava incendiando.

“Non qui, mia cara... I domestici...”

“Smettila di preoccuparti così tanto...” lo rimproverò lei prima di voltarsi usando il proprio sedere per stuzzicarlo. “Smettila di pensare... Agisci.” aggiunse tirandosi su la gonna.

Anche volendo continuare a pensare, non ne sarebbe stato capace. Come un automa, la spinse contro la spalliera del divano, facendola poggiare a pancia sotto, in modo da lasciare il suo perfetto sedere all'insù e il suo sesso esposto.

Si sganciò i pantaloni, liberandosi della biancheria e, prima che lei potesse prendere fiato, era entrato in lei. Tutta quella giornata era stata un lungo e snervante preliminare, e finalmente entrambi potevano godere del contatto l'uno dell'altra. Dopo qualche secondo per riprendersi dalla travolgente sensazione di sentirsi avvolto dalla sua carne calda e umida, iniziò a spingere dentro di lei. Le aprì la camicetta, in modo da cercare i suoi seni e massaggiarli. Posò le labbra sul suo collo e le spalle, baciandole con passione.

Anthea reagiva con entusiasmo. Non faceva che spingere i fianchi indietro, per amplificare il contatto fra loro, e gemeva invitandolo ad andare più veloce.

Non poteva fare altro se non accontentarla e, quando la sentì irrigidirsi e urlare il suo nome, poté lasciarsi andare anche lui a un furioso orgasmo.

Rimasero immobili, aspettando che il loro respiro tornasse regolare, e poi lei si voltò all’indietro oltre la propria spalla, e lo attirò in un bacio appassionato.

“I domestici devono averci sentito. Dovrò staccare qualche assegno per comprare il loro silenzio.”

“Ed è un problema?”  
“Assolutamente no, mia cara.” Replicò lui con un sorriso baciandole il viso con adorazione.

Si separò da lei in modo da permetterle di raddrizzarsi e voltarsi. Mycroft la strinse fra le braccia, sentendosi così incredibilmente felice che gli sembrava di poter volare.

“Quanto è grande la tua doccia?” chiese lei mentre gli mordicchiava maliziosamente l’orecchio.

“Ci potrebbe stare una squadra di rugby.”

“Bene, allora sarà più che sufficiente per noi due.”

Inutile dire che accolse immediatamente il suggerimento e, dopo essersi sistemati i vestiti alla bell’e meglio, prese Anthea in braccio per portarla al piano di sopra.

“Mycroft, non è necessario...”

“Ne sono consapevole, ma non vorrai privarmi di questo piacere.” Rispose lui baciandole la fronte.

La portò direttamente nel suo bagno privato e, solo a quel punto, la lasciò. Lei lo ripagò con un sorriso radioso e un dolce, se pur incredibilmente sexy, bacio sulla punta del naso.

Mycroft era euforico. L’adrenalina scorreva nelle sue vene facendolo sentire pieno di energie e persino ringiovanito. Spogliò lentamente la sua assistente personale, baciando con riverenza ogni lembo di pelle che scopriva, sino ad averla davanti meravigliosamente nuda. Era una vera visione. Non era il genere di uomo che si interessava solo dell’aspetto fisico, ma non poteva negare che Anthea fosse esteticamente perfetta. La proporzione delle sue forme, la sua pelle tonica e morbida allo stesso tempo, la sua carnagione chiara e le sue lentiggini. Non aveva mai visto nulla di più bello.

Quando lei si avvicinò, spogliandolo con la stessa lentezza, si sentì l’uomo più fortunato dell’intera terra.

Passarono l’ora successiva sotto il getto dell’acqua calda, insaponandosi e stuzzicandosi a vicenda, studiando il corpo l’uno dell’altra, sino a ritrovarsi nuovamente in preda alla passione.

Si trascinarono nella camera da letto ancora bagnati e questa volta fu Anthea a prendere il controllo della situazione. Si posizionò sopra di lui e lo accolse dentro di sé con un gemito di sollievo. Lo cavalcò con foga, portandolo a un repentino orgasmo che, se possibile, fu persino più travolgente del precedente.

Mycroft non riusciva a descrivere come si sentiva. Il suo corpo era un insieme di vibrazioni, il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata e il suo stomaco si contorceva per la felicità.

_Farfalle nello stomaco. Si chiamano così, giusto?_

Era così emozionato che, a sorpresa, si ritrovò delle lacrime fare capolino agli angoli degli occhi. Non riuscì ad asciugarle prima che Anthea, risollevandosi dal suo petto, le vedesse.

“Avevo detto che ti avrei fatto piangere.”

Lui le accarezzò il viso delicatamente, facendole notare che anche lei aveva pianto.

“Non ho mai detto che l’avresti fatto solo tu.” Spiegò lei con un sorriso mentre si chinava ad asciugare le sue lacrime con le labbra.

Avrebbe voluto chiederle perché, ma non riuscì a costringersi a formulare la domanda.

“Piango perché sono felice, ovviamente.” Spiegò lei abbassando lo sguardo. “Ho aspettato tanto questo momento.”

Mycroft si tirò su a sedere, temendo di aver frainteso. Non aveva il coraggio di chiederle se provava dei sentimenti per lui, ma doveva comunque sapere.

“Perché?” riuscì finalmente a domandare, sperando fosse sufficiente per avere le risposte che desiderava.

“Oh, Mycroft, è davvero necessario chiederlo?” replicò lei con un sorriso. “Lo sai il perché. Ti ho amato dal primo istante in cui sono entrata nel tuo ufficio. Ho pregato per anni che tu ricambiassi i miei sentimenti. Ho cercato in ogni modo di spingerti a farti avanti, ma sino a questa mattina ho temuto che non sarebbe mai successo.” Confessò lei mentre altre lacrime si aggiungevano alle prime. “Mycroft, ti amo così tanto che sto male, come puoi non averlo mai capito?”

Lui rimase a fissare quegli occhi splendidi per diversi secondi, sino a trovare la forza di circondarle il viso con le mani e baciarla. Non avrebbe mai creduto che lei potesse amarlo, non in quel modo.

“Anthea, amore mio...”mormorò fra le sue labbra. “Perdonami. Sono stato cieco e stupido. Se solo avessi immaginato...”  
“Cosa avresti fatto?”

“Non avrei potuto attendere neanche ventiquattro ore per chiamarti e chiederti se ti andava una cena o un drink... per il resto della nostra vita.”*

Anthea spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa e i suoi occhi brillarono per l’emozione. Boccheggiò per qualche istante prima di lanciarsi nuovamente fra le sue braccia, sprofondando nuovamente entrambi nel letto.

“E io avrei accettato all'istante, amore mio.”

“Mia piccola Anthea, non posso credere che tu davvero mi ami...” mormorò lui sfiorandole i capelli con le labbra. “Ti ho amato in silenzio per così tanto tempo...”

“Questo significa che siamo davvero fatti l'uno per l'altra.”

Lui sorrise e la strinse a sé, giurando a se stesso che non l'avrebbe mai più lasciata andare.

 

 

 

_* cit. C'è posta per te (You've got a mail) – Frase (leggermente modificata) di Joe Fox (Tom Hanks)._

 

 

 

 


	21. L/bis - Lies

 

**L – Lies**

 

Mycroft guardò lo schermo del suo telefono personale e sospirò. Doveva rispondere, non aveva scelta.

“Buongiorno, mamma.”

“Buongiorno, Mycroft. Ho provato a chiamarti ieri, ma non eri raggiungibile.”

“Ero all’estero.”

“Mi avevi detto che saresti rientrato due giorni fa.”

“Un piccolo imprevisto prontamente risolto.”

“Hai un tono strano...” commentò lei con aria sospettosa. “Sembri quasi... rilassato.”

“Sono stanco, in realtà.”

“No, la tua voce è diversa quando sei stanco.” Replicò lei sempre più inquisitoria. “Non credo di averti mai sentito così... Se non ti conoscessi bene, direi che sei stato in vacanza.”

“Chiaramente non è così, mamma.”

“E allora cos’hai di diverso?”

“Non ho idea di quello che intendi. È la mia solita voce.”

“Mycroft, c’è qualcosa che dovresti dirmi?”  
“Non mi pare.”

“Come preferisci, non insisterò. Tuttavia, ricorda che, se mi stai nascondendo qualcosa, troverò il modo di scoprirlo.”

“Naturalmente, mamma. Per quale motivo avevi chiamato?”

“Volevo solo sapere come stava mio figlio. Sai, ogni tanto si parla tra madri e figli.”

Alzò gli occhi al cielo con esasperazione. Non sarebbe stata sua madre se non gli avesse buttato addosso una dose massiccia di senso di colpa.

“Allora, chiamerai anche Sherlock?”  
“Non appena chiuderò con te. C’è qualcosa che devo sapere su di lui prima?”  
“Niente di rilevante.”

“Bene, allora. Stammi bene Mycroft.”  
“Certo, mamma. Anche tu.”

Chiuse la telefonata decisamente sollevato. C’era un motivo se non chiamava spesso sua madre, ed era proprio a causa di questi interrogatori. 

 

L’auto accostò di fronte al 221b e ne scese rapidamente andando a suonare il campanello.

“ _Sir_ , le è caduto di tasca.” Gli disse la sua assistente personale raggiungendolo e porgendogli il telefono.

“Grazie, mia cara.” 

Proprio in quel momento, la porta si aprì e si affacciò Mrs. Hudson.

“Oh, accomodatevi, prego.” Invitò entrambi.

“Ecco, io...” provò a obbiettare Anthea.

“Anche tu mia cara, ti offro una tazza di tea.”

Lei guardò per un istante il suo capo, alla ricerca di un’approvazione, e lui ricambiò con un gesto del capo.

“La ringrazio, Mrs, Hudson.” Acconsentì infine superando il portone e seguendo la gentile signora.

Mycroft lasciò le due donne e salì al piano di sopra. Suo fratello era disteso sul divano impegnato a leggere un tomo di botanica mentre il Dottor Watson era seduto sulla poltrona e scriveva al suo portatile. Probabilmente aggiornava il suo blog.

Si schiarì la gola per farsi notare dai due uomini, anche se sapeva che entrambi erano più che consapevoli della sua presenza.

“Buongiorno, fratello.” Lo salutò Sherlock posando il libro e alzandosi in piedi per raggiungerlo.

Prima che potesse dire qualunque altra cosa, suo fratello iniziò a girargli attorno osservandolo. Sembrava quasi uno squalo che puntava la preda.

“A cosa devo il tuo invito? Avevi detto che era urgente.”

“Com’era la Grecia?” chiese il minore degli Holmes fermandosi finalmente di fronte a lui con un sorriso beffardo.

Mycroft strinse le palpebre, studiandolo. _Cosa sapeva?_

“Come è sempre stata.”

“Il tempo doveva essere ottimo, sei abbronzato.” Spiegò il consulente investigativo  con tono malizioso. “E, nonostante conosca la propensione della tua pelle verso gli eritemi solari, non hai neanche una scottatura.”

“Mi hai chiesto di venire qua per questo? Sai quanto sono impegnato?”

“Non così tanto, visto che ti sei trattenuto due giorni in più in Grecia per una mini vacanza.”

Mycroft rimase immobile a osservare il fratello. Tutto questo stava diventando ridicolo. Persino il Dottor Watson rideva di lui, nascondendosi dietro al portatile.

“Stavo lavorando, che tu ci creda o no.”

“E qualcuno si è preoccupato di cospargerti di crema solare, vedo.” Insistette Sherlock. “Hai una relazione con qualcuno, Mycroft?”

“No. E, anche se fosse, perché ti interesserebbe?”

“Stai mentendo.” Lo accusò senza battere ciglio suo fratello. 

“Sherlock, non che ti riguardi, ma ho svolto un lavoro sotto copertura.”

“Quindi hai dovuto fingere di avere una relazione?”

“Sì, in effetti.”

“Con Anthea, suppongo.”

“Continua a non riguardarti.”

“Tu ti intrometti nella mia vita continuamente, e ti lamenti se per una volta lo faccio io?”  
“Non ti è mai importato della mia vita.”

“Infatti. E non mi importa neanche ora. È stata la mamma a chiedermi di investigare.”

“ _Cosa?”_

“Hai capito bene. Sostiene che nascondi qualcosa.”

“E da quando prendi ordini da nostra madre?”

“Non lo faccio, lo sai. Mi ha assunto.”

“Ridicolo.”

“Su questo concordo. Le ho detto che era impossibile che tu avessi una relazione sentimentale con qualcuno, ma non mi ha creduto. Crede ancora che tu sia umano.”

“Se io non sono umano, Sherlock, non lo sei nemmeno tu.”

“Vero, ma io ne sono consapevole.”

“Dì a nostra madre quello che ti pare, non mi importa. E non disturbarmi più per queste inezie.”

“Farò quel che posso.”

Mycroft sbuffò e ridiscese le scale per andarsene, senza neanche un saluto. Era troppo infastidito.

 

Quando Anthea era entrata nel salottino di Mrs. Hudson, non si era aspettata di trovarsi osservata da altre due paia di occhi curiosi. Erano presenti anche Molly Hooper e Mary Watson.

“Salve...” disse lei sedendosi e sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio, nonostante avesse incontrato più volte quelle donne.

“Tieni, cara.” Disse Mrs. Hudson passandole una tazza di tea e dei biscotti fatti in casa.

“È bello averti con noi, finalmente.” Commentò Molly con un sorriso. “Avevo detto a Mrs. Hudson di farti entrare.”

“Io invece ero sicura che non avresti accettato. Tu sei sempre così impegnata...” aggiunse Mary con un’alzata di spalle. 

“In effetti...” provò a dire ma fu subito interrotta.

“E, dimmi cara, sai cosa voleva Sherlock da suo fratello? C’entra sua madre.” Spiegò con aria cospiratrice Mrs. Hudson. “Ho sentito che parlavano al telefono. Sembra riguardi il fatto che Mr Holmes è stato in Grecia due giorni in più...”  
“Ecco, io non posso parlarne...”

“Ma se è una questione di lavoro perché Mrs. Holmes dovrebbe esserne preoccupata?” chiese ancora Molly incuriosita.

“Perché non è una questione di lavoro, vero Anthea? È una faccenda personale.” Disse con tono divertito Mary.

“Non posso parlare di queste cose.” ripeté semplicemente sperando di dissuaderle.

“Anche se non è una questione di lavoro?”  
“Ho firmato un accordo di riservatezza. Non posso parlare di niente di lavorativo o personale che riguardi direttamente o indirettamente Mr Holmes.”

“Accidenti, e io che volevo chiederti qualche succulento pettegolezzo!” esclamò Mary facendo ridere le altre. “Ero curiosa di sapere se Mycroft Holmes avesse una vita sentimentale. Sembra così freddo e solo...”

Anthea sorseggiò il suo tea, ignorando la domanda.

“Dai, Mary, è ovvio che non può parlarne.” La rimproverò Molly cercando di aiutarla.

“Lo so, ma ci speravo comunque. Parliamo allora di te, Anthea. Non sappiamo nulla della tua vita!”

La donna tossicchiò, sputando metà del biscotto che aveva in bocca.

“Di me? Non credo che...”  
“Sì! Dicci, hai un fidanzato o un marito? Magari dei figli?” incalzò Mary.  
“No, io... No.”

“Avrai pure una persona speciale nella tua vita... O no?” chiese timidamente Molly mentre beveva il suo tea.

“Ecco, sì, ma... Non è semplice.”

“Probabilmente avrai molti uomini che ti corrono dietro, mia cara.” Commentò Mrs. Hudson facendole l’occhiolino.

“Ma ce ne sarà uno di speciale... Gli altri non contano.” Aggiunse Molly abbassando lo sguardo.

“Certo che c’è, guardate come è arrossita!” esultò la moglie del Dottor Watson.

“Veramente, io... Non posso parlarne.”

“Perché? Riguarda Mycroft Holmes?” insistette Mary facendole ridere, Anthea si unì a loro, ma si sentiva in trappola. “Forza, dicci almeno qualcosa.”

“Abbiamo una relazione complicata.” Disse infine sperando che questo bastasse. “E per ora non posso dire altro.”

Le tre donne la guardarono con comprensione. Le parole “relazione complicata” sembravano aver suscitato in ognuna di loro dei ricordi non del tutto piacevoli.

A quel punto, un leggero bussare alla porta introdusse proprio il suo capo. Anthea scattò in piedi, sentendosi come un bambino scoperto a rubare la marmellata.

“Mi spiace disturbarvi, signore.” Disse lui accennando un inchino. “Ma dobbiamo proprio andare.”

“Certo, _Sir_.” Annuì lei raggiungendolo al suo fianco.

“Torna a trovarci, mia cara. Noi ci riuniamo per il tea ogni mercoledì.” La invitò Mrs. Hudson con tono gentile. “Dobbiamo restare unite per contrastare tutti questi uomini.”

Anthea sorrise e annuì, ma scappò via appena possibile seguendo il suo capo all’interno dell’auto.

“Ho appena subito un interrogatorio.” Spiegò Anthea con un sospiro.

“Anche io, mia cara.” Replicò lui con aria esausta. “Pare che mia madre abbia assunto mio fratello per indagare su di me.”

“E non c’è voluto molto perché quelle donne intuissero qualcosa...” aggiunse lei lanciandogli uno sguardo di sottecchi. “Non ho problemi a mentire, ma non mi aspettavo di doverlo fare così presto.”

“Lo so, mia cara.” Annuì lui prendendo la mano di lei nella sua e intrecciando le loro dita. “Sono stato imprudente. Non avremmo dovuto trattenerci in Grecia. Non avremmo dovuto modificare nulla delle nostre abitudini.”

“Forse sarebbe successo comunque. In ogni caso, dovremmo studiare un’adeguata copertura, non credi?”

“Sì, intendevo parlartene stasera a cena, infatti.”

Anthea sorrise voltandosi di tre quarti verso di lui.

“Mi porta a cena fuori, _Sir_?”

“Veramente pensavo a una cena intima a casa mia.” Rispose lui con tono malizioso mentre le accarezzava una guancia. “Hai forse altri impegni?”

“Forse dovrei vedere il mio fidanzato di copertura, non crede?”

“Non oggi.” Replicò lui sullo stesso tono. “Oggi sei solo mia.”

Mycroft si chinò verso di lei e le sfiorò il viso con la punta del naso, percorrendo la sua mascella sino a scendere sulla sua nuca e il suo collo. Anthea sospirò. Sarebbe sempre stata sempre sua, non solo quel giorno. E non le importava se avrebbe dovuto dire milioni di bugie. Per Mycroft Holmes ne sarebbe sempre valsa la pena.


	22. M - Mummy

**M - Mummy**

 

Mycroft Holmes scese dall’auto e si guardò intorno. Era passato qualche mese dalla sua ultima visita, ed era nervoso. Non per la visita in sé, ma per quello che avrebbe dovuto comunicare.

Deglutì e si avviò verso l’ingresso, suonando il campanello. Dopo un minuto la porta si aprì e si trovò di fronte a un uomo anziano con degli occhiali sulla punta del naso e un libro fra le mani.

“Myc?” esclamò suo padre sorpreso. “Non ti aspettavamo… È successo qualcosa? Sherlock sta bene?”

“Sì, papà. Va tutto bene. Posso entrare?”

“Ma certo, certo.” Disse Mr Holmes scansandosi per lasciargli libero il passo.

I due uomini si diressero verso il salotto in silenzio.

“Siger, chi è?” domandò sua madre raggiungendoli poco dopo. “Myc? È successo qualcosa? Tuo fratello sta bene?”

“Sì, mamma. Va tutto bene. E Sherlock era perfettamente in salute stamattina.” Spiegò l’uomo con tono infastidito. “Ed è davvero incoraggiante il fatto che entrambi mi abbiate chiesto di lui non appena mi avete visto.”

“Non puoi biasimarci. Vieni qui senza preavviso solo quando gli succede qualcosa…”

“Questa volta Sherlock non c’entra. Si tratta di me. Immagino che questo possa deludervi, ma per una volta non parleremo di mio fratello.”

Sua madre lo guardò con aria di rimprovero, ma poi sospirò rassegnata.

“Deve essere importante, non ci racconti mai nulla di te. Dammi solo un momento che spengo i fornelli. Non vorrei mi si bruciasse la marmellata…”

I due uomini si trovarono nuovamente soli, guardandosi con imbarazzo.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere, figliolo?”

“Sì, grazie, papà.”

Siger Holmes preparò tre bicchieri e ne porse uno al figlio maggiore mentre sua moglie rientrava nel salotto.

“Allora, di cosa si tratta?”

“Forse è meglio se vi sedete.” Esordì Mycroft con tono ansioso.

“Allora è grave. Stai forse male?”

“No, mamma. Solo… sedetevi. Per favore.”

I due coniugi si guardarono perplessi e, infine, ubbidirono.

“Non tenerci sulle spine, Myc. Siamo anziani, non abbiamo tempo da sprecare.”

Mycroft sorrise alla solita schiettezza di sua madre e fece un profondo respiro per prendere coraggio.

“Io… Io sto per… sposarmi.”

L’espressione totalmente scioccata dei suoi genitori gli sarebbe rimasta impressa per sempre.

“Ma come… Quando?” balbettò suo padre.

“Domenica.”

“Mycroft, oggi è venerdì, come è possibile che ti sposi domenica? E perché noi lo veniamo a sapere solo ora?” domandò con irritazione sua madre.

“Lo sapete solo oggi perché è stato deciso ieri sera. Abbiamo dovuto fare tutto in fretta, ma è stato necessario.”

“Necessario?” chiese suo padre arricciando le sopracciglia.

“Aspettiamo un bambino. Lo abbiamo scoperto ieri.”

“Oh…” esclamò sua madre cambiando totalmente espressione. “Un bambino? Diventerò nonna?”

“Sì, mamma.”

La donna scattò in piedi e gli corse incontro, abbracciandolo con calore. Mycroft rimase paralizzato per un momento ma poi la strinse a sé. Erano anni che non permetteva a sua madre di lasciarsi andare a simili esternazioni di affetto con lui, ma questa volta non poteva impedirglielo. E aveva dimenticato quanto gli piacesse sentirsi coccolato da lei.

“Figlio mio, mi hai appena reso incredibilmente felice.” Commentò Violet Holmes fra le lacrime. “Lei dov’è? Perché non l’hai portata con te?”

“Non mi hai neanche chiesto chi è.” Si rese conto all’improvviso guardando negli occhi lucidi di sua madre.

“Tesoro, non era necessario. So da molto tempo che tu e Anthea avete una relazione. Credevi fossi cieca?”

L’uomo scosse il capo mentre scoppiava in una risata.

Suo padre gli si avvicinò e gli diede una pacca sulle spalle indirizzandogli un sorriso commosso. Non era mai stato di molte parole, ma era evidente che era felice per lui.

“Sono venuto per portarvi a Londra con me. Anthea non vede l’ora di vedervi.” Spiegò infine con un sospiro. “Desidera avere il tuo parere sui preparativi della cerimonia, mamma.”

La donna sorrise asciugandosi una lacrima.

“Sarà un onore, Mycroft."

 

 

Anthea chiuse l’ennesima telefonata. Organizzare un matrimonio in due giorni non era semplice, ma fortunatamente disponeva dei contatti dell’uomo più potente della Gran Bretagna.

Andava tutto per il meglio.

C’era solo una cosa che la preoccupava e che le faceva controllare l’orologio ossessivamente. Presto Mycroft sarebbe rientrato a Londra, accompagnato dai suoi genitori. Erano sempre stati cortesi con lei, ma ora come avrebbero reagito sapendo che stava per diventare la loro nuora? In particolare, la reazione di Mrs. Holmes la agitava…

Sussultò all’improvviso. Dopo domenica, anche lei sarebbe stata Mrs. Holmes. Questo la fece ridere e allentò un poco il nervosismo che la attanagliava.

Era ancora impegnata nella scelta delle composizioni floreali, quando il suo telefono squillò. Era Mycroft. Rispose immediatamente.

“Tra dieci minuti saremo in hotel. Raggiungici lì.”

“Arrivo, _Sir_.”

Anthea raccolse le sue cose e si recò alla macchina, continuando i preparativi tramite il suo fidato blackberry.

Quando l’auto accostò, le sembrò troppo presto. Era incredibilmente nervosa. Fece un profondo sospiro prima di entrare nella hall dell’albergo. Li vide immediatamente. Erano fermi alla reception e stavano ritirando la chiave della loro suite. Mycroft era accanto a loro e in quel momento si voltò e la vide.

Il sorriso che gli illuminò il volto la confortò e non poté fare a meno di ricambiare, sentendosi improvvisamente meno tesa. Coraggiosamente, attraversò l’atrio sino a raggiungerli.

“Buonasera.” Esordì timidamente.

“Oh, mia cara!” esclamò felice Mrs. Holmes abbracciandola con calore. “Ma guardati! Sei uno splendore!”

“Grazie, Mrs. Hol…”  
“Oh, non ti azzardare. Devi chiamarmi mamma.”

Anthea rimase senza parole e lanciò uno sguardo a Mycroft che era rimasto in silenzio lì accanto. Lui le fece un cenno con il capo, incoraggiandola.

“D’accordo, _mamma_.”

L’anziana signora le prese il viso fra le mani e le sorrise commossa. Sembrava davvero felice.

“Allora, io posso aspettarmi un _papà_ , spero.” Esordì Siger Holmes spuntando dietro le spalle della moglie.

“Ma certo...” replicò Anthea con un sorriso intimidito.

“Non restiamo qui, o daremo spettacolo.” Li invitò Mycroft cercando di mitigare l’entusiasmo dei genitori. “Sistematevi nella vostra suite. Io e Anthea vi attenderemo al ristorante.”

Li osservarono dirigersi verso l’ascensore e, una volta chiuse le porte, fecero entrambi un sospiro di sollievo. Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e poi lui le porse il braccio, guidandola sino al ristorante dell’hotel presso il quale avevano un tavolo riservato.

“Gli hai detto tutto, vero?” chiese Anthea nascondendosi dietro al menù.

“Naturalmente, mia cara.”  
“Quindi sanno anche del... motivo del nostro matrimonio.”

Mycroft sospirò e posò il menù prima di allungare la mano e prendere quella di lei nella sua.

“Il motivo del nostro matrimonio è che ci amiamo, mia cara.”

“Ma non mi avresti sposato se...”

“E sarei stato uno sciocco.” la interruppe lui con un sorriso affettuoso. “La creatura che ti cresce in grembo mi ha solo permesso di ritrovare la ragione.”

Anthea sorrise, ammaliata dalla voce e dalle dolci parole dell'uomo che amava.

“Quindi, cosa ne pensano i tuoi genitori?”  
“Ne sono entusiasti.”

“Anche tua madre?”

“Soprattutto lei. Non aspettava altro che diventare nonna.”

“Quindi, non era sorpresa...”

“No, in realtà. A quanto pare non siamo stati bravi a nascondere i nostri sentimenti come credevamo, mia cara.”

“E lei... mi accetta?”  
“Come puoi dubitarne?”

“È tua madre, non so cosa aspettarmi.”

Mycroft intrecciò le dita fra quelle di lei, in un gesto di conforto.

“Puoi aspettarti amore e rispetto, nella stessa misura in cui te lo aspetti da me.”

Anthea sorrise a quelle parole che la confortavano e strinse a sua volta la mano dell'uomo che amava.

“Preferirei sentirlo dire da lei, ma ti ringrazio.”

“Abbi fede, mia cara.”

In quel momento Mr e Mrs. Holmes li raggiunsero al tavolo, sedendosi accanto a loro. Anthea non poté fare a meno di notare che sembravano essere felici e questo la rincuorò.

“Allora, mia cara, parlami di questo matrimonio. Voglio sapere ogni dettaglio!” esclamò Violet Holmes prendendo la mano della futura nuora fra le sue.

“Certamente.” replicò lei con un sorriso prima di iniziare a illustrare i preparativi che aveva avviato.

Mrs. Holmes la ascoltava con un sorriso stampato in volto, annuendo e commentando con entusiasmo, dimostrandole la sua approvazione.

“Mi sembra delizioso... E una cerimonia all'aperto è sempre romantica.”

“Sì, beh, il tempo dovrebbe essere clemente e ho pensato di approfittarne.”

“Ottima idea, mia cara.” replicò l'anziana donna accarezzandole la mano. “E, dimmi, in quale periodo della gravidanza sei?”

“Ecco, io...” balbettò Anthea, abbassando lo sguardo. “Quattro settimane.”

“Non hai idea di quanto questo mi renda felice, mia cara. Ho aspettato per anni che quello stolto di mio figlio si decidesse a portarti all'altare.”

“In realtà, non era programmato...”

“Ma ringraziamo Dio che sia successo, mia cara.”

Le due donne si sorrisero, complici.

“Se mi permettete, mi piacerebbe ordinare il pesce per tutti.” le interruppe Mycroft con un sorriso.

“Non ci pensare nemmeno, Myc. Non ho intenzione di lasciare a te il controllo anche del cibo che mangio.” lo rimproverò sua madre con un sorriso. “Io e Anthea possiamo decidere da sole. Puoi ordinare per tuo padre, lui è sempre indeciso.”

“Grazie per la considerazione, mia cara.” commentò Mr Holmes con una punta di ironia mentre ammiccava nella direzione del figlio maggiore.

“Desideravo solo fare un atto gentile, non offendervi, madre.” replicò Mycroft divertito alzando le mani al cielo.

“Mi dispiace, Mycroft, ma il pesce mi da la nausea.” Spiegò Anthea mortificata. “Ieri ho provato a mangiare un panino al tonno e... Non è andata bene.”

“Perdonami, mia cara, non lo sapevo.” Si scusò immediatamente lui con aria mortificata.

“A quanto pare è una novità recentissima.” Rispose Anthea con un sorriso. “Il giorno prima il tonno andava bene, il giorno dopo no.”

“È assolutamente normale, mia cara.” Commentò Mrs. Holmes con un’affettuosa pacca sulla spalla. “Con il tempo migliorerà e poi tutto sarà superato e dimenticato quando avrai la tua splendida creatura fra le braccia.” Continuò la donna con gli occhi lucidi.

Anthea sentì una strana sensazione allo stomaco, ma non era né fame né nausea. Sentiva la commozione farsi strada nella sua gola, salendo sino ai suoi occhi. Non riuscendo a trattenersi, si avvicinò all’anziana donna e la abbracciò con affetto. Mrs. Holmes ricambiò stringendola a sé con dolcezza e quando si separarono erano entrambe felici e in lacrime.

“Non potevo sperare in una donna migliore per mio figlio, mia cara. Non sono mai stata più felice.”

Anthea dovette farsi violenza per non scoppiare a piangere nuovamente. Era stata così in ansia per l’approvazione di quella donna e ora che l’aveva non sapeva come gestirla. Voleva ridere, piangere, urlare e saltare, tutto contemporaneamente, ma semplicemente rise.

“Grazie, mamma.” Disse infine con la voce rotta dall’emozione.

E, quando la mano di Mycroft raggiunse la sua, stringendola, si voltò a guardare il suo futuro marito leggendo nei suoi occhi la stessa felicità.


	23. M/bis - Masturbation

**M – Masturbation (or The “m” word)**

  
   
Quella sera aveva fatto una cena leggera e poi si era chiuso nel suo studio per rivedere i documenti dell’incontro che avrebbe avuto il lunedì successivo con il capo dei servizi segreti sudafricano. Dopo averli ricontrollati due volte era decisamente annoiato e si versò del costoso whisky irlandese per prendersi una pausa.  
Decise quindi di approfittarne per visionare il filmato delle telecamere di sicurezza che aveva piazzato nel suo ufficio.  
Da qualche tempo aveva il sospetto che qualcuno entrasse nel suo ufficio quando lui era assente e, la notte prima, aveva fatto installare delle invisibili telecamere che trasmettevano solo ed esclusivamente al suo portatile. Nessuno poteva prendere provvedimenti su una simile effrazione, tranne lui. Inoltre, data la delicatezza del suo ruolo, non poteva permettere che qualcuno di non autorizzato visionasse filmati dove erano presenti gli incontri altamente riservati che svolgeva nel suo ufficio.  
Entrò nella cartella e selezionò il file di quella giornata. Scorse velocemente in avanti il filmato che lo ritraeva mentre faceva riunioni, lavorava al suo computer o parlava con la sua assistente. E poi, finalmente, arrivò a quel pomeriggio, quando era uscito prima, come ogni venerdì, per andare al Diogene’s Club.  
L’ufficio rimase vuoto per circa un’ora e poi la porta si aprì. L’elegante figura di Anthea superò la soglia.  
Non era strano. Spesso lei portava documenti nel suo ufficio, o si occupava di assicurarsi che fosse tutto in ordine, quindi non rallentò la registrazione.  
O almeno, non subito.  
Il video procedeva a velocità doppia quindi ci volle appena mezzo secondo per vedere la figura di lei girare intorno al suo ufficio e raggiungere la sua scrivania.  
Il whisky rischiò di andargli di traverso quando vide Anthea sollevarsi la gonna e togliersi gli slip, posandoli sul ripiano in mogano. E non poté fare a meno di notare che la qualità delle immagini riprese da quelle telecamere era davvero eccezionale.  
Fin troppo.  
Portò il filmato a una velocità normale e rimase a bocca aperta a guardare la sua gelida assistente personale che, ancora con la gonna sollevata, si sedeva nella sua poltrona in pelle, mentre sulle sue labbra si disegnava un sorriso malizioso. La vide sollevare una delle sue belle gambe e portarla sopra il bracciolo, rimanendo così aperta e vulnerabile davanti alle telecamere.  
E ai suoi occhi, ovviamente.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto fermare il video. Ormai aveva capito chi era l'intruso nel suo ufficio. Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente chiamarla e punirla per questo atteggiamento così indecoroso.  
Avrebbe dovuto.  
Il fatto era che proprio non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Una delle mani curate di Anthea percorse la sua piccola caviglia, sfiorò il polpaccio tornito e la morbidezza della sua coscia, risalendo verso il suo sesso. E poi la vide iniziare a toccarsi con estremo piacere.  
Deglutì. Era uno spettacolo inammissibile da parte di una sua dipendente, ma allo stesso tempo era una visione terribilmente eccitante.  
Inserì le cuffie e attivò il volume per sentire i gemiti che uscivano da quella bocca deliziosamente dischiusa e, con sua grande sorpresa, si rese conto che non erano solo versi inarticolati. Stava ripetendo il suo nome. _Il suo nome._  
Dovette cambiare posizione sulla sedia perché i pantaloni cominciavano a stringergli facendolo sentire improvvisamente scomodo. E dannatamente consapevole di non toccare una donna da molto, molto, tempo. Decisamente troppo.  
Rimase paralizzato guardando l'immagine di lei che si masturbava nella sedia del suo ufficio, ripetendo il suo nome. Si prese il viso fra le mani, rendendosi conto di aver iniziato a sudare. Bevette un altro sorso di liquore, ma non staccò lo sguardo dallo schermo. E la voce di lei continuava a rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Era un gemito roco e ansimante che sembrava colpirlo direttamente all'inguine.  
Vide il corpo sinuoso di Anthea reclinarsi all'indietro e chiudere gli occhi mentre dalle sue splendide labbra fuoriusciva un suono gutturale e liberatorio.  
Mycroft fece un respiro, rendendosi conto di aver trattenuto il respiro per tutto quel tempo, mentre la sua gola sembrava essersi prosciugata. Svuotò il bicchiere e poi si versò ancora da bere.  
Nel filmato, Anthea era ancora sdraiata sulla sua poltrona, con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto, il petto che si sollevava ripetutamente e il fiato corto. Poi la vide alzarsi in piedi e sistemarsi la gonna, ma non si rimise gli slip. No, fece qualcosa di ancora più straordinario. Aprì uno dei cassetti della sua scrivania, quello che non era chiuso a chiave perché conteneva solo banali articoli di cancelleria, e le mise all'interno. E poi, come se sapesse di essere ripresa, guardò in camera e sorrise. Infine, come se non fosse successo nulla, se ne andò così come era arrivata.  
Mycroft era rimasto completamente immobile, apparentemente sotto shock.  
Non solo Anthea aveva fatto... _quello che aveva fatto_. Aveva anche guardato in camera, come se sapesse che lui l'avrebbe vista. E, infatti, aveva lasciato un souvenir per lui, sapendo che non sarebbe stata una sorpresa.  
Come poteva sapere delle telecamere? Lei era a conoscenza di molti dei suoi segreti dato che era la sua assistente personale, ma in questo caso era stato molto attento. Aveva preso precauzioni tali che neanche lei avrebbe dovuto sapere dell'installazione avvenuta la notte prima. Eppure lo sapeva. In qualche oscuro e geniale modo, lo sapeva.  
Fece un profondo respiro. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora?  
Perché chiaramente non poteva fare ciò che gli diceva il suo istinto, cioè correre a casa sua e farla sua.  
E non poteva neanche fare finta di non aver visto il nastro. Appena tornato in ufficio avrebbe trovato il suo souvenir.  
Avrebbe forse dovuto rimproverarla e punirla, ma questo avrebbe significato affrontare un vero terreno minato.  
Come poteva accusarla di quello che aveva fatto quando lo aveva trovato così dannatamente erotico?  
Come poteva rimproverarla quando quello che voleva era vederla farlo ancora in sua presenza?  
Si stropicciò il viso in un gesto d'esasperazione.  
Desiderava quella donna da impazzire, ma c'erano dei limiti che non potevano essere superati, neanche da lui. Perché Anthea non era solo la donna giovane e bellissima che lavorava per lui. Era anche la bambina che aveva promesso di proteggere. La figlia del suo unico amico rimasta orfana a causa sua. Aveva giurato che avrebbe fatto ammenda per quello che aveva fatto e portarsela a letto non era certo il modo giusto. Neanche se era stata lei a provocarlo. Neanche se in quel momento non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro.  
Spense il portatile e finì il suo whisky e poi si diresse direttamente a fare una lunga doccia gelata.  
   
Anthea indossava una vecchia maglia dell'università ed era sprofondata nel suo divano con in braccio il portatile, lavorando su alcuni file. Era completamente concentrata quando, all'improvviso, le arrivò una mail di notifica. Sorrise divertita. Era proprio quello che stava aspettando.  
C'erano molte cose che nascondeva con successo al suo capo. Per esempio il fatto che fosse una brillante hacker. Anzi, molto più che brillante. Era geniale. Nessuno era in grado di fare ciò che lei riusciva a creare con poche stringhe di codice. Nessuno era mai riuscito a violare i suoi firewall. Nessuno era mai stato in grado di scoprirla quando era entrata in segretissimi archivi.  
Certo, da quando lavorava per Mycroft Holmes non aveva la necessità di farlo. Molte delle informazioni più segrete erano sempre a sua completa disposizione. Molte, ma non tutte. E lei invece voleva sapere tutto. Soprattutto sul proprio capo.  
Ecco perché aveva hackerato il suo portatile anni prima. Poteva quindi controllare qualsiasi cosa lui facesse o qualunque mail ricevesse. Normalmente non se ne preoccupava. Le informazioni lavorative le erano comunque comunicate. Lei era interessata alle faccende personali.  
Ed era così che era venuta a sapere che Mycroft avrebbe fatto installare delle videocamere nel suo ufficio. A quanto pareva si era reso conto che lei entrava nel suo ufficio in sua assenza, e non per riordinarlo. _Oh, no._ Le piaceva stare lì, dove l'aria era ancora piena del suo odore. Le piaceva sedere nella sua poltrona, riuscendo a percepire ancora il suo calore. E le piaceva chiudere gli occhi e immaginare di fare l'amore con lui proprio in quell'ufficio. Lo desiderava così tanto da star male e non riusciva a evitare di toccarsi.  
Quel pomeriggio lo aveva fatto ancora, ma questa volta era consapevole che lui l'avrebbe vista, anche se in differita. Questo sembrò scatenare maggiormente i suoi ormoni e spingerla a osare di più, tanto da guardare direttamente in camera e lasciargli un ricordino dentro un cassetto. Non vedeva l'ora di leggere la lussuria nei suoi occhi quando si sarebbero rivisti.  
La mail di notifica che stava aspettando era proprio ciò che aspettava. Le comunicava che la registrazione di quel giorno era stata visionata al cento per cento.  
Aveva fatto proprio bene ad attivare quelle notifiche. Ora sapeva che Mycroft era rimasto a guardare il video sino alla fine. Avrebbe potuto interromperlo, ma non lo aveva fatto, quindi aveva gradito lo spettacolo.  
Istintivamente prese in mano il blackberry. Voleva scrivergli qualcosa, ma poi si trattenne. Si era già esposta molto per quel giorno, dimostrando di sapere dove erano le telecamere. Per non parlare del fatto che si era consapevolmente masturbata di fronte a lui. Rischiava il lavoro e, di conseguenza, di non vedere mai più Mycroft. Posò nuovamente il telefono. Era meglio non esagerare, almeno per quella sera.  
L'idea che lui avesse guardato tutto il video, però, le faceva sperare che sarebbe andato tutto bene. E le permetteva anche di immaginare il suo capo toccarsi a sua volta mentre guardava famelico la sua immagine. Il desiderio si impossessò nuovamente di lei, rimbombando nei suoi lombi come un dolore sordo. Affondò una mano tra le proprie gambe e iniziò a toccarsi nuovamente. Non aveva indossato la biancheria e il suo sesso era umido e caldo al solo pensiero di Mycroft con un erezione. Immaginò che fossero le grandi mani di lui ad accarezzarla, le sue lunghe e affusolate dita a penetrarla, la sua bocca a leccare e mordicchiare il suo clitoride. E poi, immaginò di essere riempita da lui con forza brutale. Voleva essere sua in maniera assoluta, totale. Non aveva mai desiderato tanto un uomo dentro di sé prima di incontrare Mycroft Holmes, e probabilmente non sarebbe capitato mai più. Lui era tutto ciò che voleva e continuò a mormorare il suo nome sino a raggiungere il tanto agognato orgasmo.  
   
Non aveva dormito. Aveva passato tutta la notte a rivoltarsi nel suo letto, mentre la sua mente gli riproponeva l'immagine di Anthea stesa sulla sua poltrona, con il sesso esposto e le sue mani delicate che lo sfioravano. Era doloroso cercare di reprimere il desiderio che provava. Perché avrebbe voluto essere lui a toccarla, baciarla e fare l'amore con lei sino allo sfinimento.  
La doccia gelata non aveva aiutato e, alla fine, si era visto costretto a placare quella fame che lo torturava dandosi piacere da solo. Si era masturbato dapprima lentamente, poi con maggiore foga, mentre nella sua mente l'immagine di lei diventava più nitida, come se fosse lei a toccarlo. Aveva immaginato quella splendida bocca posarsi su di lui e farlo godere immensamente, per poi sprofondare più e più volte nel suo caldo e umido sesso. _Oh, come lo desiderava_. Lo voleva così tanto che non era bastato un solo orgasmo per placarsi. Aveva dovuto farlo ancora una seconda volta, sino a che, esausto, non si era sentito completamente svuotato da ogni energia.  
Ormai, però, era l'alba.  
E così si era semplicemente alzato e aveva fatto un'altra doccia.  
Anche quella mattina, nonostante fosse sabato, sarebbe andato in ufficio. Anthea non ci sarebbe stata, raramente lo raggiungeva nel week end, quindi avrebbe potuto disfarsi del souvenir che lei gli aveva lasciato nel cassetto della scrivania. Beh, disfarsi non era il termine giusto. In realtà, desiderava tenere i suoi slip. Era sicuro che fossero impregnati del suo odore. Li avrebbe semplicemente fatti sparire da lì. Li avrebbe portati via e magari conservati nella sua camera da letto, nella sua cassaforte. Lì nessuno li avrebbe mai visti.  
Arrivò in ufficio molto più presto del solito, non riuscendo a pensare ad altro se non a portarli via. Quando arrivò, però, ebbe una sorpresa.  
Anthea era lì, seduta alla propria scrivania, che lavorava estremamente concentrata.  
“Oh.” esclamò lui sorpreso. “Non pensavo di trovarti qui, mia cara.”  
“Buongiorno, _Sir_. Avevo del lavoro da finire.”  
“Capisco.” replicò lui confuso.  
Non sapeva come comportarsi, non ci aveva pensato. Non si aspettava di vederla così presto dopo... _Dopo_.  
“Tutto bene, Sir? Sembrate stanco.”  
“No, io... Sto bene.” rispose lui richiudendosi nel suo ufficio.  
Raggiunse la scrivania con circospezione e osservò la sua poltrona in pelle. Solo un occhio attento come il suo poteva notare che qualcun altro vi si era seduto oltre a lui ma, se non fosse stato per il video non avrebbe mai immaginato cosa fosse accaduto.  
Aprì lentamente il cassetto, per recuperare i piccoli slip, ma rimase sorpreso quando si rese conto che erano spariti. Mycroft sorrise. Ecco perché Anthea era lì. Per nascondere la prova evidente di quello che era successo. Evidentemente aveva cambiato idea al riguardo. Sì, c'erano ancora i video, ma sapeva che lui non li avrebbe mai usati contro di lei. Fece un sospiro e poi si sedette sulla sua poltrona, beandosi della sensazione che serbasse ancora il suo odore.  
Non sapeva il perché, ma si sentiva meglio. Il fatto che quel piccolo pezzo di stoffa ricamata fosse sparito dal suo ufficio rendeva il tutto più astratto, come un sogno. Anche se in realtà non era cambiato nulla.  
Ogni volta che avrebbe chiuso gli occhi avrebbe rivisto l'immagine di lei su quella poltrona. E, se proprio non fosse stato sufficiente, aveva ancora il video.  
Non avrebbe mai smesso di desiderare quella donna, qualunque cosa fosse successa. E sapeva che, se lei avesse voluto continuare con quei giochetti, il suo gelido autocontrollo lo avrebbe presto abbandonato.  
D'altra parte, forse non aspettava altro. 


	24. N - Nightmares

 

**N – Nightmares**

 

_Un colpo di pistola._

_Un sibilo accanto al suo orecchio._

_Un rantolo da parte dell’uomo accanto a sé._

_Lo vede accasciarsi cercando si sorreggersi sulle ginocchia._

_Una macchia rossa si allarga sul suo petto._

_L’elegante completo grigio cambia colore davanti ai suoi occhi._

_Un grido le rimane incastrato in gola._

_Si china prendendo il suo viso fra le braccia, cullandolo._

_Gli occhi grigi di lui la guardano, invocando il suo aiuto._

_Li vede chiudersi mentre un ultimo soffio di vita lascia le sue labbra._

 

Anthea si era svegliata di soprassalto, urlando. La sua pelle era coperta da un velo di sudore e il suo cuore batteva così veloce che avrebbe potuto sfondarle il petto.

Prima ancora di ritrovare il fiato, senza nemmeno perdere tempo ad accendere la luce, aveva cercato il blackberry che teneva sempre accanto a sé. Non c’era nessuna mail da parte del servizio di sicurezza, ma non poteva essere certa che andasse tutto bene sino a che non lo avesse visto con i propri occhi.

Accese la luce e indossò la prima cosa che si trovò fra le mani, dei jeans e una maglietta. Non il suo look abituale, ma pratico quando bisogna correre in piena notte a verificare se l’uomo che si ama sta bene.

Si stava ancora infilando delle vecchie All Star mentre con una mano aveva fatto partire una chiamata verso il servizio di taxi. Cinque minuti dopo era in strada e saliva su un auto.

Una volta a bordo, cominciò a ragionare più lucidamente.

Era stato solo un sogno, uno stupido sogno, non significava che gli fosse davvero successo qualcosa. O che sarebbe successo in futuro. Era tutto nel suo paranoico subconscio, e lo sapeva. Ciononostante il suo cuore continuava a battere a una velocità eccessiva e il suo stomaco era chiuso in una morsa di terrore.

Erano le tre del mattino. Se, come sperava, era tutto in ordine, lui doveva essere a letto da un pezzo.

Si fece lasciare sul retro della grande casa e utilizzò il suo mazzo di chiavi per le emergenze. Aprì il cancelletto e attraversò il giardino. C’era un silenzio quasi spettrale e rabbrividì, stringendosi nella felpa che aveva indossato. Varcò la porta sul retro e percorse la cucina e il corridoio. Stava per recarsi al piano di sopra a verificare che lui fosse sano e salvo nel suo letto, quando notò la luce accesa nel salotto. Lo raggiunse e si fermò sulla soglia.

Lui era lì. Disteso sul divano. La giacca e il panciotto erano piegati impeccabilmente sulla sedia accanto e lui aveva arrotolato le maniche della camicia sui gomiti. Un braccio era mollemente ripiegato sopra ai suoi occhi, proteggendolo dalla luce. Fece qualche passo all’interno della stanza e notò il portatile poggiato in terra, accanto al divano, e i fascicoli posati sul suo petto. Chiaramente aveva lavorato sino a tardi, e poi era crollato addormentato. Avrebbe dovuto essere furiosa con lui, dopotutto lei era la sua assistente personale e se aveva bisogno di aiuto nel lavoro doveva rivolgersi a lei. Passare le notti in bianco era proprio ciò che il suo ruolo doveva impedire. D’altra parte, però, era felice di vederlo serenamente addormentato. Il suo respiro regolare era come una musica per le sue orecchie.

Facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, raggiunse la poltrona accanto a lui, e si sedette a osservarlo. Finalmente il peso che aveva nel petto si dissolse e si rilassò. Si rannicchiò piegando le gambe e appoggiò la testa sul bracciolo, con lo sguardo fisso sull’uomo che amava. Decise di restare a osservarlo per un po’, solo per sicurezza. Con un sospiro di sollievo, decise di socchiudere gli occhi per un istante ma, inevitabilmente, si addormentò.

 

Mycroft si svegliò di colpo e guardò il suo orologio da polso. Le quattro del mattino. Si era addormentato come uno sciocco mentre doveva finire di leggere i documenti sugli armamenti palestinesi. D’altra parte, però, quelle due ore di sonno lo avevano aiutato a ritrovare un po’ di lucidità. E sicuramente una tazza di caffè avrebbe fatto il resto. Si voltò con l’intenzione di alzarsi dal divano ma si bloccò immediatamente per la sorpresa. Sulla poltrona accanto c’era un fagotto. Una figura rannicchiata su se stessa che indossava vestiti e scarpe sportive. Si tirò su a sedere e la guardò con attenzione sino a riuscire a vedere il suo viso delicato profondamente addormentato. La sua faccia assunse un’espressione stupita quando riconobbe la sua adorabile assistente personale. Tralasciando il fatto che non l’aveva mai vista vestita in quella maniera, non capiva cosa ci facesse nel suo salotto. Quando era arrivata? E perché?

Allungò una mano, sfiorandole la spalla, ma lei non reagì. Fece un profondo respiro e, una volta raccolto il coraggio, le accarezzò una guancia. La sua pelle era liscia e fresca, come un frutto estivo. Quel semplice contatto lo fece rabbrividire.

Lei si accigliò, sbattendo le palpebre, apparentemente confusa. Ci mise solo due secondi a rendersi conto di dove era e chi aveva di fronte. Scattò immediatamente in piedi, chiaramente in imbarazzo. Anche lui si alzò, continuando a guardarla con curiosità. Era strano come sembrasse piccola e indifesa. Complice il fatto che non indossava i suoi soliti tacchi alti e che il suo vestiario fosse così giovanile, gli sembrava di aver di fronte una studentessa. Sebbene lo facesse sentire un po’ troppo vecchio, gli piaceva questa versione inedita della sua assistente.

“Mi dispiace, _Sir_. Non volevo disturbarla… Io… È meglio che vada.” Balbettò lei allontanandosi verso la porta.

“Non mi hai detto perché sei venuta qui in piena notte.” La bloccò lui prima che potesse scappare via.

Lei si congelò sul posto, dandogli le spalle. Era chiaramente turbata per qualcosa. Fece qualche passo fermandosi appena un metro dietro di lei. Alzò una mano, indeciso se sfiorarle la spalla, e infine si decise, costringendola a voltarsi.

Lei continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso ed era arrossita sino alla punta dei capelli. Mai come in quel momento le era sembrata tanto fragile, oltre che bellissima.

“Cosa succede, mia cara?”

“Nulla, ecco… Avevo un presentimento. Volevo solo assicurarmi di avere torto.”

“Un presentimento di che tipo?”

“Non era nulla, davvero. Ultimamente sono troppo ansiosa… e paranoica.”

“Anthea, di cosa si trattava? Voglio saperlo.” Ordinò lui facendo un altro passo nella sua direzione.

Finalmente lei alzò il viso e i suoi splendidi occhi erano lucidi come specchi.

“Ho sognato che qualcuno le sparava, _Sir_.” Confessò lei in un sospiro. “Mi sono svegliata di soprassalto temendo per la sua vita, e sono corsa qui ad assicurarmi che stesse bene. Lo so, è stato terribilmente sciocco ma…”

“Eri preoccupata per me?”

“Sì, _Sir_.”

“Eri talmente in ansia da correre qui in piena notte?”

“Sì, _Sir_.”

Mycroft rimase pietrificato nell’osservare la dolce e premurosa creatura che si trovava di fronte. Sentì una fitta al petto all’idea che quella donna tenesse tanto a lui. Deglutì, sentendosi incredibilmente grato e commosso.

“Mi dispiace, _Sir_. Non avrei dovuto. Non ho ragionato lucidamente.” Si scusò allargando le braccia. “Non mi sono fermata a riflettere e sono corsa qui. Non avevo nemmeno pensato che lei potesse essere impegnato con il lavoro o… _altro_.”

Si accigliò, colpito da quella strana scelta di parole, ma poi comprese. Anthea si riferiva al fatto che avrebbe potuto avere un’ospite per la notte. E chiaramente questa idea non le piaceva particolarmente, vista la sua espressione.

“Non devi scusarti, mia cara.” Cercò di rassicurarla. “Tu non mi disturbi. _Mai._ ” Aggiunse facendo ancora un altro passo nella sua direzione. “Sono solo dispiaciuto che tu abbia perso una notte di sonno per me.”

“Oh, no… Io sto bene. E sono felice che anche lei lo sia.”

Mycroft sorrise e poi alzò una mano verso di lei, accarezzandole il volto con venerazione.

“Non dovresti scappare via, mia cara. Puoi usare una camera degli ospiti e trattenerti qui.”

“Non posso, _Sir_. Tra due ore dovrò iniziare a prepararmi per andare in ufficio.”

“È domenica.”

“Lo so, _Sir_.” Spiegò lei alzando le spalle con un sorriso timido. “Ma ho del lavoro da sbrigare per lunedì.”

Lui la guardò sorpreso. Era così, dunque? Il segreto dell’efficienza di Anthea era che non riposava neanche un giorno? Beh, nemmeno lui lo faceva, ma lavorava principalmente dalla sua comoda casa.

“Mia cara, non voglio che ti affatichi così. Devi riposarti o ne rimetterà la tua salute.”

“Sto benissimo. E non potrei sfruttare meglio le mie domeniche.”

Si sentiva a disagio. Era colpa sua se lei non aveva un attimo di respiro. Si sentiva come uno schiavista e non lo sopportava.

“Mia cara, se non riesci a svolgere tutto nelle normali ore lavorative, assumerò un’altra persona che ti assista.”

“NO!” esclamò lei sconvolta. “Voglio dire… Non è necessario, _Sir_.”

“Ma…”

“Occuparmi di lei è la mia unica ragione di vita, _Sir_. Non me la tolga, per favore.”

Non sapeva cosa dire. Quella donna meravigliosa aveva appena dichiarato di vivere solo per lui. E la dimostrazione era che era lì, in piena notte, nella sua casa.

Incapace di formulare un qualche tipo di ringraziamento a parole, si chinò su di lei e le baciò la fronte con affetto.

“Grazie, mia cara.”

Lei lo guardava con aria speranzosa e le labbra dischiuse, come se si fosse aspettata più di un casto bacio sulla fronte. E poi, rendendosi conto che non sarebbe accaduto, aveva abbassato il viso e sorriso tristemente.

“Di nulla, _Sir_. È meglio che vada.”

Si era voltata allontanandosi nuovamente verso la porta. Mycroft aveva sentito un crampo allo stomaco che quasi gli aveva tolto il fiato, all’idea che lei se ne andasse. Senza riflettere troppo, l’aveva raggiunta in due passi e l’aveva afferrata per il polso, costringendola voltarsi e a finire fra le sue braccia.

Per un lungo interminabile istante si erano guardati negli occhi e poi si era chinato, sfiorando le sue bellissime labbra con le proprie. Fu un contatto casto, durò appena un attimo, ma poté sentire la scarica elettrica che attraversò entrambi.

“Buonanotte, mia cara.” La salutò infine con voce roca.

“Buonanotte, _Sir_.”

Si scambiarono un altro sguardo carico di desideri inespressi e poi lei si allontanò da lui e finalmente lasciò il salotto, uscendo dalla porta sul retro, così come era entrata.

Mycroft sospirò e poi si sedette sulla poltrona, consapevole di essere più che sveglio ormai, anche se non del tutto concentrato sul suo lavoro. Il ricordo di quelle labbra morbide lo avrebbe torturato sino alla fine dei suoi giorni.


	25. N/bis - Nursery

 

**N- Nursery**

 

Anthea abbassò la fiamma continuando a mescolare la crema sino a sentirla addensare al punto giusto e poi la spense. 

Da quando era incinta aveva molto più tempo a disposizione e aveva scoperto quanto le piacesse cucinare. Aveva imparato alcune ricette base e poi da lì aveva iniziato a sbizzarrirsi. Quella sera avrebbe servito cestini di pasta frolla ripieni di crema pasticcera e pesche a dadini. Sorrise al pensiero di quanto sarebbero piaciute a Mycroft. Suo marito aveva un debole per i dolci, ma aveva sempre cercato di starne alla larga temendo per la sua linea. Da quando erano sposati, però, non era in grado di dirle di no, quindi spesso mangiava con piacere i dolci che lei preparava esclusivamente per vederlo sorridere. E poi ci pensava lei a fargli bruciare quelle calorie. 

_Dentro e fuori dalla camera da letto._

Quel giorno, per esempio, lo aveva trascinato a fare shopping per la bambina. Inizialmente non era molto entusiasta.

“Mia cara, possiamo pagare qualcuno per portarci queste cose.”

“Ma io devo poterle scegliere!”  
“Puoi farlo comodamente seduta tramite un computer. Tu fra tutte dovresti saperlo.”  
“Ne sono consapevole, ma preferisco toccare con mano quello che compriamo per nostra figlia.”

Lui aveva sbuffato ma poi aveva sorriso. In fondo, anche a lui piaceva scegliere personalmente gli articoli per l’infanzia, dopotutto era un maniaco del controllo.

E così avevano acquistato una culla, un lettino, un fasciatoio, giocattoli e vestiti per la piccola che avrebbe riempito la loro vita da lì a pochi mesi. Sorrise pensando a quanto era impaziente di conoscerla.

Coprì la crema e la conservò in attesa che si freddasse. E a quel punto si rese conto che non sentiva Mycroft da almeno un’ora. Da quando erano rientrati dal negozio per l’infanzia.

Velocemente quanto le permetteva da la sua pancia da sesto mese di gravidanza, salì le scale alla sua ricerca e lo trovò nella cameretta. Era inginocchiato a terra, senza giacca e con le maniche della camicia arrotolate sui gomiti, mentre tentava di montare la culla. 

_Tentava, senza grossi risultati._

“Amore, cosa fai?”

Lui sussultò per la sorpresa, stranamente non l’aveva sentita arrivare, e poi si voltò verso di lei. Sembrava essere piuttosto provato da quell’attività, era persino sudato.

“Sto montando la culla.”

“Ma non è necessario, domani verrà qualcuno a farlo.”

“No, desidero occuparmene di persona. Ho letto le istruzioni, non può essere così difficile.”

“Lascia fare a un esperto, tesoro…”

“No. Voglio farlo io. Sono suo padre.”

Lei si avvicinò a lui e si chinò leggermente per accarezzargli il viso sudato.

“Amore, sei suo padre anche se lasci che sia un esperto a montarle la culla.”

“Ma io… voglio fare qualcosa per lei.”

Anthea sorrise e sospirò, prendendolo per mano e costringendolo ad alzarsi in piedi.

“Amore, le hai appena comprato degli splendidi vestiti e giocattoli. E nostra figlia avrà la nursery più bella mai vista. E ci sono ancora tante cose che puoi fare per lei ma, ti prego, lascia stare il bricolage.”

“E quali sarebbero le tante cose che potrei fare per lei? Comprarle nuovi giocattoli? Io voglio fare qualcosa di più che spendere dei soldi per comprarle degli oggetti. Voglio fare qualcosa di… _reale_.”

Lei gli prese la mano e se la posò sul ventre e qualche secondo dopo la bambina fece una capriola.

“Puoi starle vicino. Le piace quando mi tocchi la pancia e ama la tua voce. Potresti leggere per lei, sia ora che quando sarà nata. E, non ti illudere, ogni tanto dovrai anche cambiarle il pannolino e darle la pappa.”

Lui scoppiò a ridere mentre i suoi occhi grigi si velavano di commozione.

“Davvero le piace la mia voce?”

“La adora quanto la adoro io.”

Mycroft si avvicinò alla moglie e la abbracciò con tenerezza baciandole la fronte.

“Avevi ragione sul fatto di fatto di occuparsi personalmente di ciò che riguarda nostra figlia. Volevo solo fare qualcosa per lei anche io.” Confessò lui alzando le spalle.

Anthea gli accarezzò il viso provando un ‘infinita tenerezza per quell’uomo che poteva far crollare interi governi ma che si sentiva impotente di fronte alla sua imminente paternità.

“Mycroft, sarai un padre eccezionale. Sarai attento e premuroso. La farai sentire amata e protetta. E lei ti adorerà.”

Lui sorrise grato, come se le sue parole gli stessero levando un grosso peso dal petto.

“Non lo dici solo per  farmi piacere?”  
“Lo dico perché ne sono convinta.”

Lui si strinse a lei, affondando il viso nel suo collo, cullandola e facendosi cullare.

“Non so cosa ho fatto per essere così assurdamente fortunato da avervi.” Mormorò lui accanto al suo orecchio.

“Lo sei.” ammise lei con un sorriso sornione. “In effetti ti vizio troppo. Ti ho anche preparato un dolce delizioso… Forse dovrei portarlo alla mensa dei poveri.”

“Non osare!” esclamò lui scoppiando a ridere. 

“Sono io a essere fortunata.” Disse infine lei tornando seria. “Non potrei essere più felice.” Concluse allacciandogli le braccia al collo e baciandolo sulle labbra con dolcezza.

 

 


	26. O - Orchids

**O – Orchids**

 

C'era un gigantesco vivaio poco fuori Londra, rinomato per la varietà e qualità dei fiori che vi venivano venduti.

Inizialmente non pensava di recarsi lì, ma ci era passato davanti e non aveva potuto fare a meno di dire all'autista di fermarsi. Aveva girovagato per le corsie per un'ora, elencando mentalmente i nomi di tutte le specie. La botanica non era il suo campo preferito, ma ne sapeva comunque più di un qualsiasi professore universitario.

E poi gli si era avvicinata una donna di mezza età, con un sorriso cordiale.

“Posso aiutarla?”

“Sto cercando qualcosa di particolare. Vorrei fare un pensiero gentile per... una donna.”

“E questa donna è... speciale?”

“È la mia assistente personale. Ed è il suo compleanno.”

“Pensava a un genere di fiore in particolare?”

“Qualcosa di forte e allo stesse tempo delicato. E bellissimo, naturalmente.”

“Ci sarebbe l'azalea, simbolo cinese della femminilità e della temperanza, simboleggia anche la fortuna.” Disse la donna indicandogli dei bei fiori a forma quasi stellata, di diversi colori.

“Qualcosa di più... sofisticato?”

“Ci sono sempre le rose. Ogni colore significa qualcosa di diverso.”

“Piuttosto banali, non crede?” replicò lui con un mezzo sorriso. “Preferirei qualcosa di più particolare.”

“La camelia? Quella bianca esprime affetto. Può usarla per dire alla sua assistente che la trova adorabile.”

“ _No._ ”

La donna rise e alzò le mani in segno di resa.

“Forse dovrebbe dirmi cosa vuole esprimere con questo regalo. Potrei essere di maggiore aiuto.”

L'uomo fece un profondo sospiro. Forse aveva commesso un terribile errore ad entrare in quel vivaio.

“Lasci perdere. Ho cambiato idea.”

“No, aspetti.” lo bloccò la donna mettendogli una mano sul braccio con un gesto materno. “Forse dovrebbe vedere le orchidee. Sono molto belle.”

Lui arricciò le sopracciglia e infine annuì, seguendola in una corsia. 

C'erano orchidee di diversi tipi e colori e, doveva ammetterlo, erano splendide. Quella che trovò più bella era bianca, ma con una leggera tonalità violetta. E la parte centrale aveva come delle piccole striature più scure che sembravano quasi delle gocce di sangue. Sembrava essere delicata e forte, esattamente come desiderava. Inoltre, la trovava estremamente sensuale...

“Quella è un'orchidea tropicale.”

“La prendo. Le lascerò il recapito per la consegna, che dovrà avvenire seguendo le mie precise istruzioni.” ordinò lui con tono che non ammetteva repliche. “Inoltre, sono disposto a pagarla profumatamente per avere lo stesso servizio ogni anno. In maniera precisa ed efficiente.”

“Non c'è bisogno che paghi più del necessario. È un servizio che svolgiamo...”

“Desidero anche un elevato livello di discrezione che spero verrà garantito da questo sostanzioso extra.”

“Davvero, non è necessario...”

“ _Insisto._ ”

L'uomo si allontanò e si diresse alla cassa, dove tirò fuori un taccuino e una penna dalla tasca, lasciando un appunto e un assegno dove indicò una cifra a cinque zeri.

La donna gli si avvicinò e prese l'assegno con esitazione.

“Perché paga così tanto per la consegna di un fiore?”

L'uomo ignorò la domanda e rimise in tasca il libretto d'assegni. Stava per andarsene ma la donna lo bloccò nuovamente.

“Non vuole sapere cosa significa? L'orchidea.”

Lui non replicò, semplicemente rimase fermo a osservarla con aspettativa.

“Passione corrisposta.” spiegò la donna con un sorriso. “È certo di voler dare questo messaggio alla sua assistente?”

Lui sorrise tristemente e poi se ne andò, senza dire una parola.

 

Arrivò in ufficio presto come al solito. Continuava a ricevere messaggi di auguri e aveva già rifiutato quattro chiamate di sua madre. Prima o poi avrebbe risposto a tutti, ma era ancora troppo presto, aveva mille cose da fare prima dell'arrivo del suo capo.

Entrò in ufficio a passo svelto, si tolse il cappotto e accese immediatamente il computer, pronta a cominciare.

Lavorava per lui solo da sei mesi e non poteva certo permettersi di deluderlo. E poi le piaceva farlo contento. Quando la ringraziava le rivolgeva sempre un sorriso adorabile che le faceva letteralmente ribollire il sangue.

Si era appena seduta quando la notò. Sorpresa si guardò intorno. Cosa ci faceva lì? Si alzò e girò intorno alla scrivania per poterla osservare meglio. Era una scatola di plastica trasparente e, al suo interno, era presente la più bella orchidea che avesse mai visto. Nel cartoncino c'era scritto il suo nome, ma non quello del mittente. Sorrise. Non era necessario. C'era solo una persona che avrebbe potuto far consegnare un fiore in quell'ufficio super sorvegliato senza destare sospetti. L'unico uomo a cui non sfuggiva nessun dettaglio, tanto meno qualcosa di banale come il suo compleanno. L'unico che aveva un gusto tanto raffinato da scegliere un simile capolavoro.

Era il regalo più bello che avesse mai avuto.

Ancora con il sorriso stampato in volto, raccolse la scatola fra le mani, come se avesse paura di farla cadere e distruggerla in mille pezzi. Tornò a sedersi, nascondendo il suo tesoro prezioso sotto la scrivania, lontano da occhi indiscreti.

Era ancora pietrificata dalla sorpresa quando lui varcò la porta del suo ufficio. Perfetto ed elegante come sempre con il suo completo grigio d'alta sartoria e il suo onnipresente ombrello.

“Buongiorno, _Sir_.” lo salutò immediatamente scattando in piedi.

“Buongiorno, Anthea.” replicò lui con un gesto del capo. “Puoi procurarmi le trascrizioni del discorso del Primo Ministro di ieri?”

“Certo, _Sir_.”

Lui sparì all'interno del suo ufficio, lei si risedette al computer e ancora non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Il fatto che non le avesse detto nulla in merito al suo compleanno non significava nulla.

Era certa che fosse lui il mittente. Mycroft Holmes. L'uomo più importante della Gran Bretagna. L'uomo che amava. L'uomo della sua vita.


	27. O/bis - Origin

**O – Origin**

 

 

 

 

 

_Maybe it's intuition_  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

 

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

 

 

Mycroft schiuse lentamente le palpebre, gli occhi feriti dalla luce che proveniva dalla finestra.

Quando riconobbe la sagoma distesa accanto a lui sorrise. Era su un fianco, dandogli le spalle. Lui le circondò la vita e le baciò le spalle. Poco dopo lei si svegliò e gettò il braccio all'indietro, circondandogli il collo e attirandolo a sé.

“Buongiorno.”

“Buongiorno, mia cara. Sei ancora più bella appena sveglia.”

“Intendi dire con i capelli spettinati e il trucco sfatto?”

“Intendo dire fra le mie braccia.”

Lei sorrise e ruotò verso di lui, baciandolo con passione. Lui accolse il suggerimento, rotolandole sopra. Anthea dischiuse le gambe, accogliendolo. Fecero l'amore lentamente, come se in quella maniera potessero far durare quel momento, i loro corpi uniti e i loro respiri in sincronia, in eterno.

“Non lasciarmi. Mai.” gli sussurrò lei all'orecchio quando riprese fiato.

“Mai.” fece eco lui sorridendo. “Non potrei mai.”

“Da quanto tempo...” iniziò lei con aria imbarazzata. “Da quanto tempo tu...”

“Da quanto tempo ti amo?” indovinò Mycroft. “Non ci crederesti, mia cara.”

“Mettimi alla prova.”

Lui divenne improvvisamente serio e si staccò da lei, sedendosi a un lato del letto. Avrebbe dovuto raccontarle tutto? Forse era giunto il momento di confessarle come tutto aveva avuto origine. Ma come avrebbe potuto?

“Va tutto bene?” chiese lei raggiungendolo e sedendoglisi accanto.

“Ecco, io...” provò lui, ma non ebbe il coraggio di continuare.

“Mycroft, se c'è qualcosa che non va, puoi dirmelo.”

“Anche se fosse qualcosa di orribile? E se avessi fatto qualcosa che mi facesse odiare da te?”

“Non è possibile.” replicò lei categorica. “Sei l'uomo più buono che conosco. Non mi faresti mai del male, in nessuna maniera.”

“Ma se lo avessi fatto... pur non volendo?”

“Se non volevi allora non è stata colpa tua, ma solo destino.”

“Non credo nel destino.”

“Di solito nemmeno io.” disse lei con un sorriso. “Ma quel giorno, quando sono venuta a fare il colloquio con te, stavo per rinunciare. Avevo ricevuto altre proposte di lavoro e mi sono detta che forse lavorare al Governo non era quello che desideravo.”

Lui si accigliò. Avrebbe potuto non averla al suo fianco? Solo l'idea gli provocò una dolorosa fitta allo stomaco.

“Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?”

“Niente di particolare. Ho solo ritrovato una vecchia foto...” spiegò lei abbassando lo sguardo. “Pensavo di averla persa. Era una foto di me e mio padre.”

Mycroft deglutì, temendo la direzione che stava prendendo quella conversazione.

“Sai, non te l'ho mai detto, anche se probabilmente lo sai, come sai tutto il resto... Mio padre è morto quando avevo dieci anni. Lavorava per il Governo.” Lei alzò le spalle e sorrise tristemente. “Quando ho ritrovato quella foto ho pensato che forse era un segno che dovevo almeno fare il colloquio e vedere come andava. Glielo dovevo.”

“Tuo... Tuo padre...”  
“Jeremy Stevenson. L'unico uomo che abbia mai amato più di quanto amo te.”

Strinse le palpebre nervosamente. Doveva dirglielo.

“Io... Io lo conoscevo.” disse infine, sputando fuori le parole come se fossero infette.

“ _Cosa?_ ”

“Conoscevo tuo padre. Con un altro nome, ma era lui. Decisamente.”

Anthea rimase immobile a fissarlo, negli occhi il dubbio di aver capito male.

“Era il mio mentore e il mio migliore amico.” aggiunse lui stringendo le palpebre.

“Tu... Allora tu... Eri con lui, quando...”

“Mi dispiace, mia cara. Mi dispiace immensamente. Ho cercato di salvarlo, te lo giuro...”

Lei scattò in piedi e fece qualche passo all'interno dell'ampia stanza. Stringeva i pugni nervosamente e poi si fermò dandogli le spalle.

“Era questo che pensavi ti avrebbe fatto odiare da me? Il fatto di non averlo potuto salvare?” domandò con voce rotta dal pianto.

“In realtà, è molto peggio.” ammise lui abbassando il tono della voce. “È stata colpa mia.”

A quel punto lei si voltò e corse contro di lui con uno scatto.

“Cosa hai fatto?”

“Non volevo! Te lo giuro, mia cara, non volevo... Ho commesso un errore.”

“Dimmi, cosa è successo, Myc. Ti prego, mi devi almeno questo.” lo implorò inchinandosi davanti a lui in lacrime.

“Ero giovane e inesperto... Ho commesso un errore e la mia copertura è saltata.” spiegò con la gola secca. “Jeremy mi ha salvato la vita, sacrificandosi. Ho cercato di salvarlo, ma era troppo tardi.”

“Da quanto lo sai?” chiese lei mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto. “Da quanto sai che sono sua figlia?”

“Dal tuo colloquio. Da quando mi hai detto di chiamarti Anthea.”

“Perché non me l'hai mai detto?”

“Come potevo?” obbiettò lui chinandosi a terra di fronte a lei e prendendole il viso fra le mani. “Mi sentivo un mostro. Ti avevo resa orfana e volevo solo fare ammenda... Quando ti ho trovata ho pensato che dovessi prendermi cura di te, ma sapevo che mi avresti odiato se ti avessi detto tutto... E non potevo permetterlo. Non potevo leggere l'odio nei tuoi occhi... Perché ti amavo già. _Sapevo di amarti prima di incontrarti._ ”*

 

_There's just no rhyme or reason_  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

 

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  


Lei continuava a piangere ma non sembrava essere arrabbiata. Lui la attirò a sé, lasciando che sfogasse il dolore per la morte del padre avvenuta tanti anni prima.

Quando si calmò, alzò il viso verso di lui e lo baciò. Mycroft rimase interdetto. Dopo tutto ciò che le aveva detto non si aspettava un bacio. Non si aspettava che lei volesse rivederlo mai più, in realtà.

“Ma...” provò a domandare, confuso.

“C'è un motivo se ho trovato quella foto proprio quel giorno. Dovevo incontrarti e prendermi cura di te. Dovevo innamorarmi di te e non lasciarti più.” disse lei con dolcezza. “Dovevo dirti che non è stata colpa tua e che non ti ritengo responsabile.”

Mycroft rimase senza parole.

“E ti ringrazio per avermi raccontato tutto. Sono vent'anni che mi domando cosa gli sia successo. È bello sapere che se n'è andato salvando una vita. La tua vita. Rende tutto meno... insensato.”

“Non sei arrabbiata con me...”

“Non potrei mai. Ti  amo, stupido.”

Lui rise e la strinse a sé, sentendo il peso di vent'anni di senso di colpa abbandonarlo.

Per un attimo si domandò se l'avesse amata anche se non avesse mai conosciuto Jeremy. Se non si fosse sentito in debito con lui. E, quando si specchiò negli splendidi occhi azzurri di lei, la risposta fu ovvia. Naturalmente sì. Lei era la sua Anthea. La donna della sua vita. E lo sarebbe stata anche se le loro vite avessero prese strade diverse. E l'avrebbe amata sino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

 

_A thousand angels dance around you  
_ _I am complete now that I found you_

 

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
> *La canzone che ho utilizzato è “I knew I loved you” dei Savage Garden, del lontano 1999. (Eh, sì, da questo capirete quanto io sia vecchia!) È una canzone molto romantica e mi sembrava adatta ai nostri amati piccioncini.  
> Ecco il link del video ufficiale:  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjnmICxvoVY>  
> Per chi ha difficoltà con l'inglese, qui c'è la traduzione, anche se non la trovo molto precisa:  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDvX_lklBgE>  
>  


	28. P - Patisserie

**P – Patisserie**

 

Ci era passata davanti un milione di volte. Abitava proprio dietro l'angolo, quindi ogni volta che metteva un piede fuori casa, quella vetrina era lì ad attenderla. E ciò che vedeva attraverso era uno spettacolo. Meravigliosi capolavori di pasticceria. Così belli da sembrare delle opere d'arte. E sicuramente deliziosi.

Era una delle più antiche pasticceria in tutta Londra. Da tempo ormai avevano succursali in tutta la città, ma lo stile era sempre lo stesso. E guardare in quella vetrina era come fare un tuffo nel passato.

Ogni volta che vedeva una mousse al cioccolato, una crostata di frutta, un gâteau o una cheesecake, desiderava comprarne una. Non per se, non era particolarmente golosa di dolci, ma sapeva chi lo era. Certo, se lei gli avesse regalato una torta probabilmente l'avrebbe sgridata.

“ _Che ne sarà della mia dieta, mia cara?”_

Era altrettanto sicura, però, che si sarebbe lasciato convincere. Perché amava i dolci e perché raramente era in grado di rifiutarle qualcosa.

Quella mattina, non riuscì a trattenersi ed entrò nella pasticceria, cominciando ad ammirare ciò che era esposto.

“Posso aiutarla?” le domandò un giovane commesso.

“Io... Sto solo dando un'occhiata.”

“Se dovesse aver bisogno, chieda pure. Io sono Mark.”

“Grazie, Mark.”

Aveva osservato ogni delizia e infine si fermò di fronte a dei meravigliosi cupcake. Erano davvero belli. Con la crema al burro colorata e gli zuccherini a forma di stelline. Ne avrebbe mangiato uno persino lei, anche se non erano il suo dolce preferito.

“Ha trovato qualcosa di suo gusto?” le domandò Mark raggiungendola.

“Mi chiedevo... Accettate ordinazioni?”  
“Naturalmente.”

“Vorrei un cupcake speciale.”  
“Uno solo?”  
“Sì, uno solo. È possibile?”

“Non preferirebbe una torta? Facciamo delle meravigliose...”

“No, solo un cupcake. Sono disposta a pagare un eventuale sovrapprezzo.”

“Forse dovrei chiedere al direttore...”

“Va bene, Mark, chiedi pure. Posso attendere.” acconsentì lei con un sorriso.

Il giovane si allontanò e sparì dietro una porta, tornando poco dopo con un uomo di mezza età.

“Buongiorno. Mark mi ha detto che desidera fare un ordine particolare.”  
“Sì, voglio un cupcake speciale. Sono disposta a pagarlo quanto una torta nuziale.”

“È un ordine piuttosto insolito...”

“Ne sono consapevole, ma sono disposta a pagare bene per questo privilegio. E lo farò ogni anno.”

“Ogni anno?”  
“Sì, è per una ricorrenza speciale. E desidero avere un cupcake speciale ogni anno. È un problema?”

L'uomo rimase interdetto per qualche secondo e infine sorrise.

“Come desidera. E, mi dica, come deve essere fatto questo cupcake?”

Anthea sorrise soddisfatta e si preparò a dettare le sue istruzioni.

 

Era un giorno come un altro per Mycroft Holmes. Quel giorno avrebbe dovuto occuparsi delle elezioni in un paese dell'est, della guerra in Medio Oriente e del tentativo di ricatto nei confronti di un membro della famiglia reale.

_Niente che non potesse affrontare, in ogni caso._

Era entrato in ufficio come sempre, con un rapido saluto alla sua giovane assistente e, alle otto in punto, era alla sua scrivania.

Si stava ancora togliendo il cappotto quando notò qualcosa. Si avvicinò con circospezione e poi riconobbe la confezione di plastica trasparente di una pasticceria e un pacchetto regalo di una gioielleria. Accanto, solo un cartoncino d'auguri.

_Happy Birthday!_

Fece un sospiro. C'era solo una persona che poteva aver pensato a fargli un tale pensiero.

“Anthea, puoi raggiungermi, cortesemente?” la chiamò avvicinandosi nuovamente all'uscio.

Lei lo raggiunse immediatamente e Mycroft chiuse la porta alle sua spalle.

“Suppongo che sia opera tua, mia cara.”

“A cosa si riferisce, _Sir_?”

Lui fece un cenno della mano verso la scrivania, attirando la sua attenzione sul dolce e il pacchetto.

“Oh, certo. È solo un pensiero per il suo compleanno, _Sir_.”  
“Come sai che è il mio compleanno?”

“Sono la sua assistente personale. Ho accesso a tutti i suoi dati e documenti, per qualsiasi evenienza. E, senza volerlo, sono venuta a conoscenza della sua data di nascita. E, mi permetta di dirlo, si porta molto bene i suoi anni.”

Mycroft deglutì imbarazzato e girò attorno alla scrivania per nascondere il suo turbamento.

“Non festeggio il mio compleanno. Ti sarei grato se evitassi queste sciocchezze.”

“Può sempre fingere che non siano per il suo compleanno.”

“Non mangio dolci.”

“Lo consideri un'eccezione.”

Lui sorrise sedendosi alla sua scrivania. Posò i gomiti sul tavolo e unì le mani davanti al viso.

“Mia cara, sei molto gentile, ma...”

“La prego, _Sir_. Si tratta solo di un piccolo presente. Nulla che debba allarmarla o crearle imbarazzo. E sarei molto felice se l'accettasse.”

Lui aprì la bocca per obbiettare ma poi rinunciò. Semplicemente annuì. In fondo, non c'era nulla di male nell'accettare quel piccolo regalo. Il cupcake sembrava essere delizioso e, per una volta, poteva dimenticare la sua dieta.

“Grazie, mia cara. Ma, ti prego, non voglio che questa diventi un'abitudine.”

“Non posso prometterle nulla, _Sir_.” rispose lei con un sorriso e poi uscì dall'ufficio.

Rimase solo e sorrise, sentendosi inaspettatamente lusingato.


	29. P/bis - Promise

**P – Promise**

 

 

Aveva aspettato per ore, in silenzio. Con il desiderio di correre da lei, mitigato solo dalla paura di fare più male che bene.

Dopotutto, lei era stata molto chiara al riguardo.

“No, Mycroft. Non entrerai in sala parto.”

“Ma, mia cara...”  
“Ho detto no. Non mi vedrai in quello stato.”

“Hai forse paura che vederti dare alla luce nostra figlia potrebbe cambiare quello che provo per te?”

“No, ma so quanto sia buona la tua memoria. E non voglio domandarmi se ci ripensi ogni volta che facciamo l'amore.”

“Ma è ridicolo... Io...”  
“Non intendo discuterne ancora. Non succederà, quindi rassegnati.”

Aveva camminato avanti e indietro nella sala d'aspetto, contando i propri passi. Era arrivato a mille prima di fermarsi. E poi aveva contato le minuscole piastrelle che componevano il mosaico sulle pareti. Era arrivato a tremila prima di rendersi conto che non doveva perdere tempo così. 

C'erano tante cose di cui occuparsi. Sua figlia avrebbe avuto bisogno di una baby sitter e sarebbe stata una ricerca lunga e complicata. Non potevano affidarla a chiunque.

E il pediatra? Perché non avevano già cercato un pediatra? Come era possibile che si fossero ridotti all'ultimo secondo?

E poi, sicuramente, c'era qualcosa che stava dimenticando. Avrebbero dovuto scegliere dei padrini ma proprio non aveva idea di chi potessero essere. Ma no, non era questo. C'era qualcos'altro, qualcosa di fondamentale che non aveva considerato.

“Mr Holmes?” lo chiamò una voce femminile risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri. 

Scattò in piedi e raggiunse la donna che lo accolse con un sorriso.

“Sono felice di annunciarle che è appena diventato padre. Si tratta di una splendida bambina.”

Mycroft rimase paralizzato. Non sapeva cosa dire, cosa pensare, cosa fare.

“E lei... lei sta bene?”

“È in perfetta salute.”

“E mia moglie?”

“E ancora in sala parto, ma è andato tutto bene e presto potrà vedere entrambe.”

Lui annuì, confuso e incredulo. Sentiva un'ondata di emozioni travolgerlo e non sapeva nemmeno dare un nome a ognuna di esse.

“Grazie.” sussurrò infine non sapendo cos'altro dire.

La donna sorrise ancora e poi si allontanò, lasciandolo nuovamente solo.

Ora era padre. Era _davvero_ un padre. Sarebbe stato all'altezza di un simile compito? Era terrorizzato all'idea di commettere un errore fatale. Qualcosa che avrebbe potuto danneggiare la sua bambina.

_Oh, ora ricordava cosa stava dimenticando._ Non le avevano ancora trovato un nome. 

Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto proporre il nome di sua madre, e anche Anthea avrebbe fatto lo stesso. _E la loro bambina si sarebbe chiamata come una povera ottantenne._

Forse potevano scegliere un primo nome meno antiquato e lasciare il nome delle nonne come secondo e terzo.

Non appena sarebbe stato possibile, ne avrebbe parlato con sua moglie. Non potevano lasciare la loro bambina senza nome. Doveva essere deciso al più presto.

“Mr Holmes, può vedere la bambina.” lo chiamò la donna di poco prima, scortandolo verso la nursery.

C'erano diverse culle e lui venne guidato verso una in cui riposava una minuscola neonata.

Era bellissima e non riusciva a credere che fosse sua figlia.

La donna la prese tra le braccia e gliela porse. Con il cuore che batteva furiosamente, lui la prese tra le sue.

“Ecco, le sostenga la testa, così... È bravissimo.” lo aiutò la donna con tono gentile.

Quando vide che aveva acquisito sufficiente sicurezza, si allontanò, lasciandolo solo con quella creaturina.

“Tu non puoi essere mia figlia. Deve esserci un errore, perché sei davvero troppo bella...” mormorò lui mentre sentiva gli occhi inumidirsi. “Non dovrei essere sorpreso, però. Tua madre è la donna più bella che abbia mai incontrato. Hai chiaramente preso da lei. Riconosco il suo naso e le sue labbra. Grazie a Dio non li hai presi da me.”

Istintivamente, iniziò a cullarla e studiò con curiosità come apriva e chiudeva le mani a pugno.

“Hai le mani di mia madre. E la forma degli occhi. Il colore invece non è ancora ben definito... Forse avrai preso quello da me.”

Chinò il viso su quello di lei e ne aspirò il profumo. Si impossessò di lui una tale gioia che provò una fitta allo stomaco.

“Sarò sempre qui per te. Qualunque cosa succeda, ti proteggerò. Sarai sempre la mia bambina e sarò sempre dalla tua parte. Ti amerò sino alla fine dei miei giorni. Te lo prometto.”

Le baciò con delicatezza la fronte, con la paura di farle del male. Sorrise nel vedere che la bimba sembrava osservarlo con curiosità, come se lo riconoscesse.

“Sua moglie è pronta, Mr Holmes.”

Gli presero la bimba dalle braccia per metterla nella culla che venne trasportata nella stanza in cui la attendeva un'impaziente Anthea.

Lui la seguì un passo indietro e rimase sulla porta a osservare sua moglie prendere fra le braccia la loro creatura. Quando rimasero soli, si fece coraggio e si avvicinò al letto, sedendosi accanto a lei e circondandole le spalle con un braccio.

“È bellissima.” disse lei fra le lacrime. “È la nostra bambina... Ed è così bella.”  
“Come sua madre, mia cara.” disse lui baciandole i capelli con dolcezza.

“Siamo genitori.”

“Così sembra. E abbiamo subito un arduo compito da svolgere.”

“Cioè?”  
“Trovarle un nome. Ne abbiamo discusso per mesi, senza arrivare a una decisione.”

“Faith.”

“È grazioso, ma...”

“Deve essere Faith. È il nome giusto per la nostra bambina.” aveva insistito lei con tono deciso. “Significa fiducia, speranza, amore incondizionato.”

“Come desideri, mia cara.” acconsentì lui con un sorriso. “Ma dovremmo darle anche un secondo e terzo nome per accontentare le sue nonne.”

“Purché siano consapevoli che non li utilizzerà mai se non nei documenti.”

“Provvederò a spiegarglielo.”

“Allora ecco la nostra principessa. Faith Violet Ruth Holmes.” disse Anthea ma poi si accigliò. “Ci sono troppe T nei suoi nomi.”

“Userà solo il primo, te lo prometto.”

Lei sorrise e poi si voltò a baciare suo marito mentre nuove lacrime di commozione si aggiungevano alle prime.

“Ti amo.” sussurrò con un sospiro.

“E io amo voi due, mie principesse.” replicò lui stingendosi maggiormente a lei mentre con la mano libera accarezzava il viso della loro bambina.

Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere così felice e promise a se stesso che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa perché anche loro due lo fossero. Sempre.


	30. Q - (The) Question

**Q – (The) Question**

 

 

Mycroft aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio al Diogene’s Club, nell’ufficio a lui riservato. Normalmente avrebbe riflettuto in silenzio sulle ardue decisioni che doveva prendere ogni giorno per preservare il suo Paese da ogni minaccia interna o esterna, ma quella sera era diverso.

Aveva passeggiato avanti e indietro per l’ufficio per tutto il tempo, mentre la mano destra si stringeva nervosamente attorno a _qualcosa_.

Ormai erano giorni che si tormentava, ma non riusciva a decidersi a consegnarlo alla persona a cui era destinato. Non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere, non si era mai preso un impegno simile con qualcuno ed era terrorizzato all’idea di commettere un terribile errore.

Fece un sospiro quando guardò il grande e silenzioso orologio alla parete. Era ora di lasciare quell’edificio e affrontare le proprie paure. Fece una telefonata e, dieci minuti dopo, la sua auto era lì fuori ad attenderlo.

Quando la macchina si fermò nel vialetto della sua casa, il suo sguardo corse istintivamente alla finestra al piano terra che corrispondeva a quella della cucina. La luce era accesa. Deglutì nervosamente, sentendosi agitato in maniera preoccupante.

Scese dall’auto ed entrò nella villa. Senza dire una parole, si tolse il cappotto e proseguì verso la cucina.

“Sei in ritardo.” Lo accusò lei con un sorriso mentre sorseggiava un bicchiere di vino bianco.

“Mi dispiace. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo.”

“Lo immaginavo.” Commentò lei mentre versava del vino anche a lui. “Ti va di parlare di quello che ti affligge? Sono le elezioni in Repubblica Ceca?”

“No, mia cara. Non si tratta di lavoro.”

Lei rimase con il calice a mezz’aria, con uno sguardo spaventato fisso nel suo.

“Si tratta di noi? Vuoi lasciarmi?”

Lui prese i bicchieri dalle sue mani e li posò sul tavolo. Nel farlo, trattenne la mani di lei fra le sue.

“Mia cara...”

“No, ti prego.” Lo interruppe lei stringendogli le mani e avvicinandosi a lui con gli occhi lucidi. “Non lasciarmi, ti prego.”

“Non lo farò.” Replicò lui con un sospiro. “Ma dobbiamo comunque parlare.”

“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”

“No, mia cara. Tu sei perfetta, come sempre.” La rassicurò con un sorriso.

“E, allora... non capisco.”

“Perché pensi che sia qualcosa di negativo?”

“Perché sei preoccupato. E hai gli occhi tristi...”

“Non sono preoccupato o triste. Sono nervoso. Perché quello che sto per chiederti non l’ho mai chiesto a nessuno al mondo. Perché ho paura che non sarai d’accordo. Perché non sono abituato a dipendere dalle decisioni altrui e questo mi spaventa.”

“Non capisco, Mycroft. Cosa vuoi chiedermi di così preoccupante?”

Lui si chinò su di lei e la baciò sulle labbra con dolcezza, mentre con le mani le circondava il viso il delicato. Anthea si strinse a lui, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, e ricambiò il bacio con entusiasmo.

“Amore mio...” iniziò a mormorare lui contro la sua bocca. “Vorresti... Vuoi... Vivere con me?”

I grandi occhi azzurri di lei si spalancarono per la sorpresa. La sentì irrigidirsi e per un secondo temette una risposta negativa. E poi, invece, sorrise e lo baciò ancora.

“Dici sul serio? Perché se è uno scherzo io...”  
“Sai che non ho l’abitudine di scherzare.”

“Era questo a preoccuparti? Temevi che avrei rifiutato?”

“So quanto tu ami la tua indipendenza...”  
“Ma amo di più te.” Lo zittì lei con un sorriso. “Certo che voglio vivere con te... Non aspettavo altro.” Confessò arrossendo.

“Davvero? Perché non voglio che tu ti senta costretta...”

Lei gli posò due dita sulle labbra, interrompendolo.

“Non dire sciocchezze. Perché credi che io sia sempre qui?”

“Perché la mia doccia è più grande della tua?”

Lei rise e gli circondò il collo con le braccia.

“Anche per quello, ma il motivo è che non riesco più a sopportare di passare il tempo nella mia casa, senza di te.” Lei sorrise ancora. “Vivere con te mi renderebbe molto felice.”

Mycroft fece un sospiro, sollevato. La sua mano destra lasciò il fianco di lei e si infilò nella tasca della giacca, estraendone ciò che conservava da giorni.

“Questa è tua.” Disse semplicemente passandola nelle sue mani.

Anthea aprì le mani, trovandoci una chiave.

“Da questo momento, questa è casa tua.” Aggiunse lui in un sussurro.

“Allora, posso portare il resto della mia roba?”

“Naturalmente. Al più presto. Detesto che tu faccia avanti e indietro dal tuo appartamento.”

“Lo farò domani stesso.”

Lui sorrise e si chinò nuovamente a baciarla.

“Non mentivo quando dicevo che non ho mai chiesto niente del genere a nessuno. Ma so che tu sei l’unica persona al mondo con cui potrei vivere.”

“E probabilmente sono anche l’unica al mondo che può sopportare le tue manie.” Ironizzò lei.

“E io ne sono incredibilmente felice e grato, mia cara.” Concluse lui stringendola a sé e sentendosi uno sciocco per tutte le paure e paranoie che lo avevano afflitto nei giorni precedenti.


	31. Q/bis - (Not) Quiet

**Q - (Not) Quiet**

 

Era rimasta seduta alla sua scrivania fissando il vuoto per almeno un'ora. Erano giorni che i suoi ormoni erano in fermento e nella sua mente non facevano altro che susseguirsi immagini erotiche.

E il colpevole era a pochi metri da lei, apparentemente ignaro di tutto ciò.

Eppure lei aveva fatto di tutto per fargli capire quanto lo amasse e desiderasse. Lo riempiva di attenzioni, era sempre a sua disposizione, _sette-giorni-su-sette-ventiquattro-ore-al-giorno_. Si vestiva sexy e gli lanciava sorrisi e sguardi allusivi, ma lui continuava a trattarla come una bambina.

Sbuffò. Avevano più di dieci anni di differenza, ma non era una bambina. Quando aveva iniziato a lavorare per lui era molto giovane, era vero, ma ormai erano passati diversi anni e ora era una donna fatta. Ed era stanca di annegare i suoi desideri in vuote storie di una notte con uomini di cui non ricordava nemmeno il nome.

L'unico uomo che voleva davvero era trincerato dietro la sua finta freddezza e la sua passione per le regole, gli abiti di alta sartoria e gli ombrelli da migliaia di sterline. Ma lei sapeva che c'era dell'altro dietro. 

Perché era lo stesso uomo che si era preoccupato di mandare dei fiori a sua madre quando stava male. 

Lo stesso uomo che le cedeva sempre il passo alla porta, mettendole una mano al centro della schiena in un gesto affettuoso e galante. 

Lo stesso uomo che quando la guardava in quel modo complice e malizioso riusciva a farle ribollire il sangue nelle vene e a rendere le sue gambe di gelatina. 

Lo stesso uomo che era sempre dolce e gentile con lei, e che rispettava la sua intelligenza e i suoi consigli. E non lo faceva solo per avere una scusa per guardare nella sua scollatura. 

Lui era un vero gentleman. _Purtroppo._

Sospirò. Era davvero stanca. C'erano stati dei momenti in cui le era sembrato che lui avrebbe potuto farsi avanti, ma poi niente era cambiato. E lei continuava a crogiolarsi nel dolore e nel desiderio represso. Eppure era sicura che lui sapesse quanto lo amava ed era quasi certa di non essergli indifferente, ma lui si limitava a dedicarle solo innocenti gesti d’affetto. Niente di più.

Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per costringerlo ad agire. Ma come?

Il suono dell’interfono la riportò alla realtà.

“Anthea, puoi raggiungermi, per favore?”

“Certo, _Sir_.”

Raggiunse immediatamente l’ufficio del suo capo con un sorriso che lui ricambiò.

“Domani mattina devo essere a Cracovia. Ci resterò almeno per tre giorni. Ho bisogno che organizzi l’intera trasferta per me e mio fratello.”

“ _Cracovia?_ Si tratta ancora della rete di Moriarty, suppongo.”

“Naturalmente.”

“Saremo sotto copertura?”

“Mia cara... Per questa volta preferirei che tu restassi qui.”

Lei si irrigidì per lo stupore e la delusione.

“Ma, _Sir_...”

“Non desidero che tu corra rischi.”

“Non sono una bambina. E sono perfettamente addestrata per...” cercò di obbiettare sentendosi infastidita da quell’atteggiamento paternalistico.

“Ho detto _No_.” La interruppe lui con tono autoritario.

“Come desidera, _Sir_.” Acconsentì infine, controllando la rabbia. “Ma le potrei essere di grande aiuto.” Aggiunse ancora come ultimo tentativo.

“Mia cara, tu sei insostituibile, più di me o del mio sciocco fratello. Quindi mi vedo costretto a insistere che tu resti qui e al sicuro.” Spiegò lui addolcendo il tono.

Anthea fece qualche passo nella stanza e lo raggiunse, appoggiando i fianchi alla sua scrivania. Era a soli pochi centimetri da lui, il suo profumo costoso la circondava, e desiderava più di ogni altra cosa gettarsi fra le sue braccia. Incrociò gli occhi grigi di lui, con sguardo implorante.

“Mycroft, io voglio essere certa che tu sia al sicuro.”

Lui le prese la mano fra le sue e sorrise. Il suo sguardo era triste, ma sembrava essere felice della sua preoccupazione nei suoi confronti.

“Non credere che mi faccia piacere separarmi da te, mia cara, ma non potrei concentrarmi se non fossi certo della tua incolumità. _Ho bisogno che tu sia al sicuro._ Puoi fare questo per me?” fu lui ora a implorarla.

“Non starei tranquilla sapendoti laggiù da solo.”

“Non sarei da solo, anche se mio fratello non è una compagnia piacevole come la tua.” Ironizzò lui piegando le labbra in un sorriso.

Lei si chinò su di lui, baciandolo sulla guancia in maniera casta, ma trattenendosi il più possibile per imprimere a fuoco quel contatto nella sua memoria.

“Stai attento, te ne prego.”

Lui rimase a fissarla negli occhi, come ipnotizzato. L’elettricità che scorreva fra di loro era a dir poco soffocante. 

“Mycroft, io...” cercò di aggiungere pensando che forse non avrebbe avuto mai più una simile occasione.

“Dovresti andare, mia cara.” La interruppe lui distogliendo lo sguardo.

Anthea aprì la bocca per obbiettare, ma lui si era già rinchiuso nuovamente dietro la sua maschera di ghiaccio. Il momento era passato. Annuì e uscì dall’ufficio.

 

Mancava solo un quarto d’ora prima che la berlina nera venisse a prenderli per riportarli alle loro abitazioni. Con un sospiro, stampò l’itinerario di viaggio e poi bussò all’elegante porta in mogano che divideva i loro uffici.

Quando sentì la voce di lui invitarla a entrare lei obbedì e, senza dire una parola, consegnò le stampe. Nessuno dei due commentò la cosa, come se dare voce ai loro pensieri fosse troppo complicato. _Troppo doloroso._

Se ne stava andando ma, quando posò la mano sulla maniglia della porta, si bloccò. Non poteva restare in silenzio. Doveva dire qualcosa. _Fare qualcosa._

“ _Sir?_ ” lo chiamò voltandosi nuovamente verso di lui.

Lui alzò il viso dal foglio che stava leggendo e la guardò con aspettativa.

“Visto che domani partirete... Mi chiedevo...” improvvisamente sentì che la gola le si era prosciugata e faticava ad andare avanti. “Ecco... Vi andrebbe di... Cenare con me?”

Lui si raddrizzò, sorpreso. I suoi occhi si erano spalancati leggermente e la sua fronte si era appianata per un secondo.

“Mia cara, domani mattina ho un volo alle cinque, credo sia meglio per me evitare di fare le ore piccole.”

“Ma dovrete pur cenare... Vi prometto che vi lascerò libero a un orario consono.”

“A cosa pensavi esattamente, mia cara?”

Lei fece qualche passo verso di lui e si fermò a pochi passi dalla sua scrivania.

“Mi piacerebbe invitarvi a casa mia per cena, _Sir_. Cucinerei per voi.”

“Non sapevo che sapessi cucinare.”

“Non sono uno chef, ma me la cavo.”

Lui si alzò in piedi, avanzando lentamente con lo sguardo basso verso di lei.

“Mia cara, non sono certo che sia una buona idea.” Disse lui alzando finalmente gli occhi verso il suo viso.

Anthea deglutì. Lui non si riferiva alla cena di per sé, ma al suo goffo tentativo di seduzione. Era evidente.

“Mi piacerebbe passare una sera con te, Mycroft.” Disse semplicemente interrompendo il tono formale. “Da amici.”

“È solo questo quello che vuoi?” chiese lui con voce roca mentre una delle sue grandi mani le accarezzò una guancia.

Lei deglutì, sentendosi avvampare. Per un momento si domandò se quello che percepiva in lui non fosse desiderio. _E una punta di delusione._

“Voglio molte cose, ma non mi aspetto di ottenerle tutte.”

Lui sorrise divertito e, per un attimo, pensò di avere qualche speranza con lui quella sera.

“Faccio un delizioso tortino di patate.” Insistette cercando di mantenere un tono neutro.

“Va bene, mia cara. Porterò il vino.”

“D’accordo. Ti aspetto alle otto.” Concluse allontanandosi da lui prima di cedere all’impulso di prendergli il viso fra le mani e baciarlo con passione.

Era rimasto seduto in auto per un quarto d’ora, rigirandosi la bottiglia di vino pregiato fra le mani e osservando la finestra illuminata del suo appartamento.

Non era ancora sicuro che fosse stata una buona idea accettare quell’invito. Nelle ultime due ore aveva cambiato idea cinque o sei volte. Era consapevole che recarsi a casa sua era un pericolo per entrambi, perché li metteva in una posizione di intimità che rischiava di sfociare in una totale perdita di controllo. Perché da ormai troppo tempo non riusciva a smettere di desiderare la sua vicinanza. 

Sapeva che anche lei teneva a lui più di quanto avrebbe dovuto un’assistente personale, ma non era certo che lo desiderasse allo stesso modo. E il rischio di sbilanciarsi troppo in tal senso era decisamente alto. Tuttavia, non era in grado di allontanarsi da lei. E l’indomani sarebbe partito per una missione sotto copertura che poteva, potenzialmente, causare la sua morte. Una cena con lei era l’equivalente dell’ultimo desiderio per un condannato.

Con un sospiro, si decise e uscire dall’auto e a raggiungere il portone. Esitò ancora un minuto prima di suonare il campanello e, quando lo fece, se ne pentì immediatamente, domandandosi se avesse ancora il tempo per fuggire...

Prima che potesse darsi una risposta la porta si aprì e si trovò di fronte a una visione che mozzava il fiato. 

Anthea indossava un minuscolo abitino nero, talmente aderente da lasciare davvero poco spazio all’immaginazione. E, come se non bastasse, profumava talmente di buono che desiderava affondare il viso nella sua pelle e i suoi capelli.

“Ciao Mycroft.” Lo accolse lei con un sorriso radioso. “Accomodati.” Lo invitò facendo un passo indietro per lasciargli libero il passo.

“Ehm... Ciao, mia cara. Ho portato del vino...” disse porgendogli la bottiglia e sentendosi incredibilmente stupido.

“Grazie. Se lo hai scelto tu sarà sicuramente delizioso.” Commentò lei guardando l’etichetta. “Vuoi darmi il cappotto?”

“Naturalmente.” Replicò lui togliendoselo e consegnandoglielo.

Rimase a osservarla mentre lo appendeva e poi la seguì mentre si dirigeva verso la piccola cucina da cui arrivavano profumi invitanti.

_ Ma mai quanto lei. _

“Vuoi occuparti tu del vino?” propose lei porgendogli il cavatappi.

“Certo.” 

Si mise immediatamente al lavoro, contento di avere qualcosa a cui pensare che lo distraesse  dal sinuoso corpo di lei che continuava a ruotargli intorno.

Si stava comportando da sciocco. Da quando era arrivato non aveva nemmeno detto un’intera frase di senso compiuto, aveva solo annuito esprimendosi quasi a monosillabi. Era arrivato il momento di dire qualcosa di sensato.

“C’è un profumo delizioso. Si tratta del tortino di patate di cui mi hai parlato?”

Imprecò mentalmente. Non poteva dire qualcosa di più intelligente?

“Certo, ma non è l’unica cosa che profuma deliziosamente qui...”

Mycroft aprì la bottiglia con uno scatto, sentendosi improvvisamente come una preda di caccia.

Lei gli passò due calici e lui vi versò un po’ di vino, continuando a tenere lo sguardo basso e cercando di prendere tempo.

“Se stai cercando di costringermi a farti dei complimenti, dovesti sapere che non è necessario. Sei splendida, come sempre.”

Lei sorrise e, prima che lui potesse scansarsi, aveva posato una mano sul suo braccio.

“E tu sei incredibilmente affascinante.”

Lui deglutì, sentendosi come una ragazzino alla prima cotta.

“Mia cara, il fatto che io sia qui, non significa che...” iniziò con tono cauto. “Non vorrei che tu pensassi che voglio... approfittare di te.”

Lei scoppiò a ridere e si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, accarezzandogli il viso con dolcezza.

“Dovresti.” Sussurrò con le sue morbide labbra vermiglie. “O potrei farlo io.”

“Anthea...”

Il timer del forno li interruppe in quel momento e ne fu silenziosamente grato. 

Lei si allontanò per controllare il suo tortino e per portarlo a tavola e lui la seguì a distanza di pochi passi.

La cena si svolse serenamente. Come per un tacito accordo, entrambi discussero solo di argomenti innocenti per tutto il tempo. Come se fosse stata indetta una temporanea tregua.

Ma la cena stava volgendo a termine, e la bottiglia di vino era ormai quasi vuota.

“Desideri del dessert?” domandò lei portando i piatti sporchi in cucina. “Ho della deliziosa mousse al cioccolato, ma sappi che non l’ho preparata io.”

Lui rise, divertito dal suo modo di parlare.

“No, grazie, mia cara. Sai che non mangio mai dolci.”

“Un vero peccato.” Replicò lei tornando a sedersi accanto a lui. “Perché possono essere molto... afrodisiaci.”

Mycroft si irrigidì leggermente. Si era rilassato troppo nelle ultime due ore, rassicurato dal fatto che ormai sembravano essere tornati su un terreno sicuro parlando di banalità.

Prima che potesse trovare il coraggio di dire qualcosa, Anthea bevette l’ultimo bicchiere di vino. L’effetto dell’alcol su di lei era più che evidente. Le sue guance erano leggermente arrossate e i suoi occhi erano lucidi e languidi. Era sempre padrona di se stessa, ma sembrava essere più intraprendente. Ed era meglio evitare di complicare il loro rapporto più di quanto non fosse già.

“Credo che sia meglio che vada.” Dichiarò alzandosi in piedi. “Domani devo prendere quell’aereo...”

“No, aspetta!” esclamò lei imitandolo per poi gettarglisi fra le braccia. “Non andare via così presto... Resta ancora mezz’ora, ti prego.”

“Non credo sia una buona idea, mia cara.” Rifiutò lui facendo un passo indietro.

“Ma domani parti... Non ti vedrò per tre giorni... E ho paura che potresti non tornare.”

Mycroft la guardò con stupore. Non si aspettava una simile reazione da parte sua in quel momento.

“Mia cara...”

Prima che potesse dire qualsiasi altra cosa, Anthea gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo e lo aveva baciato con trasporto. Le sue labbra erano morbide e dolci. L’aroma del vino mischiato al suo sapore era sconvolgente. Con enorme fatica, provando quasi un dolore fisico, si allontanò da lei.

“Devo andare.” Disse raggiungendo il suo cappotto e infilandoselo. “Non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene. Fra tre giorni sarò nuovamente qui.”

“Mycroft, stai attento.” Lo implorò lei con gli occhi lucidi.

Aprì la bocca per replicare, ma poi si fermò. Non c’era nient’altro che potesse dire. Semplicemente si chinò su di lei e le baciò una guancia. A quel breve e innocente contatto, la sentì rabbrividire mentre chiudeva gli occhi e stringeva i pugni, come se si stesse trattenendo dal reagire e, nel contempo, cercasse di memorizzare quel momento.

“Buonanotte, mia cara.”

“Buonanotte, Mycroft.”

Facendosi forza per non crollare, uscì da quella casa senza voltarsi indietro, ma sentendo un dolore profondo farsi strada nel suo petto.

Erano stati tre giorni atroci. Non solo era stata in ansia per l’incolumità dell’uomo che amava, ma si era anche sentita terribilmente stupida per il modo in cui si era comportata quella sera. 

Quando sarebbe tornato, perché lo avrebbe fatto sicuramente, avrebbe dovuto fargli le sue scuse e confessare quali erano i suoi sentimenti. E, se poi lui l’avesse rifiutata o licenziata, le si sarebbe spezzato il cuore, ma lo avrebbe capito.

D’altra parte, era certa che non sarebbe stato necessario affrontare il discorso, perché sarebbe stato lui a farlo quanto prima. Sapeva che poteva essere incredibilmente severo quando riteneva che fossero stati superati i limiti.

Era appena salita nell’auto che l’avrebbe portata all’aeroporto, quando il suo blackberry trillò.

  
Fu sorpresa di trovare una mail di Mycroft.  
 

_ Mia cara Anthea, _

_ l’aereo sta per iniziare la procedura di atterraggio.  _

_ Prima che ci vediamo mi sento in dovere di avvertirti che sono stato ferito  a un braccio durante la missione, ma a parte qualche punto e una fastidiosa fasciatura, non c’è nulla che debba preoccuparti.  _

_ So che eri in ansia per questa missione e non vorrei che ti spaventassi vedendomi così. E so anche che le tue azioni non erano dettate da altro che dall’apprensione.  _

_ Ecco perché ho intenzione di dimenticare quello che è successo quella sera nel tuo appartamento, per il bene di entrambi. _

_ Sono certo che sarai d’accordo con me. _

_ A tra poco. _

_ M. _

  
  
 

Anthea sbatté le palpebre perplessa. Era stato ferito? Avrebbe potuto morire? Sentì un battito mancare mentre i suoi occhi diventavano lucidi. Grazie a Dio non era stato nulla di grave, ma avrebbe potuto esserlo! 

Rilesse nuovamente la mail. Lui accennava a come si era comportata quella sera e arrossì per l’imbarazzo. Mycroft aveva deciso di dimenticare l’accaduto e questo avrebbe dovuto rassicurarla, ma da una parte la faceva sentire delusa. Perché desiderava davvero che ci fosse una svolta di qualche tipo nel loro rapporto, qualunque fossero le conseguenze.

A quanto pareva, sarebbero rimasti incastrati in quel limbo, forse per sempre. Sospirò, decisa a trovare una soluzione quanto prima. Ora, però, la sua priorità era occuparsi di lui.

L’auto si fermò e lei scese per andargli incontro.

Non appena lo vide si sentì incredibilmente euforica e dovette trattenersi dal corrergli incontro. Accelerò il passo e, finalmente, anche lui la vide. Quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono, entrambi sorrisero.

“Bentornato, _Sir_. Sono felice di rivederla tutto intero.”

“E io sono felice di essere rientrato e di poter nuovamente contare sul tuo supporto. Mi sei mancata molto, mia cara.”

Anthea abbassò lo sguardo, intimidita. Era bello sapere che lui aveva sempre bisogno di lei.

“Come va il suo braccio, _Sir_?” chiese cambiando discorso.

“Devo tenerlo sotto controllo sino a che non si cicatrizzerà la ferita.” Rispose lui con tono vago.

“È stato un proiettile, vero?”

“Sì, mia cara. Ma non ha colpito nulla di vitale. Soprattutto grazie a mio fratello che si è premurato di scansarmi per tempo. A quanto pare ormai sono troppo vecchio per queste cose.”

Anthea sospirò, cercando di sorridere, ma sentendo un nodo allo stomaco all’idea di cosa avrebbe potuto succedere.

“E voi volevate che io stessi tranquilla? A quanto pare facevo bene a non esserlo... Non oso immaginare come sarebbe andata se vostro fratello...”

“Basta, mia cara.” La interruppe lui stringendole la mano. “Ora sono qui e sto bene. Non accetterò più missioni come queste, quindi non voglio che ti preoccupi ulteriormente.”

Lei annuì e poi sorrise, stringendogli la mano a sua volta.

Raggiunsero l’auto in silenzio e una volta al suo interno, Anthea decise che era il momento di dire qualcosa in merito a quello che era successo fra loro.

“ _Sir?”_ esordì con voce tremante. “Riguardo all’altra sera...”

“Non so di che parli, mia cara.” Replicò lui lanciandole uno sguardo eloquente.

“So che preferisce fingere che non sia successo, ma è successo. Vorrei solo scusarmi per il mio comportamento.”

Mycroft rimase in silenzio, osservandola in attesa.

“Vorrei solo che sapesse che le mie motivazioni non erano legate solo alla preoccupazione nei vostri confronti. Io...”

“Basta, mia cara. Ti prego.” La interruppe lui con voce decisa. “Non affrontiamo questo argomento.”

“Ma perché?”  
“Non possiamo rovinare la nostra collaborazione lavorativa per simili sciocchezze.”

“ _Sciocchezze?”_

“Sì, mia cara. Dimentichiamo quella sera, credo sia meglio.”

Anthea rimase stupita e delusa. Era questo quello che lui realmente pensava? Che qualunque cosa ci fosse tra loro fosse solo qualche “sciocchezza”? Magari un capriccio da parte sua? La considerava davvero così infantile?

Purtroppo, non aveva modo di ribellarsi, non in quel momento. Sapeva che avrebbe trovato ad accoglierla solo un muro di gomma. Quindi, decise solo di annuire, obbedendo alla sua richiesta, ma avrebbe progettato un modo per costringere Mycroft ad affrontare quello che c’era tra loro.


	32. R - Reflection

**R – Reflection**

  
 

Uscì dalla doccia, si avvolse in un morbido accappatoio e si asciugò rapidamente prima di guardarsi allo specchio. Sospirò accarezzandosi la guancia per tastare la ruvidezza della sua barba. Finse di non notare come da rossiccia si stava tramutando in grigia. Con una smorfia, prese la schiuma da barba e cominciò a spalmarla sul suo viso. Mentre lo faceva, osservò ancora il suo riflesso. Le rughe intorno agli occhi, i capelli che si facevano più radi e bianchi.

Era inutile fingere di essere un ragazzino. Non lo aveva mai fatto e non aveva senso iniziare a farlo in quel momento. Era un uomo adulto e poteva definirsi di “mezza età”, anche se odiava quel termine.

Di per sé non ne era preoccupato. Cercava di rendere ogni minuto della sua giornata produttivo, proprio per evitare di arrivare sul letto di morte pieno di rimpianti.

Tuttavia...

Tuttavia nella camera accanto lo attendeva una bellissima donna che lo adorava, nonostante la loro differenza d’età. Sorrise mentre afferrava il rasoio. Era stato proprio fortunato. Non avrebbe cambiato un solo giorno della loro vita insieme.

Lei lo aveva reso migliore e lo aveva amato più di quanto meritasse. Lui, da parte sua, aveva fatto tutto ciò che poteva per esserne degno.

Finì di radersi continuando a pensare che forse non aveva fatto abbastanza.

 

Entrò nella camera da letto lentamente. Lei era seduta di fronte alla sua toeletta, pettinandosi i capelli. Trattenne un sorriso e la raggiunse, chinandosi a baciarle il collo.

“Sei bellissima.” Dichiarò guardando il loro riflesso nello specchio.

Lei incrociò i suoi occhi, lanciandogli uno sguardo malizioso.

“Sei sicuro di voler venire anche tu? Sai che posso andare da sola...”

“Non ho intenzione di perdermi il primo giorno di scuola di nostra figlia.”

Lei sorrise e poi si voltò verso di lui, circondandogli il viso con le mani.

“Ne sarà così felice. Sai quanto ti adora...”

“Non più di quanto io adori voi due.” Confessò lui chinandosi a baciare sua moglie.

Lei si alzò in piedi, gettandogli le braccia al collo, rispondendo con entusiasmo alle sue effusioni, sino a quando entrambi si ritrovarono con il fiato corto.

“È ancora presto... Sta ancora dormendo.”

“Lo so. Abbiamo almeno un’ora tutta per noi.”

Lui alzò le sopracciglia lanciandole uno sguardo malizioso che lei ricambiò.

Prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, la vide sfilarsi la vestaglia e rimanere splendidamente nuda di fronte a lui. Lo specchio posizionato sopra la toeletta rifletteva la parte posteriore del suo magnifico corpo, dandogli quindi una visione a trecentosessanta gradi.

Fece un passo verso di lui e lo spogliò della vestaglia con calcolata lentezza, sapendo esattamente quanto questo lo eccitasse. Trattenne il fiato osservando le mani curate di lei che lo sfioravano come se temesse di fargli del male. Strinse i pugni per trattenersi dall’interrompere quella lenta esplorazione per trascinarla nel loro letto. Gettò lo sguardo oltre le sue candide spalle e guardò il loro riflesso. La visione dei loro corpi nudi e vicini era come benzina sul fuoco.

La mano di lei raggiunse il suo mento, costringendolo a portare nuovamente il suo sguardo sul proprio volto. Incapace di trattenersi ancora, prese possesso di quelle labbra morbide e deliziose, trascinandola verso il letto. La fece distendere e iniziò a baciare con avidità ogni centimetro di quella pelle diafana. Lei si inarcò all’indietro, accogliendolo, e affondò la mani fra i suoi capelli.

Alzò momentaneamente lo sguardo e lo vide ancora. _Il loro riflesso_. Da quella angolazione i loro corpi allacciati insieme erano perfettamente visibili attraverso lo specchio. Ancora una volta, quella visione non fece che aumentare il suo desiderio, spingendolo ad affrettare le cose. Entrò in lei con un’unica spinta, facendole gemere il suo nome.

Fece scorrere le mani lungo le sue braccia, allungandosi sino a raggiungere e stringere le sue. Anthea vi si aggrappò, sollevando le ginocchia per agevolargli i movimenti, mentre iniziava a muoversi dentro di lei. Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo verso lo specchio, beandosi della vista delle loro membra intrecciate. Socchiuse gli occhi per imprimere a fuoco nella sua mente quell’immagine e si chinò a baciarle il viso e i capelli, unendo l’olfatto alla vista, per immagazzinare un ricordo perfetto.

Le mani di lei lasciarono le sue, circondandogli i fianchi, e con un colpo di reni lo costrinse a rotolare all’indietro, lasciando a lei il controllo.

Si rizzò sopra di lui iniziando a cavalcarlo con foga, mentre chiudeva gli occhi chiaramente in preda alla passione. Era bellissima. Non riuscì a evitare di guardare ancora nello specchio per visualizzare quella donna splendida sopra di sé.

Era concentrato sull’immagine dei loro corpi uniti, quando lei si mosse, piegandosi verso di lui, e prese il suo viso fra le mani costringendolo a guardarla negli occhi.

“Sei proprio un bambino cattivo...” dichiarò prima di baciarlo con forza.

E poi, fu la volta di lei di ammirare il loro riflesso, rimanendone ammaliata. Continuò a muoversi su di lui, ma iniziò a ruotare il suo bacino come in una danza. Le mani di lui le scivolarono sulle cosce, raggiungendo le sua natiche sode e affondando le dita nella sua carne.

I suoi movimenti si fecero sempre più veloci e, dopo due rapide spinte si irrigidì mordendosi il labbro inferiore per non urlare. Anche lui si lasciò andare a un vigoroso orgasmo e la accolse fra le sue braccia.

Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo verso lo specchio e l’immagine dei loro corpi sudati e uniti era qualcosa di perfetto che lo avrebbe sempre affascinato.

“Se avessi saputo che ti piacevano certe cose avrei installato delle video camere anni fa.”

“Nemmeno tu mi hai mai detto che ti piacevano certe cose.”

“Ma tu lo hai sempre saputo, non è vero, mia cara?”

Lei rise contro la sua spalla, ancora cercando di recuperare il fiato.

“La verità è che mi piace guardare te. E se sei sopra di me mi piace ancora di più.”

“Vizioso.”

“Mi definirei un’esteta.”

Lei si avvicinò e lo baciò sulle labbra con dolcezza, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava i capelli.

“Puoi guardarmi come e quanto vuoi. E l’idea delle video camere non mi dispiace affatto.”

“Ora che ho il tuo permesso, niente potrà fermarmi.”

“E da quando tu, l’uomo più importante della Gran Bretagna, hai bisogno del mio permesso?”

“Da quando ti ho infilato quell’anello al dito, mia cara. Anche se implicitamente ho sempre avuto bisogno del tuo permesso, anche prima di sposarci.”

“Ottima risposta.” Replicò lei con un sorriso. “Ora penso che dovremmo farci entrambi un’altra doccia... E anche in bagno c’è un grande specchio.”

Non riuscì a trattenere una risata. Avvicinò il viso di lei e la baciò ancora, grato di avere la libertà di farlo ogni volta che lo desiderava.

“Penso che sia un’ottima idea.” Sussurrò contro le sue labbra prima di tirarsi su e prenderla in braccio dirigendosi verso il bagno.

 

Anthea infilò le scarpe e, dopo un ultimo sguardo malizioso verso lo specchio, uscì dalla camera da letto raggiungendo la stanza accanto.

Sua figlia era seduta sul letto e suo marito era inchinato di fronte a lei, infilandole gli scarponcini.

“E gli altri bambini saranno simpatici, papà?”

“Certo, mia cara. Sappi, però, che alcuni di loro potrebbero non esserlo. Tu non spaventarti e ignorali. Significa che sono troppo stupidi per capire qual è il modo di comportarsi.” Spiegò lui alzandosi in piedi e passando le mani sulla sua gamba per eliminare eventuali tracce di polvere.

“Non dare retta a tuo padre.” Disse Anthea entrando nella stanza e raggiungendo la bambina. “Se ci saranno dei bambini che non sono simpatici, tu sii gentile con loro e lo diventeranno.”

Fece alzare in piedi la bambina e la guardò con orgoglio. Prendendola per mano le fece fare una giravolta. Entrambe risero felici.

“Sei bellissima e tutti gli altri bambini ti adoreranno.” Le disse chinandosi di fronte a lei. “Ora metti la giacca.”

La bambina corse fuori dalla stanza, entusiasta per il suo primo giorno di scuola.

Quando si voltò verso suo marito lo vide corrucciato.

“Qualcosa non va?”

“Non dovresti dare per scontato che lei vada d’accordo con gli altri bambini. Potrebbe non essere così semplice.”

“Perché mai? Perché non dovrebbero adorarla?”

“Perché è intelligente. E non sempre questo viene apprezzato.”

Anthea sospirò e si avvicinò al marito, accarezzandogli una guancia con fare materno.

“Non devi preoccuparti. È molto intelligente ma è anche molto socievole. Sono certa che non avrà problemi.”

Lui abbassò lo sguardo, apparentemente non del tutto convinto. Era chiaramente preoccupato che il peso di un’intelligenza eccezionale potesse pesare sulla felicità di sua figlia, così come era successo a lui.

“Vorrei solo evitarle di soffrire...”

“Anche io, ma non possiamo proteggerla da tutto.”

“Beh, è anche tua figlia. Spero che i tratti del tuo carattere siano quelli dominanti.” Confessò lui con un sorriso.

“Ma io spero che non perda i lati migliori del carattere di suo padre.”

Lui la baciò con dolcezza e lei sentì una fitta allo stomaco per l’emozione, come la prima volta in cui le loro labbra si erano unite.

“Mamma! Papà! Andiamo! È tardi!”

Scoppiarono a ridere, separandosi e si voltarono verso la porta. La loro figlia era vestita di tutto punto e li guardava con aria infastidita puntando i pugni contro i fianchi.

“Hai ragione, cara. È solo colpa mia che ho trattenuto la mamma. Andiamo, facci strada, Principessa.” La invitò Mycroft con tono affettuoso.

La bambina sorrise e corse verso la porta d’ingresso. Rimasti soli, si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e poi la seguirono tenendosi per mano.


	33. R/bis - Requiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVVERTIMENTO: Come immaginerete dal titolo, questa shot è triste, molto triste. È collegata a _Faith_ e io stessa ho faticato per non piangere mentre la scrivevo. 
> 
> Voi vi chiederete perché allora l'abbia scritta. La risposta non la so. Forse è solo perché era qualcosa che doveva servire a completare il puzzle. O forse perché sono un po' sadomasochista.
> 
> Anyway, se non volete leggerla, lo capisco. Se la leggete e non vi piace, lo capisco. Se volete recensire dicendomi che sono un mostro senza cuore, lo capisco.
> 
> In ogni caso, eccola qua.
> 
> Se ve la sentite, buona lettura.

** R – Requiem **

__"These are my final lines,  
I've lived all my nine lives,  
My nights are over, cannot feel your heart anymore"

I lived only trough you,  
My scar, my heart, my truth,  
I do not want to die,  
But no more can I love you!!!

How hard it is to understand  
My wish to die hand in hand?  
This night's like a dream  
You will be the last thing I will see

Si aggiustò la cravatta con poca convinzione. Lo faceva più che altro per abitudine ma non gli importava minimamente se sarebbe stata stirata e dritta esattamente al centro del suo panciotto. La verità era che tutto quello che voleva era chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare a una morte rapida e indolore. Niente aveva più senso. 

Abbassò lo sguardo verso la sua mano e sfiorò l'anello nel suo anulare sinistro. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di trattenere delle lacrime che inevitabilmente stavano per fare capolino.

“Papà, la macchina è arrivata.”

Si voltò e incrociò gli occhi tristi della bambina ferma sull'uscio. _La sua bambina._ Così bella e intelligente, esattamente come sua madre.

“Solo un minuto, Faith.” rispose abbottonando il panciotto e distogliendo lo sguardo.

Non riusciva a mantenerlo su di lei troppo a lungo. Era così doloroso guardare quel viso che amava e che gli riportava alla mente innumerevoli momenti di felicità che ora non ci sarebbero più stati.

La bambina fece qualche passo nella stanza, fermandosi appena un metro dietro di lui.

“Papà, ti senti bene?”

“No, tesoro, come potrei?” replicò con un sorriso triste voltandosi verso di lei mentre infilava la giacca. “E tu, mia cara?”

“Mi manca lei.” confessò la voce rotta di Faith, avvicinandosi ancora.

La mano della bambina prese la sua, intrecciando le loro dita e alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.

Sembrava così piccola e indifesa. E spaventata. La sua bambina era spaventata e lui non riusciva a fare nulla per proteggerla. Aveva promesso che lo avrebbe sempre fatto, ma non ci riusciva, non ne era in grado, non in quel momento.

“Faith...” disse semplicemente nel momento in cui sua figlia gli si gettò fra le braccia in lacrime.

Esitò per qualche secondo, ma poi la strinse a sé, cercando di darle conforto.

“Manca anche a me, tesoro.”

Rimasero immobili per un minuto, poi lei si raddrizzò e si asciugò il viso.

“Dobbiamo andare, papà. La macchina ci aspetta.”

In quel momento, percepì un cambiamento in lei. Non era più la sua bambina. Di fronte ai suoi occhi si era appena trasformata in una donna. Gli porse il braccio e lo accompagnò fuori da casa e poi nell'auto che li avrebbe portati al cimitero per dire addio a sua moglie.

Era successo tutto così in fretta. Solo sei mesi prima era così solare e piena di vita. E poi, un male subdolo aveva avuto la meglio sul suo giovane corpo. Aveva dovuto guardarla spegnersi giorno dopo giorno, non potendo fare altro che pregare in un miracolo.

Non si era mai sentito così impotente in tutta la sua vita.

“Mi dispiace, amore mio. Ti avevo promesso che saremo invecchiati insieme...” aveva detto lei l'ultima volta che avevano parlato, qualche giorno prima della sua morte. 

“Non affaticarti, mia cara.”

“Devo parlare ora perché non so se ho ancora molto tempo.”

“Non... Ti prego, non dire così.”

“Ignorare la realtà non cambia il fatto che io stia morendo, idiota.” aveva replicato lei sforzandosi di sorridere.

Avrebbe davvero voluto fingere che fosse tutto uno scherzo, abbracciarla e ridere insieme a lei, ma non ci riusciva. Non poteva guardare il suo viso pallido e non essere terrorizzato all'idea di perderla per sempre. E non aveva idea di come proseguire la sua vita senza di lei. Non sapeva nemmeno chi era prima di incontrarla.

“Voglio che tu sappia che sei stato l'amore della mia vita. Non ho mai amato veramente prima di incontrarti.”

“Anthea...”

“Sei stato la mia vita, il mio cuore, la mia anima.” continuò lei stringendogli debolmente la mano. “Non voglio lasciarti, amore mio, ma presto dovrò farlo... Non potrò più amarti, anche se non c'è niente che vorrei di più.”

“Allora non farlo. Non lasciarmi.” disse lui anche se sapeva che la sua richiesta era totalmente illogica, ma non era riuscito a trattenersi.

“Devo farlo, ma almeno posso scegliere di farlo tenendoti per mano e il tuo viso sarà l'ultima cosa che i miei occhi vedranno.” 

Le dita di lei si erano intrecciate alle sue, come se avesse paura di perdere la presa.

“Prenditi cura di Faith. È quasi una donna e ha bisogno che tu gli stia accanto. So che non è facile per te, ma cerca solo di starle vicino. Lei è spaventosamente intelligente e sarà in grado di colmare il divario fra voi.”

“Io non credo di farcela senza di te.”

“Puoi e devi.” insistette lei mentre la sua voce si incrinava. “Perché sei l'uomo più forte e coraggioso che abbia mai conosciuto. E perché sei suo padre. Nessun altro al mondo può riuscire se non tu.”

Lui aveva scosso la testa, cercando di non crollare sotto il peso delle lacrime e del dolore che ormai non riusciva più a contenere.

“Stai qui con me, amore mio. Chiudo gli occhi solo per un minuto.” aveva mormorato lei mentre le sue palpebre pesanti si chiudevano.

Purtroppo, però,  non avrebbe mai più visto quegli splendidi occhi riaprirsi.

La funzione era finita e la bara era stata calata silenziosamente nella terra. Tutti i presenti, più di quanti se ne sarebbe aspettato, si erano avvicinati per fargli le condoglianze. Qualcuno gli aveva anche stretto la mano e qualcuno aveva abbracciato Faith. Lui non aveva detto nulla, aveva solo annuito. Non gli importava di essere cortese in quel momento.

Quando ormai erano rimasti soli, suo fratello comparve dal nulla. Doveva aver assistito alla cerimonia in disparte. Non disse nulla, rimase solo a guardarlo per un minuto, con aria dispiaciuta, e poi si avvicinò a Faith.

“Se hai bisogno di distrarti puoi venire a stare da noi per un po'.” la invitò con tono basso. “Sai che sei sempre la benvenuta.”

“Grazie, zio Sher, ma preferisco restare con papà.”

“Ovviamente. Puoi comunque venire a trovarmi ogni volta che lo vuoi.”

La ragazzina aveva annuito e aveva stretto la mano di suo padre, più in un gesto protettivo che spaventato.

Quando Sherlock era tornato di fronte a Mycroft aveva teso la mano, in gesto di rispetto e compassione, e lui l'aveva stretta.

“Mi dispiace.” aveva mormorato in maniera sincera, più di quanto non avesse fatto chiunque altro. “Se dovessi avere bisogno... Sai dove trovarmi.”

“Grazie.” aveva replicato con voce rotta, e suo fratello si era allontanato stringendosi nel suo cappotto.

E furono di nuovo soli. In piedi, immobili, a osservare due metri cubi di terra. Stringendosi la mano con la paura di perdersi l'un l'altro.

“Dovremmo andare a casa, papà. È quasi buio.”

“Prendi l'auto, io resto ancora un po'.”

“No, papà. Non vado senza di te.” replicò lei decisa. “Dobbiamo restare uniti e occuparci l'uno dell'altra.”

“Te l'ha chiesto lei, vero? Di non lasciarmi solo.”

“Nessuno di noi due deve essere solo.”

Mycroft deglutì, ripensando alle ultime parole di sua moglie, e i suoi occhi si inumidirono di nuovo.

“Hai ragione, mia cara. Andiamo a casa.”

Mano nella mano, raggiunsero l'auto che li attendeva pazientemente e, una volta seduti, Faith si strinse a lui, posandogli il capo sulla spalla. Proprio come faceva Anthea.

Sua figlia era tutto quello che gli era rimasto e l'avrebbe amata e protetta a ogni costo. Si voltò leggermente e le posò un bacio sulla fronte per sancire una promessa silenziosa. L’aveva amata ancor prima di posare gli occhi su di lei e ora, che ogni giorno che passava diventava sempre più simile a sua madre, era la sua unica fonte di gioia. 

Non l'avrebbe mai lasciata sola. 

La sua piccola e preziosa Faith era ormai la sua unica ragione di vita.

__How hard it is to understand  
My wish to die hand in hand?  
These wounds stay open all night long,  
You are the last thing I will see… 

__I lived only by you,  
My scar, my heart, my truth,  
My sole reason to die… for  
There’s no life without you 

__These are my final lines,  
I’ve used all my nine lives,  
My life is over,  
cannot feel your heart anymore 

__I lived only by you,  
My scar, my heart, my truth,  
Have no reason to live,  
I can’t feel the love anymore… 

_ This is… the end… Why…?  
You’re closing my eyes… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> __  
> Nota: Ho utilizzato alcune strofe della canzone Juliet dei Sonata Arctica che potete sentire qui:  
>   
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> [ _http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mkOadYqWt0_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mkOadYqWt0)  
>   
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> __  
> Se avete bisogno della traduzione, eccola qui:  
>   
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> [ _http://canzonimetal.altervista.org/juliet-traduzione-sonata-arctica/_ ](http://canzonimetal.altervista.org/juliet-traduzione-sonata-arctica/)  
>   
>   
> 


	34. S - Secretary

 

**S – Secretary**

 

 

Chiuse il menù e lo posò accanto al piatto con delicatezza.

“Qui l'aragosta è ottima.” commentò in un banale tentativo di fare conversazione.

“Sono vegetariana. Prenderò lo sformato di verdure.”

La donna lo guardò come se si aspettasse che lui facesse lo stesso per compiacerla, ma non ebbe nemmeno un gesto d'assenso in risposta. Il cameriere prese le ordinazioni e si allontanò.

“Quindi, Linda, hai insistito per questo incontro. Per una cena, per l'esattezza. Cosa posso fare per te, di preciso?”

“Io credo che la domanda più giusta sia cosa posso fare io per lei, Mr Holmes.”

Era ancora impegnato a studiare il suo viso quando sentì qualcosa sfiorargli il ginocchio e raggiungere il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Sussultò per la sorpresa rendendosi conto che era il piede nudo della donna seduta di fronte a lui.

“Cosa...”

“Qualunque cosa desideri, basta chiedere, Mr Holmes.”

“Linda, stai proponendo di offrirmi dei favori sessuali... in cambio di cosa?” chiese cercando di tirarsi indietro per evitare quel contatto indesiderato.

“Il Governo Britannico ha così tanti settori e livelli. Sono certa che potresti aiutarmi a raggiungere una posizione importante.”

“Naturalmente potrei, ma non significa che voglia. La tua proposta è oltraggiosa.”

“Non faccia il santarellino, Mr Holmes. Quello che propongo è solo uno scambio di favori. Nulla di più.”

“Non sono interessato.”

“Oh, andiamo. Certo che lo sei.” aggiunse lei sfregando ancora il piede contro di lui.

A quel punto scattò in piedi, infastidito.

“Linda, credo di dover andare. Goditi pure la cena a mie spese.” concluse allontanandosi dal tavolo disgustato.

 

Anthea stava distruggendo dei documenti quando Mycroft Holmes arrivò con passo deciso e un'aria cupa. Alzò un sopracciglio sorpresa. A quell'ora avrebbe dovuto essere alla sua cena con Linda Tyler. Chiaramente non era andata bene.

“Anthea, devo dettarti una lettera.” disse entrando nel suo ufficio.

Lei prese il suo taccuino e lo raggiunse, sedendosi mentre lui si toglieva il cappotto e raggiungeva la scrivania.

“Tutto bene, _Sir?_ Sembrate... irritato.”

“Mai stato meglio.” replicò lui con sarcasmo. “Pronta?”

“Certo, _Sir.”_

Nei successivi dieci minuti, Mycroft Holmes dettò una lettera in cui consigliava caldamente la promozione di Linda Tyler a una posizione di spicco all'interno del Governo Britannico, preferibilmente con sede all'estero. Era indirizzata al Primo Ministro in persona.

Non era certo la prima volta che lui le dettava lettere indirizzate a Downing Street, ma mai per una faccenda simile.

“Stampala e poi portamela per la firma il prima possibile. Voglio che sia nell'ufficio del Primo Ministro domani mattina.”

Lei annuì e poi si alzò per tornare alla scrivania ma, prima di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle, si fermò un secondo.

“Immagino che sia successo qualcosa di importante durante la cena. Volete parlarne, _Sir?”_

“Niente che non possa gestire, mia cara.”

“Se cambiate idea...”

“Grazie.” aveva detto lui lanciandole uno sguardo triste.

Lei aveva annuito ed era tornata al suo lavoro, consapevole che era inutile insistere perché lui non le avrebbe mai detto nient'altro.

 

La mattina dopo, tutto era tornato nella norma. Mycroft si era presentato in ufficio alla solita ora e, apparentemente, sereno. Come se non le avesse mai dettato quella lettera la sera prima.

Era impegnata a rispondere a delle mail quando una donna entrò nella sala d'aspetto e raggiunse la sua scrivania con aria arrogante.

“Desidera?” domandò Anthea con sufficienza e fingendo di non riconoscerla.

“Linda Tyler. Ho bisogno di parlare con Mr Holmes.”

“È impegnato. Se vuole può attendere, ma temo ci vorrà parecchio.” si scusò lei con tono tutt'altro che dispiaciuto.

“È urgente.”

“Anche il lavoro di Mr Holmes è urgente e non può certo interromperlo per chiunque.”

“Io non sono chiunque.”

“Se lo dice lei...” commento con sarcasmo. “La lista di persone che possono interrompere Mr Holmes durante il suo lavoro è davvero molto ristretta. E, _oh_ , lei non c'è.”

La donna posò i palmi sulla scrivania con aria minacciosa.

“Ascoltami bene, ragazzina. Se credi di mettermi in difficoltà, ti sbagli di grosso. Non sei l'unica stronza con le palle qui, e io ho molta più esperienza di te.”

“Se con questo intende dire che è più vecchia, sì, ha ragione. Ma oltre alle rughe, non ha assolutamente nulla più di me. Anzi, direi il contrario. Ora, se non vuole che chiami la sicurezza, può attendere o andarsene. A lei la scelta.”

Linda Tyler si irrigidì infastidita e se ne andò via con passo veloce. Anthea alzò gli occhi al cielo. Detestava queste donne che pensavano di accampare diritti sul suo capo solo perché ci avevano parlato o cenato una volta.

Aveva appena ripreso il suo lavoro quando Mr Holmes uscì dall'ufficio con indosso il suo cappotto.

“Anthea, ho un appuntamento al Diogene's club, sarò di rientro entro un'ora.”

“Ehm... _Sir?”_ lo trattenne lei alzandosi in piedi. “Miss Linda Tyler desiderava parlarle. Le ho detto che se lo desiderava poteva attendere ma ha preferito andarsene.”

“Non abbiamo nulla da dirci. Se si ripresenta puoi dirle queste esatte parole.”

“Naturalmente, _Sir.”_ acconsentì Anthea con un sorriso.

 

Era passata quasi un'ora quando Linda Tyler si ripresentò e le sbatté un fogliò sulla scrivania con rabbia.

“Non riempia la mia scrivania di cartaccia.”

“Non è cartaccia. È una lettera del Primo Ministro. Le chiede di farmi parlare urgentemente con Mr Holmes.”

Anthea alzò gli occhi al cielo e lesse il documento. Sì, era vero. Parlava di importanza nazionale ma se, fosse stato vero, lei lo avrebbe saputo molto prima del Primo Ministro.

“Mr Holmes non è qui. E ha espressamente detto di non avere nulla da dirle.”

“Beh, dovrà dirmelo in faccia.”

“Senta, non so chi si creda di essere, ma Mr Holmes è un uomo impegnato e non ha tempo da perdere con queste sciocchezze infantili.”  
“E tu chi diavolo credi di essere per cacciarmi, piccola troietta arrogante?”

A quel punto, Anthea si alzò in piedi, decisamente stufa di tutto ciò.

“Io sono la segretaria di Mr Holmes. Mi occupo di preservare la sua privacy e di fornirgli un ambiente lavorativo sereno in modo che lui possa occuparsi di preservare la nostra nazione da crisi insormontabili. _Eseguo ogni richiesta di Mr Holmes. Incluso, occasionalmente, buttare fuori la spazzatura_.”*

“Tu, maledetta...”

“Miss Tyler!” la chiamò una voce irata dall'uscio.

Le due donne si voltarono in contemporanea. Una con un sorriso, l'altra con disappunto.

“Mr Holmes, Miss Tyler non desidera allontanarsi, stavo per chiamare la sicurezza.”

“Non è necessario, Anthea. Grazie, me ne occupo io.”

Lei annuì e si sedette mentre il suo capo si posizionava di fronte a quella donna guardandola con ostilità.

“Ha trenta secondi per dirmi cosa vuole e poi dovrà andarsene.”

“Di fronte a lei?”

“Non ho segreti per Anthea, e lei ha appena sprecato cinque secondi.”

“Perché ha scritto al Primo Ministro? Perché mi ha fatto avere la promozione?”

“Perché non volevo correre il rischio di doverla incontrare ancora.”

“Ma lei non ha ottenuto nulla in cambio...”

“Si sbaglia, Miss Tyler. Ho ottenuto di farla sparire dalla mia vista.” concluse lui guardando l'orologio. “Tempo scaduto.”

Linda Tyler deglutì, infastidita e fece qualche passo verso la porta. Anthea la sentì mormorare qualcosa di offensivo e poi sparì sbattendo la porta.

“Mi spiace che tu abbia dovuto assistere, mia cara.”

“Non è colpa sua, _Sir.”_

“Ti ringrazio per aver... difeso i miei interessi così... strenuamente.”

“Dovere, _Sir_.”

Lui annuì, ma appariva stranamente in imbarazzo. Avrebbe voluto domandargli cosa lo tormentava ma temeva di osare troppo. Quando lui stava per aprire la porta del suo ufficio, però, si fece coraggio e scattò in piedi.

“Non dovete sentirvi in imbarazzo per quella donna. Voi non avete nulla di cui rimproverarvi. Vi siete comportato come un vero gentleman. Come sempre.”

“Grazie, mia cara. In realtà, in questo momento mi sento molto sciocco, e forse lo sono.”  
“No, _Sir_. Non lo siete.”

“Sai, per un attimo avevo davvero creduto... Lascia stare. Non è importante.”

Anthea si morse il labbro e strinse i pugni. In quel momento desiderava sopra ogni cosa abbracciarlo. Non sopportava che quella donna volgare e arrogante lo avesse fatto sentire a disagio. Non poteva accettare che lo sguardo triste di lui fosse dovuto a lei.

“ _Sir_ , se posso fare qualcosa... Qualunque cosa...”

“Grazie, mia cara. Starò bene.”

E poi si era chiuso nel suo ufficio senza aggiungere altro.

 

Aveva messo via i documenti a cui stava lavorando. Non riusciva a concentrarsi. Sentiva una sensazione di disagio alla bocca dello stomaco che lo infastidiva terribilmente.

Quella donna era stata davvero sgradevole. E, sì, in parte era stato deluso dal fatto che l’unico motivo per cui l’avesse avvicinato fosse un aiuto alla sua carriera, ma forse era meglio così. Non desiderava frequentare donne così volgari.

E poi ormai si era rassegnato a una vita solitaria. Non aveva bisogno di una donna stupida che soddisfacesse i suoi bisogni. Era perfettamente in grado di controllarli.

Solo che... Era sempre dura rendersi conto che tutto ciò che le donne si aspettavano di lui era questo. Come se lui non avesse bisogno di affetto. O di qualcuno che semplicemente gli volesse bene.

Fece un profondo respiro e si alzò dalla scrivania, posizionandosi di fronte alla finestra con le mani unite dietro alla schiena. Doveva smetterla di pensare a questo genere di cose. Era solo un'inutile perdita di tempo.

Il bussare alla porta interruppe i suoi pensieri. Anthea fece capolino con un vassoio.

Alzò lo sguardo verso l’antico orologio da parete. Non aveva notato che era già mezzogiorno.

“Le ho portato qualcosa per pranzo, _Sir.”_

“Non sono d’appetito, mia cara.”

“Lo immaginavo, quindi per stuzzicarla ho ordinato il suo sandwich preferito e una mousse al cioccolato.”

Si voltò a guardarla, incuriosito. Lei sorrideva dolcemente.

“Hai forse paura che deperisca? Non corro questo rischio.”

“Deve mangiare regolarmente, _S_ _ir,_ o il suo geniale cervello rischia di restare a secco di energie.”

Non lo aveva detto con sarcasmo ma come avrebbe fatto una madre con un bambino che fa i capricci. Cercava di farlo sentire coccolato.

“Grazie, mia cara.”

Lei annuì e sorrise, uscendo dall’ufficio.

Mycroft sorrise. Anthea era l’unica persona che si preoccupava per lui. E, dopo tanti anni, poteva arrischiarsi a dire che provava per lui un affetto sincero. Forse vedeva in lui una figura paterna.

Non era così presuntuoso da credere che fosse interessata a lui come uomo, era troppo giovane e bella per provare attrazione per uno come lui.

E poi c’erano quegli uomini con cui usciva... Non era necessario che gliene parlasse, gli bastava un’occhiata per sapere che aveva passato la notte con uno di loro.

E, naturalmente, non poteva dimenticare che lui aveva fatto un voto, tanti anni prima. Si morse il labbro nervosamente. Aveva giurato che si sarebbe preso cura di lei e questo non comprendeva il tentativo di sedurla. Non che ci sarebbe riuscito, in ogni caso. Era certo di non essere il suo tipo.

_Lei, invece, era decisamente il suo._

Non aveva mai conosciuto una donna che riuscisse a riunire intelligenza, bellezza, classe e senso dell’umorismo come la sua Anthea.

_La sua Anthea._

Perché lei era molto più di una segretaria, come si era definita lei stessa poco prima mentre lo difendeva strenuamente dalle fastidiose invasioni di Linda Tyler. Lei era la sua migliore amica, il suo braccio destro, la sua ancora di salvezza.

_La sua anima._

L’aveva sempre amata, ma in cuor suo era consapevole di non essere alla sua altezza. Cosa avrebbe mai potuto offrirle? Forse era l'uomo più potente della Gran Bretagna ma ciò non significava che avrebbe potuto darle la felicità che meritava. Non avrebbe nemmeno saputo da che parte cominciare.

_Beh, poteva iniziare con il ringraziarla e magari chiederle se voleva fargli compagnia per il pranzo._

“Anthea?” la chiamò dall'interfono.

“ _Sir?_ ”

“Gradirei la tua compagnia per pranzo.” disse cercando di mantenere un tono neutro nonostante si sentisse terribilmente nervoso.

“Certo, _Sir_.”

Un minuto dopo lei l'aveva raggiunto con la sua insalata e aveva preso posto di fronte a lui con un sorriso.

“Non dovreste mai mangiare da solo, _Sir.”_  
“Normalmente non mi pesa.”  
“Ma oggi sì.”

Lui si fermò a guardarla. Non era una domanda. Lei sembrava capire esattamente quello che provava.

“Mangi sempre così poco?” cambiò argomento facendo un gesto verso la sua insalata.

“A pranzo mi tengo leggera. Mi aiuta a restare concentrata sul lavoro.”

“E cosa dovrei dedurre dal fatto che mi ha portato un panino e una mousse? Vuoi forse che io perda la mia concentrazione?”

“No, volevo solo coccolarvi un po'.” spiegò lei facendo spallucce. “Ma dopo vi posso portare del caffè forte, se lo desiderate.”

Mycroft deglutì. Inutile dire che era perfettamente riuscita nell'intento di farlo sentire avvolto dalle sue premure.

Mangiarono per lo più in silenzio, scambiando qualche banale commento sul cibo o il tempo, sino a che non arrivò il momento di mangiare la deliziosa mousse che Anthea gli aveva portato.

“La mangi, _Sir._ Non vorrà sprecarla?”

“No, ecco... Forse potresti darmi una mano.” commentò lui guardando quella coppa ricolma di una soffice nuvola al cioccolato. “Non penso di riuscire a mangiarla da solo.”

Lei sorrise e si alzò in piedi per avvicinarsi alla coppa, ne prese un cucchiaino che poi portò alle sue labbra, succhiandolo avidamente. Quella visione lo turbò non poco, ma ancora di più lo fece il gesto successivo di lei. La vide prendere un altro cucchiaino di mousse e poi indirizzarlo alle sue labbra, invitandolo a mangiare dalle sue mani.

“Posso fare da solo, mia cara.”

“Può darsi.” scherzò lei ma senza arrendersi. “Andiamo. È deliziosa, la provi.”

Infine obbedì, sentendosi come un bambino imboccato dalla madre, ma la sensazione che provava in quel momento era tutt'altro che materna.

“Ehm... Sì, è ottima.”

Lei sorrise e prese un altro cucchiaino per sé prima di porgerne uno a lui nuovamente. Questa volta lui obbedì senza fiatare, e così fece le volte successive, sino a che la coppa non fu vuota.

“Grazie, mia cara.” disse infine cercando la forza di sostenere quello sguardo.

“Non deve ringraziarmi, _Sir.”_

Anthea raccolse gli incarti per buttarli via, facendo in modo di lasciare il suo ufficio in ordine esattamente come era prima.

Stava per andare via, ma lui non poteva lasciarla senza dire nulla. Senza farle capire quanto le fosse grato per la sua vicinanza, il suo aiuto. I suoi sorrisi.

“Deve essere molto noioso per te, mia cara.” esordì cercando di nascondere quanto fosse agitato.

“A cosa si riferisce, _Sir?”_ chiese lei fermandosi prima di raggiungere la porta.

“Assecondare un vecchio brontolone come me.”

“Lei non è vecchio, _Sir.”_ replicò lei con un sorriso.

“Tu sei solo troppo buona per ammetterlo. Non vuoi umiliarmi.”

“Dovrebbe avere più fiducia in se stesso, _Sir_.”

“Se non fossi il tuo capo e se non ricoprissi questo ruolo, la penseresti diversamente.”

“Si sbaglia, _Sir_.”

“Allora, cosa diresti se ti invitassi fuori a cena? Come mi rifiuteresti gentilmente?” propose lui per tastare il terreno, pur sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto.

“Perché dovrei rifiutare?”

“Perché tu non frequenti uomini della mia età.”

“La sorprenderei. E, comunque, stiamo parlando di lei e non degli uomini della sua età in generale.”

“Vuoi dire che accetteresti? Perché?” domandò lui incredulo.

“Perché sono anni che aspetto questo invito, _Sir.”_

Era ovvio. Doveva essersi sbagliato. Probabilmente anche lei, come Linda Tyler, credeva che lui potesse aiutarla a fare strada.

“Se pensi che possa aiutarti a far carriera...”

“Non mi importa della carriera. Non così tanto.” lo interruppe lei facendo qualche passo all'interno dell'ufficio. “Avrei potuto lasciarla per ricoprire posti di responsabilità anni fa, ma non ho voluto. Preferisco restare al suo fianco.” spiegò fermandosi a solo un metro da lui.

Doveva esserci un'altra spiegazione allora. Forse pensava che lui avrebbe lasciato il suo lavoro per lei?

“Allora forse ti aspetteresti che io...”

“Io non mi aspetto nulla, _Sir._ Non voglio che nessuno dei due cambi, ma gradirei molto cenare con lei.”

“Allora...”

“Allora la aspetto stasera alle sette, _Sir.”_

Anthea se ne stava andando, senza attendere alcuna replica, ma, per quanto fosse stupito, non poteva lasciarla andare così.

“Non credo che sarebbe una buona idea, mia cara.”

Lei si fermò nuovamente alla porta, ma questa volta non si voltò. Osservando la postura delle sue spalle percepì delusione da parte sua. Incredibilmente, sembrava che ci tenesse davvero molto.

“Siete sicuro, _Sir?”_

“Sì, mia cara. Era solo un'ipotesi. Ma ti ringrazio.” mentì per riportare le distanze fra loro.

“Come desiderate, _Sir.”_ replicò infine lei voltandosi per dedicargli un sorriso tirato. “Se cambiate idea, sapete dove trovarmi.”

Così dicendo la vide uscire dal suo ufficio.

Cosa era successo esattamente? Avevano flirtato e, nonostante quello che aveva sempre creduto, Anthea sembrava gradire quel genere di attenzioni da parte sua. Tanto da rimanere delusa quando si era tirato indietro.

Si maledì per averla in qualche modo turbata, consapevole che doveva assolutamente rimediare.

 

Anthea era seduta alla sua scrivania, sforzandosi di restare concentrata sul suo lavoro.

Non che fosse facile. Non dopo quel pranzo. Pensare che era quasi riuscita ad avere un appuntamento con Mycroft... E poi lui si era tirato indietro.

Scosse la testa sentendosi una stupida. Doveva averlo spaventato in qualche maniera. Forse era stata troppo aggressiva.

Si maledì. Aveva rovinato tutto e ora aveva solo voglia di piangere.

Stava ancora cercando di non pensarci, in modo da mantenere un giusto distacco emotivo, quando ricevette una chiamata dalla reception. C’era una consegna per lei.

Perplessa, la accettò e poco dopo un incaricato della sicurezza le portò un mazzo di fiori.

Lo guardò interdetta. Chi poteva averle mandato dei fiori? Tanto più sul posto di lavoro?

Cercò un biglietto, ma non c’era.

Ancora confusa, si sedette nuovamente al suo computer. E allora la vide.

Una mail senza oggetto, da parte del suo capo.

 

 

_Mi dispiace per il mio comportamento di poco fa._

_Spero che i tulipani ti piacciano._

_Perdonami._

_M._

 

Anthea spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa e poi portò le mani al viso per trattenere le emozioni che sembravano voler esplodere attraverso esso.

Per un minuto intero cercò di calmarsi ripetendosi che non significava nulla se non che lui era dispiaciuto per averle dato delle false speranze, ma allo stesso tempo indicava anche quanto tenesse a lei.

Una volta che si fu ricomposta, si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la porta del suo ufficio. Quando bussò le gambe le tremarono leggermente, ma fece un profondo respiro e si fece forza.

Trovarselo di fronte nuovamente fu più destabilizzante di quanto credesse. Soprattutto in quel momento in cui si sentiva così emotivamente instabile.

“In cosa posso aiutarti, mia cara?”

“Io... Io volevo solo...” balbettò lei sentendosi terribilmente sciocca. “Volevo solo ringraziarti, Mycroft.” Disse infine decidendo di passare al nome di battesimo per sottolineare l’intimità che si era creata fra loro.

Lui fece uno strano sorriso che sembrava essere triste e si alzò in piedi facendo qualche passo sino al centro dell'ufficio.

“Mi dispiace per questa mattina... Non sono del tutto in me oggi, e temo di essermi comportato da sciocco.”

“No, _Sir,_ non...”

“Mia cara, voglio che tu sappia che io provo un affetto paterno nei tuoi confronti, ma non posso permettere che questo interferisca nel nostro rapporto lavorativo.”

_Affetto paterno?_ Aveva capito bene?

“Credo che da ora in poi sia meglio mantenere un certo distacco tra noi.”

Anthea sussultò. Fu come ricevere una pugnalata proprio al centro del petto.

Era questo, allora? Tutto quello che desiderava comunicarle con quei fiori? _Mi dispiace, ma per me sei come una figlia?_ Non poteva accettarlo. Perché era certa di aver letto nei suoi occhi grigi ben più di un “affetto paterno”.

Era furiosa. Avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiarlo per fargli ammettere che era tutto una menzogna. Strinse i pugni furiosamente mentre cercava di non cedere a delle lacrime di rabbia.

“Come desidera, _Sir._ ” disse camminando a ritroso verso la porta, ma si fermò prima di raggiungerla. “Giusto perché lei lo sappia, ho avuto un padre, e l'ho amato moltissimo. Non ho bisogno di una figura paterna. Non è quello che sto cercando. Non è quello che mi aspetto da lei.”

Lo sguardo di lui passò da triste a sorpreso, come se non si aspettasse che lei dicesse proprio quelle parole.

“Anthea...”

“No, _Sir._ Non aggiunga altro. Direi che ha già detto abbastanza. Credo che sia arrivato il momento di chiudere definitivamente il discorso.”

A quel punto, con passo deciso, uscì dall'ufficio di Mycroft Holmes, raggiunse la sua scrivania e buttò i fiori nel cestino. E poi, per la prima volta dopo anni che ricopriva quel ruolo, indossò la giacca e tornò a casa in anticipo. Senza alcun preavviso.

Aveva intenzione di rintanarsi in un pub e ubriacarsi sino a perdere conoscenza. E, forse, sedurre uno o più uomini. Tutto pur di togliersi dalla mente Mycroft Holmes.

 

 

 

 

_*cit. Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts – Iron Man_

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aF0eAr8IEUE_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aF0eAr8IEUE)

 

[_Christine Everheart_](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0004753/) : After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning.   
[ _Virginia 'Pepper' Potts_](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000569/) : I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires. Including occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?

 

 

 


	35. S/bis - Sorry

**S – Sorry**

 

 

Scusarsi non è mai facile. Lo è ancora di meno se si sa di non avere torto. E se le proprie azioni sono state dettate da validi motivi difficili da spiegare.

D’altra parte, non scusarsi era ancora più difficile. Lasciar scorrere i giorni uno dopo l’altro, mentre il distacco fra loro cresceva, serviva solo a rendere la tensione sempre più soffocante.

Imprecò silenziosamente. Doveva fare qualcosa. Erano ormai settimane che andava avanti così. non riusciva a concentrarsi sul lavoro, costantemente preoccupato di aver rovinato per sempre il legame che c’era fra loro.

Aveva fatto la cosa giusta, ne era certo, anche se era stato terribilmente doloroso per lui. Allontanarla da sé e restare impassibile a guardarla mentre leggeva nei suoi occhi la delusione, gli aveva spezzato il cuore. Ma non aveva avuto scelta. Era stato l'unico modo per proteggerla.

Lei, però, non la vedeva nello stesso modo.

Da quel giorno, tutto era cambiato. Aveva lasciato l'ufficio in anticipo, senza nemmeno una parola di preavviso. Nemmeno una mail o un messaggio dal blackberry. Era semplicemente andata via.

La mattina dopo era arrivata puntualmente, in ordine come sempre, ma con l'aria di non aver dormito più di due ore. E, naturalmente, con segni evidenti di aver passato la notte con un uomo.

Dedurlo fu come una frustata. Immaginarla tra le braccia di un altro era una tortura che avrebbe preferito risparmiarsi, ma non poteva evitare di leggerlo nel suo sguardo, nella sua pelle e nel suo profumo. 

Lei era sempre professionale, ma aveva perso il suo sorriso e la luce nei suoi occhi si era come spenta. Tutti quei piccoli gesti che compiva nei suoi confronti per rendergli la giornata più piacevole, erano ormai diventati meccanici e non gli recavano più nessun conforto.

Le sue giornate erano diventate tristi e cupe come lo sguardo di Anthea che lo evitava di continuo. L'aveva persa, forse per sempre. Niente gli aveva mai causato tanto dolore.

 

Le sue giornate erano diventate senza senso. 

Si alzava la mattina, prendeva il suo caffè, faceva la doccia, si vestiva, andava in ufficio. 

Gestiva gli appuntamenti di Mycroft, gli portava il tea, lo accompagnava da una parte all'altra di Londra. E poi, al termine dell'orario di lavoro, non un minuto dopo, tornava a casa. Si cambiava e andava in un pub, trovava un uomo meno rivoltante degli altri e passava la notte con lui.

Ogni giorno e ogni notte erano uguali. Senza senso. 

C'erano delle volte in cui, dopo una nottata passata tra le braccia di uno sconosciuto che puzzava di birra, si rifugiava nella doccia e apriva l'acqua più calda che poteva. Come se servisse a purificarla. E restava lì, in attesa che quella sensazione di sporco l'abbandonasse, mentre le lacrime continuavano a sgorgare senza sosta dai suoi occhi. 

La sua vita, che prima amava perché le aveva permesso di incontrare l'amore della sua vita, ora la disgustava. Spesso desiderava solo porvi fine.

Il suo cuore si era spezzato quel pomeriggio, nell'ufficio di Mycroft, quando lui l'aveva allontanata con delle assurde bugie. Le aveva detto che provava “dell'affetto paterno” nei suoi confronti ma che era meglio mantenere un distacco fra loro. 

Lei sapeva che non era vero. 

Molte volte aveva intercettato il suo sguardo sulle sue gambe o nella sua scollatura. E, qualche volta, i loro occhi si erano incontrati e quello che aveva letto in quelli di lui era tutt'altro che paterno. Lui la desiderava, era evidente, ma, per qualche ragione, riteneva che fosse meglio tenerla a distanza. 

Che cosa aveva fatto per meritarlo? Lo aveva amato sin dal primo giorno e aveva fatto qualunque cosa per lui, per renderlo sereno e felice. Voleva solo essere sua. Non aveva mai desiderato nient'altro se non stare fra le sue braccia e amarlo. 

E, in attesa di un segno da parte sua, era stata un'amica e una collaboratrice fidata. 

In cambio, però, aveva ricevuto solo un cuore spezzato che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto riparare.

 

Una mattina Mycroft si recò al Diogene's Club e al suo ritorno aveva un'aria degna di un funerale.

Anthea vide quegli occhi tristi e, per un microscopico istante, provò l'impulso di avvicinarsi a lui e cercare di consolarlo. Si maledì immediatamente. Non doveva neanche pensarlo. Il fatto che lo amasse ancora, nonostante tutto, non significava che si sarebbe comportata da stupida. Non quella volta.

Lo ignorò per il resto della giornata ma nel pomeriggio fu costretta a entrare nel suo ufficio per consegnargli dei documenti. 

Lo trovò in piedi, affacciato alla finestra. Stranamente non indossava la giacca, e lei sapeva per esperienza che se la toglieva c'era qualcosa che non andava. Qualcosa di davvero grave.

“Le trascrizioni che aveva richiesto, _Sir_.” disse posando la cartella sulla scrivania.

Avrebbe dovuto andarsene. 

Avrebbe proprio dovuto tornare sui suoi passi, chiudere quella porta e sedersi alla sua scrivania. 

Avrebbe dovuto, ma non ci riuscì. 

Il suo istinto le diceva che doveva restare e scoprire cosa stava succedendo.

“Ha bisogno di qualcos’altro, _Sir?_ ” chiese infine, cercando comunque di mantenere un tono freddo. 

Lui non rispose ma si voltò a guardarla, incuriosito nonostante lo sguardo triste.

“Non mi rivolgi una domanda simile da settimane.”

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non cambiava nulla. Non lo aveva perdonato. Voleva solo capire cosa stava succedendo, ma non riuscì a spiegarlo.

“Si tratta di mio fratello.” disse invece lui facendo qualche passo all'interno della stanza. “A quanto pare, per distruggere la rete criminale di Moriarty, devo aiutarlo a morire.”

Quello che la pietrificò maggiormente non fu solo il significato di quelle parole, ma anche il tono triste e rassegnato che aveva usato. Come se fosse normale affermare una cosa simile.

“ _Morire?”_ domandò confusa.

“Non realmente, ma dovremo organizzare degli scenari credibili. E, naturalmente, non lo vedrò per molto tempo.” spiegò lui tornando alla sua scrivania. “Che tu ci creda o no, mi mancherà.”

Cercò di non sentirsi dispiaciuta per lui, ma era più forte di lei. Sapeva che Mycroft Holmes non aveva nessuno oltre a suo fratello. Nessun amico. Non frequentava spesso i propri genitori e ad attenderlo la sera era solo una casa vuota. E ora non aveva più nemmeno lei.

Finse che questo non la turbasse, ma non era per niente semplice.

“Sono certa che se la caverà, _Sir._ ” disse decidendosi ad allontanarsi da lui.

Aveva già posato la mano sulla maniglia della porta quando la voce di lui la fermò.

“Non mi perdonerai mai, vero?”

Si bloccò, incapace di fare un passo in avanti o indietro. Strinse i pugni cercando di controllare le emozioni che rischiavano di travolgerla.

Aveva pensato molte volte di affrontarlo in quelle settimane ma non aveva mai trovato il coraggio. Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante volte quanto l'avesse ferita e quanto fosse consapevole che quello che le aveva detto erano solo bugie, ma non ce l'aveva fatta. Perché non era pronta per guardare ancora in quegli occhi grigi e aprire il suo cuore.

“Dipende.” disse infine, in un sospiro. “Hai intenzione di mentirmi ancora?”

Sentì i suoi passi avvicinarsi lentamente alle sue spalle e poi fermarsi poco distante da lei.

“Non devi pensare che non tenga a te. O che non abbia sofferto nell'allontanarti da me. Queste ultime settimane sono state terribili.” disse la voce calma di lui diventando sempre più bassa, quasi come se volesse sparire. “Mi manchi.”

Anthea non poté impedire a due grosse lacrime di rigarle il viso. Il fatto che lui soffrisse come lei e che sentisse la sua mancanza era come balsamo sulle sue ferite, ma non era sufficiente.

“Perché?” chiese semplicemente, dandogli ancora ostinatamente le spalle. “Perché mi hai allontanato se questo ti ha creato sofferenza? Cosa ho fatto per meritarlo?”

Sentì ancora qualche passo e poi una mano si posò sulla sua spalla. Il calore di quel contatto le creò un brivido lungo tutto il corpo.

“Tu non hai fatto nulla, non è colpa tua.” rispose la sua voce calda accanto al suo orecchio. “Ma devi comprendere che io non posso darti quello che vuoi, mi dispiace.”

“Quello che voglio è solo starti accanto.”

“E io posso permettertelo solo sino a un certo punto.”

“Ma perché?” chiese ancora con esasperazione, voltandosi verso di lui.

“Cerco solo di proteggerti, mia cara.”

Lei scosse la testa, era davvero stanca dei suoi giochetti psicologici.

“Non farlo. Non osare dire che lo fai per il mio bene.”

Si scrollò di dosso la sua mano e uscì da quell'ufficio, rifugiandosi in bagno dove avrebbe potuto versare tutte le sue lacrime.

 

Mycroft rimase a fissare quella porta, come ipnotizzato. Aveva davvero bisogno di lei, soprattutto in quel momento, ma non poteva cedere ai propri sentimenti. Sospirò tornando al suo lavoro. Doveva progettare la morte di suo fratello, dopotutto.

Passò l'ora successiva a studiare un piano che prevedesse ogni singola mossa di Moriarty e le contromosse che avrebbe dovuto attuare suo fratello. Nessuna di esse aveva una garanzia di riuscita al cento per cento, ma non avevano scelta se volevano fermare il potente Consulente Criminale.

Aveva preparato una lista di istruzioni da seguire alla lettera e l’aveva inviata via mail ad Anthea.

Non se l’era sentita di incrociare ancora i suoi occhi per quel giorno e aveva preferito quella modalità. Sapeva comunque di poter sempre contare sulla sua professionalità e aveva contattato suo fratello per confermare che tutto era pronto. Gli aveva anche mandato un file con tutte le opzioni possibili previste e i loro nomi in codice.

Sospirò quando spense il computer. Ora doveva iniziare la sua recita. Doveva comportarsi come un fratello colpevole e, presto, avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi in lutto.

Indossò il cappotto e afferrò l’ombrello ma, prima di aprire la porta del suo ufficio, fece un profondo respiro. 

C’era anche un’altra recita che doveva interpretare. Fingere che vedere Anthea non lo turbasse. Riuscire a parlarle e guardarla senza cedere all’impulso di prenderla fra le braccia. Perché, _santo cielo_ , non ne aveva mai avuto così bisogno come in quel momento.

Si fece coraggio e aprì la porta, raggiungendo in due secondi la sua scrivania.

“Sto andando al Diogene’s Club. Hai ricevuto le mie istruzioni?”  
“Certo, _Sir_. Ho già provveduto a organizzare il tutto.” Aveva replicato lei senza spostare lo sguardo freddo dallo schermo del computer.

“Bene, grazie.”

Aveva esitato prima di andarsene, dubbioso se dire qualcos’altro o no. Alla fine aveva rinunciato e si era allontanato da lei per evitare di dire o fare qualcosa di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsi.

 

Sherlock Holmes era morto. 

_Beh, almeno questa era la versione ufficiale._

Poco prima del suo lancio dal tetto del St Bartholomew's Hospital, Anthea aveva dovuto recarsi sul posto con il cadavere di un sosia e consegnarlo alla Dottoressa Molly Hooper.

Erano stati momenti caotici e, quando tutto fu finito, lei si ritrovò in obitorio sola con Molly.

Sherlock era giustamente scomparso e ora sul freddo tavolo c’era il corpo di un uomo che poteva sembrare lui, se visto da una certa distanza.

Anthea le passò alcuni documenti che avrebbe dovuto firmare come accordo di riservatezza, ma lei li rifiutò.

“Non è necessario. Non lo direi mai a nessuno. Ne andrebbe della mia stessa carriera... E della vita di Sherlock.”

Anthea annuì. Era una risposta più che logica. Mycroft non sarebbe stato d’accordo, ma non le importava.

“Dove... Dove si trova ora Sherlock?”

“Mr Holmes ha provveduto a procurargli un nascondiglio sicuro per qualche giorno, in attesa che si calmino le acque e che possa partire per l’Europa dell’Est.”

“Capisco.” Mormorò la patologa con lo sguardo basso. “Può fargli avere un mio messaggio?”

Sorrise, comprensiva, e annuì. 

Specchiandosi negli occhi di Molly Hooper vide se stessa. Una donna che aveva amato pazientemente un uomo difficile, in attesa che lui dimostrasse dell’interesse nei suoi confronti.

Perché amare un Holmes non è facile, lo sapevano entrambe. Ed erano entrambe consapevoli che forse non avrebbero mai visto ricambiare i propri sentimenti.

Però c’erano momenti, dei piccoli preziosi e magici momenti, in cui venivano ripagate per la loro pazienza con un gesto che valeva più di mille parole. E allora ne valeva la pena. Perché gli Holmes potevano anche sembrare degli uomini freddi, ma quando aprivano il loro cuore lo facevano in maniera totale e disinteressata.

Si maledì mentalmente per essere ancora arrabbiata con Mycroft. Lui era fatto così e non poteva rimproverarlo per questo più di quanto non avrebbe potuto rimproverare la pioggia perché era umida. 

In fondo, lui le aveva dimostrato ampiamente di tenere a lei, ed era arrivato a confessare di sentire la sua mancanza. E, probabilmente, nella sua mente contorta era convinto di fare la cosa giusta.

Forse avrebbe dovuto semplicemente accontentarsi di stargli vicino come aveva fatto in tutti quegli anni, godendo del prezioso tempo che condividevano insieme.

“Gli dica solo di stare attento.” Disse infine Molly, risvegliandola dai suoi pensieri, mentre i suoi occhi si facevano lucidi. “E di tornare presto.”

Anthea avrebbe voluto abbracciarla, in segno di solidarietà, ma si trattenne. Semplicemente annuì e si allontanò lasciandola sola con il suo dolore.

 

Si era rifugiato il più possibile al Diogene’s Club, ufficialmente per affrontare il suo lutto. In realtà, quella messinscena gli aveva permesso di prendersi del tempo per pensare a se stesso, alla sua vita e ad Anthea.

Innamorandosi di lei si era cacciato in un gran pasticcio e ora non sapeva come uscirne. Perché, proprio perché l’amava così tanto, avrebbe dovuto separarsene.

_Ma lei non voleva essere protetta. Non cercava in lui una figura paterna. Voleva solo stargli accanto._

Queste erano state le sue parole e ora lui non sapeva più cosa fare.

Era così confuso. Gli sembrava che tutto ciò che riguardasse lei fosse solo un inesplicabile rebus di cui, forse, non avrebbe mai trovato la soluzione.

Quando arrivò il pomeriggio del funerale, nell’auto che lo venne a prendere al Club, c’era Anthea ad attenderlo. Esitò per un secondo prima di prendere posto nell’abitacolo, preoccupato all’idea di starle vicino in uno spazio così ristretto, ma si finse calmo.

“Non pensavo saresti venuta.” Disse quando la macchina partì.

“È il funerale di suo fratello. Il mio posto è al suo fianco.”

Mycroft deglutì. Aveva lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé e aveva paura di posarlo su di lei. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe visto incrociando i suoi occhi. Rabbia? Dolore?

Era ancora indeciso sul da farsi, quando sentì la mano di lei stringere la sua, in un gesto d’affetto e conforto. Con circospezione si voltò a guardarla. Lei gli sorrideva.

“Mi dispiace, Mycroft.”

Per un attimo pensò di averlo immaginato. O di aver perso completamente il senno.

“Mi sono comportata in maniera orribile. Insomma... Non posso giudicarti per essere... quello che sei. Spero che vorrai perdonarmi.”

“Ma io... Io credevo che...” balbettò lui confuso. “Il mio comportamento...”

“L’ho già dimenticato. E spero che tu vorrai dimenticare il mio, e permettermi di restarti ancora accanto come tua assistente... e amica.”

Fece una smorfia simile a un sorriso sghembo e intrecciò le dita con quelle di lei.

“Non potrei vivere senza averti accanto.”

Lei sorrise, in quel modo speciale che aveva di farlo solo per lui, e i suoi occhi brillarono.

La sua Anthea era di nuovo con lui e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per non perderla di nuovo.

 

 


	36. T - Tales

 

**T – Tales**

 

“..e vissero felici e contenti.” concluse lui chiudendo il libro e alzandosi dalla sedia con un unico fluido movimento.

“E poi, papà?” chiese ancora la bimba curiosa infagottata sotto le coperte.

“E poi tu chiudi i tuoi occhietti e dormi.” ordinò lui mettendo il libro al suo posto.

“No, papà! Cosa succede al Principe e alla Principessa?”

Si voltò a guardarla. Non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di dormire. Fece un sospiro e si arrese.

“Suppongo che si siano occupati di governare con saggezza il loro regno. Evitando guerre e stipulando accordi di pace con gli altri principi. E occupandosi di fermare tutti i criminali e terroristi che minacciano la pace del loro popolo. In segreto, ovviamente.”

“Perché in segreto, papà?”

“Perché, a volte, per proteggere qualcuno, devi nascondergli delle cose.”

“E tu nascondi delle cose alla mamma?”

“No, mia cara. Non alla mamma.”

“E al nonno e alla nonna? E allo zio Sher?”  
“Qualche volta.”

“E perché?”

“Per proteggerli, mia cara. Ci sono informazioni che possono solo fare del male.”

“Perché tu gli vuoi bene, vero, papà?”

“Certo, mia cara.” ammise trattenendo un sorriso.

“E vuoi bene anche a me, vero?”

“A te più di tutti gli altri.” confessò chinandosi a baciarle la fronte.

“E poi cos'altro fanno il Principe e la Principessa?”

“Governare è molto faticoso, quindi alle nove in punto tutte le sere vanno a dormire.”

“E avranno dei bambini?”

“Certo, molti Principini e Principessine. Ora però devi davvero dormire.” intimò lui stirandole le coperte e dandole un altro bacio sulla fronte.

Fece qualche passo nella stanza, in direzione della porta, e spense la luce.

“Buonanotte Faith.”  
“Papà, aspetta!”

“Dovresti già dormire, mia cara...”

“Come fanno il Principe e la Principessa ad avere dei bambini?”

Rimase pietrificato a quella domanda. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Non era pronto a quella domanda, non ancora.

“È tardi, mia cara, ne parleremo un'altra volta.”

“Allora me lo dirai domani, vero, papà? Buonanotte.”

Chiuse la porta dietro di sé con un sospiro. Forse non sarebbe mai stato pronto per una conversazione come quella. Sicuramente sua moglie sarebbe stata in grado di districarsi meglio.

Fece qualche passo verso la loro camera da letto, intenzionato a discuterne, quando la porta si aprì e sull'uscio apparve proprio lei, fasciata in un miniabito di pizzo che faceva risaltare la perfezione del suo corpo.

“Anthea...”

“La stavo aspettando per la cena, _Sir_.” disse lei con malizia afferrando la sua cravatta e attirandolo a sé. “Avete appetito?”

“Non di cibo.”

Lei sorrise gettandogli le braccia al collo e baciandolo con trasporto.

Mycroft la spinse gentilmente all'interno della stanza e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, mentre le sue mani accarezzavano con riverenza ogni sua curva.

Lei si scostò leggermente da lui e si voltò, sfregando i fianchi contro i suoi e sollecitando il suo membro già fin troppo eccitato. Afferrò le sue mani, congiungendole sotto il proprio seno e lo trascinò sino al loro letto.

“Ti piace il mio vestito?” sussurrò con tono carezzevole mentre continuava a muoversi contro di lui.

“Adorabile, mia cara.” replicò lui mentre le infilava una mano al di sotto del delicato tessuto, tastando la sua pelle morbida e soda.

Lei ricambiò passando una mano tra di loro, alla ricerca della cerniera dei suoi pantaloni.

“Siete troppo vestito, _Sir_. Lasciate che me ne occupi io...”

“Oh, mia cara... Mi affido alle tue premurose cure...” mormorò lasciandosi andare a un sospiro quando sentì la morbida mano di sua moglie infilarsi nei suoi boxer.

Si chinò a baciarle il collo mentre Anthea lo massaggiava sensualmente, e continuò l'esplorazione del suo corpo. Raggiunse rapidamente il suo sesso, trovandolo già umido, e iniziò solleticarla affondandoci un dito, mentre con il pollice sfiorava il suo clitoride.

“Questo è barare, _Sir_.” commentò lei improvvisamente con il fiato corto.

“Perdonami, sai quanto io sia impaziente...”

Lei rise e, in tutta risposta, liberò il suo membro dai pantaloni e poi lo guidò fra le sue natiche, sfregandocelo.

Mycroft non poté reprimere un gemito di frustrazione. A quanto pareva, Anthea aveva tutta l'intenzione di barare allo stesso modo.

“Forse dovremmo smettere di giocare, mia cara...” commentò spingendo contro la sua fessura ma fermandosi prima di entrare in lei, e facendola gemere a sua volta.

“E allora cosa aspetti?” lo provocò lei continuando a muoversi per fargli perdere il controllo.

A quelle parole, lui fece risalire le mani sui suoi fianchi, sollevando il tessuto di pizzo, e la afferrò con forza per poi spingere dentro di lei.

Anthea si piegò in avanti, posando le mani contro il letto, per accoglierlo meglio.

Dopo essersi goduto per qualche secondo la sensazione di essere avvolto da lei, iniziò a spingere lentamente mentre con una mano le massaggiava il seno.

“Oh, Mycroft, più veloce, ti prego...” lo implorò con voce rotta dal piacere che si faceva strada in lei.

Mycroft obbedì, beandosi della sensazione delle sue pareti strette contro di lui e del modo appassionato in cui lei reagiva a ogni suo tocco.

Era sempre stato così tra loro, una carezza, un tocco innocente, scatenavano nei loro corpi un vero e proprio incendio.

In quel momento ebbe un flash della prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore e non resistette all'impulso di guardarla in viso. Uscì da lei e la fece voltare, spingendola contro il letto supina, e poi rientrò in lei rapidamente.

“Amore mio..” ripeteva lui circondandole il viso con una mano e tenendo gli occhi incatenati ai suoi.

Anthea gli avvolse le cosce intorno ai fianchi e gli baciò il collo con riverenza mentre si inarcava contro di lui.

Incapace di trattenersi ancora, iniziò a pompare dentro di lei con maggiore foga, sentendo le sue pareti farsi sempre più umide, sino a che non ebbero uno spasmo e lei rilasciò un urlo gutturale affondando le unghie sulle sue spalle. Vederla cedere al piacere era sempre così eccitante che non poteva resistere dal raggiungerla poco dopo lasciandosi trascinare da un furioso orgasmo.

La strinse a sé, rotolando su un fianco, e baciò sulla fronte con delicatezza, perché lei era il suo più grande tesoro e niente avrebbe mai potuto allontanarlo da lei.

 

Anthea stava portando il tea in tavola quando aveva sentito la voce di sua figlia.

“Oggi me lo dirai, papà?”

“Che cosa, mia cara?”

“Come fanno il Principe e la Principessa ad avere dei bambini!”

Per la sorpresa rischiò di versarsi addosso l'intero contenuto della teiera, ma questo era niente se paragonato alla faccia di Mycroft.

“Ecco... Loro... Ma non vedo perché dobbiamo parlarne a tavola. Mangia i tuoi cereali.”

“Papà, posso ascoltarti mentre mangio.” replicò la bambina con tono annoiato, così simile a suo padre.

“Beh, ecco... Loro... Ecco, il Principe mette un seme nella pancia della Principessa...”

La bambina scoppiò a ridere sputando i cereali.

“Ma cosa dici, papà?” obbiettò come se suo padre avesse detto la più grande assurdità dell'universo. “Il nonno mi ha spiegato che i semi si mettono solo nella terra, altrimenti i fiori non possono crescere.”

“Sì, certo... sono dei... ehm... semi diversi...” replicò lui deglutendo nervosamente.

“Secondo me non lo sai nemmeno tu come fanno... Vero, papà?”

Mycroft sussultò per la sorpresa ma poi sorrise, come se avesse trovato una scappatoia.

“Sì, mia cara. Hai ragione, mi hai scoperto. Dovresti chiedere alla mamma, lei è brava in queste cose.” propose voltandosi verso l'uscio dove Anthea era appostata a spiarli.

Ridendo, rientrò nella stanza e posò la teiera sul tavolo mentre lanciava uno sguardo malizioso a suo marito. Inevitabilmente, ripensò alla sera prima e al modo in cui avevano fatto l’amore. Come se fosse stata la loro prima volta e loro due adolescenti in preda a una tempesta ormonale.

“Mamma, tu lo sai?” insistette la bambina.

Ovviamente non poteva rispondere quello che realmente pensava. E cioè che, non solo lo sapeva perfettamente, ma che era tentata di prendere Mycroft e trascinarlo nella loro camera da letto per una dimostrazione. Si morse la lingua e scacciò quei pensieri poco consoni di fronte a sua figlia.

“Certo, tesoro, ma prima finisci la tua colazione.” Ordinò tornando seria.

La bambina obbedì entusiasta all’idea di scoprire il grande segreto mentre i suoi genitori si scambiavano uno sguardo malizioso.


	37. T/bis - Text

**T – Text**

 

  
_Buon Natale, Sir. A_  
 

  
_Buon Natale a te e alla tua famiglia, mia cara. MH_  
 

  
_Siamo solo io e mia madre, ma le farò avere i suoi auguri. A_  
 

  
_Immagino che tu stia passando delle buone feste. Non passi spesso del tempo con tua madre. MH_  
 

  
_Passare più di due ore con lei è estenuante, Sir. Ma è Natale, dopotutto. Lei con chi lo passa? A_  
 

  
_Sono solo, come ogni Natale. E ritengo che sia meglio così. Anche per me la compagnia dei miei familiari può diventare estenuante. MH_  
 

  
_E non ha nessun altro con cui passare il Natale? Amici? Amiche? A_  
 

  
_Ho i miei libri e una bottiglia di whisky irlandese pregiato. Non ho bisogno di altro. MH_  
 

  
_Siete sicuro di non volere compagnia? Potrei raggiungerla dopo cena e bere un drink con lei. A_  
 

  
_Non è necessario, mia cara. Non rovinarti il Natale. MH_  
 

  
_Per me sarebbe un piacere, Sir. A_  
 

  
_È meglio che tu vada a dormire, mia cara. Buonanotte. MH_  
 

  
_Buonanotte, Sir. A_  
 

 

*

 

  
_Felice anno nuovo, Sir. A_  
 

  
_Anche a te, mia cara. MH_  
 

  
_Avete programmi per festeggiare l'anno nuovo, Sir? A_  
 

  
_In realtà, sto lavorando. MH_  
 

  
_Non dovreste lavorare anche oggi. A_  
 

  
_Mia cara, è solo una sciocca festività, non vedo perché dovrebbe fermare il mio lavoro. MH_  
 

  
_Nessuno si aspetta che voi lavoriate oggi. Prendetevi una pausa. A_  
 

  
_E cosa si aspettano che faccia? MH_  
 

  
_Che festeggiate. Che vi lasciate andare. Che siate un po' folle e fuori controllo. A_  
 

  
_Mia cara, sai bene che io non sono così. MH_  
 

  
_Ma io lo sono. Volete unirvi a me? A_  
 

  
_Magari un altro anno, mia cara. MH_  
 

 

_*_

  
 

  
_Buon San Valentino, Sir. A_  
 

  
_Anche a te, mia cara. MH_  
 

  
_Ho comprato dei cioccolatini, volete aiutarmi a mangiarli? A_  
 

  
_Non mangio dolci, mia cara, lo sai bene. MH_  
 

  
_Il cioccolato contiene la serotonina che da la sensazione di essere felici. A_  
 

  
_E questo cosa vorrebbe dire? Che io non sono felice? MH_  
 

  
_Voglio solo dire che tutti abbiamo bisogno di un po' di serotonina e che il cioccolato è, in fondo, un alimento salutare. A_  
 

  
_Sei molto premurosa, mia cara, ma preferisco lasciarli a te. MH_  
 

  
_Una volta o l'altra dovreste accettare qualcuna delle mie proposte, Sir. A_  
 

  
_E perché mai? MH_  
 

  
_Perché vi farebbe bene svagarvi un po'. Rilassarvi. Ridere. Indulgere nei peccati di gola. E magari anche in qualche altro... A_  
 

  
_Forse. Prima o poi. MH_  
 

  
_Attendo quel giorno. A_  
 

 

_*_

 

  
_Sapete che giorno è oggi, Sir? A_  
 

  
_È un sabato. Il dieci giugno. MH_  
 

  
_Intendevo se sapete che ricorrenza è. A_  
 

  
_Non sono a conoscenza di alcuna ricorrenza. MH_  
 

  
_Eppure avete una memoria infallibile. A_  
 

  
_Mi spiace, mia cara, ma non so di che parli. MH_  
 

  
_Oggi è l'anniversario del giorno che ho iniziato a lavorare con voi. A_  
 

  
_Oh, quella ricorrenza. MH_  
 

  
_Ora non vorrete dirmi che lo sapevate e che stavate solo facendo finta di non ricordarlo? A_  
 

  
_Io so sempre tutto, mia cara. Dovresti saperlo. MH_  
 

  
_Mycroft, perché c'è un fioraio alla mia porta? A_  
 

  
_Buon anniversario, mia cara. MH_  
 

_*_

  
_Come vanno le vacanze, Sir? A_  
 

  
_Come sai, mia cara, le mie non sono mai vere vacanze. MH_  
 

  
_Le vacanze servono a staccare dal lavoro. Non le sprecate. È per la vostra salute. A_  
 

  
_Non le sto sprecando. MH_  
 

  
_E, allora, ditemi, con quante persone avete parlato negli ultimi due giorni? A_  
 

  
_Solo con chi era strettamente necessario. MH_  
 

  
_Appunto. A_  
 

  
_Mia cara, cosa vorresti suggerire? Non ho intenzione di fare banali conversazioni. Sarebbe solo una perdita di tempo. MH_  
 

  
_E allora perché state perdendo tempo con me, Sir? A_  
 

  
_Niente che riguardi te è una perdita di tempo, mia cara. Né tanto meno banale. MH_  
 

  
_Mi fa piacere che la vediate così. Ma non dovreste stare solo in vacanza, in ogni caso. Magari la prossima volta potrei accompagnarvi. A_  
 

  
_Ci penserò, mia cara. MH_  
 

_*_

  
_Dolcetto o Scherzetto? A_  
 

  
_Mia cara, ho avuto una settimana pesante, come ben sai, non sono in vena di giochetti infantili. MH_  
 

  
_E invece è proprio quello di cui avreste bisogno vista la settimana che avete appena passato. A_  
 

  
_A quale scopo? Non compro dolci, né per me né per altri. MH_  
 

  
_Non si tratta necessariamente dei dolci. Dovrebbe svagarsi un po’. A_  
 

  
_Hai qualche suggerimento appropriato? MH_  
 

  
_< Allegato> Qualcuno. A_

_Mia cara, questo NON mi sembra appropriato. Per niente. MH_  
 

  
_Non le piace il mio costume di Halloween, Sir? A_  
 

  
_Difficilmente quei microscopici pezzi di tessuto possono definirsi un “costume”. MH_  
 

  
_Eppure lo sono. Quindi, non le piaccio? A_  
 

  
_Non sono la persona più adatta per apprezzarlo. Sono certo che troverai qualcuno di più competente in merito. MH_  
 

  
_Lei è la persona più competente che io conosca. Su qualunque argomento. A_  
 

  
_Sei bellissima, mia cara. Come sempre. E non hai bisogno di un costume succinto per dimostrarlo. MH_  
 

  
_Non sto cercando di dimostrare nulla. Volevo solo compiacerla. A_  
 

  
_Compiacere me? MH_  
 

  
_E potrei compiacerla molto di più se ora aprisse la porta. A_  
 

  
_Anthea, perché sei qui? MH_  
 

  
_Mi faccia entrare in casa e sarò felice di illustrarglielo. A_  
 

_*_

  
_Buon Natale, amore mio. A_  
 

  
_Buon Natale, mia cara. Come sta tua madre? MH_  
 

  
_Bene. Ha apprezzato il cesto di dolci che le hai mandato. A_  
Vorrei essere con te in questo momento. A  
 

  
_Anche io, mia cara. Qui il tempo sembra non scorrere. Ricordami perché ho accettato di passare le feste dai miei genitori. MH_  
 

  
_Perché tua madre ha insistito tanto. E perché io sarei dovuta stare con mia madre, quindi non saremmo potuti stare insieme comunque. A_  
 

  
_Cercherò di fuggire al più presto. Posso inventare una crisi internazionale, un colpo di stato. Per l’amor del Cielo, farò scoppiare una guerra pur di andarmene. MH_  
 

  
_Si tratta solo di due giorni, amore mio. Resisteremo. A_  
 

  
_Sei la mia unica ancora di salvezza, mia cara. MH_  
Spero che il mio regalo ti piaccia. Scrivimi appena lo apri. MH  
 

  
_Sono stata una bambina cattiva e l’ho già aperto. È splendido. Grazie. A_  
 

  
_Sei sempre così impaziente. MH_  
 

  
_Solo quando si tratta di te. Se vuoi sei autorizzato ad aprire il tuo, così puoi dirmi subito cosa ne pensi. A_  
 

  
_Hai sempre un gusto impeccabile, mia cara. È molto bello. MH_  
 

  
_Non vedo l’ora di vedertelo addosso. A_  
 

  
_Perché tanta curiosità? Si tratta solo di un pigiama. MH_  
 

  
_Infatti. E non vedo l’ora di strappartelo di dosso. A_  
 

  
_Posso semplificarti il tutto non indossandolo. MH_  
 

  
_Non osare! Sono giorni che immagino come sfilartelo... A_  
 

  
_Sei davvero una bambina cattiva. MH_  
 

_Ci può scommettere, Sir._

 


	38. U - Umbrella

**U – Umbrella**

 

Mycroft aveva sempre amato gli ombrelli. Sin da quando era un ragazzino.

Gli piaceva avere qualcosa a cui appoggiarsi quando camminava e pensava gli desse un’aria distinta. E poi, vivendo a Londra, era sempre utile averne uno sottomano.

Non usciva mai senza. Era diventato un suo segno caratteristico, che lo distingueva dalla massa, e che serviva a riconoscerlo per chi non aveva idea di quale fosse il suo nome.

Man mano che diventava adulto, la sua passione divenne uno stile di vita. Aveva iniziato a collezionare i più belli, che abbinava ai completi che indossava.

Era diventato ‘L’uomo con l’ombrello’.

Ogni anno spendeva cifre stellari solo per avere un nuovo ombrello a stagione e, ogni volta che gli venivano recapitati, li scartava con la delicatezza riservata alle opere d’arte. E poi, con un sorriso soddisfatto, se lo rigirava fra le mani testandone la qualità.

Sapeva che la sua passione veniva sempre vista con scetticismo. Nessuno comprendeva perché fosse tanto affascinato da un oggetto la cui unica utilità è proteggere dalla pioggia. _Gli ombrelli devono essere pratici non belli!_ gli aveva ripetuto sua madre per anni. A lui, però, non importava. Ognuno ha il diritto di avere una passione, e questa era la sua. Era consapevole di essere probabilmente l’unico al mondo, ma questo non era un problema. Sapeva di essere unico sotto molti aspetti, quest’ultimo era solo l’ennesima conferma.

Nonostante fosse evidente a tutto quanto li amasse, nessuno gli aveva mai regalato un ombrello. Probabilmente il motivo era che nessuno lo conosceva abbastanza.

O almeno questo era quello che si era ripetuto per tutta la vita, ma poi le cose cambiarono.

 

La prima volta che ne ricevette uno in regalo era un Natale.

La mattina della vigilia era entrato nel suo ufficio al solito orario e lo aveva trovato sulla scrivania, incartato e perfetto.

Sul momento era rimasto perplesso. Non ricordava di aver ordinato un nuovo ombrello. Aveva fatto qualche passo e poi lo aveva preso in mano, ammirandone la confezione. C’era un piccolo cartoncino con un augurio di Buon Natale ed era firmato con una semplice _A._

Istintivamente, si era voltato a guardare verso la porta. C’era solo una persona che poteva avergli fatto quel regalo, il cui nome iniziava proprio con quella lettera e, guarda caso, era proprio a pochi metri da lui.

Aveva deglutito, sentendo una strana sensazione avvolgerlo. Nessuno gli aveva mai regalato un ombrello assecondando la sua passione. E, pur attraverso l’incarto, era in grado di stabilire che era un oggetto pregiato, come quelli a cui era abituato.

Era rimasto immobile per qualche minuto. Indeciso sul da farsi. Doveva ringraziarla?

Doveva spiegarle quanto avesse atteso che qualcuno lo conoscesse così bene da comprendere la sua passione? Farle capire quanto quel gesto fosse importante per lui, ben oltre il mero valore dell’oggetto? O era meglio fingere che fosse tutto normale? Comportarsi come se ricevere regali, tanto più così dannatamente perfetti, fosse un’abitudine per lui?

Dopo averci riflettuto adeguatamente, decise di assumere un atteggiamento neutro. Ringraziarla sentitamente, ma cercando di non mostrarsi troppo emozionato.

Perché era così che si sentiva. _Emozionato._

Infine, aveva posato l’ombrello sulla scrivania e aveva aperto la piccola cassaforte che teneva in ufficio, estraendone un pacchetto.

Aveva pensato di darglielo a fine giornata, salutandola e facendole gli auguri di rito, ma ora aspettare gli sembrava una grande scortesia. Ed era ancora più preoccupato del fatto che il suo regalo non sembrava all’altezza di quello che aveva ricevuto da lei. Forse avrebbe dovuto fare qualche telefonata e regalarle qualcosa di più sostanzioso. Era sicuro che avrebbe sicuramente trovato il modo, anche se era la vigilia di Natale.

Ma cosa avrebbe potuto regalarle? Un auto nuova? Una casa? No, forse era troppo. Avrebbe rischiato di essere frainteso. Avrebbe dovuto essere qualcosa di più personale. Qualcosa che indicasse quanto la conoscesse bene e l'amasse...

Bloccò immediatamente quei pensieri. Non poteva lasciarle capire quanto tenesse a lei. Forse era meglio limitarsi a un piccolo pensiero, come quello che le aveva comprato.

Si rigirò la scatolina fra le mani. Lo aveva scelto con cura, immaginando quel gioiello adornarle i capelli. Lei era una donna di classe, era certa che l'avrebbe apprezzato... O forse no?

Alla fine fece un sospiro e la mise in tasca mentre con l'altra mano premeva il tasto dell'interfono per chiamarla.

 

Anthea aveva guardato più volte con ansia la porta dopo che si era chiusa dietro le spalle di Mycroft. Doveva aver trovato immediatamente il regalo che gli aveva lasciato, ma era passata un'ora e ancora lui non aveva dato segno di aver gradito o meno.

Ma perché non avrebbe dovuto gradire? Sapeva quanto lui amasse gli ombrelli pregiati e si era rivolta al migliore artigiano del paese per avere un pezzo unico per lui.

Gli era costato una cifra quasi surreale, ma ne era valsa la pena. O almeno sperava.

Era intenta a picchiettare nervosamente sul tavolo quando aveva suonato l'interfono. Sobbalzò per la sorpresa e rispose immediatamente.

“Arrivo subito, _Sir._ ” aveva obbedito immediatamente correndo verso la porta.

Si era fermata un secondo, facendo un sospiro, e poi era entrata nell'ufficio con decisione.

Lui era in piedi, affacciato alla finestra. L'ombrello era ancora sul tavolo, con la carta che lo avvolgeva intatta, ma era stato spostato dalla sua posizione originale. Lui lo aveva preso in mano e osservato. Ora, però, era immobile e il suo silenzio si stava prolungando troppo. Riusciva a sentire la tensione nella stanza farsi soffocante.

“ _Sir?_ ” chiese timidamente mentre faceva qualche passo verso di lui. “Va tutto bene?”

“Certo, mia cara. Volevo solo ringraziarti per lo splendido regalo.” disse lui infine, voltandosi verso di lei.

“Le piace?”

“Molto.” ammise lui con un sorriso mentre la raggiungeva. “E questo è per te, mia cara. Buon Natale.” aggiunse porgendole una scatolina che sembrava provenire da una gioielleria.

“Posso aprirlo?”

“Te ne prego, mia cara.”

Anthea sorrise, entusiasta, e la aprì lentamente. Al suo interno c'era un gioiello a forma di fiore, delicato e rifinito come non ne aveva mai visto. Lo prese fra le mani e solo allora notò che era un fermacapelli d'argento.

“È bellissimo.” sussurrò estasiata. “Grazie.”

“Ne sei sicura? Perché se non dovesse piacerti posso regalarti qualcos'altro, è sufficiente che io...”

“Non osi!” esclamò lei ridendo. “Non desidero altro. È perfetto.”

Lui sorrise e si chinò per darle un bacio sulla guancia.

“Buon Natale, mia cara.”

“Buon Natale, _Sir_.”


	39. U/bis - Undercover

 

**U - Undercover**

 

 

“Buongiorno Ursula.” Disse la donna entrando nella stanza e salutando la governante che stava disponendo la colazione sul tavolo.

“Buongiorno, Mrs Green.” Replicò l’altra con il suo forte accento. “Buongiorno, Mr Green.” Aggiunse salutando l’uomo che la raggiunse subito dopo.

Lui ricambiò con un sorriso e un cenno del capo e poi si sedette a tavola. Sua moglie gli stava già versando una tazza di tea, seduta accanto a lui.

Quando la governante si allontanò per occuparsi della zona notte, i due si scambiarono uno sguardo complice. Lei allungò una mano e gli accarezzò una guancia e la barba rossiccia.

“Ti sta davvero bene. Dovresti tenerla.”

“Non credo sia il caso, mia cara. Mi impedisce di essere anonimo come vorrei.”

“Un vero peccato. Io la trovo estremamente sexy.” Aggiunse lei sorseggiando il suo tea. “Cosa ci aspetta oggi?”

“Ho un appuntamento con il nostro contatto. Dovremmo essere a una svolta, finalmente.”

“Stai forse dicendo che sei stufo di stare qui con me?” lo provocò lei con un sorriso minaccioso.

“Mia cara, il fatto di poter stare qui con te è l’unico lato positivo dell’essere sotto copertura.” Spiegò lui prendendo la sua mano e portandosela alle labbra per un bacio galante. “Sei tu a impedirmi di impazzire.”

“Strano, stanotte mi hai detto l’esatto opposto.” Ironizzò lei con tono malizioso.

“Oh, beh, puoi farmi impazzire _in quel modo_ ogni volta che lo desideri.”

Lei rise e poi, dopo essersi guardata intorno, posò la tazza e si alzò in piedi per avvicinarsi maggiormente a lui. Gli circondò il viso fra le mani e si chinò a baciarlo.

Era così bello essere libera di farlo! Stringersi a lui, assaporare le sue labbra e la sua pelle, passare la notte con lui come se fosse realmente sua moglie… Era ciò che aveva sempre desiderato.

Sfortunatamente, presto sarebbero dovuti tornare alla loro solita vita e alle migliaia di regole che ne facevano parte. Paradossalmente, era più facile fingere di essere qualcun altro.

“Mi mancherà tutto questo.” Confessò in un sussurro. “Mi mancherà essere tua moglie.”

“Mia cara… Quando torneremo a Londra… Ti prometto che le cose cambieranno.”

“Vuoi ufficializzare la nostra relazione?”

“Sai che non posso farlo… Ma ti dedicherò più tempo, te lo prometto.”

“Suppongo di potermi accontentare. Per ora.”

Lui rise e le accarezzò i capelli con venerazione e poi le riservò uno sguardo che le fece letteralmente accelerare i battiti.

“Mia cara, sai che il fatto che la nostra relazione debba rimanere riservata non la rende meno importante per me.” Spiegò lui con voce roca. “Per quanto mi riguarda, tu sei mia moglie.”

Lei annuì, commossa, e gli si sedette in grembo, circondandogli il collo con il braccio, e appoggiò il capo al suo petto, ascoltando i battiti del suo cuore.

 

Raramente un lavoro sotto copertura era stato così piacevole. _Mai, in realtà._

Il fatto di essere in compagnia della sua assistente personale rendeva tutto più facile. Soprattutto da quando il loro rapporto era diventato intimo. Si maledì ripensando a tutto il tempo che aveva sprecato cercando di ignorare i propri sentimenti e tenendola a distanza… Ormai, però, non aveva più importanza.

Amava quella donna con tutto se stesso e avrebbe dato la sua vita piuttosto che rinunciare a lei. Era consapevole del fatto che amarla significava anche metterla in pericolo, proprio a causa del loro legame, ma non era qualcosa che poteva controllare. Non ne era mai stato in grado.

D’altra parte, tenerla il più possibile accanto a sé gli permetteva di fare il possibile per garantire la sua incolumità, e di stare più sereno al riguardo.

Durante quella settimana, infatti, si era allontanato da lei molto raramente e a malincuore. Ora, però, che la missione entrava nel vivo, avrebbe dovuto lasciarla sola più a lungo.

Erano in quel residence in Grecia da una settimana e, finalmente, il trafficante che cercava aveva abboccato alla sua esca. Aveva finto di essere un mercante d’armi alla ricerca di materiale radioattivo da poter commerciare con i militanti siriani, offrendo una cifra spropositata.

Sapeva che il trafficante ne era in possesso perché delle barre di uranio erano state trafugate da un magazzino dell’esercito cinese l’anno prima dai suoi uomini. Ed era altrettanto a conoscenza che un gruppo di terroristi islamici era interessato all’acquisto e progettava di costruire delle bombe da far esplodere nelle principali capitali europee.

La sua missione consisteva proprio nell’intercettarle prima che venissero vendute e salvare così milioni di vite.

Il suo contatto era riuscito a metterlo in comunicazione con il trafficante e aveva richiesto un incontro per discutere i dettagli. Mycroft si stava recando in un luogo isolato a questo scopo. Da solo. L’idea lo innervosiva, ma cercò di concentrarsi. Se mai avesse avuto bisogno del suo famoso atteggiamento da ‘uomo di ghiaccio’, questo era il momento.

Arrivò al luogo concordato e scese dalla macchina. L'altro uomo era già lì ad attenderlo, appoggiato alla sua Jeep.

“Siete puntualissimo, Mr G.”

“Non amo perdere tempo. Cos'hai per me?”

“L'uomo in questione è disposto a incontrarla ma non prima di due giorni.”

“Due giorni? È una settimana che aspetto.”

“Beh, non mi sembra che ti sia annoiato con la tua bella mogliettina.”

Fece un passo in avanti sino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui e lo guardò minacciosamente.

“Un'altra parola sull'argomento e sarai costretto a usare una sedia a rotelle per il resto della tua vita.” sibilò direttamente nel suo orecchio.

“Ok, Mr G, non ti arrabbiare. Era solo una battuta.”

“Non era divertente. Ora, cerca di fare quello per cui sei pagato, e sollecita l'incontro con quell'uomo o sarò costretto a rivolgermi altrove. E, dovresti saperlo, pagheresti molto cara la mia delusione.”

L'uomo annuì e poi salì sulla sua Jeep, partendo a tutta velocità.

Mycroft sospirò. Non andava bene. Non solo il trafficante non voleva farsi vedere, come se cercasse di esasperare la sua pazienza, ma a quanto pareva tutti avevano notato Anthea. Era necessario prendere provvedimenti.

 

Anthea si era cosparsa di crema solare e poi si era distesa al bordo della piscina. Il calore la avvolse completamente, era come fare un bagno di sole. Amava quella sensazione. Le piaceva l'odore della crema misto al suo profumo. Le piaceva la sensazione che ogni sua terminazione nervosa prendesse fuoco. Sentire il proprio corpo caldo e piccole gocce di sudore che cominciavano a inumidirle la pelle.

_Era un po' come fare sesso._

Sorrise a quel collegamento. Probabilmente le due cose non avevano nulla in comune, ma lei non riusciva proprio a evitare di ripensare al suo corpo e quello di Mycroft allacciati insieme. La loro pelle che si toccava, il loro sudore che si mischiava, i loro respiri all'unisono. Averlo dentro di sé era la sensazione più bella che avesse mai provato e non ne aveva mai abbastanza.

Come se il sole non fosse abbastanza caldo, ora cominciava sentire un nuovo calore sprigionarsi dal suo corpo. Con un sospiro, si rizzò in piedi e si tuffò in piscina per avere un po' di sollievo grazie all'acqua fresca.

Aveva fatto appena due vasche quando Mycroft tornò. Stare in vacanza gli donava. Si era lasciato crescere la barba, che aveva un delizioso color carota, e aveva preso un po' di colorito. Inoltre, la camicia azzurra che portava faceva risaltare i suoi splendidi occhi grigi e le faceva venir voglia di saltargli addosso in pieno giorno.

Forse era un bene che lui non fosse così sul lavoro. Aveva già seri problemi a concentrarsi.

“Ti stai divertendo, mia cara?” aveva chiesto avvicinandosi al bordo della piscina e chinandosi per avvicinarsi a lei.

“Mi divertirei di più se mi facessi compagnia.” replicò avvicinandosi al bordo per dargli un rapido bacio sulle labbra.

“Mi posso cambiare e raggiungerti immediatamente.”

“E, allora, cosa aspetti?”

Lui rise e poi rientrò in casa. Ne riuscì dieci minuti dopo con indosso un costume da bagno.

Lo vide raggiungere il bordo della piscina e poi rimanere immobile a osservarla, con un sorriso stampato in volto.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese lei mentre continuava a nuotare a dorso.

“Nulla, mia cara. È solo che sei splendida. Una vera sirena.”

“E tu hai intenzione di lasciarti incantare da me?”

Lui entrò lentamente in acqua, raggiungendola con due bracciate.

“Sono già incantato, mia cara.” le sussurrò afferrandola per la vita e stringendola a sé.

Lei gli gettò le braccia al collo, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, e gli circondò i fianchi con le cosce per sentirlo più vicino.

“Mi sei mancato.”

“Lavoro, mia cara. È l'unica cosa che può allontanarmi da te, e solo temporaneamente.”

Lei sorrise e lo baciò con tenerezza, mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore.

“Oh...” mormorò lui socchiudendo gli occhi in una smorfia di dolore misto a piacere.

Conosceva quell'espressione, adorava causargliela mentre facevano l'amore, perché sapeva che lei era l'unica in grado di fargli provare qualcosa di così intenso.

D'altra parte, anche lui era in grado di farla sentire come nessun altro prima.

“C'è una cosa che devo dirti, mia cara.” sussurrò lui mentre le baciava il mento e percorreva la sua mandibola sino al collo.

“Che cosa?”

“D'ora in poi voglio che giri sempre armata. Sempre.”

“Oh, questa sì che è una cosa romantica...” ironizzò lei mentre allungava il collo sotto i suoi baci.

“Sono serio. Sei stata notata e ho paura che potrebbero cercare di usarti per manipolarmi.”

“So difendermi. Sono addestrata.”

“E io ho piena fiducia nelle tue capacità, ma preferirei comunque che tu fossi sempre armata.” insistette lui prima di tornare alle sue labbra.

“Come vuoi, ma ora basta parlare.” rispose lei facendo scendere una delle sue mani sino alla cintura dei suoi boxer.

 

Mycroft aveva fatto una rapida doccia e si era vestito per la cena. Era davvero affamato dopo aver passato il pomeriggio in piscina.

_Beh, non proprio a nuotare, ma questo era irrilevante._

Aveva sceso le scale del villino diretto in cucina ma si era bloccato a metà rampa. Qualcosa non andava. C'era troppo silenzio in casa.

“Cosa prepari di buono, mia cara?” chiese fingendo naturalezza mentre faceva gli ultimi scalini con circospezione.

E poi, arrivato al salotto al piano di sotto, ebbe la conferma dei suoi sospetti.

C'erano tre uomini in casa e uno di loro era seduto nel divano puntando una lama al collo di Anthea. Lei non sembrava essere spaventata. Era immobile e lo fissava con sguardo coraggioso.

“Buonasera, Mr Green, sempre che questo sia il vostro vero nome...” commentò l'uomo accanto a lei con un sorriso minaccioso.

Mycroft fece qualche passo avanti nella stanza e lo osservò meglio. Sulla cinquantina, di etnia mediorientale e con un forte accento. Cicatrici e tatuaggi adornavano le sue braccia e il suo collo, cosa che lo rendeva fin troppo riconoscibile nell'ambiente.

“Lei deve essere l'uomo di cui ho tanto sentito parlare.”

“Io invece non ho mai sentito parlare di lei.”

“Dovrebbe sapere che in questo ambiente la discrezione è tutto.” spiegò Mycroft voltandosi verso il mobile bar e versandosi da bere. “Non ha mai sentito parlare di me prima d'ora perché io non l'ho ritenuto necessario.”

L'altro uomo annuì, apparentemente convinto dalla sua storia.

“Cosa vuole da me? Perché mi ha cercato con tanta insistenza?”

“Affari, naturalmente. Quale altro interesse avrei potuto avere?”

“Me ne vengono in mente alcuni.”

“Sono certo che, se avessi avuto tali intenzioni, lei lo avrebbe scoperto immediatamente e io sarei già morto.”

L'altro uomo rise e, finalmente, tolse la lama dal collo di Anthea, alzandosi in piedi e facendo qualche passo nella sua direzione.

“Allora, Mr G. Mi dica che cosa vuole.”

“Ho degli acquirenti che desiderano dell'uranio. E, come sa, non è una buona cosa deludere dei buoni clienti.”

“Cosa le fa credere che io ce l'abbia?”

“Mi è stato detto che se non ce lo ha lei, nessuno può aiutarmi. E io sono sempre stato un uomo... ottimista.”

Mentre l'altro uomo rideva, gli versò un bicchiere di whisky e glielo passò.

“Immagino che sia così che trattiate gli affari dalle vostre parti. Con battute e drink, ma qui pensiamo più ai fatti.”

“Immagino che lei si riferisca alla somma che sono disposto a pagare.”

“Sì, in effetti.”

“Dieci milioni di dollari americani dovrebbero essere sufficienti.”

L'uomo deglutì nervosamente il liquore, chiaramente sorpreso e allettato dall'offerta.

“Mi piacerebbe poterla aiutare, ma ho già un compratore.” spiegò l'uomo posando il bicchiere. “E nemmeno io amo deludere i miei clienti.”

“E il suo attuale compratore le offre la stessa cifra?”

“No, in realtà, ma ha la precedenza.”

“E se aumentassi ancora l'offerta? Quindici milioni?”

L'altro strinse la mascella, chiaramente colpito da tanta generosità.

“Potrei valutare la sua offerta, ma ho bisogno di garanzie prima di scaricare un cliente.”

“Lo immaginavo.” disse Mycroft prendendo un piccolo portatile. “Le posso fare un versamento immediato di cinque milioni per il suo... disturbo.”

L'uomo di fronte a lui rimase immobile a fissarlo negli occhi, come se cercasse di capire se stava bluffando.

“Quando avrà fatto il versamento e lo avrò verificato, allora annullerò la transazione con il mio cliente.”

“Non vedo perché attendere.”

Mycroft raggiunse il divano e si sedette accanto ad Anthea, posando il portatile sul tavolino e accedendo a un conto online.

“Datemi gli estremi e richiedo subito il versamento. In tempo reale sarà sul vostro conto.”

A un cenno del loro capo, uno degli uomini di guardia lo raggiunse e gli fornì il numero di conto. In due minuti la transazione era stata eseguita con esito positivo.

“Fate pure le vostre verifiche.”

L'uomo fece una telefonata e scambiò alcune parole in arabo e poi lo raggiunse con un sorriso soddisfatto.

“Direi che siamo in affari, Mr G.”

“Bene. Quando potrò avere la merce?”

“Domattina, all'alba. La chiamerò un'ora prima per fornirle l'indirizzo dell'incontro. Quando avrà versato i restanti dieci milioni, le consegneremo la merce.”

“Perfetto.” accettò Mycroft con un sorriso di circostanza. “Allora a domani, signori. Abbiamo una cena che ci aspetta.”

I trafficanti annuirono con un sorriso irritante e poi lasciarono la casa silenziosamente come erano arrivati.

Solo quando sentì il rumore dell'auto che lasciava il vialetto, riprese a respirare.

“Mia cara, stai bene?” chiese immediatamente voltandosi verso Anthea e prendendola fra le braccia.

“Sì, certo, sto bene.” rispose lei con un sorriso. “Sapevo che sarebbe andata bene. Ho sempre piena fiducia in te.”

“Io invece non ho mai avuto tanta paura in vita mia...” le sussurrò lui all'orecchio prima di baciarle la tempia con un sospiro di sollievo.

“Myc, sono stata al gioco per non rovinare la copertura, ma non sono disarmata.” spiegò lei con un sorriso alzando la gonna e mostrando dei pugnali allacciati alla sua coscia.

“Oh, amore mio, a volte dimentico quanto tu sia brillante ed efficiente.” commentò ridendo.

“Non dovresti mai dimenticarlo...” lo rimproverò lei con un sorriso prima di baciarlo.

 

Seguendo il protocollo, era stata convocata la squadra di supporto.

Due agenti sotto copertura dovevano raggiungere Mycroft al luogo dell'incontro con un furgone, impersonando gli addetti al trasporto del materiale, mentre il resto della squadra avrebbe atteso il segnale convenuto nei dintorni, completamente mimetizzato.

A guidare quest'ultimo gruppo era Anthea che, con l'ausilio della microcamera nella giacca di Mycrofr, avrebbe monitorato la situazione a distanza.

Alle sei in punto tutti erano ai loro posti, in attesa dei trafficanti d'armi.

Non si fecero attendere troppo e, pochi minuti dopo, comparvero con il loro furgone.

“Scusi il ritardo, Mr G.”  
“Nessun problema.” replicò Mycroft fingendo indifferenza. “Allora, posso vedere la merce?”

L'uomo girò intorno al furgone e aprì i portelloni, mostrandogli le casse di barre radioattive. Ne aprì una e gli mostrò una delle teche trasparenti in cui era contenuto l'uranio.

“Perfetto. Provvedo a richiedere la transazione.” disse Mycroft afferrando il proprio portatile.

Un minuto dopo fece cenno all'uomo di verificare e lo vide fare una telefonata.

Mycroft guardò distrattamente l'orologio in attesa sino a che non lo vide tornare.

“Bene. Potete caricare la merce.” disse agli agenti sotto copertura. “Mr G, è stato un piacere trattare con lei.” aggiunse porgendogli la mano.

Mycroft esitò. L'idea di stringere la mano a quell'uomo lo ripugnava, ma non aveva scelta. Con tono neutro, accettò quel gesto amichevole, anche se non gli era per niente gradito.

Erano ancora in quella posizione quando una Jeep in arrivo ruppe il silenzio. Dall'auto scesero tre uomini armati sino ai denti.

La squadra mimetizzata era all'erta, ma Anthea aveva fatto cenno di attendere sino a che non avesse dato l'ordine. Il terzo gruppo era previsto.

“Credo che qualcuno mi debba delle spiegazioni.” esclamò l'uomo che sembrava essere il capo. “Quella merce è mia.”

“Vedo che il nostro comune amico non l'ha informata. Ho fatto un'offerta più alta, la merce è mia.”

“Ma io avevo la precedenza, damerino.” continuò con tono di sfida l'uomo mentre si posizionava di fronte a Mycroft.

“Andiamo, signori, non è il caso...” cercava di calmarli il trafficante con voce tremante.

“Tu, taci. Mi hai imbrogliato per l'ultima volta.” lo zittì il nuovo arrivato. “Quanto a te, damerino, forse dovresti tornare alla tua confortevole casetta.” intimò puntandogli una pistola alla tempia.

Mycroft rimase impassibile per qualche secondo, mantenendo il contatto visivo.

“O forse lei dovrebbe tornare alla sua squallida dimora.”

L'uomo di fronte a lui sussultò, allontanandosi di un passo. Anche Mycroft aveva una pistola e lo minacciava proprio sotto la cintura.

“Non avrà pensato che sarei venuto qui impreparato, vero? Con chi crede di avere a che fare?”

“Sai almeno usare quella pistola, damerino?” lo provocò l'altro con una risata di scherno.

Mycroft alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi fece partire un colpo di pistola che sfiorò le mano di uno dei nuovi arrivati, facendogli cadere la pistola.

“Come un chirurgo. Ora, se non vi dispiace, credo che sia meglio se ognuno di noi torna da dove è venuto.”

“Non credo che questo sia possibile, damerino. Quella merce è mia, a qualunque costo.”

“Beh, allora... Mi rimane solo una cosa da dire.” spiegò Mycroft con lentezza calcolata.

“E sarebbe?” chiesero gli altri perplessi.

“ _Redbeard._ ”

Quello era il segnale. Con un gesto, Anthea lanciò la squadra all'attacco, circondando i trafficanti e tenendoli sotto tiro.

Entrambi i gruppi vennero disarmati e arrestati, bloccando così il traffico di armi radioattive e gli attacchi terroristici previsti nelle capitali europee nei mesi successivi.

 

La missione era stata un successo. La Regina in persona aveva mandato i suoi ringraziamenti per iscritto.

“Mi invita a prendermi ancora qualche giorno di vacanza. A spese del Governo Britannico.”

“Allora dovremmo approfittarne, non credi?”

“In realtà, pensavo di rifiutare. Non ho mai accettato delle vacanze extra in passato.”

“Ma questa volta potresti, no?” propose lei gettandogli le braccia al collo. “Solo due giorni tutti per noi. Non è una pretesa eccessiva, non credi?”

“No, non lo è.” ammise lui con un sorriso. “Ma prima o poi dovremmo tornare alla realtà, mia cara.”

“Lo so, ma fino ad allora ho intenzione di godermi ogni istante in tua compagnia.”

Mycroft fece un sospiro e poi sorrise, chiaramente felice della proposta.

“Ai tuoi ordini, mia cara.”  


	40. V - Venezia

**V – Venezia**

 

 

“Sai, quando ho scelto Venezia come meta del nostro viaggio di nozze, l'ho fatto per una precisa ragione...” esordì Anthea con un sorriso divertito.

“E sarebbe, mia cara?” domandò Mycroft mentre le baciava la nuca.

Lei ruotò verso di lui, in un fruscio di lenzuola, e gli circondò il collo con le braccia.

“Ho sempre sognato di visitarla.” spiegò lei baciandogli delicatamente il mento con malizia.

“Ho visitato Venezia molte volte, mia cara. Posso dirti io tutto quello che c'è da sapere.”

“Ma se dovevamo passare una settimana chiusi in una camera d'albergo potevamo restare a Londra.” commentò lei ridendo mentre gli mordicchiava l'orecchio.

“A Londra non avremmo avuto pace.”

“Ma non dovremmo comunque sfruttare l'occasione di essere in una bellissima e romantica città?”

“Preferisco che ti riposi, mia cara.”

“Sono incinta, Mycroft, non sono una povera invalida. E il medico ha detto che camminare mi fa bene.”

“Tuttavia sarei più sereno se stessi al sicuro fra le mie braccia.”

“E il tuo è un pensiero del tutto altruistico, vero?”

“Ammetto che ne ricavo anche un certo piacere personale.”

Lei sorrise e lo baciò sulle labbra mentre gli affondava le mani fra i capelli.

“Ti prometto che non mi stancherò eccessivamente e che quando rientreremo in hotel ti ricompenserò abbondantemente per la tua pazienza...” promise scendendo a baciargli il collo e il petto.

“Mia cara, potresti convincermi a fare qualunque cosa...”

“Allora oggi mi porterai a visitare la città?” chiese lei gongolante mentre gli mordicchiava l'ombelico.

“Tutto quello che vuoi.”

 

Passarono la giornata nel meraviglioso quartiere di San Marco. In mattinata, visitarono il Palazzo Ducale e la Basilica di San Marco, mentre nel pomeriggio curiosarono tra i negozi di antiquariato e poi si concessero un giro in gondola sul Canal Grande e, infine, ammirarono il tramonto dal Ponte Rialto.

Era una città bellissima e Anthea ne era incredibilmente affascinata, ma quello che rendeva tutto ancora più bello era sentir raccontare ogni dettaglio dalla voce di suo marito. Mycroft aveva una cultura sconfinata e parlava come se conoscesse intimamente ogni angolo di quella città. Non avrebbe mai potuto desiderare una guida migliore, né più affettuosa. Spesso rallentava per darle il tempo ammirare al meglio un dettaglio artistico oppure per riposare. Era incredibilmente premuroso e spesso le cingeva la vita per darle la possibilità di appoggiarsi a lui.

Quando, a fine giornata, tornarono nella loro stanza d'albergo, erano entrambi molto stanchi ma anche di ottimo umore. L'atmosfera romantica aveva decisamente influenzato entrambi.

“È davvero bello qui.” commentò Anthea mentre dal balcone ammirava la vista. “Dovremmo tornarci un giorno.”

“Certo, mia cara.” acconsentì lui cingendole la vita alle spalle e chinandosi a baciarle la spalla. “Se lo desideri.”

“Intendo dire che dovremmo stabilirci qui.” spiegò lei voltandosi verso di lui. “Quando andrai in pensione.”

“Mia cara, non so se...”

“Non hai intenzione di andare in pensione, prima o poi?”

“Mi piacerebbe, ma non so se potrò.” rispose lui con un sorriso triste. “Sai bene che non sarebbe facile trovare qualcuno disposto a sostituirmi.”

“Allora dovrai davvero impegnarti nella ricerca.” insistette lei con un sorriso. “Va bene, Mycroft, non importa. Era solo un'idea.” si arrese infine con un sospiro.

“Mia cara, non credere che non mi piacerebbe...”

“Promettimi solo una cosa. Che torneremo qui con nostro figlio, un giorno. Anche solo per una vacanza.”

“Te lo prometto.”

Lei gli sorrise e gli gettò le braccia al collo prima di baciarlo con entusiasmo.

“E io ti prometto che ti sarò sempre riconoscente, amore mio.”

 

 

*

 

 

Tornare a Venezia fu più difficile di quanto potesse sembrare.

Per anni, Mycroft e Anthea, avevano desiderato tornarci, ma il lavoro al Governo Britannico e i loro impegni come genitori li avevano tenuti così occupati che avevano rimandato di anno in anno, sino a che non fu troppo tardi.

Quando sua moglie venne a mancare, Mycroft ripensò spesso a quella promessa fatta in viaggio di nozze e, per diverso tempo, valutò il modo più appropriato per mantenerla. Ormai, però, era un vedovo che, oltre ai consueti pressanti impegni al Governo, doveva anche occuparsi di una figlia che stava diventando una donna. Inevitabilmente passò dell'altro tempo e la sua promessa era rimasta incompiuta. Sino a che non fu proprio sua figlia Faith a ricordargliela.

“Papà, dovremmo andare in vacanza.” aveva esordito un giorno a colazione.

“Mi piacerebbe mia cara, ma sai che non posso lasciare Londra in questo periodo. Le elezioni sono alle porte.”

“Allora, dopo le elezioni.” insistette lei con un sorriso luminoso. “Mi occuperei io di organizzarla...”

“E dove vorresti andare, mia cara?”  
“Italia!”

Mycroft rimase paralizzato per qualche secondo, sentendo che i suoi polmoni faticavano a introdurre aria.

“I-Italia?” balbettò incredulo.

“Sì! Sarebbe bellissimo, papà!”

“Io non so se...”

“Mamma mi parlava sempre di Venezia, vorrei vederla.”

“Venezia, dunque.” replicò lui meditabondo. “Sei sicura? Non preferisci una meta più... giovanile?”

“Ritieni che Venezia non sia adatta a una ragazza di quindici anni?”

“No, è che...”

“Lo so che è una meta romantica, ma non significa che non possa piacermi. È così ricca di storia e arte...”

“Io... Devo pensarci, mia cara.” concluse lui alzandosi dal tavolo e richiudendosi nel suo ufficio.

 

Sfogliava l'album delle fotografie pensieroso. L'immagine sorridente di sua moglie continuava ad apparirgli e sentiva una fitta al cuore ogni volta che vi posava gli occhi.

Le aveva fatto una promessa e, per tutto quel tempo, si era ripetuto sino allo sfinimento che l'unico motivo che gli impediva di mantenerla era la carenza di tempo. I molteplici impegni come padre e come funzionario governativo lo tenevano molto occupato. Questa era stata la scusa nella quale si era cullato, ma ora non poteva più farlo.

Doveva ammettere con se stesso che il motivo per cui si era tenuto lontano dall'Italia e, in particolare, da Venezia, era che sarebbe stato troppo doloroso tornare dove era stato così felice. Solo l'idea era straziante.

Un delicato bussare lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri e chiuse l'album immediatamente.

“Avanti, mia cara.”

Faith aprì la porta e fece qualche passo all'interno della stanza. Esitava e sembrava essere terribilmente dispiaciuta.

“Papà, perdonami, non avrei dovuto... Non volevo turbarti.”

“Non sono turbato, mia cara.” mentì lui con l'intento di apparire forte di fronte alla sua unica figlia.

“Non devi fingere con me, papà. So che siete stati in viaggio di nozze a Venezia. E so anche che fra qualche settimana sarebbe stato il vostro anniversario di matrimonio.”

“Dove vuoi arrivare, Faith?”

“So che potrebbe essere doloroso per te tornare lì, ma...” la ragazza esitò e poi fece ancora due passi avanti. “Ma io vorrei visitare i posti che ha visitato lei. Vorrei che mi raccontassi quello che avete fatto e le persone che avete incontrato. Vorrei che mi aiutassi a conoscere anche quella parte di lei...”

Mycroft si alzò in piedi e fece qualche passo nella stanza sino a raggiungere la finestra. Avrebbe voluto davvero accontentarla e allo stesso tempo mantenere la promessa fatta, ma non ce la faceva. Sentiva di non essere in grado di affrontarlo.

“Ma se questo è troppo per te, posso capirlo. Magari, in futuro...” aveva aggiunto la voce delicata della giovane. “Se un giorno te la sentirai, fammelo sapere.”

Faith era tornata sui suoi passi ed era uscita dalla stanza, lasciandolo solo con il suo dolore.

 

 

**

 

“Papà, non dovevi farmi un regalo.”

“Dovevo e potevo, quindi l'ho fatto.” esclamò lui con un sorriso affettuoso.

La ragazza sorrise e aprì la busta di carta, estraendone due biglietti aerei.

“Ma, cosa...?”

“Mia cara, penso che tu ti sia guadagnata la vacanza che hai sempre sognato.”

“Venezia? Mi hai regalato un viaggio a Venezia?”

“Penso che sia un regalo adeguato per festeggiare la tua laurea.”

“Ma... Io volevo andarci con te, anni fa.” obbiettò lei accigliandosi.

“Lo so, mia cara.” spiegò lui con calma. “Magari non vuoi più andarci, soprattutto non con me, ma ho pensato che dovevo almeno cercare di riparare al fatto di non avertici portato a suo tempo.”

La giovane donna prese la mano del padre nella sua e gli sorrise con occhi lucidi.

“Certo che voglio andarci. E lo faremo insieme.”

Mycroft ricambiò il sorriso e le accarezzò una guancia con dolcezza. La sua bambina era ormai un'adulta. Una splendida donna come sua madre. Non poteva sentirsi più orgoglioso di lei.

“Tutto quello che desideri, mia cara.”

 

Faith aveva prenotato un tavolo in un lussuoso ristorante che offriva una splendida vista sulla laguna e, quando si erano accomodati per la cena, non aveva potuto fare a meno di ammirarne la vista.

“C'è qualcosa di speciale nella notte a Venezia.” aveva commentato lui notando il suo sguardo. “Probabilmente è l'acqua che, riflettendo le luci, fa sembrare tutto così... mistico.”

“Sembra la città delle fate, non credi?”

“Certo...” ammise divertito. “Anche tua madre amava la vista notturna. La trovava incredibilmente romantica.”

“Aveva ragione.” disse lei con un sospiro. “Sono felice di essere qui con te, papà.”

Mycroft si accigliò leggermente e abbassò lo sguardo. Era arrivato il momento di rivelarle tutto.

“C'è qualcosa che non ti ho mai detto, mia cara.” iniziò facendosi coraggio. “Tanti anni fa, quando venni qui con tua madre, lei era incinta da pochissimo. Non sapevamo ancora se saresti stata un bambino o una bambina.” spiegò con un sorriso e facendo un gesto vago con le mani. “Tua madre si innamorò di questo posto, immediatamente. Mi propose di venire a vivere qui quando saremmo andati in pensione.”

Il dolore al pensiero che non sarebbero invecchiati insieme lo colpì nuovamente, come una frustata.

“Ma non potevo prometterglielo.” continuò lui trattenendo le lacrime. “Così le promisi che saremo tornati qui, un giorno, per una vacanza con te. Ci teneva molto a mostrarti questa città.”

“E ora hai mantenuto la promessa.”

“Avrei dovuto farlo prima, mia cara, ma... Non è stato facile trovare la forza per tornare qui.”

“Lo so.” rispose lei comprensiva prendendo la mano del padre fra le sue. “E ti sono grata di questo regalo. Significa tantissimo per me.”  
“Anche per me.”

Quella sera, quando Mycroft si infilò a letto, fece un sospiro di sollievo. Per troppi anni aveva sopportato il peso di quella promessa mancata. Ora che finalmente aveva compiuto il suo dovere nei confronti di sua figlia e, naturalmente, di Anthea, sentiva che forse avrebbe potuto trovare la pace.


	41. V/bis - Violet

**V – Violet**

 

 

Mycroft guardò l’orologio nervosamente. Il treno era in ritardo. Avrebbe dovuto mandare un elicottero a prenderli, ma non era così facile organizzare le cose senza il prezioso aiuto di Anthea e si maledì per la propria incompetenza. 

Quando finalmente fu aggiornato l’orario d’arrivo, fece un sospiro rassegnato. Non mancava molto, fortunatamente, ma continuò a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro.

Li vide scendere frettolosamente dal vagone con le loro valigie, palesemente stanchi, ma anche entusiasti. Si incamminò verso di loro, seguito dal suo autista.

“Ben arrivati. Date pure le valigie a Simon, se ne occuperà lui.” Li invitò mentre l’uomo accanto a faceva un cortese inchino ai nuovi arrivati prima di prendere in consegna i bagagli e avviarsi verso l’auto.

Una volta rimasti soli, i tre si guardarono negli occhi e non poterono evitare di sorridere.

“Non ti ho mai visto così felice, Myc.” Esclamò Violet Holmes avvicinandosi e accarezzandogli una guancia con affetto. 

“Lo sono, mamma. Moltissimo.”

Incurante del fatto che chiunque potesse vederli, la donna lo abbracciò mentre gli occhi le si inumidivano. 

“Anche noi lo siamo, figlio mio.” Commentò Mr Holmes accanto con un sorriso orgoglioso.

Mycroft non avrebbe mai creduto che un giorno avrebbe assistito a una scena simile e dovette sforzarsi di contenere la commozione.

“Andiamo, Anthea vi aspetta.” disse infine per ricomporsi.

Scortò i suoi genitori sino alla berlina scura che li attendeva e, una volta accomodati all’interno dell’abitacolo, non poté più frenare la loro curiosità.

“Raccontaci di lei! A chi somiglia?” iniziò sua madre con un sorriso raggiante. “Quanto pesa? E Anthea come sta? Come la chiamerete?”

“Mamma, una domanda per volta, per favore.” La frenò lui stringendo la sua mano con affetto. “Anthea e la bambina stanno bene.” Iniziò con un sorriso che non riusciva a reprimere. “Alla nascita ha pesato tre chili e ha i tuoi occhi.”

Lei si portò una mano alla bocca per contenere un singhiozzo. Suo marito le circondò le spalle in un abbraccio affettuoso.

Sapevano quanto Violet avesse desiderato una figlia, ma si era rassegnata presto al fatto di avere solo figli maschi. Ormai avanti con l’età aveva pregato a lungo per avere dei nipoti, ma non aveva osato sperare di poter stringere fra le braccia una bambina che fosse sangue del suo sangue.

Mycroft abbozzò un sorriso, ricordando quando aveva scoperto che avrebbero avuto una bambina. Uno dei suoi primi pensieri razionali era stato che sua madre ne sarebbe stata incredibilmente felice. E ora si ritrovava di fronte alla realizzazione di quel pensiero.

“Come la chiamerete?” chiese suo padre sapendo che quella sarebbe stata la successiva domanda di sua moglie, se solo fosse riuscita a smettere di piangere.

Mycroft aprì la bocca per rispondere ma poi esitò. Sua madre era già emotivamente provata, forse non era il caso di dirle tutto insieme.

“Stiamo valutando alcuni nomi.” Mentì con tono neutro. 

Fortunatamente, il viaggio dalla stazione alla clinica non era lungo e poco dopo scesero dall’auto.

 

Anthea teneva la sua bambina fra le braccia e non riusciva a smettere di guardarla. La perfezione del suo viso, le sue mani, i suoi piedini, il suo piccolo cuore che batteva forte, erano un miracolo che la lasciava estasiata. Avrebbe potuto rimanere a osservarla dormire per il resto della sua vita.

Un leggero bussare alla porta la fece distrarre momentaneamente.

“Avanti.” Disse tornando immediatamente con lo sguardo alla sua creatura.

“Siamo noi, mia cara.” Annunciò la voce di suo marito.

La neo mamma sorrise voltandosi a guardarlo e accogliendo i suoi suoceri.

Violet si era fermata a un metro dal suo letto, con le mani unite in un gesto nervoso, mentre il suo sguardo era come ipnotizzato fissando la bimba.

“Mamma, papà, vi vorrei presentare Faith Violet Ruth Holmes.” Comunicò Mycroft con orgoglio posizionandosi accanto a sua moglie.

Lo sguardo di sua madre guizzò da suo figlio a sua nuora, per poi andare alla bambina nuovamente.

“L’avete chiamata come me?”

“Sai, nell’indecisione...” rispose suo figlio con ironia.

“Myc!” lo rimproverò sua moglie dandogli un colpetto sul braccio. “Violet, certo che l’abbiamo chiamata come te. Vogliamo che nostra figlia ti somigli e non solo nell’aspetto.”

Violet fece qualche passo, avvicinandosi ancora per poterla guardare meglio.

“Posso...?” chiese con esitazione.

“Certo.” Annuì Anthea passandole delicatamente la bambina.

Violet si appoggiò nel letto guardando il viso della sua nipotina e calde lacrime le bagnarono ancora il volto.

“Ciao, splendore. Sono la tua nonna.” Le posò un delicato bacio sulla fronte e le sorrise prima di ruotarla di lato per mostrarla a suo marito. “E questo è tuo nonno.” Annunciò con dolcezza.

L’uomo le sfiorò la manina e la bimba istintivamente gli strinse il dito, come se avesse voluto rispondere a quel timido saluto.

Anthea guardava i suoi suoceri con affetto. La scena che aveva di fronte avrebbe commosso chiunque, e lei era già decisamente provata dai suoi ormoni per non cedere alle lacrime.

Voltandosi a guardare suo marito, però, si rese conto di non essere l’unica. Gli occhi grigi di Mycroft erano lucidi mentre osservava sua madre coccolare sua figlia.

Gli prese la mano, stringendola, e lui si voltò a guardarla. Si scambiarono un sorriso complice e lui si chinò a baciarle la fronte.


	42. W - (The) Wedding

**W – (The) Wedding**

 

Il corpetto era finemente decorato e la fasciava perfettamente, come una seconda pelle, mettendo in risalto la pienezza del suo seno.

La gonna era fatta a balze, strato su strato di perfetto raso, che facevano l'effetto di delicati petali dandole l'aspetto di una fatina.

Istintivamente, si portò una mano al ventre e sospirò. La piccola creatura che le cresceva in grembo era stata l'evento scatenante di quelle nozze, ma non ne era stata l'unica ragione. Era così felice che faticava a respirare e il nervosismo le stava stringendo lo stomaco in una morsa.

“Ecco, mia cara.” disse sua madre raggiungendola accanto allo specchio. “Ecco qualcosa di blu.” spiegò mettendole un fermacapelli azzurro. “E qualcosa di nuovo.” aggiunse porgendole una giarrettiera e aiutandola a infilarla.

“Grazie, mamma.”

“Ora hai bisogno di qualcosa di vecchio e qualcosa di prestato.”

“Non è necessario, mamma. Non credo in queste superstizioni.”

“Non sono superstizioni. È la tradizione.”

“Beh, non ho nulla di vecchio o prestato, quindi non...”

“Forse, posso aiutarvi io.” disse una voce alle loro spalle.

Si voltarono e Mrs Holmes era accanto alla porta, con in mano una scatola piatta che sembrava essere antica, anche se ben conservata.

Fece qualche passo verso le altre due donne e poi sorrise alla futura sposa.

“Questo è un cimelio della mia famiglia. Apparteneva a mia nonna e lei lo aveva avuto da sua nonna, quindi è decisamente qualcosa di vecchio.” spiegò con un sorriso divertito. “E io desidero prestarlo a te per le tue nozze.” concluse aprendo l'astuccio e mostrando il prezioso contenuto.

Anthea lo sfiorò delicatamente, sentendosi quasi in soggezione per tale perfezione. Violet Holmes la tolse dall'imbarazzo prendendo la coroncina di brillanti fra le mani e posandola sulla fronte della futura nuora.

“Grazie... È splendida.” commentò la ragazza trattenendo la commozione.

“Non quanto te, mia cara.” replicò la suocera con dolcezza.

 

Mycroft fece ancora qualche passo per la stanza, nervosamente, e si fermò nuovamente di fronte allo specchio. Il suo completo era impeccabile ma c'era ancora qualcosa che non andava bene.

“Ti senti bene, figliolo?”

La voce di suo padre lo fece sobbalzare. Era così preso dai suoi pensieri che non lo aveva sentito entrare nella stanza.

“Certo, papà. Penso che sia semplice nervosismo.”

“Se c'è qualcosa che posso fare per te...”

“Va tutto bene. Ora ho solo bisogno che il mio testimone sia puntuale.”

“Sono certo che andrà tutto bene...”

“Mi dispiace, ma non riesco ad avere il tuo ottimismo.”

La porta si aprì all'improvviso, lasciando entrare proprio il testimone con indosso il suo smoking.

“Sei in ritardo.” lo redarguì Mycroft con tono di rimprovero.

L'altro guardò il suo orologio da polso e fece un sorriso impertinente.

“Veramente sono perfettamente in orario, Mycroft.” lo contestò suo fratello con tono beffardo. “Né un minuto prima, né un minuto dopo.”

Il maggiore degli Holmes sospirò e poi si diresse fuori dalla stanza seguito dagli altri due.

Raggiunto il gazebo, Mr Holmes prese posto accanto a sua moglie mentre lo sposo e il suo testimone si posizionavano accanto al piccolo altare.

Mycroft continuava a stringere i pugni nervosamente, con la sensazione che qualcosa avrebbe potuto andare storto.

Quando la musica partì, però, tutte le sue inquietudini svanirono.

Anthea comparve in fondo alla sala, radiosa nel suo abito bianco, e gli indirizzò un sorriso. Poteva leggere l'emozione sul suo volto, sui suoi occhi lucidi e sulle mani che stringevano eccessivamente il bouquet. Non era mai stata così bella e lui temette di svegliarsi da un momento all'altro.

Stava per sposare la donna che aveva sempre amato, l'unica in verità, e presto avrebbero avuto un bambino. La sensazione di felicità era inebriante, ed era sicuro di essere alquanto ridicolo con quello stupido sorriso che non riusciva a reprimere, ma non gli importava. Niente importava in quel momento al di fuori di loro due.

La cerimonia fu breve e semplice, e, prima che potesse rendersene realmente conto, stava infilando un anello al dito della donna che aveva di fronte. Certo, era solo una formalità, ma non poteva evitare di percepire l'importanza di quel gesto.

Ora, di fronte al mondo, loro due sarebbero stati una sola anima, che era esattamente come si sentivano.

Quando si chinò a baciarla chiuse gli occhi, pregando silenziosamente che quella felicità non gli venisse portata via. Perché l'aveva attesa per tutta la vita e ora non avrebbe mai potuto privarsene.


	43. W/bis - Weakness

** W - Weakness **

 

 

Ogni uomo ha delle debolezze, persino uno che viene definito 'l'uomo di ghiaccio'.

Nel suo caso erano, probabilmente, minori rispetto a quelle di un uomo comune, ma non meno pericolose.

La prima e la più evidente era, naturalmente, suo fratello. Il suo continuo mettersi nei guai, le sue dipendenze, il suo voler andare sempre contro ogni regola prestabilita, troppo spesso lo avevano costretto a scendere in campo per aiutarlo.

Ce n'era un'altra, però, che forse era meno evidente ma comunque potenzialmente rischiosa. E forse la temeva più della prima. Era tutta la vita che si occupava di proteggere il suo sciocco fratellino, ma questa era tutta un'altra faccenda.

In realtà, per anni non aveva nemmeno voluto pensarci. Perché darle spazio nei suoi pensieri significava dargliene anche nel suo cuore. Alla fine, però, aveva dovuto cedere e ammettere con se stesso che quello che provava per la sua affascinante assistente personale era un sentimento profondo, ben oltre il semplice affetto e rispetto professionale, e che non poteva più reprimere.

Non era abituato alla sensazione di tenere a qualcuno così tanto da dare la priorità alla sua sicurezza piuttosto che ai propri desideri.

Ed era proprio questo il problema. _I suoi desideri._ Era follemente innamorato di una donna bellissima, intelligente e che lo adorava, ma doveva tenerla a distanza. 

Ogni volta che lei gli passava accanto era come se i suoi polmoni congelassero e il suo cuore raddoppiasse i battiti. Sentiva le mani prudere e le ginocchia tremare. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per poterla stringere fra le braccia, ma sapeva di non potere. 

Era un uomo potente, più di chiunque in Gran Bretagna, e probabilmente anche di molti altri paesi europei. Dimostrare dei sentimenti per qualcuno poteva solo servire a renderli dei bersagli. Chiunque avrebbe potuto tentare di manipolarlo usando qualcuno a cui teneva. Era già successo in passato con suo fratello e i suoi genitori, ma con il tempo era diventato un esperto a proteggerli, senza che neanche loro se ne accorgessero.

Con Anthea non sarebbe stato così facile. Lei era insieme a lui la maggior parte del tempo, quindi sotto il suo diretto controllo, ma non poteva essere certo che al primo momento di distrazione qualcuno non cercasse di farle del male per arrivare a lui. Provare dei sentimenti lo rendeva debole, distratto, vulnerabile.

Per questa ragione, manteneva con lei un rapporto distaccato e freddo, o almeno nei limiti della buona educazione.

 

Per assicurare la sua incolumità, non permetteva che Anthea svolgesse compiti pericolosi. Riusciva sempre a trovare una scusa per trattenerla accanto a sé, ma non sempre ciò era possibile.

“Mi offro volontaria, _Sir_.” disse un giorno Anthea mentre parlavano di un indagine di sicurezza nazionale.

“Come, prego?”

“Se questa persona è in contatto con i terroristi, servirà qualcuno che lo avvicini in maniera discreta. Penso di poterlo fare.”

“Mia cara, non credo che sia una buona idea.”

“Sarei all'altezza, _Sir_.”

“Ne sono certo, ma ho bisogno di averti al mio fianco.”

“Con tutto il rispetto, _Sir_ , ma ritengo che la sicurezza nazionale sia più importante che gestire i suoi appuntamenti.”

Mycroft aveva deglutito nervosamente, in parte offeso da quella dichiarazione che sembrava etichettare il suo lavoro come inutile, e in parte preoccupato all'idea che la sua Anthea si sarebbe recata a svolgere un incarico sotto copertura. E lui non avrebbe potuto proteggerla.

“Mia cara, preferirei che tu rinunciassi.”

“E io preferirei che questa volta non ti intromettessi, Mycroft.”

Il tono deciso di lei non ammetteva repliche e, a malincuore, aveva dovuto lasciarla andare.

 

Dopo una settimana di indagine sotto copertura e rapporti regolari, Improvvisamente non ebbero più notizie di lei. Mycroft ne fu immediatamente informato e fece partire un'immediata ricerca con gli uomini migliori che il Governo Britannico potesse fornire.

Purtroppo, non fu sufficiente. Dopo dodici ore di ricerche, non c'era traccia di lei. Sembrava essere scomparsa nel nulla.

La paura lo assalì. Era tutta colpa sua. Non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarla andare e ora, probabilmente, era morta. Che cosa avrebbe fatto senza di lei? Come avrebbe potuto vivere sapendo di avere il sangue di lei sulle proprie mani? 

Ma non poteva arrendersi. In un ultimo disperato tentativo, si rivolse a suo fratello. Forse, per una volta, i metodi anticonvenzionali di Sherlock sarebbero stati utili. Reclutò anche un'altra persona che, con la promessa di ripulire per sempre il suo passato, accettò di imbarcarsi in un'ultima missione. Mrs. Mary Watson.

Sapeva che, se non avrebbero potuto trovarla loro, non c'erano più speranze.

La fortuna li assistette, per fortuna. I loro sforzi combinati portarono alla liberazione di Anthea, che era stata scoperta e imprigionata. In quell'arco di tempo aveva anche subito delle torture per cercare di scoprire chi l'avesse mandata.

Da perfetto agente quale era, non aveva rivelato una parola.

La sua missione sotto copertura fu comunque un successo, dal momento che portò alla luce un'intera cellula terroristica, che venne quindi fermata.

 

Mycroft non avrebbe mai dimenticato lo sguardo di Anthea quando lo aveva visto. 

Quando era sceso dall'auto, si era guardato intorno, alla disperata ricerca di lei. 

Era circondata da dei paramedici che cercavano di verificare il suo stato di salute e fornirgli le cure più urgenti. Aveva alcuni tagli che le stavano ricucendo ed era avvolta in una coperta per lo shock. 

Vederla ancora viva era qualcosa che aveva sperato intensamente, ma aveva anche temuto che fosse un desiderio irrealizzabile.

Per dei lunghi minuti era rimasto immobile a guardarla. Quando lei si era accorta di lui, per un attimo aveva avuto un'espressione sorpresa, e poi aveva sorriso mentre delle lacrime le rigavano il volto. Prima che lui potesse fare qualunque cosa, Anthea si era alzata, ignorando le indicazioni dei paramedici, e aveva camminato nella sua direzione. Lui l'aveva imitata, raggiungendola a metà strada.

Aveva osservato il suo viso pallido, gli occhi arrossati, i lividi e i tagli, e si era sentito il cuore sprofondare nello stomaco. Avrebbe potuto perderla. Avrebbe potuto davvero non rivederla mai più.

Incapace di trattenersi, l'aveva circondata con le braccia, stringendola a sé con forza. Era un gesto che avrebbe consolato lei e che avrebbe dato la sicurezza a lui che fosse reale e non un'allucinazione.

Anthea sprofondò il viso nel suo collo e fece un profondo sospiro, mentre singhiozzava silenziosamente. Mycroft le accarezzò il capo con affetto e poi si allontanò a guardarla in viso.

“Stai bene?”

“Ora che sono con lei, sì, _Sir_.”

Lui sorrise tristemente e la guidò verso la berlina che lo attendeva pazientemente. La fece salire e poi la portò via da quel luogo orribile.

Nei giorni seguenti, si prese cura di lei. La costrinse a una settimana di assoluto riposo in una clinica privata sotto le cure del miglior medico di Londra. Ogni giorno, la raggiungeva e prendevano il tea insieme, e poi passava ore nella sua stanza a leggere per lei. 

Anthea non voleva mai lasciarlo andare via. Ogni volta che lui si alzava dalla poltrona lei lo implorava di restare ancora, anche solo per dieci minuti. E lui non riusciva mai a negarglielo.

Se avesse potuto, sarebbe rimasto con lei per sempre.


	44. X - Xmas

**X – Xmas**

 

Anthea richiuse il forno con un sorriso soddisfatto. I suoi dolci sarebbero venuti una meraviglia.

Era così emozionata. Per la prima volta avrebbero ospitato i loro familiari per Natale.

I signori Holmes e sua madre sarebbero venuti appositamente e si sarebbero trattenuti per tutte le feste. Persino il fratello di Mycroft aveva acconsentito a fare una breve apparizione per il pranzo di Natale.

La villa in cui Mycroft aveva vissuto da solo per anni era sempre stata buia e austera, ma non quell'anno. Quel Natale, Anthea aveva decorato ogni stanza con luci e colori rendendola calda e accogliente. Suo marito aveva storto il naso e sbuffato, ma poi si era lasciato convincere dalle sue preghiere. Dopotutto, era il primo vero Natale che passavano insieme come famiglia.

Naturalmente era perfettamente consapevole di quale fosse la ragione di tanta benevolenza verso di lei e le sue richieste. Non erano stati solo i suoi sorrisi a convincere tutti.

Istintivamente, si voltò a guardare verso la porta, con un espressione felice. Dal salotto arrivava la musica dell'Opera, Mycroft amava ascoltarla per rilassarsi. Incuriosita dal fatto che non lo sentiva già da un po', decise di raggiungerlo per assicurarsi che fosse tutto in ordine.

La prima cosa visibile entrando nella stanza era il grande albero addobbato riccamente. Bisognava girare attorno al divano per riconoscere la figura di un uomo disteso sopra. Anthea sorrise e rimase qualche secondo a fissarlo. Si era addormentato ed era sereno ma, pur essendo rilassato, le sue lunghe braccia non allentavano la presa del prezioso fagotto che teneva sul petto.

La loro bambina aveva poco più di un mese ed era accoccolata contro il petto del padre, proprio all'altezza del cuore, e anche lei dormiva. Entrambi sembravano non risentire della musica che le casse diffondevano nella stanza, decisamente a volume un po' eccessivo. Anthea le raggiunse e lo abbassò leggermente per poi tornare vicino al marito e sederglisi accanto.

Percependo la sua presenza, lui aprì gli occhi lentamente e poi le sorrise.

“Tutto bene, mia cara?”

“Naturalmente. E voi?”

“Noi ci rilassiamo ascoltando il maestro Verdi.” replicò lui raddrizzandosi leggermente per poter baciare la fronte delicata della bambina.

“Non riesco più a separarvi... Sono un po' gelosa.” commentò lei con ironia.

“Non devi, sai che entrambi ti amiamo profondamente.” replicò lui accarezzandole una guancia e avvicinandosi a baciarle le labbra.

Lei sospirò e poi prese posto sul divano accanto a lui, appoggiando il capo sulla sua spalla e posando la mano sulla schiena della piccola.

Non c'erano dubbi. Era il più bel Natale della sua vita.

 

Mycroft entrò in cucina ma, invece di sua moglie, trovò sua madre e sua suocera che si occupavano del pranzo. Si accigliò perplesso. Dove si trovava Anthea?

“È di sopra con la bambina. Doveva cambiarla e allattarla.” rispose sua madre alla sua muta richiesta.

Mycroft annuì con un sorriso e si diresse al piano di sopra. Arrivato alla porta della nursery, si fermò sulla soglia, osservando sua moglie seduta sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra. Teneva la bambina attaccata al seno e la guardava con un sorriso estasiato. Probabilmente lo stesso che aveva lui in quel momento osservando la scena.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che un giorno avrebbe avuto qualcosa di così incredibile nella sua vita. Qualcosa che lo rendesse così felice da voler urlare.

Fece un passo nella stanza e Anthea si voltò a guardarlo, accogliendolo con il suo più caldo sorriso.

Avrebbe voluto dirle così tante cose, così come ogni volta che la guardava insieme a loro figlia, ma le parole non riuscivano a uscire dalle sue labbra.

La raggiunse e si appoggiò al bracciolo della poltrona, accanto a lei, circondandole le spalle con il braccio.

“Ha un grande appetito. Cresce a vista d'occhio, non credi?” chiese lei tornando a concentrarsi sulla bambina che continuava indisturbata a mangiare.

“Naturalmente.” ammise lui accarezzando la sua testolina.

La bambina rallentò la poppata sino a smettere del tutto, addormentandosi. Anthea si ricoprì e poi si voltò a guardare suo marito.

Mycroft era ancora incapace di esprimersi quindi semplicemente si chinò su di lei e la baciò con dolcezza. Lei ricambiò, circondandogli il viso con la mano libera.

Il rumore di qualcuno che si schiariva la voce li interruppe. Entrambi si voltarono verso la porta.

“Ho forse interrotto qualcosa?” chiese Sherlock con ironia.

Mycroft si irrigidì alzandosi in piedi, infastidito per l'interruzione ma soprattutto per essere stato colto in un momento così intimo.

“In effetti non sei particolarmente gradito in questo momento, fratellino.” ammise con tono gelido.

“Mycroft!” lo sgridò sua moglie dandogli un colpo affettuoso sul braccio. “Non preoccuparti, Sherlock, è bello rivederti.”

Il minore degli Holmes attraversò la stanza e la raggiunse, baciandole la fronte con affetto e poi concentrandosi sulla bambina.

“Vedo che fortunatamente non ha acquisito nessun tratto in comune con te, Mycroft.” commentò con un sorriso. “Anthea, sei sicura che sia lui il padre?”

Questa volta fu Sherlock a ricevere un colpo sul braccio e poi entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, mentre Mycroft continuava a guardarli accigliato. Quella battuta non lo aveva divertito. Non che fosse geloso, aveva piena fiducia in Anthea, ma non amava essere deriso per gioco. Nemmeno da suo fratello, e soprattutto non di fronte alla sua famiglia.

“Ho portato un regalo alla piccola Holmes.” disse Sherlock tirando fuori una scatolina dalla tasca del suo Belstaff.

Anthea la aprì e rise trovando al suo interno delle minuscole scarpine decorate con la Union Jack.

“Sherlock, sono splendide.” disse con un sorriso. “Grazie.”

Mycroft sorrise compiaciuto, nonostante tutto, e suo fratello lo notò.

“Sapevo che avresti gradito un regalo pateticamente patriottico.”

“Ma non sei stato tu a sceglierle, giusto, Sherlock?” domandò capendo all'improvviso. “Immagino che dovremmo ringraziare la Dottoressa Hooper. Ha indubbiamente un ottimo gusto, almeno per i regali.”

“Mycroft, sono perfettamente in grado di scegliere un regalo per mia nipote da solo.”

“Eppure, non lo hai fatto.”

“Basta!” esclamò Anthea in un sibilo. “Sveglierete la bambina.”

Come una profezia che si auto avvera, la piccola Faith iniziò a piangere. La madre lanciò uno sguardo severo ai due uomini e si alzò per cullarla.

“Piuttosto...” chiese quando la bambina si calmò. “Dov'è Molly?”

“Credo che sia rimasta intrappolata di sotto con mamma e papà.” rispose Sherlock guardando con finto interesse le api che erano sospese sopra la culla di sua nipote.

“E tu l'hai lasciata da sola?” lo rimproverò sua cognata. “Sei sempre il solito ragazzino.”

“Mia cara, sai bene quanto sia infantile mio fratello.” Commentò Mycroft con sarcasmo.

“A quanto pare è un tratto familiare.” Ribatté Sherlock accettando la sfida.

“Non ricominciate o giuro che vi faccio schiaffeggiare da vostra madre.” li minacciò Anthea con uno sguardo minaccioso.

“Posso pensarci io, se serve.”

Tutti e tre si voltarono verso la porta dove Molly era appena arrivata. Le due donne si salutarono con affetto e la nuova arrivata si dedicò a contemplare la neonata, mentre i due fratelli Holmes vennero lasciati in disparte.

Rimasero a guardare le loro compagne sorridere felici e Mycroft era certo che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai potuto immaginare un momento del genere. Entrambi colti dallo stesso pensiero, si voltarono a guardarsi l'un l'altro e scoppiarono a ridere, in maniera completamente spontanea, come non facevano da quando erano due ragazzini.

“Beh, Buon Natale, Mycroft.”

“Buon Natale, Sherlock.”

 


	45. Y - You

**Y – You**

 

 

Le grandi mani di lui le avevano circondato il volto, in un gesto di possesso e passione, ma le sue labbra si erano posate su quelle di lei con incredibile delicatezza. Come se temesse di osare troppo. Come se avesse paura di essere rifiutato.

Lei si era sollevata sulle punte per essergli più vicina e premere con più forza la propria bocca sulla sua. Aveva atteso a lungo la possibilità di stare fra le sue braccia. Lo aveva amato incondizionatamente per anni e ora non riusciva a frenare il proprio entusiasmo.

Gli aveva circondato il collo con le braccia, facendo in modo che i loro corpi stessero più vicini. Voleva sentire il suo calore, la sua passione, la sua pelle sulla propria.

Lui reagì spingendola contro la libreria alle sue spalle, sprofondando in lei, facendole percepire quanto la desiderasse. Non poté trattenere un gemito compiaciuto quando sentì la sua erezione premerle su un fianco.

“Forse...” iniziò lui tra un bacio e l’altro. “Forse, potremmo andare in un luogo più appartato.” Suggerì con circospezione.

“Andrei ovunque con te.” Replicò lei con un sorriso.

“Forse potremmo... Di sopra...”

“In camera da letto?”

Lui sussultò leggermente, non aspettandosi che lei fosse così diretta, e poi sorrise.

“Solo se tu lo desideri, mia cara.”

“Non aspetto altro.” Rispose iniziando a baciarlo sul collo e beandosi del profumo della sua pelle.

Lui affondò una mano nei suoi capelli e la fermò sulla sua nuca, costringendola gentilmente a guardarlo in viso. La fissò negli occhi per un tempo incalcolabile, come se cercasse di dirle qualcosa senza l’uso della parola. Sembrava quasi intimorito al pensiero di avvicinarsi a lei.

“Mia cara...” iniziò con voce roca e, per un attimo, lei temette che avesse cambiato idea e volesse dirle che era stato un errore. “Sei sicura?” chiese invece apparendo incredibilmente vulnerabile. 

Come risposta, lei gli circondò il viso con le mani e, sollevandosi sulle punte, lo baciò con passione. Esplorò la sua bocca con la lingua e gli succhiò il labbro inferiore con voluttà, in una muta promessa di quello che sarebbe successo fra di loro in seguito. Lui rispose con entusiasmo, stringendola maggiormente a sé, e massaggiando la lingua di lei con la propria. Poteva sentire le sue pulsazioni accelerare sotto le sue dita e presto furono costretti a separarsi per carenza d’aria.

“Mycroft, non perdere tempo con domande superflue.” Lo rimproverò con un sorriso che lui ricambiò.

“Allora, forse dovremmo dirigerci di sopra...” suggerì lui chinandosi a baciarle la scollatura.

Lei si inarcò verso di lui con un sospiro estasiato, mentre si aggrappava alle sue spalle.

“Forse è meglio, perché se aspettiamo ancora potrei strapparti i vestiti di dosso qui... E non potresti fermarmi.” Gli sussurrò all’orecchio con malizia.

Lo sentì ridere contro la sua pelle e poi sentì le sue grandi mani risalire le sue cosce, infilandosi sotto la sua gonna, e raggiungere i suoi fianchi issandola. Istintivamente, divaricò le gambe per circondare la sua vita, aggrappandosi a lui in un gesto possessivo. Sentiva le dita di lui farsi strada sotto la gonna, sfiorandola attraverso i suoi slip di pizzo.

In risposta, lei iniziò a succhiare e mordere il lobo del suo orecchio, e percepì distintamente il suo gradimento. 

Come se il suo gesto gli avesse infuso nuova forza, Mycroft si incamminò verso le scale tenendola fra le braccia, e si diresse in camera da letto.

 

Dopo aver richiuso la porta con un calcio, raggiunse il letto e ve la sdraiò sopra, rimanendo disteso sopra di lei.

“Tu.” mormorò contro la pelle morbida del suo viso. “Tu.” continuò a ripetere come una preghiera mentre la accarezzava con le labbra.

Sembrava non riuscire a dire altro. Era troppo ammaliato dalla morbidezza del suo corpo, dal suo profumo, dai gemiti che emetteva, dal sapore delle sue labbra e della sua lingua. Aveva aspettato così tanto questo momento, lo aveva sognato, desiderato e aveva pregato un Dio in cui non credeva per ottenerlo. E, ora che lei era fra le sue braccia, niente era come lo aveva immaginato. Era infinitamente meglio. Il suo cuore batteva così forte che quasi non riusciva a ragionare. Il suo stomaco era chiuso in una morsa per l'emozione di poter finalmente stare con la donna che aveva amato per anni più di se stesso. Il bisogno di lei sembrava sopraffare qualunque cosa, facendolo sentire completamente in balia del proprio corpo, come se non avesse più una mente né alcun autocontrollo. Voleva solo lei. Doveva baciare ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Aveva bisogno di fondersi con lei, come un unico corpo e un'unica anima. Sentiva che non avrebbe potuto sopravvivere se non l'avesse avuta immediatamente.

Anthea aveva sollevato le ginocchia, accogliendolo fra le proprie gambe per sentirlo più vicino, nonostante i vestiti fossero ancora fra loro. Lui la baciò e poi si scostò, scendendo lungo il suo corpo, sino a rimanere in piedi di fronte al suo meraviglioso corpo abbandonato.

Le sfilò le scarpe, posizionandole accanto al letto, e poi risalì la sua caviglia e il suo polpaccio con una scia di baci, sino a raggiungere il suo interno coscia. Lei sorrise inarcandosi contro di lui. Quando sfiorò il pizzo delle calze, lo afferrò delicatamente con i denti facendole scendere verso il basso. Presto anche loro  raggiunsero le scarpe accanto al letto.

Si concentrò nuovamente sulle sue gambe e sulla sua pelle ora libera di essere accarezzata e baciata. Raggiunse il suo ginocchio e ne accarezzò il retro con la lingua, sentendo il corpo di lei rabbrividire. Risalì il suo interno coscia, mordendola leggermente, mentre con le mani andava a tirar giù la cerniera della sua gonna. Anthea alzò i fianchi per permettergli di sfilarla, mentre rideva nervosamente.

“Anche tu dovresti spogliarti...” lo invitò lei sganciandogli i bottoni del panciotto. “Anche io voglio toccarti.”

“A suo tempo, mia cara. Per ora, lascia che io ti veneri come meriti...” la implorò prima di affondare il viso fra le sue cosce.

Il sottile tessuto degli slip era umido e invitante e lui avvicinò il viso per baciarla attraverso ad esso. Le delicate dita di lei affondarono fra i suoi capelli, attirandolo a sé. Lui infilò le dita sotto l'elastico laterale e sfilò il piccolo indumento senza interrompere di succhiare la sua carne.

“Mmm... My...croft...” mormorò lei con il fiato corto mentre lui iniziava a mordere delicatamente il suo clitoride. “Non smettere.” lo implorò mentre lui continuava ad alternare la sua lingua e i suoi denti sui suoi punti più sensibili.

Poteva sentire le sue pulsazioni farsi sempre più rapide e la vide irrigidirsi nel vano tentativo di controllarsi. A quel punto si interruppe, risalendo il suo corpo per baciarla sulle labbra e portando la sua mano fra le sue cosce per continuare a darle piacere. Aveva bisogno di guardare il suo viso quando l’orgasmo l’avrebbe raggiunta. Infilò le dita nel suo sesso e iniziò a muoverle con velocità sino a che non la sentì tremare e urlare aggrappandosi a lui.

“Tu...” disse lei in un soffio, incapace di non sorridere. “Tu... Sei meraviglioso.”

“E sono solo all'inizio, mia cara...” replicò lui sbottonandogli la camicetta.

“Oh, no...” lo fermò lei bloccando le sue mani. “Ora è il mio turno.”

Lui deglutì nervosamente mentre le mani di lei finivano di sbottonare il suo panciotto e lo aiutavano a sfilarlo. Fece lo stesso con la camicia mentre baciava ogni centimetro di pelle che lasciava scoperta.

Anthea lo spinse all'indietro, costringendolo a stendersi sulla schiena, e rotolò su di lui, sganciando la sua cintura e sbottonando i suoi pantaloni. Abbassò lentamente la cerniera lasciando che la sua erezione, ancora protetta dai suoi boxer, scivolasse fuori. Lei gli indirizzò uno sguardo compiaciuto e sorrise mentre con la mano cominciava a massaggiarlo sensualmente attraverso il tessuto.

Lui non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso. I suoi occhi luminosi, la sua pelle di velluto e il suo sorriso radioso. Trattenendola con una mano sulla sua nuca, la attirò a sé per baciarla ancora.

“Tu... Sei perfetta.” mormorò contro le sue labbra.

Lei non replicò ma infilò una mano sotto l'elastico dei suoi boxer, in modo da proseguire il massaggio senza l'ostacolo del tessuto fra loro. Non poté fare a meno di reclinare la testa all'indietro e chiudere gli occhi, sopraffatto dall'intensità del suo tocco contro la propria pelle.

La sua piccola mano saliva e scendeva delicatamente sulla sua asta, come se temesse di osare troppo. Le labbra di lei percorsero la sua mascella, scendendo sino al suo collo e fermandosi a mordicchiare il suo pomo d’Adamo. Lui deglutì sentendo i suoi denti solleticarlo e la strinse maggiormente a sé, infilando una mano sotto la sua camicetta per sganciare il suo reggiseno.

Sentì le labbra di lei piegarsi in una risata mentre scivolavano sul suo petto. Man mano che Anthea scendeva verso il basso, il ritmo della sua mano aumentava progressivamente. Quando raggiunse il suo ombelico si fermò per un istante e poi fece scivolare i suoi boxer verso il basso, lasciando definitivamente libera la sua erezione. Mycroft alzò il viso il tanto sufficiente da distinguere il viso di lei iniziare a baciare e succhiare la sua punta dolorante.

Il calore della sua bocca era estasiante. Poteva sentire ogni sua terminazione nervosa reagire a quella sensazione. Istintivamente, sollevò i fianchi ripetutamente, e lei lo accolse nella sua bocca con entusiasmo. 

“Oh, mia cara... Non credo di poter resistere ancora a lungo.” Mormorò rendendosi conto di essere sul punto di perdere completamente la ragione.

Lei interruppe il contatto, dandogli un po’ di tregua, e ne approfittò per finire di sfilargli i pantaloni e i boxer, lasciandolo completamente nudo. Dopo ciò, si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, sostenendosi sulle ginocchia e, mantenendo lo sguardo incatenato al suo, iniziò a sbottonarsi lentamente la camicia, sfilandola con eleganza insieme al reggiseno.

Vedere il suo corpo nudo sopra il proprio era da rimanere senza fiato. La pienezza del suo seno sodo, la sua pancia piatta e i suoi fianchi arrotondati, erano perfettamente proporzionati fra loro.

“Tu... Sei una Dea.” Mormorò completamente estasiato.

Lei sorrise e si chinò, baciandolo con passione. Senza interrompere il contatto fra le loro labbra, si calò su di lui, lasciando che la penetrasse lentamente. Entrambi emisero un sospiro, l’una sulle labbra dell’altro, per il sollievo che provarono nel sentirsi finalmente uniti. 

La sensazione di essere avvolto da lei era paradisiaca. Era come essere sprofondato in calda, umida, seta. Istintivamente, mosse i fianchi verso l’alto, nel desiderio di fondersi in lei ancora più profondamente. Lei accolse il suggerimento e cominciò a muoversi su di lui, in una lenta e meravigliosa tortura. Fece scivolare le sue mani su di lei, portandole ai suoi seni e iniziando a sfiorare i suoi capezzoli con le dita, sino a farli diventare incredibilmente turgidi e perfetti. Incapace di resistere, si tirò su il tanto necessario da poterli prendere fra le labbra e succhiarli avidamente. Anthea gemette, chiaramente apprezzando quel gesto, e iniziò a muoversi con maggiore foga. Le sue spinte divennero più profonde e con un ritmo in crescendo.

Mycroft si tirò su del tutto, lasciando che lei si aggrappasse alle sue spalle, e sostenendola per i fianchi in modo da aiutarla a dare spinte sempre più intense.

Le baciò il viso mentre la sentiva arrivare a un ritmo incontrollabile e, quando lei diede due spinte più forti delle altre, si lasciò andare con lei a un furioso orgasmo.

Rimasero aggrappati l’uno all’altra, i loro corpi intrecciati e i loro respiri in sincrono, il capo di lei appoggiato alla sua spalla.  Quando ritrovarono il fiato, lei si raddrizzò per guardarlo negli occhi e lo baciò con dolcezza. Lui si lasciò andare, ricambiando quel gesto e cercando di esprimere senza parole i suoi sentimenti e la sua gratitudine per la fortuna di averla fra le braccia.

“Ti amo.” Sussurrò lei, così piano che temette di averlo solo immaginato. “Ti ho amato così tanto e per così tanto tempo che non posso credere di essere davvero qui con te.” Aggiunse confessando gli stessi sentimenti che provava lui.

“Oh, mia cara...” esclamò lui posando la sua fronte su quella di lei e non sapendo come gestire la felicità che lo stava invadendo in quel momento. “Anche per me è così, credimi.”

Lei gli prese il viso fra le mani, costringendolo a chinare il capo davanti a lei, e iniziò a baciargli il viso con delicatezza, percorrendo il profilo dei suoi zigomi, della sua mascella e del suo mento, per poi approdare sul suo naso e baciarne la punta.

“Non lasciarmi mai, Mycroft. Tu sei la cosa più importante della mia vita. Non potrei mai sopportare il dolore della tua perdita.”

Lui deglutì, rendendosi conto che provava esattamente lo stesso timore. La baciò con dolcezza e poi incatenò gli occhi nei suoi prima di trovare il coraggio di parlare.

“Te lo giuro, amore mio.” Promise con un soffio. “Tu sei la mia anima, non potrei vivere senza di te.” Aggiunse prima di stringerla ancora a sé in un gesto protettivo.

 


	46. Z - (Miss) Zen

 

**Z – (Miss) Zen**

 

La porta della berlina scura si aprì, lasciando che la giovane donna ne emergesse con grazia. Il suo abbigliamento era impeccabile, riconoscibile come costoso e di classe anche per un occhio inesperto.

Affondò i tacchi sull’erba e, lentamente, si avviò. Nonostante non camminasse velocemente, il suo passo era regolare, dando l’impressione di essere sicura di sé e rilassata ma anche di non volere perdere tempo.

Arrivata alla sua destinazione si fermò e fece un sospiro.

Era sempre doloroso presentarsi lì.

Tutti la conoscevano come una donna che non si lasciava sconvolgere da nulla. Sapeva che c’era chi la chiamava “Miss Zen” perché non era sua abitudine arrabbiarsi o perdere il controllo, nemmeno nelle situazioni di crisi. Quel momento, però, era diverso. Era l’unico giorno all’anno in cui sfogava tutte le sue inquietudini.

Guardò per un secondo il mazzo di fiori che teneva fra le mani e poi lo posò di fronte alla doppia lapide che aveva di fronte. Deglutì per trattenere un singhiozzo, più che per abitudine che per altro. Non aveva intenzione di trattenersi, non quel giorno.

Due grosse lacrime le rigarono il viso e lei le lasciò scorrere, senza tentare di bloccarle o asciugarle.

Sentiva ogni giorno la mancanza dei suoi genitori, era come una ferita sempre aperta, ma da quando aveva dodici anni era diventata un’esperta nel nascondere le sue emozioni. Era stata costretta a farlo quando sua madre le era stata portata via da una crudele malattia e lei aveva dovuto improvvisamente occuparsi di se stessa e di suo padre.

Lui non era un uomo che si lasciava dominare dalle emozioni, ma per anni aveva letto nei suoi occhi il profondo dolore che provava per aver perso per sempre l’amore della sua vita.

Tutta la sua voglia di vivere era come scemata, non viveva più davvero, si trascinava semplicemente, mantenendo le apparenze e occupandosi di lei nel modo che riteneva più opportuno.

L’aveva fatta studiare nelle scuole migliori, facendole avere ogni vantaggio possibile e stimolando la sua intelligenza fuori dal comune. L’aveva protetta da qualunque cosa e da chiunque, e le aveva insegnato tutto quello che sapeva.

Era stato più di un padre per lei. Era stato suo amico. Il migliore che avesse mai avuto e che avrebbe mai potuto desiderare.

Due anni prima, dopo essersi assicurato che il suo percorso di studi fosse completato e che fosse assunta con un incarico diplomatico nel Governo Britannico, si era ammalato e, dopo alcuni mesi, si era spento.

Non poteva fare a meno di pensare che avesse resistito così a lungo solo per lei. Aveva voluto raggiungere sua madre dal giorno in cui lei era venuta a mancare, ma non aveva potuto lasciarsi andare perché aveva promesso che si sarebbe occupato di lei.

Singhiozzò, non riuscendo a trattenersi. C’erano giorni che sentiva di non avere la forza di alzarsi la mattina sapendo che non ci sarebbe stato suo padre a consigliarla e sostenerla. Aveva ancora bisogno di lui così tanto che a volte sembrava mancargli il fiato.

Qualcuno si schiarì la voce accanto a lei e si affrettò ad asciugarsi il viso prima di voltarsi. Quando vide l’uomo, però, si rilassò e gli indirizzò un sorriso triste.

“Sei venuto.”

“Non avrei mai potuto lasciarti da sola.” Replicò lui con un sorriso affettuoso.

Lei si tuffò fra le sue braccia, lasciandosi confortare dal suo calore e dal suo profumo, così simile a quello di suo padre. Lui le accarezzò i capelli e le baciò la fronte con dolcezza.

C’era sempre stato per lei, sin da quando era piccola. Anche se raramente era d’accordo con suo padre, non aveva mai lasciato che questo interferisse nel loro rapporto. Non aveva mai dimenticato un compleanno, un Natale o una data importante che la riguardasse. E quando sua madre era mancata, gli aveva offerto spesso la sua spalla su cui piangere, ascoltando le sue confidenze. Quando anche suo padre era morto, ed era rimasta sola, lui l’aveva aiutata ad affrontare il lutto, le era stato accanto e lo faceva ancora. Era come se riuscisse a percepire quando aveva bisogno di lui.

Spesso si era chiesta se le era stato così vicino solo perché erano parenti o se magari il motivo era che sentiva che erano anime affini. In realtà, non era particolarmente interessata a trovare una risposta. Lui le voleva bene ed era tutta la famiglia che le era rimasta.

Dopo un tempo incalcolabile, lui si staccò da lei e le asciugò il viso dedicandole un sorriso paterno.

“Ora dovresti andare, Faith.” La invitò facendo un cenno al sole ormai tramontato.

Lei annuì e si asciugò il viso, prendendo uno specchietto dalla borsetta e controllando le condizioni del trucco. Una volta assicuratasi di essere presentabile, fece un sospiro e poi lo guardò sforzandosi di sorridere.

“Come sto, zio Sher?”

“Sei perfetta, come sempre.”

Lei si alzò sulle punte per dargli un bacio sulla guancia e lui se ne andò silenziosamente come era arrivato.

Nuovamente sola, si voltò verso le lapidi e le sfiorò con affetto.

“Mi mancate immensamente.” Mormorò prima di allontanarsi e tornare verso l’auto.

Quando aprì la berlina e si sedette nel comodo sedile di pelle, era tornata a essere Miss Zen, serena e impenetrabile, mentre richiudeva il suo dolore in una scatola che avrebbe riaperto solo l’anno successivo.

“Dove andiamo, Miss Holmes?” domandò l’autista con tono piatto.

“A casa.” Rispose lei con un sospiro.

  
 


	47. XYZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci all’ultimissimo capitolo di questa raccolta. Sono un poco in ritardo perché è stato più impegnativo del previsto. Mi sono lasciata un po’ prendere la mano…
> 
> È un capitolo _crossover_ che si allaccia a City Hunter, manga/anime sul quale scrivevo fanfiction qualche tempo fa. (Sapete, il primo amore non si scorda mai!)
> 
> Credo di aver ampiamente illustrato il necessario per comprendere bene la storia ma, se avete necessità di maggiori dettagli, inserirò alcuni link informativi alla fine del capitolo.
> 
> Questo capitolo si colloca dopo _Weakness_ e prima di _Kidnapping_ , anche se dovrò modificare qualche dettaglio di quest’ultimo in modo che non ci siano incongruenze.
> 
> Vi auguro buona lettura e vi aspetto alla fine del capitolo per ulteriori note.

**XYZ**

 

“ _Sir_ , ecco il fascicolo che mi aveva richiesto.” Disse Anthea consegnandogli una cartella e sedendosi nel sedile di fronte al suo.

Mycroft annuì e posò il caffè mentre con l’altra mano iniziava a sfogliare i fogli all’interno.

Mancavano poche ore all’atterraggio all’aeroporto di Tokyo. Si dovevano recare lì per una conferenza sul nucleare e sarebbe stata l’occasione per indagare su in traffico di droga che partiva dal Giappone ma che stava arrivando in maniera massiccia sino alla Gran Bretagna. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo accadere.

Durante la loro permanenza a Tokyo, gli era stato consigliato di assumere una guardia del corpo locale che fosse pratica dell’ambiente. Il nome che gli era stato fatto era, a quanto pareva, il migliore del Giappone, se non addirittura di tutta l’Asia. Tuttavia, scrupoloso come sempre, aveva preferito raccogliere informazioni al riguardo.

Il suo nome era Ryo Saeba, meglio noto come City Hunter, ed era un ex mercenario che da diversi anni svolgeva l’incarico di detective privato, o _sweeper_ come amava definirsi, a Tokyo in particolare nel quartiere di Shinjuku. Aveva sgominato diverse associazioni criminali, trafficanti d’armi, di droga e persino di esseri umani, ed era un tiratore scelto, praticamente imbattibile. Aveva collaborato spesso per la polizia locale e per l’Interpol, svolgendo incarichi sotto copertura.

“Mia cara, avrei bisogno di alcune delucidazioni su questo… personaggio.”

“Ho fatto ricerche approfondite, posso rispondere a tutte le sue domande.” Replicò la sua bella assistente personale con un sorriso.

“Cosa significa questa sigla XYZ?”

“Si tratta di una tradizione. Nella stazione di Shinjuku esiste una vecchia lavagna per i messaggi. Sa, di quando telefoni e internet erano più unici che rari, e lì le persone si lasciavano dei messaggi. Anni addietro, City Hunter riceveva così i suoi incarichi. Chi desiderava il suo aiuto doveva scrivere XYZ, che significa essere disperati, all’ultima spiaggia. Ora non funziona più così, ma è rimasto comunque come nome in codice per contattare City Hunter.”

“E chi è Miss Kaori Makimura?”

“La socia di Mr Saeba. City Hunter non è una persona sola, come molti credono.”

“E immagino che ci sia della parentela con questo Hideyuki Makimura che leggo qui...”

“Sì, era il fratello di Miss Kaori, un ex poliziotto che è stato il primo socio di Mr Saeba qui a Tokyo. È stato assassinato durante un’indagine su dei traffica di droga, molti anni fa.”

Mycroft annuì e continuò nella lettura del fascicolo, sino a che non si fermò nuovamente.

“E cosa sarebbe questo ‘Stallone di Shinjuku’?”

Anthea scoppiò a ridere, ma si calmò quando vide lo sguardo severo del suo capo.

“È un… soprannome.”

“Un altro soprannome? Perché?”

“Perché Mr Saeba ha una grossa debolezza. Le donne.”

“Oh.”

“Questo la preoccupa, _Sir_?”

“Spero solo che non si distragga dal suo lavoro.”

“È un professionista e, anche se può sembrare poco ortodosso, ha una percentuale di riuscita davvero molto alta.”

“Ci sono altre debolezze di cui dovrei essere a conoscenza?”

“Come tutti i giapponesi ha un debole per il sakè, ma non penso sia rilevante. In realtà, c’è un’altra debolezza che non troverà riportata nel fascicolo, ma credo sia importante.”

“E sarebbe?”

“Miss Kaori Makimura. È molto protettivo con lei, tanto che spesso è arrivato a rischiare la vita per salvarla. Credo che sia molto più di una socia per lui...” aggiunse distogliendo lo sguardo e voltandosi verso il finestrino.

Mycroft deglutì. C’era una strana tensione fra di loro, da qualche tempo. Come se entrambi sapessero che l’evolversi del loro rapporto era ormai inevitabile.

Nonostante avesse fatto di tutto per mantenere un professionale distacco, nell’ultimo periodo non aveva potuto evitare di avvicinarsi a lei. E si era inoltrato in una strada senza ritorno.

Scosse leggermente la testa, cercando di cancellare quei pensieri dalla sua mente, non era il momento opportuno.

“Quindi, qual è la tua opinione su questo City Hunter? Pensi che possiamo fidarci?”

“Credo di sì. È molto competente e conosce l’ambiente dei trafficanti di droga molto bene.”

“Ne sei sicura? Da quello che vedo non mi sembra molto affidabile.”

“Solo perché è un donnaiolo?” ironizzò lei sorseggiando il suo caffè.

Mycroft si irrigidì. Non era questa la ragione, ma doveva ammettere che il pensiero non lo tranquillizzava affatto. Era sicuro che nessun uomo potesse ignorare la bellezza di Anthea, tanto più un uomo che si faceva chiamare ‘Stallone di Shinjuku’. Non era geloso, non aveva motivo di esserlo, ma non era felice che lei avesse a che fare con un playboy. Tanto più che dalla foto allegata al file sembrava essere il genere di uomo che attirava le attenzioni femminili…

“Ovviamente no, mia cara.” Rispose nel modo più calmo possibile. “Non mi entusiasma il fatto che sia stato un mercenario.”

“Abbiamo tutti un passato. Non deve definirci per forza.” Obbiettò lei facendo spallucce e poi si coprì la bocca per nascondere uno sbadiglio.

Lui si accigliò. Chiaramente il viaggio intercontinentale l’aveva provata più di quanto non accadesse in passato.

“Mia cara, ti senti bene? Forse sei tornata troppo presto…”

“Sto bene, Mycroft.” Replicò lei posando la propria mano su quella di lui. “È passato un mese, e le prime due settimane sono rimasta a completo riposo, prima in una clinica privata e poi a casa mia. Apprezzo la tua preoccupazione, davvero, ma sto bene e sono in grado di fare il mio lavoro.”

“Va bene, ma se dovessi aver bisogno di riposo, devi solo chiederlo.”

Lei sorrise e le sue labbra mimarono un “Grazie”.

 

Dopo l’atterraggio a Tokyo, vennero scortati sino alla suite che gli era stata riservata all’Hotel Sunrise. Non era il migliore della città, ma era comunque un luogo elegante e confortevole. Anthea si era occupata di sistemare il bagaglio di Mycroft e il proprio nelle loro stanze, e poi lo aveva raggiunto nel salotto che condividevano e che fungeva da studio.

Lui era in piedi, di fronte alla grande finestra, osservando il panorama. Lei lo raggiunse e gli si fermò accanto, ammirando le luci di fronte a lei.

“Affascinante, non credi?”

“È una città ricca di contrasti, ma non si può negare il suo fascino.” Rispose lei con un sorriso. “Ma non potrei mai vivere lontano da Londra.”

Lui si voltò a guardarla con uno sguardo compiaciuto. Era certa che anche lui la pensasse esattamente nella stessa maniera.

“Anthea...” iniziò lui ma venne interrotto da un bussare alla porta.

Il suo sguardo espresse delusione per qualche secondo, ma lo nascose immediatamente.

“Avanti.” Disse allontanandosi da lei e raggiungendo la poltrona poco distante, come a voler nascondere il momento di complicità che si era appena creato fra loro.

Anthea si morse il labbro per controllare la sua delusione ma, quando si voltò verso la porta che si apriva, aveva ritrovato la sua compostezza.

“Mr Holmes?” disse la donna che si trovarono di fronte. “Sono il commissario Saeko Nogami, mi permetta di presentarle le sue guardie del corpo, Ryo Saeba e Kaori Makimura.”

Mycroft si alzò in piedi per stringere la mano ai nuovi arrivati con la sua solita aria diplomatica.

“Piacere di conoscervi. Lei è la mia assistente personale, Miss Stevenson.”

Anthea storse il naso, detestava quando la chiamava così, e lui lo sapeva perfettamente.

“Chiamatemi pure Anthea.”

“Oh, che nome adorabile!” commentò la giovane donna che si era presentata come Kaori Makimura. “Ma è il suo vero nome?”

“Ovviamente no, Kaori, non essere sciocca.” La rimproverò l’uomo accanto che aveva riconosciuto dalle foto nel suo fascicolo. “Tuttavia è un nome più che adatto a una bellezza come la sua.”

“Grazie, Mr Saeba.” Ringraziò lei con un sorriso e poi si allontanò andando a versare del tea per tutti mentre Mycroft li invitava ad accomodarsi.

Anthea finse di non notare gli sguardi fin troppo curiosi che il nuovo arrivato le dedicava, studiandola eccessivamente. E finse anche di ignorare la gelosia palese della sua socia che lo osservava con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo gelido.

D’altra parte non le importava. Era molto più interessata a come la gelosia si faceva strada nello sguardo e nei gesti di Mycroft.

“Quindi, Mr Saeba, come pensa di fermare questi trafficanti?” lo vide chiedere stringendo nervosamente la mascella.

“I miei informatori stanno già lavorando per trovare il loro covo e, una volta identificato, dovrò solo andare da loro.”

“Lei dunque pensa di intrufolarsi da solo in un covo di trafficanti e di riuscire a fermarli? Si tratta di folle arroganza o di stupidità?”

“Né l'uno né l'altro.” replicò l'altro con un sorriso sprezzante. “Ho fiducia nelle mie capacità e in quelle dei miei collaboratori.” spiegò lanciando un rapido sguardo alla sua socia.

Anthea non poté fare a meno di notare lo sguardo della donna illuminarsi in risposta. Contrariamente a quello che sembrava solo pochi minuti prima, sembravano essere molto innamorati e affiatati, come se la freddezza precedente fosse solo una posa a loro beneficio.

Il tutto durò appena un secondo, ma fu sufficiente per scatenare in lei una morsa allo stomaco per l'invidia che provava. Abbassò il viso e strinse le palpebre per qualche secondo per controllare il dolore che provava all'idea che forse tra lei e Mycroft non ci sarebbe mai stato nulla del genere.

Oh, certo, erano affiatati sul lavoro e si prendevano cura l'uno dell'altra, più come amici che come collaboratori, ma forse non ci sarebbe mai stato dell'altro.

Aveva provato ad avvicinarsi a lui ma, anche se a volte le era sembrato di fare qualche passo avanti, alla fine era sempre tornata al punto di partenza. Era certa che lui le volesse bene, glielo aveva dimostrato più di una volta, ma forse non provava gli stessi sentimenti che provava lei. O almeno non così intensamente.

Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per farsi amare da lui.

“Anthea, ti senti bene?” la voce del suo capo la risvegliò dai suoi pensieri.

Alzando il capo notò che tutti i presenti la stavano fissando.

“Sì, scusate. Deve essere la stanchezza per il viaggio.” mentì.

Tutti le inoltrarono un sorriso e i loro tre ospiti si alzarono per congedarsi. Anche lei li imitò e si occupò di riporre via le tazze mentre Mycroft procedeva con i saluti.

Stava mettendo via la teiera quando lui la raggiunse in disparte.

“Mr Saeba mi accompagnerà all'ambasciata. Tu rimarrai qui con Miss Makimura.”

“Ma io...”

“Era un ordine, mia cara.” insistette lui posandole una mano sul gomito in un gesto innocente ma affettuoso. “Sei chiaramente molto provata dal viaggio. Voglio che ti riposi.”

“D'accordo.” accettò infine con un sospiro. “Ma voglio che mi svegli al suo rientro, Sir.”

“Solo se sarà necessario, mia cara.” replicò lui con un sorriso per poi allontanarsi e lasciare la suite con la sua guardia del corpo.

 

L'auto scorreva lentamente nel traffico di Tokyo e i due uomini erano entrambi impegnati nel compito di guardare silenziosamente oltre il finestrino.

“Dunque, lei è un ex mercenario.” disse Mycroft con tono piatto rompendo il silenzio.

L'altro si voltò verso di lui e rise.

“Lei va dritto al punto, Mr Holmes. Sì, lo ero. Molto tempo fa.”

“Ed è anche un eccezionale tiratore.”

“Non pecco di falsa modestia affermandolo. È un dato di fatto.” ammise lo _sweeper_ facendo spallucce. “E mi risulta che anche lei se la cavi piuttosto bene, giusto?”

“Sì, in effetti.”

“Possiedo un poligono privato nel seminterrato. Magari potrebbe raggiungermi lì e potremmo confrontare il nostro talento.”

“Sono certo di non essere all'altezza del famoso City Hunter, ma accetto volentieri.”

“Bene. A quanto dicono, lei è un ex spia.” replicò Ryo Saeba con ironia.

“Mr Saeba, sono stato molte cose nella mia vita, quella è solo una delle tante.”

La tensione sembrò sciogliersi leggermente fra loro due.

“Dunque, Miss Stevenson... _Anthea_.” iniziò il giapponese. “È la sua amante?”

Mycroft gli lanciò uno sguardo gelido e si irrigidì nuovamente.

“No. Tra me e Anthea non c'è nulla di fisico.”

“Questo non significa che non siate amanti.” replicò l'altro ridendo.

“Forse per lei è difficile da comprendere, _Mr Stallone di Shinjuku_ , ma il rapporto tra me e la mia assistente è assolutamente professionale.”

“Ne sono certo, ma lei ne è innamorato, giusto?”

“Mr Saeba, ritengo che questa domanda sia inopportuna e inutile.”

“Come preferisce.” si arrese infine.

Il silenzio riempì nuovamente l'abitacolo.

“Come mai ha smesso di fare il mercenario?” chiese nuovamente Mycroft.

“Avevo visto troppi morti.”

“Capisco.”

“Ho iniziato a fare il detective privato, prima negli Stati Uniti e poi sono venuto qui, in Giappone. E ho incontrato Hideyuki Makimura e sua sorella Kaori. Non penso che sarei lo stesso uomo se non li avessi conosciuti.”

“Ho letto nel suo fascicolo di Mr Makimura. È deceduto in servizio, giusto?”

“Sì, molti anni fa. Indagavamo su dei trafficanti d'armi, esattamente come quelli che dobbiamo fermare questa volta.” lo _sweeper_ fece una pausa e abbassò lo sguardo. “Non dimenticherò mai quel giorno. Il mio migliore amico è morto fra le mie braccia.”

Mycroft deglutì nervosamente. Conosceva quella sensazione.

“Lei ha conosciuto Kaori, ha visto che tipo di donna è. Lei è dolce ma anche forte. Quando Hideyuki è morto aveva solo vent'anni e non aveva più nessun altro al mondo.” continuò a raccontare Saeba. “Hideyuki mi ha pregato con il suo ultimo fiato di proteggerla... Che cosa avrebbe fatto al mio posto, Mr Holmes?”

“Probabilmente l'avrei mandata lontano, in un posto sicuro.”

“Già, anche io.” commentò l'altro ridendo. “E mi creda, ci ho provato molte volte, ma quella donna è così testarda... Non si è mai voluta allontanare da me. E chissà, forse è questo che mi ha salvato.”

“ _Salvato?”_

“Mr Holmes, ero un mercenario, uccidevo persone innocenti per vivere. E dopo una vita così, l'istinto di uccidere è sempre dentro di te. Puoi placarlo temporaneamente ma prima o poi riaffiorerà. La notte che Hideyuki è morto ho pensato che sarei ridiventato quell'uomo.” confessò con voce grave. “E invece Kaori mi ha costretto a essere un uomo migliore, per lei.”

“In che modo?”

“Beh, oltre a impedirmi di correre dietro alle donne e all'alcol, mi ha aiutato a ricordare ogni giorno che sono un essere umano. Lei non ha idea di quanto quella donna possa essere determinata e fastidiosa. È permalosa, manesca, emotiva, cucina terribilmente e si comporta come un uomo. Eppure, Dio mi fulmini, non posso stare lontano da lei.”

“Dunque è vero, è la sua amante.”

“Lei è molto di più.” disse Ryo Saeba finalmente voltandosi verso il suo interlocutore. “Kaori è la mia migliore amica, la mia famiglia, la mia compagna e la mia socia. Ed è la donna che amo. E ho sprecato anni a cercare, inutilmente, di allontanarla. Lei ha continuato ad amarmi, anche se non lo meritavo.”

“Perché tentava di allontanarla?”

“Perché avevo promesso a Hideyuki di proteggerla da tutto e tutti. E questo includeva anche il sottoscritto.”

Mycroft fece un profondo sospiro. La situazione gli sembrava molto familiare. Decisamente troppo.

“Mr Saeba, perché mi ha raccontato questa storia?”  
“Perché ho visto come Anthea la guarda, Mr Holmes. E ho visto come lei ha ricambiato. Voi due vi amate ma per qualche oscura ragione la sta tenendo a distanza.”

Mycroft non rispose, riprendendo a guardare fuori dal finestrino con ostinazione.

“Abbiamo una sola vita, Mr Holmes. E ogni giorno lontano dalla persona che si ama è un giorno sprecato.”

“La ringrazio per queste sue perle di saggezza, Mr Saeba. Le terrò presenti.” replicò infine sollevato nel riconoscere l'ambasciata in britannica attraverso il finestrino.

 

Anthea aveva fatto un lungo bagno e aveva indossato un comodo vestito in cotone che usava quando stava in casa. Era impegnata a sfregarsi i capelli con un asciugamano quando Kaori Makimura le si avvicinò.

Era rimasta pazientemente in silenzio ad attenderla leggendo una rivista mentre lei faceva il bagno.

“Immagino che ora tu ti senta meglio. Dopo un lungo viaggio non c'è niente di meglio, giusto?”

“Certo... Beh, forse ci sarebbe anche qualcosa di meglio a cui riesco a pensare e che vorrei fare ora, ma... Beh, non è nel menù.” commentò lei parlando come a se stessa.

“Sì, ti capisco.” replicò l'altra donna con un sorriso comprensivo sedendosi sul letto e accavallando le lunghe gambe. “Ci sono passata anche io.”

Anthea si bloccò e la guardò attraverso lo specchio con curiosità.

“Io e Ryo non siamo sempre stati... intimi.” spiegò la _sweeper_ facendo spallucce. “E, quando ho visto te e Mr Holmes, è stato come rivedere me e lui qualche anno fa. Quindi sappi che ti comprendo pienamente.”

Anthea fece qualche passo nella stanza e la raggiunse, sedendosi accanto a lei con un sospiro.

“Credi che lo abbiano capito tutti?”

“Non so. Ryo sicuramente, gliel'ho letto negli occhi.”

“Mycroft è un uomo complicato. Ha tante responsabilità e potere e non può semplicemente...” iniziò a spiegare ma poi si fermò incrociando lo sguardo dell'altra. “La verità è che non so cosa prova veramente per me. So che mi vuole bene, ma... Forse non c'è nulla di più.”

“Mia cara, è evidente che c'è qualcosa di più.”

“Non lo so. Quando ci si conosce da tanto tempo forse è difficile distinguere il semplice affetto e rispetto da qualcosa di più... profondo. Forse quando ho creduto che ci fosse qualcosa di più, non era vero. Forse era tutto nella mia testa...”

“Anthea...” la interruppe Kaori posando la mano sulla sua e sorridendole con affetto. “Mi risulta davvero difficile credere che quello che visto non fosse amore.”

Le due donne si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e Anthea sospirò, tentando di calmarsi.

“Sai, non è che non abbia cercato di dimenticarlo. Ho avuto altri uomini e una volta avevo anche un ragazzo, un medico, ma mi ha lasciato perché, ironia della sorte, credeva che avessi una relazione con Mycroft.”

“Probabilmente aveva capito che ne sei innamorata.”

“Può essere.” ammise alzando le spalle. “Alla fine ho semplicemente rinunciato a cercare di dimenticarlo. Non aveva senso.”

“Io sono certa che anche lui ti ami. E sono sicura che te lo ha anche dimostrato, a modo suo.”

“Lui è un uomo meraviglioso. È molto gentile e premuroso nei miei confronti, ma una volta mi ha detto di provare solo un affetto paterno per me…”

“Ryo mi diceva sempre che per lui ero come un ‘fratello minore’. Mi prendeva in giro dicendomi che non ero una donna, sapendo quanto questo mi ferisse.” Spiegò passandosi distrattamente una mano fra i capelli corti. “Ma chiaramente non era vero. Lo diceva solo nel tentativo di allontanarmi da lui, perché pensava fosse meglio per me. Per proteggermi. Naturalmente non ha funzionato.” Concluse strizzando l’occhio in un gesto amichevole.

“Kaori, sei gentile, davvero, ma non credo che le due situazioni siano comparabili.”

“Forse. O forse no. Penso solo che non dovresti disperare.”

Anthea si alzò e si fermò di fronte allo specchio, afferrando la spazzola e iniziando a pettinarsi, lanciando uno sguardo all’altra donna attraverso lo specchio.

“Non ho altra scelta, giusto?”

 

*

 

Occuparsi dei trafficanti di droga fu più semplice del previsto. Grazie all'aiuto di City Hunter e dei suoi contatti, l'intera organizzazione criminale venne identificata e fermata proprio mentre veniva predisposta la spedizione della merce in Europa.

Questo comportò un uso maggiore di armi di quanto Mycroft avesse immaginato inizialmente, ma gli permise anche di vedere il famoso _sweeper_ all'opera.

Doveva ammettere che era un uomo pieno di risorse e che era riuscito a gestire la situazione in tempi da record. Inoltre, la sua fama era decisamente ben meritata, era un tiratore eccellente. E la sua compagna era decisamente all'altezza. Il suo stile era forse un po' più rozzo e istintivo, ma erano una coppia talmente ben affiatati da riuscire a sfruttare al meglio anche queste caratteristiche.

Mycroft non poteva fare a meno di essere un poco invidioso. Non che lui e Anthea non fossero affiatati, ma c'era sempre qualcosa che gli mancava. Per anni si era ripetuto che un coinvolgimento sentimentale con lei lo avrebbe solo distratto dal suo lavoro, ma ora non poteva fare a meno che domandarsi se invece non avrebbe potuto migliorarlo. E se avvicinarsi a lei li avesse resi ancora più affiatati?

Erano stati giorni caotici a Tokyo e non aveva mai avuto modo di stare da solo con lei in una stanza. Questo, d'altra parte, non lo aveva disturbato. Anzi, gli aveva permesso di riflettere in merito al loro rapporto.

Con il passare degli anni si erano avvicinati sempre più. C'erano stati giorni in cui aveva davvero pensato di cedere ai propri sentimenti e dichiararsi, ma qualcosa lo aveva sempre frenato.

La possibilità di esporsi senza essere ricambiato, il timore di perdere la concentrazione sul lavoro, e il terrore di metterla in pericolo.

Da tempo, però, sapeva che lei lo ricambiava. Non lo aveva mai detto chiaramente a parole, ma era stata molto chiara al riguardo in ogni suo gesto.

E quando lei gli era vicino riusciva a lavorare meglio. Le sue idee migliori nascevano sempre dalla sua vicinanza.

Quanto a metterla in pericolo, aveva rischiato di perderla non molto tempo prima, quindi tutte le sue paranoie erano assolutamente inutili.

Erano state chiaramente solo delle scuse perché, in realtà, lui era solo impaurito dal cedere ai propri sentimenti e non riuscire a controllarli. Avrebbe significato mettere tutto se stesso nelle mani di qualcun altro, accettandone ogni conseguenza. Non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere e ne era terrorizzato.

Ora, però, forse era giunto il momento di affrontare le proprie paure.

Questo era ciò a cui pensava mentre teneva una Python fra le mani e sparava a un bersaglio nel poligono privato di Mr Saeba. Sei colpi, sei centri. Non poteva certo lamentarsi, nonostante ormai non fosse più allenato come un tempo.

Quanto a Mr Saeba, la sua _one-hole-shot_ era decisamente impressionante. Non aveva mai visto di persona niente di simile. Anche i migliori tiratori che aveva conosciuto non erano in grado di sparare più di un colpo di fila lasciando un unico foro nel bersaglio.

“Dove ha imparato a farlo?” chiese mentre lo osservava incuriosito.

“In Sud America, molto tempo fa.”

“E con il passare del tempo la vostra mira non ne ha risentito?”

“Per ora no. Ho ancora la vista di un falco e la mano ferma.” spiegò lo _sweeper_ con un'alzata di spalle. “Anche voi siete un ottimo tiratore, ma non mi aspettavo nulla di meno dal famoso Mr Holmes.”

“Fatico a mantenere la mira. L'età avanza inesorabilmente.”

“Non credo sia una questione di età, quanto di abitudine. Ormai passate troppo tempo fra strette di mano e scartoffie.”

“Questo è vero, ma è il mio lavoro.”

I due uomini rimasero in silenzio mentre caricavano nuovamente le loro armi.

“E che mi dice della bella Anthea?”

“Cosa desidera sapere su Anthea?” replicò sulla difensiva.

“Immagino che anche lei sia addestrata come tiratrice.”

“Tutti i dipendenti del Governo Britannico seguono un corso standard sull'utilizzo delle armi da fuoco, da taglio e lotta corpo a corpo. Inoltre, a seconda dell'incarico, seguono corsi aggiuntivi di approfondimento di vari livelli.” fece una pausa mentre alzava il braccio e puntava al bersaglio. “Ho sempre imposto alla mia assistente personale di seguirli tutti al livello più alto.” concluse sparando il primo colpo che inesorabilmente raggiunse il bersaglio.

“Quindi, è un'agente esperta.”

“Non ha svolto molte missioni ma, sì, è altamente addestrata.” rispose sparando un altro colpo con freddezza.

“Quindi è perfettamente in grado di difendersi da sola.”

“Naturalmente.” Un altro colpo e un altro ancora.

“Allora non dovrebbe avere nulla da temere, o almeno non più di tanti altri.”

“A cosa si riferisce, Mr Saeba?”domandò Mycroft sparando nuovamente.

“Mi riferisco al fatto che non deve temere che una relazione con lei possa metterla in pericolo.”

Un ennesimo colpo partì ma la sua mano vacillò e, per la prima volta, non colpì il centro del bersaglio.

Con un sospiro, posò l'arma e si voltò verso l'uomo che aveva accanto. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non poteva comprendere ma, la pura verità era che comprendeva benissimo. Meglio di quanto chiunque altro avesse mai fatto in tutta la sua vita.

“Non si tratta solo di questo.” iniziò allontanandosi dalla sua postazione con lo sguardo basso. “Io sono come lei, Mr Saeba, e penso che dovrei difendere Anthea da uomini come me.”

“E Anthea cosa ne pensa?”

Mycroft scoppiò a ridere, sentendosi incredibilmente triste.

“Naturalmente lei non è della stessa idea.” rispose sedendosi lì accanto e accavallando le gambe con eleganza. “Sa essere davvero molto testarda.”

“Sa come finirà, vero, Mr Holmes?” chiese lo _sweeper_ mentre metteva via le armi. “Alla fine cederà, perché si arriva a un punto in cui non si ha più la forza di lottare contro i propri sentimenti.”

“È molto probabile.”

“E allora si renderà conto che ha solo sprecato troppo tempo dietro a regole assurde e senza senso.” spiegò con un sorriso. “Per una volta, faccia quello che sente. Non se ne pentirà.”

 

Kaori si muoveva con eleganza per la cucina, come se ogni suo gesto fosse in realtà parte di una danza. Anthea avrebbe potuto giurare che sarebbe stata in grado di cucinare anche a occhi chiusi.

“Non sono mai stata una grande cuoca, nonostante il mio impegno.” Spiegò la giapponese con un sorriso imbarazzato. “Ma ci sono alcune cose che mi vengono abbastanza bene. Persino Ryo non ha nulla da ridire!” aggiunse ridendo.

“Io non ho molto tempo per cucinare, ma mi piacerebbe imparare.” Replicò l’altra con un sorriso. “Il problema è che, anche se imparassi, per chi lo farei? Cucinare per se stessi è noioso.”

“Sono certa che non sarà sempre così.”

“Sarebbe bello ma… Non succederà mai.” replicò Anthea capendo immediatamente a cosa si riferiva.

“Mai dire mai, non credi?” replicò Kaori mentre assaggiava con un cucchiaio la salsa che cuoceva. “E comunque non dovete essere una coppia perché tu possa cucinare per lui. Io l’ho sempre fatto per Ryo anche quando ero solo la sua socia.”

Anthea fece qualche passo per la stanza, stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Non lo so. Forse...”

“Sai, forse dovresti parlargli chiaramente. Dirgli quello che provi.”

“Ho provato, ma non è servito. Lui mi ha fermato, sapendo cosa volevo dirgli. Ha detto che non dovevamo rovinare il nostro rapporto lavorativo con queste ‘sciocchezze’.”

“Oh.” Esclamò l’altra spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa. “Allora lui lo sa.”

“Naturalmente. Quell’uomo sa ogni cosa, e questo è anche abbastanza snervante.”

“E finge di non sapere? Da quanto tempo?”

“Probabilmente da sempre.”

“Non deve essere facile fingere costantemente.” Mormorò la _sweeper_ mentre toglieva la pentola dal fuoco. “Probabilmente anche lui è stufo di farlo.”

“Cosa suggerisci esattamente?”

“Forse dovresti dargli la possibilità di dirti cosa prova davvero.” Spiegò mentre preparava i piatti. “Insomma, fargli capire che se volesse aprirsi con te e sfogarsi, tu saresti pronta ad ascoltarlo, perché lo ami e sarai sempre lì per lui.”

“L’ho già fatto… Lo sa perfettamente.”

“Forse dovresti ricordarglielo.”

Le due donne si guardarono, una incoraggiante e l’altra speranzosa, e infine sorrisero complici.

 

La cena era stata un modo perfetto per salutare i due _sweeper_ e la mattina dopo un aereo li avrebbe riportati a Londra.

Mentre l’auto li riportava in hotel, un silenzio carico di tensione riempiva l’abitacolo. Anthea sembrava essere nervosa, stringendosi eccessivamente nel suo cappotto.

Mycroft non poteva fare a meno di pensare di esserne la causa. Impiegò l’intero tragitto per trovare il coraggio di dire qualcosa, ma attese che fossero finalmente soli all’interno del salottino della suite.

“Tutto bene, mia cara?” le chiese quando la aiutò a togliersi il cappotto.

“Certo, _Sir.”_ Replicò lei senza incrociare il suo sguardo. “E lei?”

“Sono un po’ stanco. E sono felice che domani torneremo a casa.”

Lei annuì e si allontanò, dirigendosi alla propria stanza. Lo stava evitando, in qualche modo.

“Anthea…” provò a fermarla ma rendendosi conto che non sapeva cosa dire.

Lei si bloccò, con la mano sulla maniglia e, finalmente, si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi. Sembrava essere incredibilmente triste, come se volesse piangere.

“Non mi sembra che tu stia bene, mia cara.” Disse infine. “Posso fare qualcosa per te?”

Lei rise, sprezzante, e poi fece un sorriso ancora più triste.

“Oh, Mycroft…” disse sospirando. “Certo che potresti, ma sappiamo entrambi che non vuoi.” Rispose infine aprendo la porta. “Buonanotte, _Sir.”_

Quando la porta si richiuse dietro di lei, Mycroft rimase immobile al centro della stanza a fissarla, dandosi dell’idiota. Perché quei pochi passi che lo separavano da quella porta e da lei sembravano essere chilometri? Era come paralizzato all’idea.

Eppure una parte di lui desiderava immensamente trovare il coraggio di raggiungerla, prenderla fra le braccia e confessarle quanto lei fosse vitale per lui.

Voleva giurarle che non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata e che l’avrebbe amata sino a quando avrebbe avuto fiato.

Si sarebbe inchinato ai suoi piedi promettendole che sarebbe stato sempre e solo suo, sacrificando la propria libertà e indipendenza.

Lo avrebbe fatto davvero, se non fosse stato un vigliacco.

Insultandosi mentalmente, raggiunse la propria camera e si mise a letto, pur sapendo che forse non avrebbe preso sonno.

 

Durante i preparativi per la partenza e gran parte del volo si erano rivolti la parola a malapena. Niente oltre allo stretto necessario. Entrambi si erano immersi nel lavoro, ognuno con il proprio portatile.

Anthea non era dell’umore di fare conversazione e Mycroft sembrava condividere questo sentimento. E probabilmente sarebbero arrivati sino a Londra senza dire nulla di rilevante se, a metà viaggio, il suo stomaco non le avesse ricordato che era il caso di mangiare qualcosa. Dopo una rapida occhiata all’orologio si alzò in piedi, sgranchendosi le gambe.

“Ordino uno spuntino, _Sir_.” Disse con tono piatto mentre si allontanava per informare gli assistenti di volo.

“Aspetta, mia cara.” La bloccò lui afferrandola per un polso.

Anthea trattenne il fiato per un secondo, cercando di non farsi distrarre da quel contatto che le aveva fatto attraversare la schiena da brividi di piacere.

“Credo che dovremmo parlare, non credi? Prima di arrivare a Londra.” Spiegò lui con voce esitante.

Con un sospiro, le si sedette nuovamente e lo guardò in viso. Era serio e forse poteva sembrare impassibile a un occhio inesperto, ma lei lo conosceva bene e sapeva che era preoccupato.

“Di cosa vuoi parlare, Mycroft?” chiese infine abbandonando ogni formalità.

“Durante gli ultimi giorni il nostro rapporto si è come… incrinato. E vorrei trovare il modo di rimediare.”

“Mycroft, il nostro rapporto non si è incrinato. Semplicemente deve evolvere o morirà.”

“Non penso che evolvere sia necessariamente il termine più appropriato…”

“Mycroft, ti prego.” lo interruppe lei con frustrazione. “Tu sai benissimo cosa provo per te. Credi che sia facile per me tutto questo?”

Lui non rispose, rimanendo a fissarla con le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra tese. Si sarebbe chiuso nel suo solito mutismo piuttosto che dire una parola di troppo, ne era certa.

“Non devi dire nulla ora, se non vuoi, ma io sarò sempre qui, ad aspettarti. Perché ti amo e credo che anche tu mi ami.”

Rimasero in silenzio per un tempo più lungo di quanto entrambi si aspettassero. Alla fine, stanca di attendere una risposta, Anthea si alzò nuovamente per andare a ordinare lo spuntino.

Quando, mezzora dopo, vennero serviti dei sandwich e da bere, Mycroft era ancora silenzioso mentre osservava fuori dal finestrino con aria assente.

Anthea avrebbe voluto scuoterlo e costringerlo a dire o fare qualcosa, ma semplicemente lo ignorò. Mangiò silenziosamente il suo sandwich e tornò al lavoro.

Il viaggio proseguì in silenzio, sino a che non furono chiaramente visibili le coste di Dover. A quella vista Mycroft sembrò risvegliarsi dal suo torpore e si guardò attorno confuso, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento del tempo che era passato.

“Anthea…” iniziò ma venne interrotto dalla voce del capitano che li informava che stavano per procedere con l’atterraggio e consigliava di allacciare le cinture.

Lei obbedì e ignorò invece il proprio capo. Lui, d’altra parte, rimase temporaneamente spaesato ma poi provvide ad allacciare anche la sua cintura.

“Mia cara…” riprovò posando una mano su quella di lei.  
Anthea alzò lo sguardo, incontrando i suoi occhi grigi, e si morse un labbro per imporsi calma e silenzio.

“Mi dispiace, mia cara, ma non so se sono pronto a darti quello che desideri. Sinceramente, non so neanche se sarebbe una cosa giusta nei tuoi confronti. Non sarei un buon acquisto per te.” Spiegò con un lieve sorriso. “Tuttavia, voglio che tu sappia che non ho mai sottovaluto neanche per un momento quello che provi. Tu sei molto preziosa per me, mia cara. Voglio solo evitare di commettere errori irreparabili.”

Lei fece un profondo respiro e ruotò il polso in modo da stringere a sua volta la mano di lui nella sua.

“Mycroft, l’unico errore che stai commettendo è quello di sprecare del tempo prezioso.”

“O forse tu stai solo idealizzandomi credendo che potrei essere meglio di quello che sono in realtà. Potrei essere una grande delusione per te. Potrei ferirti e tu potresti odiarmi. Sto solo cercando di proteggerti, anche se tu non lo desideri.”

“Ma Mycroft, tu che cosa vuoi? Vuoi davvero che continuiamo a fingere che tra noi non ci sia niente più di un rapporto professionale? Perché, credimi, i segnali che mi mandi indicano l’esatto opposto.”

“Voglio solo fare la cosa giusta, mia cara.”

“Io credo che tu abbia solo paura.” Dichiarò infine lei lasciando la sua mano e nascondendosi dietro al suo portatile.

Sentendo le lacrime pungerle gli occhi, si morse una guancia nel disperato tentativo di fermarle, e fece dei profondi respiri sperando di atterrare al più presto e di poter correre a piangere in disparte.

 

La macchina li stava portando ai loro rispettivi appartamenti e, per tutto il tragitto, Mycroft non aveva fatto altro che pensare alle parole di lei. Sì, era vero, aveva paura.

Paura di ferirla e di rimanere ferito. Paura di non meritarla. Paura di disonorare la promessa fatta tanti anni prima.

Ciononostante, doveva dirle qualcosa. Non poteva lasciare che lei si allontanasse da lui, non di nuovo.

Quando la macchina accostò al suo palazzo, prima che lei potesse scendere, la trattenne afferrando la sua mano.

“Anthea, voglio che tu sappia che rifletterò attentamente su quello che mi hai detto, ma ho bisogno di tempo.”

“Vuoi dire che ci darai una possibilità?” chiese lei speranzosa.

“Sì, e ti farò sapere la mia decisione al momento opportuno, ma… Sino ad allora vorrei che il nostro lavoro non subisse interferenze.”

Lei si accigliò, palesemente dubbiosa.

“Va bene, Mycroft. Ti darò il tempo di cui hai bisogno, purché questa non sia solo una scusa per rimandare ulteriormente il discorso.”

“Hai la mia parola che non lo è.”

Lei fece un sospiro e infine sorrise, convinta dalla sua risposta.

“D’accordo.” Disse infine avvicinandosi e posando un bacio sulla sua guancia. “A domani, _Sir_.”

Così dicendo scese dall’auto, lasciandolo solo a chiedersi quanto tempo avrebbe ancora sprecato allontanandola da sé.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Note dell'autrice:
> 
>  
> 
> Questa raccolta è stata una vera avventura. Quando ho iniziato, sei mesi fa, ho pensato che fosse un “progetto ambizioso” e non ero certa che ce l'avrei fatta perché non sono una persona molto costante, normalmente. So che questa ship non è molto diffusa nel fandom italiano e che avreste benissimo potuto ignorarmi, quindi vi sono doppiamente riconoscente per avermi dato fiducia ed aver letto questa raccolta.
> 
>  
> 
> Ora, passando a quest’ultimo capitolo, ecco alcune precisazioni:
> 
>   * Per il modo in cui ho sviluppato questa raccolta, il rapporto tra Mycroft e Anthea è diventato molto simile a quello fra Ryo e Kaori, anche se non era intenzionale.
> 
>   * La _one-hole-shot_ è l’abilità di riuscire a svuotare l’intero caricatore della pistola lasciando un solo foro nel centro del bersaglio. Nel manga/anime Ryo Saeba è un tiratore eccezionale e questo tipo di esercizio è la sua specialità.
> 
>   * Per chi non sapesse nulla in merito a City Hunter e alla sua storia, vi rimando a questi link:
> 
> 

> 
> <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/City_Hunter>
> 
> <http://www.city-hunter.it/>
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr6eNkngtkEdiyMSNzD5E4gYk3ogmHoa9>
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GzSD-R5KGw>
> 
>  


End file.
